


Raining In My Heart

by RowenaArmstrong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 100,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaArmstrong/pseuds/RowenaArmstrong
Summary: Preface.En la escuela te preparan para enfrentarte a diversos temas en el mundo, sobre lo importante que es tener una carrera y adquirir todos los conocimientos que sean posibles. Lo que nunca te enseñan es cómo vivir. cómo ser un adolescente.Nadie te dice que es la época más hermosa de la vida, en dónde los sentimientos son como una montaña rusa, un día estas arriba y en otro estás abajo.Un día puedes llorar hasta quedarte dormido y el otro reír tanto que tu cara y estómago te duelen. Otro puedes enojarte tanto hasta el punto de hacer una rabieta y terminar castigado.Tampoco te dicen que el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte.Pero esto es a lo que llamamos vida, al menos hasta que encontremos una mejor palabra para describirlo.☂ Au Yuri on ice☂ Yuuri x Víctor☂ Género: Omegaverse | Drama | Romance | Escolar.☂ Historia ganadora de los Premios Katsudon 2018 como Favorito del Jurado.☂ Advertencia:  En esta historia Yuuri es el alfa y Víctor el omega, hay temas como sexo explicito, alcohol, un poco de violencia y palabras fuertes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 64
Kudos: 25





	1. Dreams

El vuelo ha sido demasiado largo y me ha ayudado para pensar en nuevas ideas de cómo será mi nueva vida. Una de ellas que tuve es sobre mi nuevo comienzo es: llegando a la casa de papá, me dará un carro viejo, una familia de vampiros se interesará por mí y querrán que forme parte de su vida porque uno de ellos se ha enamorado de mí y yo de él al grado de no poder estar lejos. Eso sería demasiado extraño y quizá demasiado descabellado. Creo que no debí beber mucho café mientras leía.

Como sea, ya estoy aquí y no puedo esperar que papá me recoja e irnos a su casa. La última vez que lo vi tenía nueve años y eso porque él fue a Rusia a una reunión con otros doctores y le quedaba cerca mi antigua casa. No es que me haga el mártir porque no nos veamos y me falte una figura paterna, sé que mi padre tiene un gran trabajo y se apasiona con la medicina. Eso sí, no había día que él no dejará de hablarme, aunque fueran 2 minutos de conversación y no dejaba de decirme cuánto me quiere.

Mamá habló con él, pidiéndole que me tenga bajo su techo lo que resta de mi escolaridad porque ella entrena patinadores sobre hielo y viaja mucho. Sé que ella se siente culpable de dejarme tanto tiempo solo y no la culpo, su trabajo también es muy arduo y requiere el mayor tiempo posible.

No tiene más de 5 minutos que acabo de tocar el aeropuerto. Me despido de la sobrecargo que estuvo cuidando de mi durante el vuelo y me dirijo hacia dónde descargan las maletas. 

Papá dijo que no era necesario traer ropa, que él podía comprarme alguna que otra prenda, así que solo traje una valija con algunas cosas importantes. 

Siento como mi corazón bombea en mi pecho de la emoción, todo esto me tiene muy feliz y alegre. Siempre deseé un nuevo cambio a mi corta vida y creo que es la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas nuevas. 

Entre tantas maletas y valijas de diversos tamaños, encuentro la mía, es de color morado con algunos detalles de color azul. La tomo y camino hacia la salida para buscar a mi papá. 

Él dijo que él vendrá por mí y me llevará a casa. Seattle me gusta, el clima es fresco y ahora que es enero, la nieve cae sin cubrir por completo el suelo. Creo que eso es lo bueno de vivir en San Petersburgo toda mi vida y acostumbrarme a un clima demasiado frío.

Estando en la sala de espera, busco a mi padre. Si mal recuerdo, él tiene el cabello color castaño y corto, de ojos verdes, piel blanca y muy alto. No creo que haya mucho cambio en él.

—¡Víctor!

Mi corazón da un vuelco al escuchar ese grito y busco un rostro conocido entre toda esta gente sentada en la sala de recepción. Encuentro a alguien, cuyos ojos son verdes y están mirándome, pero no es papá. Camino a grandes zancadas, un poco decepcionado porque papá no está aquí y manda a mi medio hermano en su lugar.

Casi nunca convivimos, es más, creo que solo nos hemos visto un par de veces en navidades y hasta ahí. Definitivamente es demasiado alto, como papá y se ha teñido el cabello a rubio. Para ser un alfa, sus pestañas son largas y resaltan sus ojos. Su complexión es atlética y esos lentes redondos como la luna lo hacen ver intelectual. 

Estando frente a él, rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Hola, Christophe —trato de que la tristeza no se escuche en mi voz.

Su recibimiento es caluroso, corresponde mi abrazo y acaricia mi cabeza con mucha ternura.

—Bienvenido a casa. Papá nos espera en el estacionamiento.

¿De verdad está aquí? ¡Eso es demasiado emocionante! Siento como mi rostro hace una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

—Vamos. No dejemos que espere mucho —contesto con una enorme sonrisa.

Aunque no nos hemos visto en años, Chris no ha cambiado para nada. Lo poco que convivimos, demostró ser un gran hermano mayor y cuidaba de mí. Nos teníamos agregados en redes sociales y platicamos poco. 

Él lleva mi maleta y camina a grandes zancadas. Voy a su lado dando brincos de felicidad. Estoy muy feliz de estar con mi familia paterna, no me malinterpreten, extrañaré a mamá.

Como dijo Chris, papá nos espera en el estacionamiento. Trae como carro un camaro color negro, nada llamativo. Al verme llegar, baja enseguida del carro y me da un fuerte abrazo caluroso.

—¡Víctor! —exclama con alegría—. ¡Haz crecido mucho! ¡Y tú cabello es hermoso! 

Es cierto, mi cabello es largo. Me llega debajo del hombro, es liso y del color plata. Es mi orgullo y mamá siempre le gusta peinarlo.

—¡Hola papá! ¡Años de no vernos! —contesto al separarme, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Vayamos a casa, debes estar agotado por el viaje —papá abre la puerta del carro para abordarlo.

Christophe sube mi maleta en la cajuela y los tres abordamos el carro. 

Solo somos nosotros tres. La mama de Chris falleció cuando el aludido nació. Dos años después nací yo. Mamá y papá jamás se casaron, sólo fueron pareja y duraron un par de años más después de mi nacimiento. No fue una separación difícil ni nada, sólo decidieron hacerlo antes de que las cosas empeorarán.

Durante el camino, papá estuvo haciendo preguntas como “¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?” O “¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?” y cosas más de ese tipo, quizá lo hace para saber más de mí.

—Por cierto, Víctor —la voz de papá suena más serio, algo más personal preguntará—.¿Ya has tenido tu primer celo?

Ya me lo esperaba. Sí, soy un omega. No es que me sienta frágil por ser uno y que nos quieran hacer menos solo por eso. A estas alturas, tanto alfas como omegas y betas somos tratados por igual y es un delito aquel que quiera sobrepasarse unos con otros. Aunque estemos en el siglo XXI y a la fecha hay personas que hacen menos a los omegas, eso como me enfurece.

—Aún no. Dicen que falta mucho para que este llegue —contesto.

—Ya veo.

Quizá eso sí me incomode, pero no es algo que le tome tanta importancia.

—¿Estás enlazado con alguien? ¿Eres virgen? —hace segunda Chris con sus preguntas.

—¡Christophe! —exclamamos papá y yo al unísono.

—¿Qué? ¡Debo estar seguro de esas cosas! Soy yo quien lo cuidara en la escuela y alejara a todo alfa que quiera estar con él.

—Bueno, si lo pones así tienes razón.

—¡Papá! —exclamo, siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas. Tomo la bufanda que rodea mi cuello y escondo parte de mi rostro en ella.

Al menos ya no continúan con sus preguntas extrañas y muy personales en lo que resta del camino. Escuchamos música en silencio y puedo observar los edificios de colores y algunos otros comercios. 

Papá aparca el carro frente a una casa grande y de madera. El terreno es demasiado amplio, tiene jardines con muchas flores de colores y arbustos cubiertos por la nieve. La casa tiene ventanas grandes y un columpio en el porche.

Descendemos del carro y entramos a la enorme casa. El cálido ambiente de un hogar hace que uno sienta regocijo. Frente a la entrada están unas escaleras de madera; del lado derecho de estas está la entrada a un enorme comedor y del lado izquierdo la entrada a la sala. 

—Chris, sube a Víctor a su habitación para que se instale mientras preparo la cena, ¿de acuerdo? —comenta papá dedicándome unas caricias sobre la coronilla de mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo. 

Camino detrás de Chris, siguiéndolo por un pasillo largo con varias puertas. Supongo que deben ser las habitaciones, el estudio y demás. Nos detenemos frente a una puerta cerrada casi al final del pasillo. 

—Tuviste suerte de quedarte con esta habitación. Es una de las más grandes —comenta Chris abriendo la puerta para dejarme pasar—. A papá no le molesta que te quedes con esta, después de todo él tiene una vida muy agotadora que luego se queda a dormir en el hospital. 

Doy unos pasos a la habitación a oscuras y enseguida Chris enciende la luz. Lo veo y no lo creo. Mi cama es algo grande con un cobertor de color azul aqua y almohadas de azul marino. Está en medio de la habitación. 

Donde está una de las enormes ventanas, hay un espacio para sentarte, subir las piernas y leer mientras miras el paisaje del exterior. Esta ventana da hacia la parte frontal de la casa. 

Frente a la cama hay un mueble grande con varios cajones para guardar la ropa y algunas cosas personales. 

Y a un costado, paralelo a la ventana, está un escritorio de madera con una computadora portátil nueva (me doy cuenta que es nueva porque aún tiene esos plásticos que la protegen). Las paredes son blancas y pronto serán invadidas por todo tipo de posters de las cosas que más me gustan.

—Veo que te ha gustado como la arreglamos —Chris rompe mis pensamientos.

—Por eso estuviste preguntándome muchas cosas las últimas dos semanas —me acerco a la cama y me tumbo sobre ella.

—Me declaro culpable —el aludido sonríe, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama—. Papá no dejaba de preocuparse. En cuanto se enteró que vendrías, no paraba de preguntarme si ya me habías contestado las preguntas, que si tú querías escoger tus cosas o que fuera sorpresa. 

¡Qué hermoso gesto de mi padre! Nadie pensaría que detrás de ese rostro serio y de potente alfa, mi padre tendría un gran corazón. 

Chris sale de mi habitación para que yo pueda desempacar y descansar un poco. Como mencioné, solo traje algunas cosas esenciales, prendas que me gustan mucho y sobre todo mis libros favoritos. No dudo en prender mi nueva computadora y conectar una usb llena de música para escucharla mientras termino.

Dentro de unos días iniciaré clases a medio años de estudios. Me incomoda un poco por iniciar en medio semestre y siento que me verán como un bicho raro. He visto suficientes películas y leído libros como para saber que al nuevo lo miran de manera extraña y le hacen bullying.

Espero que esa no sea mi suerte.

—¡Vitya! —escucha a mi padre llamarme desde el piso de abajo—. ¡Baja por favor!

—¡Ya voy! 

Salgo corriendo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras brincándolas y camino a pasos largos hasta la cocina. Papá y Chris terminan de preparar la cena y al verme, ambos me dedican una sonrisa. 

—Vitya, ya está la cena. Antes de sentarnos quiero mostrarte algo —comenta papá con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras limpia sus manos con un trapo de cocina. 

—¿Qué es? —pregunto con emoción.

Él solo me dedica una sonrisa e indica que lo siga. Atravesamos la sala para llegar a una puerta corrediza de cristal que conduce a lo que es el jardín. La jala para darme acceso al jardín, sin posibilidad de que esto suceda. Un cuerpo algo grande y peludo salta sobre mí y con el impulso del salto que dio, logra tirarme al suelo. Asombrado, una lengua comienza a lamer mi rostro. ¡Es un caniche! 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya —escucho decir a mi padre.

—¡Wow!... yo… —trato de separarme del amoroso caniche que no deja de repartir besos en mi rostro—. ¡Muchas gracias, papá! 

Como puedo me separo del caniche para poder arrodillarme y abrazarlo. Es café y parece un peluche enorme. 

—Sé cuánto deseaste un perro, pero tú mamá no te dejaba tenerlo —siento la mano de mi papá sobre la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo llamarás? 

—¡Makkachin! —no titubeo al decidir el nombre.

Siempre quise uno y es cierto que mamá no me dejaba tenerlo porque dice que los perros son sucios y huelen mal. Este caniche huele a fresas y está totalmente limpio a excepción de sus patas mojadas por la nieve.

Cenamos los tres en el comedor de madera una rica lasagna hecha por Chris y papá preparó borshch. Hablamos de los planes que tenemos para la semana y sin posibilidad de disfrutar más la compañía de papá, él recibe una llamada del hospital con mucha urgencia. Él es un neurocirujano y por lo que me platicaron, es muy importante su trabajo dentro del hospital, tiene un puesto alto y es de los más reconocidos en todo el país.

Aunque es inevitable, los días pasan con velocidad, cada vez más acercándose a la fecha de inicio a clases. Chris y yo salimos a comprar algo de ropa para mi, algunas cosas personales y útiles para la escuela. Al anochecer caminamos los dos junto con Makkachin sobre las calles de nuestra colonia.

El viernes, papá me lleva al hospital para que un especialista me haga un examen hormonal y algunas otras pruebas para saber cómo estoy, el nivel de mis hormonas para que con los resultados puedan determinar qué tipo de supresores debo tomar el día de mi celo.

El domingo por la tarde, Chris me lleva a la plaza para ir a ver una película de acción. Por lo que veo, a mi hermano le fascinan los superhéroes de marvel y D.C. Prefiero películas de comedia y las que están basadas en libros.

Después, pasamos a comer algo de comida china. 

—Mañana iniciamos clases ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Chris.

—A decir verdad, me emocionaba hace unos días pero ahora estoy nervioso ¿Y si me molestan? —alzo los ojos para mirar los orbes verdes.

—No lo harán porque estaré yo. 

—Cuéntame cómo es la escuela, ¿hay chicos populares? ¿Existen los más deseados, pero son antisociales? ¿Qué deporte predomina más la escuela? 

¿Hay una biblioteca? ¿Hay vampiros? ¿Los maestros son amables?

—¡Wow! Son muchas preguntas, Víctor. Contestaré sólo las principales. Siempre hay chicos populares, predomina más el fútbol americano y la natación. Deja de involucrar tus libros en tu vida real, no conocerás un vampiro.

—Lo siento, Chris. No lo puedo evitar.

—Mejor date tu cuenta como son las cosas en la escuela. 

Tiene razón, es como si te contarán el libro que tanto deseas leer para arruinarte el final.

En la noche no vimos a papá, cenamos frente al televisor y ya pasando de las 10 de la noche nos subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Makkachin duerme encima de mí, aunque tenga su cama sobre el suelo. No me molesta en lo absoluto y así calienta un poco mis pies. 

Pienso en cómo será la escuela. Espero que me agrade mucho y haga amigos. Me imagino al Capitán de fútbol americano siento un hombre musculoso y fuerte. Al de natación alguien alto, delgado y con músculos marcados. Ambos serán demasiado guapos y populares en toda la escuela.

Doy vueltas sobre la cama, intentando poder conciliar el sueño pero las palabras de mi hermano y las que yo dije me dan vueltas en la cabeza. Entre otras ideas más, perturban mi cabeza y eso comienza a frustrarme, mis pensamientos no se callan por más que trato de tener la mente en blanco. Definitivamente estoy nervioso por el primer día. 

Poco a poco mi mente comienza a visualizar escenas: un pasillo largo y lleno de casilleros azules; muchas personas riendo y disfrutando la convivencia de todos, ellos me miran al pasar frente a ellos y siento sus miradas, que hacen que me sienta intimidado, como si estuviera desnudo y pudieran reírse. 

Continúo avanzando y atravieso unas puertas enormes, llegando a lo que es una cafetería con muchas mesas redondas y barras de alimentos. Me sorprende que no hay nadie en este lugar salvo dos personas sentadas en las sillas con las piernas encima de la mesa. Ambos son chicos y están de extremo a extremo. 

El primero que está pegado a la barra de alimentos, es un joven de cabello rubio y su cabello llega a la altura de la barbilla. Algunos mechones caen en su cara para cubrir unos bellos esmeraldas que tiene como ojos; su nariz es totalmente fina, su piel es blanca y parece de porcelana. Trae una chamarra de cuero puesta y sus pantalones están rotos a la altura de sus rodillas. A pesar de tener un aspecto rudo, sus facciones son demasiado finas como si lo hubieran tallado como escultura. Me da un poco de escalofríos al sentir su mirada en mi pero no puedo negar que es un ser muy hermoso.

El segundo me ha dejado más impresionado. Su cabello es color ébano, algo largo y peinado hacia atrás, mostrando una frente perfecta libre de acné e imperfecciones. Sus ojos son color caramelo, resaltando con su piel ligeramente pálida (no tanto como la mía). Sus labios delgados esbozan una sonrisa seductora, que hace que mi corazón de un vuelco al sentir su mirada en mí. Sus dedos son delgados y largos; los músculos del brazo están trabajados. Su expresión es diferente a la del otro chico, es como la de un joven que es totalmente confiado en sí; con esa belleza atrae a cualquier persona, incluyéndome. 

Ambos chicos me han dejado sin aliento y mi corazón no deja de bombear con velocidad, incluso puedo escuchar sus latidos en toda la habitación. 

—Te estamos esperando, Víctor.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	2. Rivalry

El reloj suena a las 6 de la mañana, lo que me da coraje porque solo logré dormir muy poco. El sueño que tuve me ha dejado con una sensación extraña, como cuando sientes que va a pasar algo durante el día y eso te mantiene inquieto. Mi cabeza tiene un dolor tremendo y la luz que se cuela por las cortinas hace que mis ojos ardan.

No quiero levantarme, pero si no lo hago no podré apresurarme en hacer mis cosas. Sin remedio alguno, me levanto y camino hacia el cuarto de baño que está dentro de mi habitación. A pesar de ser un ruso, no aguanto tanto el frío, siempre traigo pliegues de chamarras, suéteres, bufandas y guantes. Quizá por eso me echaron de Rusia por no montar enormes osos con el torso desnudo.

Salgo del cuarto del baño y comienzo a vestirme de prisa. Me coloco una playera de rayas azules con blanco, un suéter azul marino y pantalones café. De zapatos uso unos tenis converse color negro con blanco. 

Cepillo mi larga y plateada cabellera, dejándola suelta por completo. Desayunamos con papá, que por desgracia el momento dura muy poco ya que recibe una llamada con urgencia del hospital y sale de prisa de la casa. 

Pobre, él siempre está corriendo por todos lados y no puede comer como quisiera o incluso descansar. Por suerte no me interesaría estudiar medicina como él y Chris, estoy inclinado más en la escritura. 

Chris tiene un carro propio y me dice que él nos llevará y traerá de vuelta a casa. Es un sedán color blanco y se ve muy bien cuidado. Abordamos el carro y nos dirigimos a la escuela. No puedo evitar en pensar en el sueño que tuve, cada vez los nervios me están ganando y no logró tener mis ideas y pensamientos en orden.

Trato de memorizar el camino de la casa a la escuela por si un día me quiero regresar solo o Chris tenga que salir con sus amigos o con su pareja, no sé si tenga una.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver la entrada de la escuela. Los nervios invaden por completo mi ser y siento un ligero temblor en mis piernas. Chris suelta una pequeña risa, divirtiéndose de mi sentir. 

El estacionamiento de la escuela ya se encuentra habitado por algunos alumnos y carros de muchos colores, tamaños y modelos. Aparca el carro sobre uno de los cajones del estacionamiento más cercano a la entrada de la escuela.

—Bueno, Vitya. Llegamos a la escuela —Chris toma su mochila y abre la puerta de su carro.

Suspiro con profundidad y me preparo mentalmente para bajar del carro, listo para una nueva experiencia. Bajo del carro con la frente en alto y preparado para enfrentarme a lo que viene.

Banderines y pancartas de color azul con letras amarillas que simulan dorado, están por todas partes con mensajes de “Bienvenidos a clases” y tienen la cabeza de un león como escudo.

Chris me invita a caminar a su lado para ingresar al edificio. Pasando por el estacionamiento, todo mundo le dedica un saludo. Siento los ojos curiosos sobre mí y eso me incomoda que hasta comienzo a sentirme cohibido.

 _“Cabeza arriba y muchas sonrisas, Vitya”_ me repito para no flaquear ante los nervios.

Pasamos por la puerta principal del edificio y puedo ver los pasillos de la escuela; los casilleros son como los soñé y están pegados a la pared. Hay más pancartas y letreros por todos lados e incluso en algunas paredes hay pizarrones de corcho con notas pegadas. 

Esta mañana es fría y eso no me está ayudando en nada, me siento desprotegido, como un ciervo pequeño en medio de tantos leones. 

Acompaño a Chris a su casillero y algunos se acercan a saludarlo, posando sus ojos en mí logrando incomcarme. 

—Vamos a la oficina del orientador para que te den tu horario— explica Chris guardando sus cosas 

Asiento.

—¡Hey! ¡Chris!

Volteamos hacia dónde proviene la voz, Chris con una sonrisa y yo con curiosidad para ver quién le ha llamado.

Un chico de cabello negro, sudadera color gris oscuro y con una bufanda tapando medio rostro, se acerca a nosotros.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Otabek! —mi hermano lo saluda con la mano moviéndola en el aire.

Sus ojos oscuros pasan en mí, haciendo que una sensación extraña recorra en toda mi espina, luego devuelve la mirada a Chris.

—¿Es él? —pregunta el aludido.

—Si. Víctor, te presento a Otabek, es del mismo año que tú.

—Mu-mucho gusto —extiendo mi mano hacia él.

Él duda en tomar mi mano y no aparta la vista de ella. La mira como si fuera algo sospechoso. Eso me pone más nervioso, creo que lo he ofendido. Estira su mano para estrecharla con la mía y siento su suave y cálida piel.

—El gusto es mío —una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Eso me aliviana un poco e incluso me relajo. Casi siento que había metido la pata. 

—Voy a llevar a Víctor a la oficina de orientación para que le den su horario ¿Nos acompañas?

El chico asiente. Los tres nos encaminamos hacia dicho lugar. Otabek va totalmente en silencio, parece que es algo tímido. Mi hermano se da cuenta de mi curiosidad hacia él y me cuenta que Otabek es un chico de Kazajistán y llego en septiembre del año antepasado a la escuela. Chris lo conoce porque le ayudó en aprender inglés, enseñarle la escuela y los alrededores. Ahí es donde me entero que la escuela cuenta con un internado.

Llegamos a una oficina pequeña, donde solo hay una mujer no mayor de 50 años sentada, escribiendo sobre el teclado de la computadora. Al acercarnos por completo a su mesa, ella alza la mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa dice:

—Nikiforov, Altin. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Hola Señora Doom, es mi hermano. Hoy es su primer día —explica Chris.

La mujer pasa sus ojos en mí, parpadea un par de veces y fuerza la vista para poder verme mejor.

—¡Ah sí! ¡Víctor Nikiforov! ¿No es así? —dice la mujer, enseguida comienza a buscar algo entre sus cajones con desesperación—. ¡Aquí está! —parece estar feliz por encontrar un sobre amarillo tamaño carta—. Toma, pequeño.

Sus manos delgadas me extienden el sobre y yo lo tomo. Comienzo a observarlo y no dudo en pensar que es parecido a las cartas que te envían en Hogwarts.

—¿Es mi carta a Hogwarts? —mascullo.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta la mujer.

—¡No! ¡Nada! —exclamo con nerviosismo.

De reojo miro a Chris, quien mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la mano pegada en la frente.

—Ahí viene tu horario, las llaves del casillero que te corresponde y el reglamento. Espero que te sientas cómodo en esta escuela y cualquier cosa no dudes en venir a preguntar – comenta con amabilidad la mujer.

—Gracias —sonrío.

Salimos de la oficina, aún con tiempo antes de que suenen las campanas para anunciar el inicio a clases. Abro el sobre y siento como los cuerpos de Otabek y Chris se pegan a mí para ver el contenido. Saco la primera hoja y siento como el estómago se me encoge al ver la palabra “Biología” como primera clase. 

—¡Oh! ¡Estás en las mismas clases que yo! —escucho a Otabek.

Alzo los ojos para ver al chico con una pequeña sonrisa, como si le acabarán de dar una buena noticia. 

—¿De verdad? —pregunto con intriga.

—¡Si! Puedo mostrarte los salones y llevarte a todas las clases que nos tocan —comenta Otabek emocionado.

—Bien, en ese caso te dejo con Otabek, espero que sean buenos amigos —comenta Chris con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Chris. Te veo en la salida. 

Chris se aleja de nosotros y camina a paso acelerado. Otabek y yo caminamos en silencio hacia los casilleros. No sé cómo puedo empezar una conversación sin querer intimidar o que de plano no podamos entablar una buena platica. 

—¿Por qué estás en Seattle? —pregunta Otabek con curiosidad.

Menos mal que él decidió romper la tensión y el silencio. 

—Bueno yo… —llegamos frente al casillero que me corresponde—. Mi mamá es entrenadora de patinaje artístico y comenzará a viajar mucho. No quería que me quedara solo y llamó a papá —acomodo los libros nuevos y saco solo el de biología y una carpeta. —Además, tiene años que no los veo.

—Chris habló mucho de ti. Vienes de Rusia ¿No es así? 

—Si. 

Y así fue que comenzamos una buena conversación en la que no paramos de hablar hasta llegar al salón que nos toca. Las mesas son para sentarse tres personas, así que dejo que Otabek escoja el lugar donde podamos sentarnos juntos. Lo que nunca imaginé es que él prefiere sentarse hasta atrás, en la esquina, bueno, creo que puedo pasar desapercibido.

Las clases iniciaron después de la campana. Tanto en biología como en historia me hicieron presentarme ante todos para que me ubiquen. Mientras estamos en la clase de geografía, el profesor no deja de hablar y para evitar dormirme en su clase comienzo a hacer garabatos sobre mi carpeta, trazos y líneas que se convierten en dos hermosos rostros que no puedo dejar de visualizarlos y si no los dibujo, no podría estar tranquilo.

—¿No son Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki? —pregunta Otabek mirando la hoja.

—No tengo idea de quienes son. Solo sé que los soñé este día y no puedo quitarmelos de la mente esos dos sujetos.

Otabek no menciona más de ellos y continuamos poniendo atención a las clases. En matemáticas fue toda una tortura, no es que no entienda las cosas si no que están atrasados en algunos temas y en lugar de mantener mi mente distraída solo hacían que las palabras del profesor me arrullasen. 

La mitad de clases termina y Otabek sugiere que nos vayamos a comer algo en la cafetería. El lugar es como lo soñé, pero esta vez sí hay personas y de todo tipo. En el fondo del lugar están los chicos que odian el mundo y visten de negro; en otra mesa lejos de las centrales están los chicos nerds (creo que esa es mi mesa) y en medio están los chicos populares con algunas porristas. Como lo imaginé, Chris está con los chicos populares.

—Ven, vayamos por nuestros alimentos y nos sentamos en alguna mesa vacía —comenta Otabek.

Si, prefiero eso a que irme con los populares. Aún quiero pasar como un fantasma.

Nos formamos para pedir algo en la cafetería y siento de nuevo esos ojos curiosos clavados en mi espalda, eso me molesta mucho. Compro un sándwich y un jugo de naranja para no comer algo pesado ya que la última hora nos toca gimnasia.

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la entrada y comemos nuestros alimentos. No quiero pasar treinta minutos en silencio y viendo a las personas así que decido romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué tú has venido acá? —pregunto con curiosidad.

El aludido alza la vista hacia a mí y no dice nada. ¿Será que aún no puede dominar bien el idioma? Quiero creer que por eso no habla mucho.

—Mis papás quieren lo mejor para mí y los mejores estudios. Creen que en Estados Unidos puedo tener los mejores estudios y la carrera —contesta Otabek—. Quieren que estudie finanzas o algo así, pero la verdad es que yo quiero estudiar algo diferente, algo que me permita ser yo.

—Eso es excelente, ¿qué tienes planeado estudiar?

—Bueno yo…

La puerta del comedor se abre con violencia y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia el ruido. Lo veo y no lo creo. Es el chico rubio de mis sueños. Mi corazón da un vuelco en cuanto veo su expresión ruda y de odio, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Detrás de él se encuentra dos chicos, una pelirroja de ojos azules y un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

De una de las mesas que están en medio se levanta otro chico mirando al rubio con odio. Tampoco me lo creo, es el otro chico que soñé. Su perfil es demasiado hermoso y perfecto; sus ojos caramelo clavan la mirada hacia el rubio.

—¡Maldito Katsudon! —exclama el rubio.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí, Plisetsky? —exclama el azabache.

Ambos alfas se enfrentan cara a cara. Atrás de ellos están un grupo de amigos, como si los respaldarán en caso de que se pongan a pelear. Muchos alumnos se levantan a toda prisa y salen despavoridos de la cafetería, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llenar nuestras maletas de vísceras de pescado? —el rubio definitivamente está demasiado molesto.

—Es para que recuerden que “los peces” son demasiado débiles en garras de un León —sonríe el azabache.

Ambos alfas se encaran, tomándose de la ropa y esperando que uno inicie la pelea.

—Oh no… —murmura Otabek preocupado—. Debemos irnos, o si no se pondrá fea la situación. 

Otabek se levanta de prisa de la mesa y yo lo sigo sin perder de vista la discusión de ambos alfas. Tienen los puños totalmente tensos y no dejan de mirarse con ojos de pistola. Solo está esperando que uno inicie la pelea. Antes de salir de la cafetería, pude ver una vez más al azabache, quien sigue sin borrar su sonrisa de satisfacción por la travesura realizada.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Y porque todos huyen de ellos? —pregunto aún sin poder entender lo que acaba de pasar.

—Bueno, es que ellos son capitanes. El rubio es de natación y el otro tipo es de futbol americano. Ambos se llaman Yuri, solo que al de cabello negro lo distinguen porque se escribe con doble u y al otro le dicen Yurio aunque se enoja cuando le dicen así.

—Entiendo. 

—Ambos alfas son los más populares e incluso han creado una gran división entre sus fans. 

No me extraña que eso pase aquí, Creo que es común que quieran que quieran establecer “la ley del más fuerte”. Ambos son capitanes y destacan en estos lugares. 

—No pueden estar en la misma habitación, comienzan a pelear y pareciera que más allá de una rivalidad fuerte, esperan que uno caiga.

—Creo que ambos no dejarán de pelear hasta que salgan de la preparatoria.

—Sí, eso mismo supuse. 

—Ambos alfas son tan atractivos que de esa manera atraen a su presa para después destruirla. Yuuri se burló de una chica hasta hacerla trasladarse del otro lado del país y Yuri humillo a un Omega hasta que el chico se traumó tanto que ya no quiso salir de su casa. 

—Patanes. 

—Sí, así que ten cuidado con ellos. 

—No planeo involucrarme con personas malas.

Las clases siguieron su curso. A última hora tenemos gimnasia y por suerte que el lugar es techado y puedo andar con el short sin tener que morir de frío. Muchos chicos se quedan mirando el color de mis piernas y eso me molesta. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser pálido?

—¡Odio que me miren! —exclamo mientras me coloco la ropa de nuevo estando en los vestidores.

—Quizá les eres curioso, no es común ver a chicos de cabello plata y piel más blanca que la nieve —comenta Otabek.

—Sumando que eres un Omega con aroma muy dulce —agrega una persona más.

Buscamos con la mirada quién es el que está hablando. Encontramos a un chico de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, colocándose sus tenis. Viste de pantalones bombachos negros y sudadera blanca. Alza la mirada para vernos y puedo darme cuenta que sus ojos rasgados son más fríos que los de Otabek y parece que tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Seung Gil Lee ¿No? —masculla Otabek con sorpresa—. Tú también eres un omega, ¿No es así? 

El chico asiente, se levanta de la banca y se acerca a nosotros.

—Igual que tú, Otabek Altin. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta del nuevo aroma que hay en estos alrededores. 

—¿Te molesta? —Otabek da unos pasos hacia él para encararlo 

—No. Sólo contestaba la pregunta de tu amigo.

Creo que este chico también entró este día y está entre nuestras clases. Seung Gil da medio giro y camina hacia la salida, sin despedirse ni nada. Creo que él no corre con la misma suerte que yo de tener un amigo. 

Al salir de clases nos pasamos nuestros números de celular para por si alguno de los dos necesita algo en cuestión de tarea.

Regresamos Chris y yo a casa juntos en su carro. Le hable de los alfas que se enfrentaron. Él me sugiere como Otabek que esté lejos de ellos y como le conteste a mi amigo, le dije a Chris “No planeo involucrarme con ellos”.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹ 


	3. Stalking

Adaptarme en la nueva escuela ha sido todo un reto para mí durante el transcurso de los días. **  
**

El clima es frío y con forme pasan los días, se vuelve muy lluvioso. Para sacar a pasear a Makkachin debo de llevar botas para lluvia, muchos abrigos, guantes y bufandas. 

Me di cuenta que Seung Gil está solo, por lo que decido hacer que se junte con nosotros. Al principio él nos rechaza y prefiere irse solo, poco a poco él comenzó a acercarnos.

Esta semana que ha pasado no ha sido más que algo aburrida e incluso varias veces estuve a punto de quedarme dormido en las clases y eso no es bueno. 

Tampoco no me ayuda el hecho que no pueda dormir como quisiera en las noches, mis sueños siempre están involucrados con esos capitanes de equipo. ¿Por qué? Eso mismo quisiera saber y estoy dispuesto a investigar a esos dos, aunque siento que me volveré acosador y creo que me importa más lograr dormir en las noches que eso.

Lunes por la mañana, inicio de semana y yo quiero dormir. Podría inventarle a mi padre que tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza y quedarme, pero creo que eso no funcionará. Sin ganas de nada, me voy con Chris a la escuela, debo cumplir con mi nueva tarea. 

Durante el lunes en el receso, observo que siempre que Yuuri Katsuki llega a la cafetería, está rodeado de chicas muy lindas y algunos que otros chicos que traen la misma sudadera del equipo. 

El amigo más cercano a él o es con el que más interactúa es un chico con cabeza de nugget con catsup, bueno, así lo he apodado. Es rubio y tiene un mechón rojo y cuando Yuuri le dirige la palabra, ese chico pone ojos de perrito y una sonrisa grande.

El otro más cercano a él es un chico moreno, con ojos ligeramente rasgados y siempre va pegado al celular. Toda esta información voy anotándolo en una pequeña libreta. Aclaro, no soy acosador, sólo quiero saber porque invaden mis noches de descanso.

—¿Qué haces, Víctor? —escucho a Seung Gil hablarme durante el almuerzo.

—Necesito buscar información de esos dos chicos —comento.

—Se ha quedado fascinado con Yuuri Katsuki y Yuri Plisetsky —interviene Otabek con una sonrisa burlona.

—O es tu necesidad como omega buscar a un alfa y te atraen esos dos —continúa Seung Gil.

Siento como la sangre sube a mi rostro y mis manos tiemblan ligeramente. Evito la mirada de mis dos amigos y busco a Katsuki entre las mesas para continuar observando.

—No es eso. Aún no tengo mi celo, así que esas cosas no me interesan —contesto.

Me doy cuenta que en lo que resta del tiempo de descanso jamás se aparece Plisetsky. Ni tampoco al día siguiente, por lo que el miércoles en el descanso dije que iría a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, cosa que no es cierto. Salgo a dar una vuelta por dentro del edificio del colegio y jamás encontré a dicho rubio. 

Resignado, vuelvo al salón de clases justo cuando tocan la campana. Hago una lista en clase de historia sobre los lugares que ya he investigado. Sólo me falta el gimnasio, la alberca, el techo y el auditorio. 

El viernes decido ir a buscarlo en esos lugares después de clase, con la esperanza de poder ir a ver cómo es él en realidad sin la presencia de su enemigo. 

En clases de química, tenemos la suerte de que las mesas de laboratorio sean para tres personas y nos podemos sentar juntos. 

—¿Aún sigues con esa ridícula investigación? —pregunta Otabek.

—Sí. No puedo encontrar a Yuri Plisetsky por ningún lado.

—¿Ya fuiste a la alberca? Ellos también suelen andar en los jardines —comenta Seung Gil.

—¿Con este frío? —me impresiona que estén en el patio.

—Es que él sí es un ruso de verdad y sus amigos también.

—Seung Gil ¿Estás insinuando que no soy un ruso por no soportar el frío de Seattle? —me llevo la mano al pecho y miro al coreano, fingiendo que me ha ofendido—. Además, tu tampoco soportas el frío. 

—Los orientales somos friolentos por naturaleza —se cruza de brazos Seung Gil siguiéndome el juego.

—Creí que solo los japoneses y que por eso Katsuki se ha adueñado de la cafetería —interviene Otabek.

—Ya que andas investigando, ¿qué haremos con el informe de biología? —pregunta con seriedad Seung Gil.

¡Biología! ¡Lo odio! Es la materia que odio, al igual que química e historia. Nos han dejado hacer un informe de la teoría celular en equipo y por suerte estoy con Seung Gil y Otabek. 

—¿Les parece ir mañana a mi casa? Si Chris o papá están, nos podrían ayudar —sugiero. 

—Sólo si hay pizza —agrega Seung Gil sin quitar la vista del pizarrón

—Y papas fritas —continúa Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro —asiento con la cabeza.

Poco a poco nuestra amistad ha mejorado. Debo decir que aún me cuesta trabajo tener conversaciones con los chicos más serios de la clase, pero me agrada que sean así. Son comprometidos con las clases y eso es más agradable. Decidimos apoyarnos con las materias que más dominamos, por ejemplo, Otabek es muy bueno en historia y geografía; Seung Gil nos explica con mucha paciencia las fórmulas químicas y físicas; lo mío son las matemáticas y etimologías. 

Las clases finalizan y todos corren como antílopes desesperados por todos los pasillos. Otabek, Seung Gil y yo caminamos con tranquilidad hasta llegar a los casilleros para guardar algunos libros. 

—Entonces, ¿mañana a qué hora nos vemos? —pregunta Seung Gil recargándose sobre el casillero 

—A las 2, ¿Saben llegar a mi casa? —pregunto. 

Es ilógico, nunca los he llevado a casa. 

—Yo lo llevo. He ido a tu casa varias veces por las clases de regularización con Chris —agrega Otabek.

—De acuerdo. Los veo mañana.

Me despido de ellos y vuelvo a las instalaciones de la escuela. Quiero aprovechar que hoy hace un poco más de calor. Le mando un mensaje a Chris de que llegaré tarde porque “pasaré a la biblioteca” o eso tuve que decir para permanecer un poco más tiempo y continuar con mi investigación. 

La escuela está algo silenciosa cuando ya no hay nadie entre los pasillos o salones. El primer lugar de la lista es el patio de la escuela. Camino a toda prisa con la esperanza de encontrarme al chico rubio, atravesando toda la escuela para llegar a la parte trasera. 

A pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí, no he pasado por los jardines por falta de tiempo. Salgo por la puerta del gimnasio y llego a lo que es un campo de fútbol americano enorme; los chicos están entrenando y veo que les grita el entrenador, un hombre de espaldas anchas y el cabello lo ata de una coleta. 

Mi olfato es tan sensible que puedo oler su sudor mezclado con algunos aromas totalmente desagradables. 

Camino para rodear el campo y encontrar la alberca que, según Chris, está a un lado del campo. Mi mirada se fija en Yuuri Katsuki, trae el cabello un poco revuelto y la frente con gotas de sudor. A su lado está el chico nugget con catsup ofreciéndole la botella de agua. 

Sin darme cuenta, la velocidad de mis pasos se ha detenido y estoy sobre la entrada de las gradas. 

Los chicos entrenan muy duro y ahora entiendo porque Katsuki es demasiado popular entre los omegas y demás personas en esta escuela: tiene demasiado atractivo que podría llamarlo eros. No sé mucho de posiciones ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que él es el Quarterback. 

Pone demasiado empeño al entrenamiento y eso es lo que me agrada de una persona. Es difícil quitarle la vista a ese ser.

—¿Así que te gusta Yuuri Katsuki?

Mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mi pecho y siento una corriente en mi estómago. Volteo lentamente para ver quien me ha descubierto. Veo un chico moreno parado a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece que se divierte de mi rostro porque suelta una pequeña risa.

—Yo… no me malinterpretes…

—Te he visto —se para frente a mi sin borrar una sonrisa—. Me llamo Phichit Chulanot, soy el presidente y colaborador del periódico de la escuela —extiende su mano a mí.

—Mucho gusto —le doy mi mano—. Me llamo Víctor Nikiforov.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Eres el hermano de Chris? —se acerca a mí con la cámara del celular puesta y toma una fotografía lo más rápido que pudo que ni tiempo de posar me dio—. No se parecen en nada.

—Sí, bueno —me encojo de hombros—, yo tengo los genes de mi mamá.

—Muy lindos genes, pero no cambiaré el tema. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de Yuuri? 

Y este chico parece ser que es alguien demasiado insistente cuando tiene algo en mente y más ahora que acaba de revelarme que es parte del periódico escolar. Debo pensar en un pretexto más convincente.

—El otro día, en la cafetería…

—¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la pelea de Plisetsky y él?

Como lo supuse, él está en todos los chismes. Asiento con la cabeza y espero una respuesta del moreno, quien sube un dedo a su mejilla y pareciera que está pensando.

—Bueno, eso lo hacen desde el año pasado. Yuuri y Yurio se odian a muerte por una tontería y…

—¡Phichit! 

Esa voz hace que mi corazón de un vuelco, volteo hacia el campo y veo que Yuuri viene corriendo hacia nosotros con una hermosa sonrisa que juraría que mi nariz sufrirá de una epistaxis. Se ve tan guapo, tan hermoso y su perfume resalta más que el olor de su sudor.

—¡Hola Yuuri! —saluda el aludido con la mano en alto 

El deportista se detiene frente a nosotros para saludar a su amigo y ambos comienzan a hablar. No oigo sus voces, pues estoy totalmente anonadado por la belleza del alfa, es como si me hechizara para impedir que deje de mirarlo. 

—¿Víctor? —escucho que me llaman.

—¿Ah? —miro hacia el moreno, quien parece divertirse de mi transe—. ¡Ah sí! ¿Qué sucede? 

Suelta una pequeña risa y Katsuki solo me mira un poco confundido. La sangre sube a mis mejillas y muero de vergüenza ¡Trágame tierra!

—Que te presento a Yuuri Katsuki, El Capitán del equipo de los Leones —comenta Phichit aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mi corazón late demasiado rápido y las piernas comienzan a sentirse extrañas, como si en algún momento perdieran sus fuerzas y cayera al suelo. Sus labios esbozan una hermosa sonrisa que a cualquiera mataría de un paro cardiaco.

—Ho-hola —me siento como un idiota hablando así—. M-me llamó Vi-Víctor.

—Mucho gusto, Victor —Yuuri me tiende la mano 

Con trabajos logro alzar mi mano y estrecharla con él. A pesar que está haciendo ejercicio, su mano es fría y noto que sus dedos son algo largos, óptimos para jugar este deporte. Su piel es suave y al contacto a la mía, siento una sensación electrizante que recorre por todo mi cuerpo y lo eriza.

—¡Katsuki! ¡Vuelve al campo! —su entrenador le grita desde lejos.

—¡Ya voy! —se dirige a su entrenador. Nuestras manos se sueltan y se dirige al chico periódico—. ¿Me esperas? ¡Ya casi acabo! 

—Por supuesto —le dedica una sonrisa.

Se aleja corriendo sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa. Todo el aire de mis pulmones se esfumaron al ver esa hermosa expresión y las mejillas no dejan de sentirse acaloradas. Soy demasiado obvio.

—Bueno, Víctor. Me voy, debo hacer unas cosas antes de que Yuuri salga. Cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar puedes contar conmigo —Phichit camina a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio.

Si él está en todo, debo preguntarle algo antes de que se me vaya la oportunidad. 

—¡Espera! ¡Phichit! —le llamo.

El aludido se gira a mí con una sonrisa. 

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Plisetsky?

—Normalmente lo encuentras en la alberca a estas horas. En la hora del receso él y su grupo de amigos los encuentras en el jardín, pero ahora no está. Salió a Rusia por una emergencia —explica Phichit alejándose—. ¡Nos vemos! 

Vaya y yo que quería verlo. Miro hacia el campo para ver una vez más a Yuuri Katsuki correr por el campo y jugar junto a su equipo. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Esa noche mis sueños se concentraron sólo en él o eso es lo que recuerdo al despertar en la mañana. Hablé anoche con Chris para avisarle que vendrían los chicos a la casa y él aceptó ayudarnos con el informe. 

Al momento de oír que llaman de la puerta, bajo corriendo para recibir a mis amigos. Desafortunadamente no son, si no es un tipo que había visto en la mesa de los populares. Es alto y de ojos azules. Desde la distancia que estoy a la entrada son lo suficiente para darme cuenta que ese tipo se siente alguien de mucha importancia. Chris lo saluda con un choque de manos y haciendo bromas con él.

—Víctor, te presento a JJ —dirige la mirada hacia mi.

Dudoso de si es buena idea o no conocerlo, me acerco a él. Es un beta, pero se da aires de alfa como si en verdad importara mucho lo que eres. También puedo inflar el pecho y sentir que soy alguien muy importante. Extiendo mi mano al aludido, quien no borra de sus labios una ridícula sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, JJ.

—Si te han hablado de las fiestas escolares y cosas desastrosas son causadas por él —continúa Chris.

—Seguro que debe saber quién soy. ¡Soy el rey de toda la escuela! —exclama el tipo con tanta seguridad.

—La verdad creo que no eres popular, no he escuchado nada de ti durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí —comento de mala gana.

Puedo ver qué he herido en el orgullo de este sujeto y eso me hace sentir satisfecho. Chris se ríe del comentario y se lleva a su amigo a la sala para que no le diga más cosas que hiera su ego.

Minutos más tarde llegan Otabek y Seung Gil con algunos dulces para compartir entre nosotros. Seung Gil se queda asombrado por el interior de mi casa y al ser recibido con alegría por Makkachin, se sienta en el piso para abrazarlo.

—Me encantan los perros —comenta mientras que la lengua larga de Makkachin pasa por todo su rostro—. En la casa de Corea dejé a mi perro, es un Siberian Husky. 

—Esos perros son muy hermosos. Makkachin es regalo de cumpleaños de papá y ahora es un miembro más de la familia —sonrío.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y comenzamos a hacer la tarea en lo que llegue Chris con las pizzas y demás cosas que encargamos. 

No me había percatado que Seung Gil escribe sus apuntes en Coreano, ahora sé que no debo pedirle nada de eso. Otabek hace el mayor esfuerzo para anotarlos en inglés, pero se le ha escapado alguna que otra palabra y la coloca en ruso o en su idioma natal.

—Ayer volví a ver a Yuuri Katsuki —comento—. Y un chico moreno, Phichit, me descubrió. 

Los ojos de Seung Gil dejan de posarse sobre su libreta y los clava en mí.

—¿Phichit Chulanot? —masculla.

—Sí, es el chico periódico. Estuvo a punto de decirme porque se pelean los dos Yuris pero nos interrumpió Katsuki —continuo.

—¿Hablaste con el chico del periódico? —parece que Seung Gil no ha prestado atención a mis palabras ante todo.

—Ya te dije que sí. ¿No estás escuchando? —me cruzo de brazos.

—Es que a Seung Gil le gusta ese chico —comenta Otabek con tono burlón—. Si vieras como lo mira cuando pasa en los corredores.

Las pálidas mejillas de Seung Gil se coloran con un tono rosado y trata de esconder su rostro con un cuaderno que le ha arrebatado a Otabek. Del cuaderno sale una fotografía y cae a mi lado. Con curiosidad, me agacho para recogerlo.

—¡Espera! ¡No la veas! —escucho a Otabek nervioso.

Sin hacerle caso, volteo la fotografía para ver qué es de Yuri Plisetsky. Está sonriendo y tiene un león de peluche entre sus manos. Dirijo la mirada hacia Otabek, quien está igual de rojo que Seung Gil.

—¡Ya los caché! —exclamo con alegría—. Ustedes me llaman loco por investigar a dos alfas y no me habían dicho el interés de ustedes a sus respectivos alfas —me hago el ofendido.

Solo hice que se quedarán mudos, tratando de ocultar sus nervios con las libretas. Me divierte la escena que no dudo comenzar a reírme.

—Bueno, pero nosotros no investigamos como acosadores a Katsuki y a Plisetsky —se defiende Seung Gil.

—Yo…

—¿Investigas a los Yuris? —es la voz de mi hermano proviniendo detrás de mí. 

Con los ojos demasiado abiertos busco a mi hermano, esperando que él no esté molesto por esto. Al contrario, su rostro refleja que parece divertirse toda esta situación. 

—No te escuché llegar —¡Trágame tierra!

—Yuuri y Yuri me arrebatan toda la atención —Ese tal JJ viene detrás de Chris, de nuevo luciéndose como si de verdad fuera la gran cosa— Hola, Otabek.

¿Mi amigo conoce a este sujeto y no me lo dijo? Bueno, era de esperarse si Chris le dio clases extra curriculares. Otabek lo saluda con un gesto y clava su vista sobre el libro.

—Pero si la otra vez querías que Yurio te hiciera caso y fueran a una cita —se burla Chris.

—Es digno de que sea el acompañante del rey —agrega JJ.

Muevo los ojos, este sujeto tiene exceso de confianza. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos dos deben de conocerlos lo suficiente.

—¿Qué tanto saben de ellos y cuál fue la razón de su pelea? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Chris y JJ me miran, ambos borran su sonrisa e intercambian miradas, como si ocultaran algo o si no es buena idea no saber ello.

—De todos modos se enteraran algún día —agrega JJ. 

Ambos se sientan sobre el comedor, Chris a mi lado y el payaso ese a lado de Otabek. Se tardan unos segundos antes de hablar, cosa que comienza a ser algo desesperante.

—Como verás, ellos dos son de tercero, yo voy en cuarto y este idiota repite tercero —Chris señala a JJ—. Cuando entraron en primero, ellos eran buenos amigos y se apoyaban uno al otro. Hicieron las audiencias para pertenecer a los equipos de ahora y destacaron como los mejores deportistas. La fama se las ha subido tanto a la cabeza que comenzaron a ser más superficiales —toma una pausa para robar uno de los dulces que trajeron mis amigos—. Los chicos que ya salieron de la preparatoria le pusieron un reto a Katsuki para tener el respeto y la fama que tiene ahora, como quien dice, era el reto final. 

“Los chicos del americano no se llevan bien con los de natación; Plisetsky y Katsuki no les importaba eso y seguían siendo inseparables. El reto que le pusieron fue lo que desató la rabia del rubio. En una de las competencias de natación, los nadadores iban bien en su papel, hasta que de repente comenzaron a gritar algunos porque fueron mordidos por pirañas. Si, la alberca estaba infestada de cardumen. A todos los nadadores los mordieron y ambas escuelas quedaron descalificados por esto durante al menos tres meses. 

“Katsuki no le había dicho que fue él hasta que lo delataron y la furia de Plisetsky fue tan fuerte que desde entonces solo se peleaban. Con el paso del tiempo, Katsuki y Plisetsky continuaron con las bromas pesadas y eso incrementó la rivalidad en ambos chicos.

Ahora entiendo a qué se refería con “tontería”. Definitivamente yo también me molestaría con algo así. Ahora no sé qué pensar de ello, aunque es algo que no me afecta ni nada por el estilo. Solo debo tener cuidado de no tener problemas con ellos dos.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	4. Bullying

El reporte de biología es un éxito, tenemos la mejor nota de la clase gracias a Chris, él sí que sabe explicar que incluso por primera vez en mi vida entendí un tema de esta materia. Ahora puedo tener algunas preguntas aseguradas para el examen. 

Desde el sábado qué pasó, no tocamos el tema de Katsuki y Plisetsky, mis sueños hacia ellos han disminuido y he descansado como quisiera. 

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que las clases iniciaron y no hay día que no tenga tarea, cada vez van subiendo de dificultad que ya he abandonado mucho mis libros y eso me frustra mucho.

Llevo desde las 5 de la tarde haciendo una tarea de álgebra, solo llevo apenas una página de unas cinco más y siento que no he avanzado mucho todo este tiempo. 

Mi celular no deja de vibrar por las dudas de Otabek y comparaciones de resultados con Seung Gil. Comienza a hartarme que decido quitarle el vibrador y dejarlo con un sonido considerablemente tranquilo. 

Cuando estoy resolviendo problemas algebraicos y comienzan a estresarme no poder resolverlo, lo que menos quiero es que me molesten para no ser grosero. 

No puedo tener silencio absoluto ¡Makkachin está ladrando desde el porche! ¡Silencio por favor! 

—¡Vitya! ¡Papá llegó! —me llama Chris desde la planta baja.

¡Eso es emocionante! Desde que llegué a Seattle, solo he podido estar unas cinco veces con papá, dos veces llamado por urgencias y las otras tres se quedó dormido durante la cena. 

Si mal recuerdo, hoy es su noche libre después de 48 horas de trabajo. Cómo está tan cansado para prepararnos algo, nos trae la cena. La semana pasada trajo comida italiana ¿Con qué nos sorprenderá?

Sin importar mi tarea o mi celular, bajo corriendo para recibir a papá. Estando en las escaleras, le escucho hablar con Chris. 

—Hola. Vitya —me saluda con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido, papá —le devuelvo la sonrisa. 

El menú de hoy es comida china, amo mucho los tallarines y el pollo en salsa agridulce.

Mientras cenamos escuchamos con atención las anécdotas de papá, dice que han dado el caso más difícil que ha tenido en toda su carrera e incluso como pasante nunca vio algo así: un enorme tumor que crece en una espina dorsal. 

Después de eso, Chris hace comentarios sobre las universidades que elegirá por el programa de medicina.

—¿Y tú, Vitya? ¿Cómo te has sentido? —pregunta mi papá.

—Bien papá, creí que sería el chico solitario de la escuela, pero hice dos grandes amigos —siento mi voz llena de entusiasmo.

—Se junta con los otros dos chicos solitarios de su año —se burla Chris.

—¡Eso es mentira! Sólo son dos personas que ponen prioridad los estudios —finjo que me ha ofendido su comentario.

—¿Recuerdas a Otabek Altin? —Chris se dirige a papá.

Papá coloca su mano sobre la barbilla con el dedo índice sobre la mejilla (ahora veo que este gesto es de familia).

—¡Ah sí! —exclama—. El pequeño de Kazajistán. 

Escupo mi té a un lado para evitar que alguien no le toque el líquido y comienzo a carcajearme. Sabemos que Otabek es un poco más pequeño para su edad y sé que odia que le digan “enano”.

—¡Víctor! —exclaman en coro papá y Chris.

—Lo siento, es que me causa gracia, Otabek será pequeño por su estatura, pero… —la risa no me deja continuar.

—Víctor, me refería por la edad. Cuando él llegó a Seattle, tenía 14 años —comenta papá.

Mi risa se detiene de golpe y miro a mi papá y a Chris con sus rostros serios. Creo que me he pasado un poco por ese comentario.

El reloj comienza a sonar, indicando que ya son las 9 de la noche. 

—¡Mi tarea! —exclamo preocupado, enseguida me levanto de la mesa—. Gracias por la cena, papá. Buenas noches a las dos.

Es la primera vez que acabo una tarea a las 2:30 a.m. en toda mi vida escolar. Sólo logré dormir 4 horas y aun tomando una ducha no logro mantenerme despierto. Chris tuvo que sacarme porque me había quedado dormido dentro de la regadera. 

En el camino no me molesta y logro dormir un poco más, aunque no fueron los suficientes minutos de sueño para mantenerme fresco como lechuga. 

Por suerte, algebra me tiene un poco despierto, aunque historia y química me arrullaron tanto que decido dormir en ambas clases. El timbre suena y todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería. 

Escucho que Otabek y Seung Gil están hablando mientras estamos formados en la fila. 

—Víctor, no te duermas —me regaña Seung Gil.

—Tengo mucho sueño —murmuro. 

—Entonces ve a buscar una mesa libre y espéranos ahí —sugiere Otabek.

—De acuerdo.

Me alejo de ellos y busco una mesa libre, que por suerte encuentro una cerca de la barra de comida. Camino poco a poco y siento cómo los ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente. Mi cuerpo choca con algo. 

Abro los ojos para ver con que he chocado y puedo darme cuenta que es una persona más alta que yo. Está de espaldas y tiene cabellera dorada, se voltea para encontrarme con unos ojos esmeralda furiosos. No es nada más y nada menos que Yuri Plisetsky. La playera negra con un tigre que trae puesta se ha ensuciado de pastel con crema batida.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Idiota! —exclama el rubio.

Toda la cafetería se queda en silencio y todos los curiosos nos miran. Esto me pone demasiado nervioso y tener miedo a lo que pueda pasar.

—Y-yo… ¡Lo siento mucho! —me siento un poco intimidado, no esperaba tener un encuentro con él de esta forma

Su mano me toma del suéter, jalandome hacia él. Está más que muy molesto, creo que es más que eso. Mis piernas tiemblan de los nervios y la respiración se entrecorta. 

—¡Pequeño omega! ¡Has ensuciado mi playera favorita! —sus fosas nasales son demasiado grandes como las de un toro.

—De… de verdad lo siento mucho, yo… 

—¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Fue un accidente! —se acerca Otabek a nosotros.

—¡Así es! ¡Ya te pidió disculpas! —interviene Seung Gil.

Yuri dirige su mirada a mis amigos, mirándolos de pies a cabeza aún con la expresión de coraje y desagrado. 

—No se metan, omegas enanos —gruñe. Sus orbes esmeraldas se clavan en mi—. Pagarás por lo que has hecho. 

Me suelta del suéter haciendo que caiga sobre el suelo. Levanto la vista hacia él aludido molesto y veo como le arrebata a Otabek y a Seung Gil el envase café de sus manos. El líquido hirviente de ambos envases comienza a escurrir y cae sobre mi cabeza, bajando por el cuerpo y mojando mi ropa.

—Espero que tengas hambre —uno de los amigos de Yuri le entrega un plato de spaguetti con salsa de tomate y albóndigas. 

No duda ni un segundo en dejarme caer el contenido del plato sobre la cabeza. Las risas de todos los presentes comienzan a resonar en toda la cafetería.

Justo lo que no quería que me pasara. Busco con la mirada a Chris y para mi mala suerte, no lo encuentro. Otabek y Seung Gil se acercan para ayudarme a levantarme.

Mi autoestima está sobre los suelos, siento tanta impotencia que las lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos. ¡Esto es más que humillante!

Salimos de la cafetería a toda prisa, aún puedo escuchar sus risas y burlas. No dudo que alguien haya tomado fotografías.

—¿Estás bien, Víctor? —pregunta Seung Gil quitándome pedazos de albóndigas del cabello.

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —exclamo limpiandome las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Ven, vamos al baño para limpiarte —Otabek me toma de la mano para conducirme.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, por suerte que no hay nadie, aunque tarde o temprano la fotografía estará en las redes sociales.

Llegamos al baño y mis amigos ayudan a quitar el exceso de albóndigas y pasta. No oigo lo que dicen, mi mente aún está en shock con tantas emociones y tengo un nudo en la garganta.

El timbre de la escuela suena, anunciando la siguiente clase. Otabek y Seung Gil intercambian miradas, mostrando su preocupación. 

—Vayan —sollozo—. Me pasan los apuntes en la tarde.

—Pero Víctor…

—Por favor —mascullo, interrumpiendo a Seung Gil—. Quiero estar solo.

Ambos chicos se miran y asienten, no se sienten seguros de dejarme sólo, pero acceden a mis peticiones. A pasos inseguros y un “te vemos luego”, mis amigos me dejan en el baño. En cuanto la puerta se cierra, rompo a lágrimas. Me siento devastado, tan destruido moralmente que quisiera esconderme el resto del año.

Me quiero morir.

Escucho que la puerta se abre, sin prestar atención, continúo quitándome la pegajosa salsa y ahogándome con mis lágrimas.

—¿Víctor?

¿Qué no entienden que quiero estar solo? Busco al sujeto que me llama y estoy que no me lo creo. Es Yuuri Katsuki quien está frente a mí. 

—¿Estás bien? —me toma con sus manos mis mejillas, sin importarle manchar su ropa.

Mis ojos lagrimean mucho y rompo a llorar.

—¡No! ¡Tranquilo! —sus brazos me rodean por completo

Su aroma es tan delicioso que no se si así es el olor de la colonia o desodorante. Su calidez me reconforta y siento mucha calma.

—Ven, vayamos al vestidor para que te bañes —se separa y acaricia mi rostro con dulzura—. No puede estar así tu hermoso cabello.

Me he quedado sin habla ante sus atenciones y dedicaciones, no puedo evitar que la sangre suba a mis mejillas. 

Toma mi mano para llevarme entre los vacíos pasillos. Creí que no se acordaría de mi nombre después del encuentro de la semana pasada. 

Es una persona popular que todos los días ve miles de rostros. Yo no tendría la memoria suficiente para recordar tantas personas. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la parte de atrás de las gradas hay un vestidor enorme que usan los jugadores de fútbol americano. Los casilleros son más grandes que los que están en el edificio de los salones, hay bancas de metal y en el fondo hay una puerta de cristal con una película para no ver el interior de esa habitación.

—Entra ahí —señala la puerta de cristal—. Dentro de esa habitación hay regaderas. Siéntete en confianza ahora que no hay nadie.

—Pero no tengo ropa limpia ni una toalla —comento.

—Cierto —se suelta de mi mano y se dirige a un casillero. De ese lugar saca un conjunto deportivo, un pantalón negro y una sudadera azul marino con mangas negras, junto con una toalla azul—. Usa esto y sécate con esto —me lo entrega—. Esta limpio, no me gusta tener mis cosas sin lavar o sucias. 

Tomo la ropa, temeroso y muriendo de nervios, algunas lágrimas amenazan salir de mis ojos. 

—¡No! ¡No llores! —sus manos toman mi mentón—. Ese desgraciado pagará por lo que le hizo a un lindo chico como tú. Anda, yo vigilo la entrada.

Asiento. Antes de entrar al cuarto, me da una botellita de shampoo y un jabón en un paquete. 

Me doy cuenta que hay diferentes tipos de personas en esta escuela, los populares, los nerds, los patanes y luego está Yuuri, un chico que a pesar de ser uno de los reyes de estos lugares ayuda a quien más lo necesita. 

Mi corazón se ha quedado flechado con esos ojos cafés hermosos y me fascina esa actitud que toma conmigo, ojalá solo sea para mi esa forma de ser. Reprimo algunos sollozos, no porque aún me duela mi orgullo, sino porque me gusta Yuuri, me gusta tanto que sé que él nunca me hará caso. 

Por fortuna logro quitar toda la salsa y el dulce de café de mi cabello, aunque volveré a tomar otra ducha en casa para asegurarme que se haya ido todo.

Salgo del cuarto del baño y me percato que la entrada del vestidor está totalmente cerrada y por la ventana blindada veo su silueta, recargado sobre esta. 

Me visto con la ropa que me ha prestado, percatando que me queda algo grande pero lo suficiente cómodo para usarlo. Camino a la puerta y toco para que se dé cuenta que ya salí del cuarto de baño.

La puerta se abre lentamente y Yuuri me dedica una hermosa sonrisa. 

—Aún está escurriendo tu cabello —toma la toalla de mis manos y la coloca sobre mi cabeza para frotarla con cariño—. No quiero que después de esto te resfríes. 

Trato de entender porque toma ese comportamiento, sólo nos hemos una ocasión y parecía que no notó mi presencia. Se da cuenta que busco respuesta y detiene sus movimientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta, confundido.

—Me pregunto, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto por mí? —no aparto la vista de sus ojos para analizar su comportamiento.

La sonrisa aparece de nuevo en sus labios y continúa secando mi cabello con cuidado.

—No soporto que las personas abusen de otros. En cuanto saliste por esa puerta, no dudé en golpear a ese idiota. 

Ahí está la respuesta que rompe mi corazón. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir muchas emociones extrañas en mi estómago y mi corazón. La respiración se me entrecorta y las mejillas se me coloran. Retira la toalla y acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la mejilla

—Puedo llevarte a casa, si gustas —sugiere.

—Pero… ¿No tienes clases? —pregunto.

—No importa, voy bien en ello y una falta no arruinará mi historial académico —me dedica una sonrisa encantadora. 

Bueno, realmente si quiero volver a casa, pero tendría que esperar a Chris, puedo estar un poco más tiempo a lado de Yuuri y se ha ofrecido a llevarme.

—De acuerdo.

Salimos de la escuela juntos y en silencio, esta vez él no toma mi mano, pero con el simple hecho de estar con él. Llegando al estacionamiento nos paramos frente a una motocicleta totalmente negra. 

—No tengo otro casco, pero puedes usar este —me entrega un casco de color azul marino—. ¿No le temes a las motocicletas o sí?

—Bueno, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de subir a una.

—Me alegra que sea conmigo la primera vez que montas una.

La sangre sube a mi cabeza y de nuevo esa sensación extraña en el estómago aparece. 

Accedo en irme con él sobre su motocicleta, me ayuda a colocarme el casco y subirme en la motocicleta. Él se acomoda frente a mí y enciende la motocicleta.

—Agárrate fuerte —lo escucho.

No encuentro en donde agarrarme y lo único que se me ocurre abrazarlo por la cintura. No escucho que haga alguna queja o se moleste.

Avanzamos por la avenida y a gran velocidad, haciendo que el estómago se me revuelva y sienta miedo. Me aferro al cuerpo de Yuuri y recargo mi cabeza sobre su espalda. 

Nunca en mi vida había sentido este tipo de sensación que nace en la boca de mi estómago, no es asco, no está revuelto ni nada, es como si tuviera algo volando dentro de mi estómago, mariposas que revolotean desde la boca del estómago hasta mi vientre. 

El aroma de Yuuri se llena en mis fosas nasales y me agrada mucho, revuelve por completo mis pensamientos sin tener alguno claro. 

Me encanta, puedo perderme en sus ojos color caramelo todo el tiempo que quisiera y quizá eso me asusta mucho. 

Pero estoy triste. Sólo soy el chico omega fantasma que fue humillado esta mañana frente a toda la escuela y seré la burla toda esta semana, mientras que él tiene todo un equipo que cargar sobre sus hombros, depende del qué dirán por ser el chico más popular.

Por desgracia, como todas las cosas en esta vida, el viaje llegó a su fin. Él baja primero para ayudarme a descender de la motocicleta. Casi tropiezo con la misma motocicleta al no levantar bien la pierna, por suerte Yuuri detiene mis torpes movimientos.

—¿Qué tal te ha parecido? —una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

—Creo que necesitaré viajar un par de veces más para perder el miedo —contesto devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Le entrego el caso y acomodo mi aún húmedo cabello por la espalda.

—Tienes un lindo cabello y ojos muy hermosos —dice Yuuri colocándose el casco sobre su cabeza y levanta los lentes del casco para vernos mejor.

—¿E-eso crees? —balbuceo. 

—Por supuesto —afirma, dedicándome una sonrisa—. Si ese Yurio vuelve a hacerte algo, no dudes en decírmelo para darle su lección. 

—Gracias, pero no me gusta la violencia. 

—Eres un buen chico. Puedes quedarte con mi ropa deportiva, tengo una nueva. 

—Yuuri.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, perdiéndose unos con otros. Mis piernas se ponen a temblar y apenas respiro. ¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto? 

—Mu-muchas gracias por traerme y ayudarme.

—No hay de qué, Víctor. Te veo en la escuela.

Arranca la motocicleta y sale a toda velocidad hacia su camino. Me quedo parado viendo el camino por donde se fue Yuuri, desearía que volviera y estuviéramos juntos.

Debo de dejar de fantasear con libros y cosas así ¡Vuelve a la realidad Víctor!

Entro a casa para ser recibido por Makkachin y su amorosa lengua. Corro a mi habitación y me tumbo sobre la cama, no sin antes avisarle a Chris con un mensaje de What’s app que ya estoy en casa, un par de mensajes más para Otabek y Seung Gil que se han quedado preocupados por lo que pasó.

Hoy sentí demasiadas emociones en todo mi cuerpo que me agotaron por completo, sumando que me siento aún cansado por la falta de sueño. Cierro mis ojos y me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

En la tarde, Chris aparece en la puerta de mi habitación, con su rostro de preocupación e incluso me trajo algunos chocolates para animarme. Si supiera que lo que me animaría ahora es la presencia de Yuuri. Y para darme más sorpresas, trajo a Otabek y a Seung Gil. Se habían quedado demasiado preocupados que no se conformarían con un mensaje.

Les cuento todo lo que sucedió después de que me dejaron en los sanitarios y ambos se sorprenden por el trato que Yuuri me dio y su atención. También les cuento lo feliz que me sentí estando a su lado y a la vez demasiado triste porque no pasara algo así nuevamente. Se han quedado sorprendidos por las acciones del alfa y lo lindo que fue conmigo.

Ojalá todo esto no haya sido un sueño, desearía volver a ver a Yuuri y su hermosa sonrisa. 

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	5. Disappointment

Después de que anoche mis amigos se fueron a sus dormitorios en la escuela, me quedé leyendo un poco hasta quedarme dormido. 

No recuerdo que soñé, pero fue algo lindo como para que amanezca de buenas y temprano en un sábado. 

Estoy tumbado boca arriba, con el cabello enmarañado, la cama desatendida por completo por jalar las cobijas de más y una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja. 

El recuerdo del día anterior con Yuuri hace que sonría como idiota y sienta ganas de verlo. No sé dónde vive, no lo conozco del todo, pero lo que sí sé es que quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo por mí. 

¡Oh no! ¡No le pedí su número! ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Me deje llevar por la emoción y sentimientos de tenerlo frente a mí. 

Suspiro profundo para calmarme, en cualquier momento Chris entrará por esa puerta y me caerá encima o será Makkachin para pedirme croquetas.

Busco mi celular entre la almohada y me pongo a revisar mis mensajes y algunas notificaciones de Facebook. No había entrado desde ayer a esta plataforma y la verdad es que me da mucho miedo encontrarme con la foto del incidente por todos lados. 

Afortunadamente y extrañamente no hay nada de esas fotos, ni en la página de la escuela, ni en los grupos que crearon mis compañeros de clase, nada. Es como si alguien las hubiera borrado por completo o simplemente nunca existieron. 

Agradecido con quien haya hecho esto por mí, me levanto de la cama y decido ir a buscar a mi hermano. Así como él suele entrar a mi habitación sin pedir permiso, haré lo mismo. Makkachin me sigue y creo que entiende que es lo que voy a hacer, así que él decide ser mi cómplice. Abro la puerta de golpe y me doy cuenta que Chris sigue dormido como una roca, sin embargo, eso no me impide nada.

Alrededor de su cama hay ropa por todos lados ¿Qué no puede ser ordenado? Caminamos en sigilo, evadiendo las piezas de ropa como si fueran trampas explosivas hasta llegar a lado de su cama. 

Justo cuando Makkachin y yo pensamos caer encima, me doy cuenta que hay una persona más en la cama de Chris. Ahora hago conteo de la ropa del suelo y hay dos pares de pantalones, camisas y… ropa interior… ¿Qué diablos? ¡Gracias a Dios traen las sabanas encima! 

Derrotado por el plan que pudo funcionar, dejo a Chris con su pareja y decido dejarlos dormir más. Al cerrar la puerta me recargo en ella soltando un gran suspiro.

Ahora no podré dormir esta noche. Papá no ha vuelto desde ayer en la mañana, dice que en el hospital hay habitaciones para los doctores que llevan mucho tiempo despiertos. Es importante que ellos estén descansados para cualquier cosa.

Mi estómago gruñe, recordándome que aún soy un humano y debo alimentarme. Bajo a la cocina con Makkachin haciéndo compañía, haré el desayuno para los tres y le sirvo a mi compañero sus croquetas respectivas de la mañana. 

Coloco un poco de música de los 70’s, 80’s y 90’s, me fascinan las canciones de esas épocas, sobre todo el rock clásico. Chris cree que estoy atrapado en una máquina del tiempo por mis gustos, pero eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

El menú de hoy será huevos estrellados con tocino y hot cakes. Me dejo llevar por las emociones y la canción. **(Barracuda – Heart)**

_Back over time_

_We were all trying for free_

_You met up a porpoise and me_

_No right, no wrong_

_You’re selling a song, a name_

_Whisper game_

_If the real thing don’t do the trick_

_You’d better make up something quick_

_You’re going to burn, burn…_

_Burn it out to the wick_

_Oh, barracuda_

—Quien te viera cantar rock —escucho a Chris detrás de mí 

—Quien te viera dormir con alguien más —lanzo una mirada a Chris.

Su rostro se colora un poco sin borrar su carismática sonrisa, trae puesta un bata color lila y su cabello está totalmente alborotado. En el cuello tiene algunas marcas por toda la zona. 

—Llama a tu amigo y dile que el desayuno está listo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dedico una sonrisa mientras tomo el último plato para colocar los hot cakes.

—De acuerdo, Vitya.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres estamos sentados en la mesa. El chico que trajo es de cabello castaño claro y se llama Masumi, un Omega tímido y al parecer está enlazado con Chris por la mordida en su cuello.

Platicamos un poco y nadie menciona el tema de la humillación que recibí anteriormente por Yuri Plisetsky. Definitivamente no me volvería a acercarme a él por nada del mundo.

Este día aproveché para adelantar tarea y hacer algunos pendientes. Febrero se acerca y comenzaré a notar la falsedad e hipocresía… digo, el amor y la amistad por toda la escuela, todo de colores, como si un querubín haya vomitado.

Quiero aprovechar el momento para darle algo lindo a Yuuri, algo que no se vea como “Eres el alfa de mis sueños, se mío”, quiero algo que diga “Gracias por ayudarme”.

Busco ideas por internet, pero todo lo que veo son cosas para parejas. Debí preguntarle a Masumi. Sé que Yuuri es de nacionalidad japonesa y creo que sería muy atrevido de mi parte darle chocolates hechos por mí, pero si le digo que los hice por agradecimiento sería muy diferente.

Bien, mañana iré al centro comercial y veré algunas ideas. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la mañana del domingo soy despertado por Makkachin y sus dosis de amor en el rostro. 

Esta vez Chris prepara el desayuno: Pan Francés. 

Quizá él podría darme alguna idea para regalarle algo a Yuuri.

—Chris, si quisieras darle algo a alguien en agradecimiento porque hizo algo bueno —pregunto.

El aludido le da un sorbo profundo a su café y deja la taza lila sobre la mesa.

—Una noche de placer.

—¡Chris!

—Cierto, los omegas son más sentimentales y tiernos para eso. 

Lo fulmino con la mirada y lanzo la servilleta hecha bolita a su rostro. El comienza a reírse, divertido por mi reacción.

—Bien, bien. Creo que, si es alguien que me gusta, le daría algo hecho por mi como chocolates o un pastelito.

—Esa es la idea que pensé.

—Si es algún amigo, una comida o dulces.

—Bueno, a Otabek y a Seung Gil les daré dulces.

—¿Para quién es?

¡Diablos! No le había contado que fue Katsuki quien me trajo. Tomo un sorbo de mi café para evitar la pregunta.

—¿Es para Yuuri Katsuki?

Escupo el café para no ahogarme, ¿cómo lo supo? Mis mejillas contestan su pregunta al volverse coloradas. 

—Lo sé porque la ropa deportiva que traías tiene su aroma.

—¿Te molesta? Sé que dije que no me involucraría, pero…

—Tranquilo. Si eso te hace feliz, hazlo. Quizá no hemos convivido mucho hasta este mes que ha pasado y te has ganado mi cariño, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

Mis labios esbozan una sonrisa al escuchar esas lindas palabras. ¡Hará que me ponga a llorar!

—Chris, eres el mejor hermano que jamás pude desear.

—¿Estás tratando de ganarme y que te lleve a comer en la tarde?

Su rostro es totalmente serio y eso hace que borre mi sonrisa; las palabras no lo dije por eso y creo que no le agradó.

—Porque lo has logrado, ¿te parece si vamos a comer comida japonesa?

Asiento con una gran sonrisa. 

Salimos a medio día para pasear y ver lo que necesito para hacerle chocolate a Yuuri y si me sobra, le regalaré a Otabek y a Seung Gil unos dulces. Para que no se veo romántico, escojo moldes en forma de cabeza de conejitos.

Esta misma tarde comencé a ver tutoriales para hacer chocolate y creo que no es difícil, mañana haré el primer intento.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Tengo miedo de atravesar esa puerta y ser el centro de atención, y que nuevamente se burlen de mí o encontrarme una fotografía sobre ese suceso. 

Por fortuna no es así. Camino por los pasillos con el corazón en la boca, esperando cualquier burla de mi o algo así. Conforme paso el pasillo, mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse y siento tranquilidad cuando veo que las cosas andan como si nada.

Encuentro a Otabek y a Seung Gil en sus casilleros. Ellos llegan juntos del internado y me agrada que ambos se lleven bien. 

—Buenos días —sonrío al acércame a ellos.

—Buenos días, Víctor —saluda Otabek.

Seung Gil sólo mueve de lado a lado la mano en forma de saludo. Caminamos hacia nuestro salón, platicando sobre lo que quiero regalarle a Yuuri. Creen que es una buena idea.

Llegamos a nuestro salón, biología. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Oye! ¡Tú!

Una mano me sujeta de la muñeca y comienza a arrastrarme lejos de salón. Mi secuestrador trae una capucha negra y no puedo ver su rostro.

—¡Suéltalo! —exclama Otabek tomando mi mano libre.

El secuestrador se detiene de golpe, gira para verlo de frente y se quita la capucha. Ese cabello dorado y ojos esmeralda con mirada de odio y desagrado es fácil de reconocer aun estando a 1 kilómetro lejos de él. Enseguida me estremezco cuando su fría mirada se pasa sobre mí.

—Sólo quiero hablar con él —ruge—. ¿Quieres, enano omega?

Otabek lo fulmina con la mirada, enseguida posa sus ojos sobre mí, esperando respuesta.

—Voy a ver qué es lo que quiere. Si me hace algo, te llamo —le hablo en ruso a Otabek, quien él solo asiente y se da la vuelta para entrar al salón.

Plisetsky no suelta mi mano y continúa jalándome 

—¡Oye! ¡Me lastimas! —comienzo a forcejear para que me suelte.

Él se detiene y suelta mi mano, enseguida me arrincona sobre la pared con aires de bravucón.

—En primero, no tienes que llamar a tu amigo porque no te haré nada, también soy ruso —olvidé ese pequeño detalle—. Segundo, te diré esto sólo una vez, así que espero que escuches con mucha atención. No fue mi intención molestarte ese día, así que sal conmigo.

—No planeo disculparte porque… Espera, ¿qué? —me ha tomado desprevenido.

—Lo que oíste, idiota —acerca un poco más su rostro a mí, sintiendo su aliento.

Me cubro con el libro en defensa para alejarlo más de mí. 

—No voy aceptar —contesto con cortesía—. En primera, esa no es la forme de invitar a salir. Segundo, eres una persona desagradable. Tercero, tengo clases.

Como puedo, me alejo de Plisetsky y entro al salón de clases.

Otabek y Seung Gil se notan inquietos y al verme caminar hacia ellos, sienten alivio e incluso relajan su postura. 

—¿Qué quería? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—El idiota quiere que salga con él —azoto mi carpeta sobre la banca. En seguida noto la mirada de tristeza de Otabek—. Por supuesto que no acepté. No voy a aceptar salir con él porque te gusta.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso por mí? —los ojos de Otabek se iluminan.

—De verdad, mi corazón le pertenece a Katsuki —sonrío y coloco mis manos sobre la altura de mi corazón—. Quiero ir a ver a Yuuri en el entrenamiento, ¿me acompañan?

—Por supuesto, quiero ver quién es el que te tiene tan idiotizado —dice Seung Gil.

Otabek solo alza el puño con el dedo gordo en alto. Las horas pasan lento, ansio con estar cerca de Yuuri y preguntarle si le gusta el chocolate. 

Por fin termina la hora de clases y con mucha energía (yo) caminamos hacia el campo de fútbol americano. 

—No tienes prisa, ¿o sí? —pregunta Seung Gil con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, pero quiero verlo antes de que llegue su entrenador.

Aceleramos el paso y llegamos justo cuando los chicos comienzan a salir de los vestidores. Caminamos cerca de las gradas para estar a una distancia considerable.

—Vaya, pero si es Víctor.

Busco con la mirada quién es el que nos habla. El aludido está sentado en la primera fila de las gradas. Su sonrisa es inigualable y siempre trae su celular en la mano. 

—Hola, Phichit —saludo.

El moreno se levanta para revolver mi cabello.

—¿Vienes a ver a Yuuri?

Mi corazón da un vuelco en mi pecho y la sangre sube a mi rostro. Mordiéndome el labio, asiento con la cabeza. Phichit mira hacia el campo y grita: 

—¡Yuuri! ¡Tu novio viene a verte!

¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos? Cubro con mis manos la boca y parte de mis mejillas para que no se noten lo coloradas que se han puesto y continúo mordiéndome el labio, sintiendo como los nervios comienzan a traicionarme.

Yuuri corre hacia nosotros con una encantadora sonrisa y al acercarse, se para frente a mí.

—Hola, Víctor —su sonrisa es tan perfecta—. No le hagas caso a Phichit, es un pesado.

Tenerlo frente a mí con su maravillosa sonrisa detiene por completo mi corazón y el oxígeno abandona mis pulmones. 

—Ho-hola Yuuri, ¿cómo estas? —tartamudeo.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar— sus ojos se posan en Otabek y enseguida una sonrisa más grande aparece en su rostro, una sonrisa que nunca me dedicó—Veo que vienes con compañía.

—Ah sí, ellos son Otabek y Seung Gil.

Yuuri se acerca a Otabek, le toma la mano y deposita un beso en el dorso. Quiero morirme, sabía que no debía emocionarme con Yuuri, sin embargo, mi mente solo jugaba conmigo.

—Mucho gusto, Otabek —la sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro.

—Hola, Yuuri —saluda con frialdad Otabek, quitando su mano de las de Yuuri.

Busco a Seung Gil con la mirada, pero la suya está clavada en cierto chico moreno, quien le hace la plática. ¿Por qué vine a buscarlo? No debí emocionarme por un simple gesto que hizo él. Siento como mis ojos se humedecen, no quiero que me vean llorar, por lo que tomo mi cabello y me cubro con él, agachando la mirada.

—Será mejor que me vaya, hago mal tercio —anuncio, dando unos pasos lejos de ellos 

—Pero, Víctor —escucho que me llama Otabek—. ¿A dónde vas? 

—A casa, Chris me está esperando.

Corro lo más lejos posible para que no me escuchen sollozar, esto en definitiva me ha partido el corazón. Soy un tonto por ilusionarme así ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar? ¿Qué él se fijará en mí?

Quiero llorar.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	6. Pretty Eyes

La última semana de enero es la más esperada de todos los estudiantes del Seattle College: la primera fiesta de JJ. Es un tipo adinerado y sus padres le han dejado una mansión enorme para él y con la disposición de muchos empleados sólo para él. Papá cree que es mala influencia para Chris y yo creo que es un idiota. 

Mientras cenamos junto con él (siempre está metido en las tardes en casa) comienza a hablar de su dichosa fiesta y que será de lo mejor. Chris comenta que es cierto que son muy buenas sus fiestas y no faltan los chicos que se ponen muy borrachos e incluso nunca falta que ahí se formen parejas o terminen teniendo sexo en las habitaciones.

Cree que debo ir y Chris me dice que puedo llevar a Seung Gil y a Otabek, para no estar sólo en caso de querer ir. Acepto la invitación con tal de que sea Chris quien nos lleve y nos traiga de regreso a casa.

Les comento a Otabek y a Seung Gil sobre la fiesta y al principio como que no quieren aceptar, ya después de pensarlo y crear planes para ese día, aceptan.

Ellos vendrán el sábado en la tarde y veremos alguna película, comeremos algo y en la noche nos vamos. De regreso de la fiesta, les sugiero que se queden a dormir en casa. Ellos aceptan la idea.

Nos separamos en la hora de la salida, yo camino al estacionamiento y ellos hacia el edificio de los dormitorios. Chris y Masumi ya me esperan en el carro.

—Hola, Vitya —saluda con alegría el omega

—Hola, Masumi. ¿Te quedaras esta noche?

—Si. Les haré una deliciosa lasagna.

Normalmente cuando Masumi se queda en casa, él nos prepara comida deliciosa es muy bueno cocinando y en algunas ocasiones me quedo en la cocina para ver los procedimientos de los platillos. Algún día cocinaré así de bueno como él.

Aprovecho el día para sacar a pasear Makkachin por el vecindario, jugando con una pelota hasta que comienza a llover.

Como prometió mi cuñado, nos hizo lasagna y me encanta como sabe, ese exquisito platillo que sabe a gloria y no puedes dejar de comer a pesar de que ya sientes como la barriga comienza a doler.

Al terminar deciden poner una película de terror y me invitan a verla con ellos. En cada escena de terror, Masumi se cubre en el pecho de Chris y yo, pues solo me cubro con un cojín y lo apretujo.

Me dan un poco de envidia, quisiera tener a alguien que pueda abrazar ahora mismo. Al final, termino aburriéndome con tantos enredos de la película y cierro mis ojos. Siento que solo los cierro por un segundo y cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me encuentro sobre mi cama ya con el pijama puesta.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la tarde del sábado, llegan Otabek y Seng Gil a la hora acordada con una pequeña maleta en mano. Nos relajamos en la sala, viendo películas y comiendo palomitas. 

Compramos una pizza para los tres y Seung Gil nos prepara naranjada con agua mineral. Él es muy hábil en la cocina y hay veces que nos lleva bocadillos a la escuela y son sumamente deliciosos. 

—¿Crees que vayan ellos? —pregunta Otabek.

—Chris dice que sí. La casa es muy grande y la fiesta se lleva en varias habitaciones —comento.

—Es de esperarse. Ambos alfas se sienten tan soñados como si deberas —Seung Gil es el único que no cayó en las redes de ellos.

Otabek suelta un largo suspiro profundo, recarga su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa y su rostro se vuelve totalmente serio.

—Creo que él no sabe que existo —murmura con tristeza.

Una bola de servilleta vuela en dirección de Otabek, golpeándolo con ella en el rostro. Perplejo, busco a Seung Gil con su rostro de pocos amigos. 

—No es correcto rendirse —Seung Gil toma otra servilleta y comienza a hacerla bolita en su mano.

—Yuuri nota más a Otabek que a mí y Plisetsky me persigue, ¿qué está pasando con esos cabezas hueca? —me uno al pesimismo de Otabek.

Recibo la otra bolita en mi rostro y esta cae al suelo. Me agacho para recogerla y lanzarla a Seung Gil. 

No es que seamos pesimistas, más bien somos realistas. Las cosas son como están pasando y no hay manera de reescribir el destino. 

—No pierden nada en hacer que los noten. Fracasar o cometer un error enorme es mucho mejor que no haberlo intentado —Seung Gil frunce el ceño.

Tiene razón y nos ha dejado callados. Ojalá existiera algún hechizo o remedio para que las cosas sean como quisiéramos.

La hora de la fiesta se acerca, nos preparamos para el momento. Chris y Masumi llegan a las 8 de la noche y se encargan de apresurarnos para llegar. 

La casa de JJ está un poco retirado de la escuela, ahora entiendo porque siempre llega tarde a clases. Llegamos a una mansión cuya jardinera es el tamaño de mi casa con todo y jardín. Tiene fuentes enormes y ya hay algunas personas con vasos o botellas en la mano. 

Como es el mejor amigo de JJ, Chris tiene un control para abrir la cochera de Leroy. Tiene al menos dos carros convertibles del mismo modelo, pero diferente color. 

La música retumba por toda la casa y parece que en algún momento los cristales se romperán. 

Bajamos del carro y nos internamos en la mansión de JJ, pasando entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala. 

—Los veré en el carro a las 2 por muy tarde, cualquier cosa, nos llaman —dice Chris.

Asentimos. Él y su pareja se interna en el comedor para saludar a los de su clase. Seung Gil, Otabek y yo nos sentimos extraños estando aquí y tratamos de buscar algún rostro conocido.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al verlo a lo lejos de la sala, bailando con una chica morena. Yuuri trae una chamarra color café y pantalón de mezclilla. En su mano tiene un vaso de color rojo; en sus mejillas hay un ligero color rojo, como si estuviera acalorado; su cabello luce igual de genial que siempre: peinado hacia atrás, mostrando su frente. Se ve tan guapo que quisiera que me saque a bailar.

Caminamos por la sala, continuando buscando a alguien. 

Creo que es mala idea venir aquí. Nos sentamos en un sillón, mirando a todos como han perdido el control y no pueden ni sostenerse de pie por todo el alcohol que yace sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Víctor?

Un chico de piel morena se acerca a nosotros, jalando al cabeza de nugget con catsup. Phichit viste de una sudadera roja, una gorra negra volteándola hacia atrás, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis.

—Es extraño verlos aquí, siendo tres omegas solos en medio de una jungla de hormonas, alcohol y drogas —comenta un poco auditorio—. Víctor, has recogido tu cabello, se te ve muy bien así. 

—Ah, esto —toco la coleta—, muchas gracias. 

Phichit se acerca a Seung Gil y acaricia su cabeza con ternura. Más tarde Otabek y yo estaremos molestando y que nos diga todo detalladamente.

—No puedo dejarlos aquí solos, estaré con ustedes —agrega el chico moreno—. Deja que les presente a este chico. Se llama Kenjiro Minami, va en mi grado.

Siento la mirada pesada del chico nugget con catsup, como si fuera de desagrado mi presencia o algo. ¿Qué razón he dado para que me odie? 

—Mucho gusto, también les haré compañía —dice Kenjiro con una mueca desagradable 

Phichit se sienta a lado de Seung Gil y comienza a hacerle la platica; Kenjiro nos ofrece refresco y se sienta a lado de nosotros cuando regresa con los vasos. 

Busco de nuevo con la mirada a Yuuri, quien está aún bailando con otra chica. 

Los movimientos de Yuuri van al ritmo de la música, es como si fueran uno solo y eso me gusta mucho. Es difícil quitar la mirada.

—Entonces… —escuchó al chico nugget con catsup—. Te gusta Yuuri, ¿cierto?

—¿Yo? Creo que es lindo y me gustó en la forma en cómo me cuido y trató el día que Plisetsky me atacó —comento, me siento un poco extraño hablando con él.

—Yuuri-kun es una persona agradable y no hay nada mejor que estar cerca de su lado —comenta Kenjiro mirando hacia la dirección de él—. Suele preocuparse por quienes le interesan y los ayuda, después de todo él es un alma noble a pesar de su popularidad.

Entonces, ¿tiene interés por mi? Eso es algo lindo y no esperaba eso. Cuando Kenjiro habla de Yuuri, puedo sentir los sentimientos que tiene hacia él. No son de amor, son de admiración, alegría y amistad. 

—Ahora está borracho y te aseguro que todo esto lo olvidará en algún momento. Incluso si tiene sexo, olvidará el rostro de la persona —agrega Kenjiro.

—¿Sexo? —repito, algo dentro de mí se quebró. 

—¿Crees que ese sensual rostro es de un virgen? —Kenjiro arruga la nariz—. Yuuri-kun es todo un casanova y famoso entre los omegas.

Escuchar eso me pone triste. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizá porque realmente me gusta muchísimo y no quisiera que alguien más lo pueda tocar. 

—Creí que le gusto —interviene Otabek.

—Oh si, claro que le gustas, pero eso no significa que pierda la cordura con la cerveza y haga cualquier tontería. 

Eso no ayuda en nada. No quisiera que fuera de esos chicos que solo juegan con los sentimientos, enamorando a la persona y después abandonandola como un objeto. Suspiro con profundidad. 

—Pero —escucho a Phichit—. Yuuri demuestra sus deseos más profundos en ese estado. 

¿Y eso de que me sirve saber? Ahora está bailando con otra chica y esta se le encima por completo a Yuuri, quien gustosamente la toma de las caderas.

Suspiro profundo, dejándome caer en el sillón. Siento la mano de Otabek tomando la mía, creo que se ha dado cuenta que toda esa información me está haciendo sentir mal. 

—Creo que iré al baño —me levanto de golpe del sillón.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —sugiere Otabek.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Espérame aquí.

Como puedo, logro caminar entre los chicos borrachos, evitando sus bebidas que son derramadas y las miradas salvajes de alguno que otro alfa. El camino hacia el baño es algo confuso y creo que me voy a perder para regresar a la sala.

Quiero llorar y mucho. 

En mi pecho oprime una especie de vacío y quisiera que nada de esto fuera cierto, pero como mencionó Kenjiro, ese no és el rostro de un alfa virgen. Solo espero que se cuide bien y no tenga problemas. 

Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Solo soy un chico que no es popular y tampoco tiene el derecho de quedarse con uno de los más populares de este colegio.

Reprimo el llanto y decido que es hora de ir a la sala con los demás. Abro la puerta y en seguida me encuentro a Yuuri esperando a fuera.

—¡Víctor! —habla demasiado extraño—. Qué bien que te encontré. 

Se acerca demasiado a mí, teniéndome contra la puerta del baño. Su mano comienza a acariciar con ternura mi mejilla mientras que la otra la tiene sobre mi mentón.

—Ho-hola Yuuri, ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto.

Esboza una sonrisa encantadora, acerca su nariz a mi cuello y siento como la punta roza en esa zona, causando que la piel se me eriza al sentir su cálido aliento.

—Hueles delicioso, Víctor —ruge—. Desde hace rato puedo oler tu dulce aroma, pero no te encontraba.

Pega sus labios sobre mi cuello, moviéndolos de una manera que nunca había sentido, creándome una sensación nueva y extraña en mí. Siento en el vientre una especie de cosquilleo y eso me está gustando. Alza su mirada y me dedica una sonrisa encantadora. 

—Sí, tú eres el elegido —murmura con una caricia a mis mejillas—. Eres mi destinado, Víctor.

Sus dedos acarician con delicadeza mis labios, él se relame los suyos como un gatito y lentamente se acerca a mí. ¿Qué está pasando? Todo esto es tan confuso para mí. Mi cuerpo tiembla en traición, esto es tan extraño que no puedo digerir nada de lo que ocurre. 

—No tengas miedo, no te haré daño —su aliento con aroma de alcohol choca contra mi rostro.

Toma mi mentón para rozar sus labios en mi frente, bajando lentamente por una mejilla hasta posarse sobre mis labios. Se funden con un pequeño beso y con lentitud comienza a moverlos, esperando que yo siga el beso. Es difícil contenerse y comienzo a seguir su juego.

Mi primer beso.

Su mano se aferra a mi cuerpo; su lengua comienza a entrar en mi boca, como si buscara algo. Temeroso, introduzco mi lengua en su boca y él enseguida comienza a jugar con ella con la lengua. 

Su aliento no es desagradable, a pesar del sabor y olor de alcohol que emana de su cuerpo. Me gusta y mucho.

Pero, aún no puedo quitarme de la cabeza eso que dijo Kenjiro. En este estado, el olvidará todo, incluyendo nuestro primer beso.

Decido cortar el beso y le dedico una mirada triste.

—Me gustas y mucho —comento, en seguida sus ojos se iluminan—. Pero, nada de esto recordarás mañana. Ni siquiera lo que acabas de decirme. 

—Entonces, dame algo para que te recuerde.

¿Cómo que le puedo dar? No planeo perder mi virginidad con un borracho que no recuerda nada, así que eso queda descartado por completo. La bufanda que tengo dentro de la chamarra, ¡sí! ¡Eso ayudará!

La busco en el bolsillo y la saco. Es de color azul marino, comprada en Rusia a una señora que tejía fuera del centro deportivo donde mamá trabaja.

La envuelvo delicadamente sobre su cuello, estoy seguro que tiene mi aroma y eso es más que suficiente. 

—Es muy bonita, el color azul me gusta mucho —comenta.

—A mí también. Desearía que nada de esto lo olvides. 

Sus manos toman mis mejillas y acerca su frente, encontrándonos con los ojos. 

—En caso de que sea así, perdóname por el daño que te causaré. Prometo buscarte.

Suspiro con profundidad, eso no es nada alentador y estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que vea de él hacia otra persona, me va a matar por completo. 

—Dame algo con lo que te pueda hacer recordar esta conversación —sugiero.

Se queda pensando por unos segundos y entre su chaqueta busca algo, en seguida me entrega un guante de color negro, con los dedos cortados. 

—Estoy seguro que si me doy cuenta que le falta un compañero a este guante, me hará recordar esto. Cuando creas que sea conveniente búscame, ¿si? 

Asiento, mordiéndome el labio para evitar llorar frente a él. 

Sus labios besan mi frente con ternura y se aleja de mi. Que más que quisiera que él se quedará conmigo hasta que se le quite esa borrachera. 

Suspiro profundamente y trato de reprimir mi dolor. Es un idioma y eso me duele muchísimo. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y ahora menos. 

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	7. Please, stop.

Después de lo que pasó en la fiesta todo vuelve a su normalidad, todo, incluyendo que de nuevo soy un fantasma para Yuuri. Después de la fiesta, él olvidó cada palabra que ambos nos dijimos y a pesar de que tengo su guante, no me atrevo en ir a buscarlo y recordarle lo que pasó. 

El miércoles de la primera semana de febrero, llegamos al campo donde entrenan porque Seung Gil quiere ver al chico periódico.

Ese mismo día me entero que Phichit se encargó de borrar las fotografías del día que Plisetsky me atacó. Es todo un profesional en las redes sociales y ahora tiene a mi amigo completamente enamorado de él.

Yuuri nos ve charlar y corre desde el otro lado del campo para saludarnos. A Otabek le da un beso en la mejilla y a mí solo me tiende la mano. Un golpe más para mi corazón. No quiero quedarme y decido mejor alejarme de ellos.

Me siento desanimado, a pesar de todo lo que dijimos y hablamos el sábado en la fiesta, todo esto me duele. 

Otabek se disculpó una y otra vez por teléfono, mensaje y cada oportunidad que tiene. Ya le dije que no es su culpa, es mía por haberme emocionado con esa atención y trato que me dio el otro día. Ellos no saben qué pasó el sábado en la fiesta, podría ser peor.

Ahora menos soporto que Yuuri esté detrás de Otabek, regalándole pequeños detalles y haciéndole la plática mientras que yo soy un simple fantasma. 

Evito que me hable el Capitán del equipo de fútbol, de verdad me duele mucho esa reacción que tiene al ver a Otabek. Creí que solo a mí me lo hacía.

La frase que Otabek me dijo en el primer día de clases comienza a resonar en mi cabeza.

_“Ambos alfas son tan atractivos que de esa manera atraen a su presa para después destruirla.”_

Quizá pude ser yo esa presa y ahora se enfoca en Otabek. Debo advertirle que se aleje de él cuanto antes. 

Bueno, como sea, igual debía meterme en la cabeza que él no es para mí.

El que me vuelve a buscar es Yuri Plisetsky. El otro día, en la hora de la salida, vuelve a arrinconarme contra los casilleros para volver a pedirme una cita. Lo vuelvo a rechazar y por supuesto que él no se quedará con esa respuesta.

Y para sumar la tragedia de mi vida, el día de San Valentín comienza a producirme asco con tantos corazones rosados y rojos, parejas “enamoradas”. Lo único que veo son personas hipócritas y mentirosos por todos lados. No odio el mundo, le he regalado dulces a mis amigos. Hoy será el día más horrible de mi vida.

Pasamos a la cafetería, donde hay más parejas. Incluso los encargados del lugar nos dan panqués de chocolates con chispas en forma de corazón. 

A la salida, justo en el casillero de Otabek hay un enorme oso y una tarjeta rosa con corazones firmada con las letras Y.K.; la sangre me hierve y casi rompo el café que había comprado con la mano. 

Seung Gil tampoco se queda atrás. Phichit aparece en la hora de salida y le da unos chocolates muy caros y una tarjeta.

¿Y yo? Recibo tarjetas y chocolates de mis amigos, una tarjeta más de Plisetsky algo extraña puesta en mi casillero y en la mañana papá y Chris me dieron más chocolates.

Todo esto me da asco, demasiado asco que yo quiero vomitar con tanta falsedad en este día.

El cumpleaños de Chris también es este mismo día; él no quiere alguna celebración alguna y tampoco acepta un regalo, porque dice que no es nada especial. Masumi y yo nos aliamos y le hacemos un pastel junto con el chocolate que había comprado para hacerlo en forma de conejo y dárselo a Yuuri. 

Al final, Chris se emociona al ver el pastel y se divierte con nosotros, jugando juegos de mesa. Ya a media noche, decido dejarlos solos y me encierro en la habitación con la música en alto. No quiero escuchar que es lo que vayan hacer.

No me siento culpable por no hacer lo que quería hacer con ese chocolate. Si, ya no quiero darle nada a Katsuki. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Esta mañana camino entre los pasillos, sin intenciones de hablar con alguien. No he dormido nada en estos días, no porque me dejen tareas pesadas, sino porque me he deprimido tanto últimamente. 

Llego a mi casillero y acomodo los libros, tomo los que usaré y los que no, los acomodos dentro del lugar. 

—Víctor Nikiforov —escucho que me llaman.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Sé quién es, ¿ahora cuál es su violento plan del día para pedirme salir con él?

Cierro el casillero y encuentro a Yuri recargado con los brazos cruzados, ¿por qué tiene que llamarse así?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

Se acerca un poco más, tomando mi mentón. Siento su respiración cerca de mí.

—El sábado tengo la primera competencia en la alberca de la escuela. Espero que vengas a apoyarme —masculla.

Ahora no está agresivo, me ha pedido eso de buena manera que creo que en el fondo si es bueno. 

—¿A qué hora? 

—A las 11 a.m. Esperaré tu apoyo —revuelve mi cabello con brusquedad y comienza a alejarse en grandes zancadas—. ¡No faltes!

—¡O-oye! ¡Pero…! —no me dio la oportunidad de negarme 

Suspiro con profundidad y recargo mi espalda sobre el casillero, cerrando los ojos. Aunque no se crea, tenerlo cerca me tensa un poco. Comienzo a hacer un ejercicio de respiración para tranquilizarme.

—Víctor —escucho una voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un ser sumamente cautivante: Yuuri Katsuki.

—Ho-hola —no puedo evitar sentir mis nervios y emociones en el estómago al tenerlo frente a mi

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta con amabilidad 

—Bien, gracias —mascullo—. ¿Y tú? 

—Estoy bien. Quiero saber si has visto a Otabek.

El corazón que hace un momento sentía alegría recibe un fuerte golpe. ¿Por qué al verlo me emociona y con una sola palabra rompe mis ilusiones? Debo aprender a controlar mis emociones. Reprimo mi tristeza y evito los ojos caramelo.

—No lo sé.

—Ya veo —su rostro muestra decepción—. Quizá tú me puedes ayudar, eres el mejor amigo de Otabek. ¿Qué le puede gustar? Quiero sorprenderlo.

¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué ese afán de hacerme sufrir? Me encojo de hombros. Quisiera que alguien venga a salvarme de él. 

—No lo sé, creo que le gusta los dulces. 

—Oh vaya, es bueno saberlo. Gracias, Víctor. Toma —de su bolsillo saca un caramelo y me lo entrega en las manos—. He visto que has estado muy triste. Los dulces alegran la vida.

¿Y por qué razón crees que estoy triste? Soy tan obvio para que no te des cuenta de que me muero por ti.

—Gracias, Yuuri —mi voz suena fría.

—Bueno, nos vemos después.

Yuuri se aleja y no puedo evitar verlo caminar, su anatomía es demasiado sexy y hermoso, tan hermoso que yo… ¡Basta! 

—Víctor —me habla alguien más.

Seung Gil se acerca a mi lado, luce demasiado serio y eso es algo preocupante. ¿Dónde está Otabek? 

—Buenos días —saludo sin ánimos 

—Masoquista.

—¿Disculpa?

—Masoquista —repite 

—No es que yo quisiera hacerlo… ¿Viste todo? 

Asiente con la cabeza 

—¿Por qué no fuiste a salvarme? 

—Porque estuve con Otabek esta noche. Entro en celo y seguramente traigo su aroma impregnado en mi ropa.

Dicen que cuando llega el celo es de lo peor. Sufres de dolores en el vientre, fiebres que no se quitan con facilidad. Tu cuerpo se vuelve muy sensible y te cuesta trabajo respirar. Tu parte omega desea con todo el fervor del mundo que llegue un alfa y te tome. Aún no sé exactamente qué es.

—¿Él está bien? 

Seung Gil asiente. 

—Ha tomado su medicamento, ahora dormirá toda la mañana. 

—Menos mal que te tiene cerca.

—¿Me acompañas a verlo después de clases?

No puedo odiar a mi amigo por gustarle al chico que a mí me gusta. Eso sería demasiado infantil de mi parte. 

—Por supuesto.

Es raro estar en clases sin Otabek. Seung Gil y yo permanecemos callados todo el tiempo. Normalmente yo soy el que habla mucho, pero este día (toda la semana) simplemente no me siento con ganas de hablar.

Terminan las clases y tanto Seung Gil y como yo apresuramos el paso para llegar al edificio de los internados.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he entrado al lugar. Es agradable y parece un hotel. Hay muchos alumnos entre los pasillos, corriendo y jugando, otros escuchan música o platican.

—Por suerte es que mi habitación es la que está frente a la suya por si me necesita —comenta Seung Gil—. Tuve que encerrarlo por completo, no quiero que ningún alfa se acerque.

—¿Y si es así? —siento curiosidad.

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta, de esta sale un aroma que nunca había olfateado, cualquiera que pase podría olerlo.

—Bueno, este piso es cuidado y es sólo para omegas. Debemos avisar si alguien entra en celo. Los alfas no pueden entrar aquí.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Abre la puerta y en cuanto pasamos al interior, el aroma del celo de Otabek se concentra. El aludido está sobre su cama en posición fetal. Cerramos la puerta con llave para evitar problemas.

—He vuelto, Otabek. Víctor viene a visitarte —Seung Gil se coloca a su lado, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

De las sábanas sale Otabek; su rostro está totalmente enrojecido y sudando a mares. Al vernos, sonríe levemente.

—Chicos —murmura con dificultad.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto, sentándome a lado de Seung Gil

—Hace mucho calor y quiero vomitar.

—Lo sé, ¿No quieres tomar un baño? —sugiero.

El niega con la cabeza.

—Ya he tomado dos. Necesito más pastillas, pero no las encuentro —masculla.

—Las dejé dentro del cajón —Seung Gil se levanta de golpe y busca en el cajón de la mesa dichas pastillas.

—Yuuri te buscó en la mañana —comento con tristeza.

—Eres un masoquista, Víctor —me lo repite Seung Gil.

Otabek acerca su temblorosa mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia, como si quisiera consolarme.

—Haré lo posible para que él se fije en ti —comenta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —abro demasiado los ojos en respuesta.

Él asiente. 

—Lo haría por ti. Tu rechazaste a Yurio.

—Hablando de él. Quiere que vaya a apoyarlo en su competencia este sábado, ¿Vamos a verlo?

Seung Gil le da un vaso con agua y una pastilla al pelinegro, quien lo toma con tragos cortos. Baja el vaso y posa sus ojos en mí, un tanto boquiabierto.

—¿Ir el sábado a ver su competencia? —pregunta Otabek.

—Si. Sería una buena idea —comento—. Haré exactamente lo mismo que tú. Convencerlo de que no soy para él y que se dé cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres —acaricio la mejilla del aludido

—¿Y a mí quién me va a ayudar con Phichit? —Seung Gil se deja caer en la cama, a mi lado

—Tú estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Phichit está interesado en ti —arrugo la nariz.

Esta tarde hacemos compañía a Otabek hasta que el sol se oculta. Pasamos una agradable tarde mientras platicamos de muchas cosas más de la escuela y los proyectos.

Al día siguiente, Otabek vuelve a faltar. Dice que su celo dura tres días. No fue que hasta el viernes parece.

Todos o al menos media escuela está emocionada por la competencia de Plisetsky y la gran fiesta de JJ. El chico de Canadá me invita personalmente el otro día que estaba metido en casa y me sugiere que lleve a Seung Gil y a Otabek.

El sábado llega, quedamos de vernos en la entrada de la escuela. Chris también va a ir a ver la competencia de natación ya que Masumi es uno de los competidores de la escuela.

Al llegar al edificio, encuentro a mis amigos justo en la entrada como quedamos. Caminamos hacia la alberca comentando algunos temas sin importancia. 

El día es soleado, cosa que no es común en Seattle y es la primera vez que veo salir al sol. El aire es frío y eso me fascina, sobre todo cuando pasa entre mi cabello y lo sacude.

Al llegar al lugar dónde se llevará a cabo las competencias se encuentra la alberca enorme y en los costados de esta hay unas gradas de cemento más pequeñas que del campo. Nunca había entrado aquí y me parece un lugar agradable. Hay pancartas y letreros de ambos equipos que competirán: leones contra los tiburones, que por supuesto, predominan más los nuestros.

Buscamos lugares y nos sentamos a lado de una chica pelirroja. 

Poco a poco las personas comienzan a llegar y tomar su lugar, incluyendo al comentarista que está frente a nuestras gradas. 

La hora de la competencia llega y aparece Yuri con bata blanca y un traje de baño color negro, junto con una gorra de plástico cubriendo su cabellera dorada y su característica mirada de “los mataré a todos”.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Otabek —comenta Seung Gil con seriedad—. ¿Cómo es que un tipo con él te gusta?

—No lo sé, simplemente el sentimiento apareció y ya —contesta Otabek un tanto triste.

—Es como tú con el chico periódico —comento

—O Víctor con el capitán de Fútbol americano —agrega Otabek

Soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo y permanecemos en silencio. Los competidores comienzan a acomodarse en las filas correspondientes. 

Yuri busca algo con la mirada entre las gradas y en cuanto sus ojos se posan sobre mí, alza su puño con el dedo gordo en alto. Solo me limito a saludarlo con la mano alzada.

—¡Yurio! ¡Davai! —la chica pelirroja le grita.

—¡Oh! ¿Eres rusa? —le pregunto a la chica.

Ella me mira. Sus ojos son enormes y de color azul, la nariz es fina y respingada. Su cabello le llega a la altura de la barbilla.

—Cabello plateado, ojos como el cielo. Tú debes ser Víctor, ¿no? —pregunta la chica.

—S-si ,¿y tú eres?

—Mila Babicheva, la mejor amiga de Yurio.

—Me he sorprendido mucho cuando le dijiste Davai.

—Bueno. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, esta escuela tiene más chicos extranjeros que los de la misma Seattle. 

El comentarista comienza a presentar a los chicos, empezando con la escuela visitante. Todos los competidores se retiran las batas y se ponen en posiciones.

—Esperemos que este año, Yurio Plisetsky nos lleve al triunfo. Se darán cuatro vueltas dentro de la alberca —comenta el comentarista—. En sus marcas, listos ¡Fuera! 

Todos salen disparados, nadando lo más rápido posible en forma de crol. El brazo es demasiado intenso.

—Mila, ¿Yurio siempre fue así de grosero? —me nace la curiosidad y si dice que ella es su mejor amiga, me podrá decir.

—Tuvo… una complicada niñez —comenta, sin perder la vista a Yuri, quien acaba de comenzar la 3era vuelta—. Su padre lo abandonó tras la muerte de su mamá y quien lo ha cuidado desde entonces es su abuelo. La pérdida de la amistad de Yuuri Katsuki lo afectó tanto que no le importa molestar a los demás chicos cuando se interponen en su camino. Siento mucho que el otro día sacara su coraje en ti. 

Ya había olvidado por completo ello. En la última vuelta, Yuri comienza a nadar con más velocidad, como un tiburón y no hay nadie que iguale su velocidad. 

—Tenemos un ganador, ¡Yurio Plisetsky, representante de nuestra escuela ha llegado en primer lugar!— exclama con alegría el comentarista 

—Quizá es mucho pedir, espero que entiendas por qué Yurio es demasiado brusco, pero en el fondo, tiene un gran corazón —comenta Mila.

—Estoy seguro de ello, pero él no es mi destinado —contesto.

—Entonces no lo lastimes. ¿Quieres? 

La chica acaba de amenazarme de la manera más extraña posible. Yurio se acerca a nuestros lugares totalmente empapado.

—Viniste —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Sí, traje a mis amigos para que te vean —señalo a Otabek y a Seung Gil.

Mira a ellos y les dedica una cálida sonrisa. Si, quizá Mila tenga razón, pero aún no perdono lo que me hizo hace unas semanas atrás.

—Gracias por venir a apoyarme, es reconfortante —comenta el rubio.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Es muy bueno verte competir —comenta Otabek, sus mejillas están algo coloradas.

Terminando el evento decidimos ir mis amigos y yo a casa para ver una película antes de que sea la hora de la fiesta. Chris no nos llevará, se llevará a su Omega a una cita y en la tarde noche ira por nosotros a casa. 

Caminamos, haciendo comentarios de la competencia y de lo que nos acaba de comentar Mila. Pasamos por la entrada del edificio de la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

Nos sorprendemos al ver un chico demasiado atractivo para mí, recargado sobre su motocicleta. Viste de un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis negros, una camisa azul redoblada de las mangas y dentro de esta tiene una playera blanca. Al vernos acercar, sonríe y saluda con la mano.

—Buen día, chicos.

Su voz es tan hermosa, me da un extraño sentir en mi ser cada vez que la escucho. Mis mejillas se coloran y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Ya puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Seung Gil, masoquista. Otabek y Seung Gil saludan con la mano.

—Bu-buenos días Yuuri —tartamudeo.

El aludido se acerca a Otabek y toma su mano con delicadeza, apresándolo con las suyas. 

—Otabek, ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? 

Ya mejor mátenme, ¿si?

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹


	8. It's Burning

Mis pasos son apresurados, tan apresurados que solo escucho como alguien me persigue y quiere que me detenga. Lo único que cumple el objetivo de esa persona es el maldito semáforo que tiene el pase para los carros. 

—¡Víctor! —Seung Gil se incorpora a mi lado—. ¿Por qué me dejas? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Otabek haya aceptado la cita! 

Tiene razón, él no tiene la culpa. Abrazo a Seung Gil y comienzo a llorar. Él se queda congelado por unos segundos y poco a poco comienza a abrazarme. Me duele tanto que no recuerde nada de lo que pasó en aquella fiesta, duele demasiado.

—Hay algo que no entiendo y no me has dicho nada. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él? —pregunta Seung Gil.

Nadie sabe lo que pasó en aquella fiesta, ni ellos. Nadie sabe que Yuuri se dio cuenta que estamos destinados y que me robó mi primer beso. 

Me separo de Seung Gil y limpio mis lágrimas. 

—Yo… —mi celular comienza a sonar.

Lo busco entre mi ropa y Leo el nombre de Otabek en la pantalla. Suspiro con profundidad y decido contestar.

—¿Qué quieres? —trato de oírme molesto 

—Víctor, no te enojes conmigo. Esto tiene un plan y te juro que voy a hacer lo posible para que se fije en ti —lo escucho hablar 

—¿Por eso aceptaste?

—Exacto, entonces déjame esto. Haré lo mejor, así que dime una cosa. ¿Quieres estar con Yuuri sí o no?

—Si. 

—Entonces no tengas miedo. Eres mi amigo y no te haré daño.

—Te lo agradezco. 

—Los veré en la fiesta, ahora iremos por un café. 

—De acuerdo. 

Cuelgo 

Suspiro. Una parte de mi siente que descansa y en el fondo espero que la cosas salgan como Otabek dice. La fría mirada de Seung Gil no se aparta de mí y espera que le diga lo que acaba de pasar. 

—Vayamos a casa. Allá te contaré todo. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Lo que más me fascina de beber son las naranjadas que hace Seung Gil, el delicioso burbujeo de la bebida es muy suculento. 

—Ya, no te hagas del rogar —comenta, sentándose frente a mí en el desayunador.

—Bien —de los tres, Seung Gil es él más maduro y responsable. A él nada se le escapa —En la última fiesta en casa de JJ, ¿recuerdas que me fui al cuarto del baño? —él asiente sin apartar sus fríos ojos de mi—. Bueno, es que esa noche, al salir del cuarto, me encontré con Katsuki.

—Si mal recuerdo, él estaba borracho. ¿No es así?

—Sí. Ya lo estaba —afirmo—. Como decía, lo encontré y él me arrinconó contra la puerta del baño y comenzó a besar mi cuello de una manera tan… —recuerdo esa sensación y hace que mi vientre sienta una sensación extraña—. Sentía cosquilleo y entonces me dice que yo soy su destinado.

Seung Gil frunce el ceño, podría decir que hasta se ve muy molesto. 

—¿Él te lo dijo así nada más? —comenta

—Sí. Lo aseguró y entonces me besó, fue mi primer beso —mi voz comienza a quebrarse, volviendo a salir a flote el dolor que siento cada vez que pienso en ello—. Le dije que va a olvidar todo esto y nos hicimos una promesa. Le di mi bufanda para que me recuerde y él me dio un guante negro para confirmar que soy su destinado.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dado? ¡Víctor! ¡Esto es serio! —Seung Gil deja caer sus manos sobre la mesa.

—No he ido a buscarlo porque soy un fantasma para él. Sólo soy el amigo del chico que le gusta y no se da cuenta que me estoy muriendo por él.

—Eres muy dramático, Víctor. Esto no tienes que dejarlo pasar. ¿Qué sucederá si se descontrola y crea el lazo con Otabek?

—Estoy seguro que no será así. Otabek me asegura tener un plan para que él se fije en mí.

—Lo que no entiendo, es que ¿Cómo es que Otabek aceptó salir y cuando Plisetsky te pidió una cita, tú te negaste e incluso él te lo agradeció? —Seung Gil se cruza de brazos —Definitivamente no los entiendo y espero que las cosas no salgan mal. No quiero que terminen lastimados.

—Lo sé, quizá él tiene otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Makkachin comienza a ladrar en el jardín, me levanto de la silla y me acerco a la ventana. Papá acaba de llegar, cosa que es extraño, debería estar en el hospital y no aquí. Abro la puerta para recibirlo.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto.

—Digamos que tuve una pelea con mi superior y me dio el resto del día libre —su voz se escucha molesta, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Entramos a la casa y lo sigo hasta la sala—. ¿Estás solo?

—No, Seung Gil está en casa, preparó una deliciosa naranjada ¿Te gustaría probarla? —sugiero, esperando que eso lo calme de algún modo

—De acuerdo. 

Camino hacia la cocina y Seung Gil se ha adelantado con servir la naranjada en un vaso e incluso lo decora con una rodaja de naranja.

—Phichit sabe lo que quiere —mascullo

Seung Gil esboza una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas se coloran. Ambos caminamos a la sala para hacerle compañía a mi papá. Le entrego la naranjada y Seung Gil lo saluda con cortesía. 

—Por cierto, Víctor —siempre soy Vitya para él y que me llame de esa forma hace que me estremezca y piense en si hice algo malo o no—. Tu madre llamó esta mañana. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tocas el piano?

Porque he sentido muchas emociones y he dejado de practicarlo desde que me mudé. No he sentido ánimos para hacerlo y menos ahora que tengo todo un cocktail de emociones revoloteando en mi estómago, además, no es la gran cosa.

—Bueno, es que yo… no sé, he tenido mucha tarea desde que llegué a Seattle y no he tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ello —me encojo de hombros.

—Me gustaría que lo retomaras —comenta papá—. Me comentó que siempre fue tu sueño ser músico y no quiere que lo dejes, también dijo que sabes tocar el violín. 

—Sí, ese se quedó en Rusia, al igual que el piano —quiero evitar el tema de la música ahora—. Creo que tener un piano aquí no será buena idea, ni siquiera cabe. 

—Te compraré un violín, ahora mismo —se levanta de golpe del sillón y camina hacia la entrada.

—¡Espera! —me levanto para seguirlo y tratar de convencerlo de que no lo haga—. Creo que no es necesario, papá. Ahora mismo no me siento inspirado —confieso.

—En algún momento lo harás —dice con una sonrisa, al menos ya no se ve tan molesto—. Me gustaría escuchar algún día una pieza tuya.

Sale de la casa, oímos como sube al carro y se va de la casa. Suspiro profundo, ahora entiendo que papá es demasiado drástico con sus cambios de humor, si eso lo hace feliz lo aceptaré.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, esperamos a Chris para irnos juntos a la casa de JJ. Estuvimos adelantando tarea y justo en el atardecer, papá llama que no regresará en ese momento ya que su superior le llamó para una operación de emergencia. 

Pasando del crepúsculo, aparece Chris con Masumi para irnos juntos a la fiesta. Nos preguntan por Otabek, cosa que no quisiera contestar a pesar de que sé que no está haciendo nada malo.

Llegamos a la fiesta de JJ, con la misma escena, chicos borrachos por todos lados a pesar de que es muy temprano para ello. Seung Gil y yo nos encontramos con Phichit y nos lleva a su círculo de amigos: Los famosos gemelos, Sara y Michele Crispino, junto con Emil Nekola.

—Ya te he visto antes —dice Michele con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la vista de mi—. Siempre vas a ver nuestros entrenamientos.

—Bueno, es que yo…

—No lo molestes. Es el fan número 1 de Yuuri —dice el chico periódico.

—Así es, recuerda que yo soy tu fan número 1 —agrega Emil abrazando a Michele

—¡Pero si tú también eres parte del equipo! —Michele logra separarse del chico rubio.

Ellos dos son pareja, el alfa es Michele y Emil es el omega. Es extraño, creí que era al revés porque Emil es más alto que Michele, supongo que eso no afecta tanto. 

—Pues el club de porristas somos las fans número uno del equipo —dice la morena con una sonrisa. 

—¡Sabía que mi hermanita me apoyaría! —Michele se encima en Sara con un fuerte abrazo.

Me agradan estos chicos, tienen una chispa que hacen que el momento sea muy divertido y el tiempo pasa volando. Continuamos hablando y haciendo comentarios.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri? —pregunta Sara buscando su celular entre sus cosas.

—Tiene una cita con Otabek —comenta Phichit.

Había olvidado por completo eso. ¿Por qué les gusta torturarme una y otra vez con el tema? Seung Gil se da cuenta de mi expresión y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro. 

Comienzo a sentirme un poco raro, el humo de los cigarrillos y la música en alto comienza a aturdirme por completo la cabeza. 

—Pues creo que su cita se extenderá a un hotel —comenta Michele.

Un gran golpe logra sacar un fuerte grito a Michele, su hermana le ha dado uno muy duro en el brazo. Ella es una temida alfa y saben cuán agresiva se puede poner. 

—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Víctor está escuchando! —exclama.

—L-lo lamento —se disculpa el chico.

Eso me da entender que hasta ellos se han dado cuenta que estoy tan obsesionado estoy con Yuuri. Ahora todo se me ha removido en el estómago y quiero vomitar. 

—Será mejor que le marque a Otabek, ya es muy tarde y quedó en venir a la fiesta —me levanto del sillón.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—No. No tardo.

Camino entre la multitud, buscando la salida entre personas totalmente alcoholizadas y bailando unos con otros. Mi cabeza arde cada vez más y no entiendo porque, incluso me siento mareado. 

Busco mi celular en el pantalón y marco al teléfono de Otabek. Con tanto ruido no alcanzo a escuchar los tonos de llamada, lo mejor será es que salga del lugar y pueda comunicarme con él. 

Aún con la llamada activada, logro salir del mar de borrachos y drogadictos. Camino hacia la reja y me encuentro con una pareja besándose. ¡Qué envidia!

El más alto abraza al menor como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que el otro, con recelo acepta el beso.

Un momento… a ellos los conozco y perfectamente bien. 

Me quiero morir. 

Mi cabeza no piensa con claridad, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza en mi pecho y quiero vomitar. Entro hacia la fiesta, viendo todo distorsionado, como si en verdad hubiera consumido alguna sustancia o algo así, incluso he chocado con muchas personas y recibido alguno que otro insulto. Trato de llegar a la sala y buscar a Seung Gil o a Chris para irnos de este lugar. 

—¡Víctor! —escucho que me habla Seung Gil—. ¡Víctor! ¿Estás bien? —siento sus manos tomar de mis hombros.

Quiero decir algo, decirle que ya me quiero ir a casa, me quiero esconder. Niego con la cabeza y trato de separarme de él y buscar un lugar en el que pueda vomitar. 

Escucho que todo mundo me habla, me llevan al sillón e incluso me dan un vaso de agua. El líquido helado pasa por mi garganta, causando escalofríos y revolviéndose todo el estómago. Comienzo a sentir mucho calor y no quiero que nada ni nadie me toque, es como si mi cuerpo quisiera tomar el dominio. No, no es mi cuerpo, es mi parte omega que quiere domar. 

Todo pasa tan lento, como si fuera una película muy antigua de esas que se ven totalmente grises. Cierro los ojos y espero que esto sea una pesadilla.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

El calor del fuego comienza a emanar a mi alrededor, como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula de fuego. Algo en mi vientre me causa estragos, no es un hormigueo, tampoco es un dolor estomacal, es como si quisiera orinar y el aguantarme me causa una sensación que me gusta. 

Las cobijas están enredadas a mi cuerpo, como otra especie de cárcel, están mojadas e incluso son molestas para mí. 

Me arde la cabeza y la fiebre es demasiado agotador que ni puedo pensar por mi cuenta. Abro los ojos y miro hacia la puerta. Siento el deseo de una caricia o un beso como el que me dio Katsuki. 

La puerta se abre con violencia y una persona está parada en el marco de esta. Su expresión es extraña, me mira como si fuera un inofensivo animal. Acorta la distancia de la puerta a mi cama con grandes zancadas y se acerca a mí.

Su ser se encima a mí y siento las caricias de sus manos, causando una sensación tan placentera que causa que mi cuerpo se estremezca. 

—Eres hermoso —escucho su voz.

Sus labios apresan los míos, moviéndolos de manera violenta, sin posibilidad de escapar de él. Las respiraciones se vuelven jadeantes que me cuesta trabajo mantener el aliento. 

Ya había sentido estas caricias con anterioridad y con cada una, voy perdiendo mi cordura y mi parte Omega despierta. 

—Víctor, me encantas —es Yuuri Katsuki.

En seguida siento una fuerte mordida en mi cuello, creándome muchísimo dolor. Yuuri se separa de mí y tiene una sonrisa malévola en su rostro manchado de sangre. Eso no me agrada para nada y comienzo a tener miedo.

—¡Víctor!

Abro los ojos de golpe. Ya no arde tanto mi cabeza como antes y puedo pensar con mejor claridad. Masumi está a mi lado y tiene cara de preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Vitya? —pregunta de forma maternal.

Trato de sentarme en la cama, sin éxito alguno por las manos de Masumi. En seguida acaricia mi frente y deposita un pequeño beso.

—¿Qué me pasó? Sentía que me quemaba y luego sentía mucha humedad… aún siento esas sensaciones, pero ya es menos —comento con voz ronca.

Recuerdo las imágenes y llevo mis manos enseguida al cuello, comprobando que está intacto y no hay ninguna herida.

—¿Me he transformado en un vampiro? —abro demasiado los ojos.

Masumi comienza a reírse. 

—Creo que has leído mucho de Crepúsculo —comenta entre risas—. No, Vitya. Anoche tu celo llegó. Por suerte logramos sacarte de la fiesta antes de que las fieras se pusieran locas. 

—¿Mi celo? 

—Sí —afirma—. Estuve cuidándote toda la noche y parte de este día. Chris y tú padre no pueden entrar así que yo me encargo de ti. 

Definitivamente Masumi sera una grandiosa madre, y esposo para mi hermano. Me encanta sus cuidados, son como los de mi mamá y es muy cariñoso conmigo. 

—Gracias, Masumi.

—Descansa, que el celo continúa. Ahora estás tranquilo porque te he dado pastillas para calmarlo.

Si. Ahora no quiero recordar nada de lo que pasó y teniendo a Masumi como mi cuidador, me hace sentir más que feliz.

⊹ ⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	9. Trust Me.

—Si mamá, estoy bien. Masumi me cuidó en todo el ciclo… Es la pareja de Chris y es una gran persona… tranquila mamá, no tienes que venir hasta acá… no, y no sé porqué le dijiste a papá eso. ¿No pensaste que podría hartarme de eso?… está bien… si… de acuerdo… te amo… adiós.

Cuelgo la llamada y me dejo caer en la cama. Me envuelvo con las sabanas y tomo la tablet para continuar viendo la serie de unas mujeres que viven en la misma calle y son amigas, es demasiado terapeútico. 

Mi celo terminó desde el martes, pero no quiero ir a la escuela, estoy muy deprimido para hacerlo. He recibido llamadas de Seung Gil y Otabek pero no las contesto, no me siento de ánimos y lo único que pienso es en quedarme encerrado en esta cama. 

Papá no me dice nada al respecto y me deja estar tranquilo, pero Chris y Masumi me piden que ya deje esto y me levante. No quiero hacer nada.

Solo esto hago, ver series, comer y dormir. Me siento traicionado, herido y demasiado triste. Estoy como un zombie o peor, que incluso Chris tuvo que hablarle a mi mamá para que me convenza de salir de mi madriguera.

Llaman la puerta. ¿Quién diablos me perturba mi paz? Me levanto para abrir la puerta. Otabek y Seung Gil están ahí parados con mi hermano… te voy a matar Chris.

—Necesitas dejar de estar así, por lo que traje a tus amigos —comenta Chris preocupado.

—No tenías que molestarte en hacerlo —murmuro.

Chris se aleja del pasillo y baja por las escaleras para darnos privacidad. 

—Hola, Víctor. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Otabek.

Sigo molesto por lo que pasó y lo peor de todo es que él no sabe que Yuuri es mi destinado. Suspiro profundo y los dejo pasar a mi habitación.

A regañadientes abro las ventanas y acomodo mi cama para que se puedan sentar ellos. 

—Estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Qué pasa contigo? —de nuevo Otabek habla.

Bufo. No sé cómo puede seguir haciéndose el idiota y no aceptar lo que hizo. Tampoco sabe Seung Gil lo que vi el sábado en la entrada de la casa de JJ.

—¿Víctor? —esta vez habla Seung Gil.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —pregunto, sentándome en el sillón pegado a la ventana—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Otabek?

—¿Disculpa? —sus ojos reflejan la confusión que siente.

—¿Cómo pudiste besar a Yuuri? 

—¿Qué? —Seung Gil frunce el ceño mirando al otro.

—¿De qué hablas, Víctor? —Otabek se hace el inocente.

—¡Los vi a ti y a Yuuri el sábado! ¡Estaban de labio a labio! —alzo mi voz, haciendo que ambos den un brinco en su lugar.

No dice nada, permanece callado desde su lugar. Seung Gil está boquiabierto y no me sorprende porque está así.

—Eres un traidor —mascullo.

—No es exactamente lo que tú crees, Víctor —habla Otabek, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a mí—. Estuve con Yuuri ese día para…

—¡No quiero oír nada de eso! —exclamo molesto, levantándome de mi asiento y busco la manera de alejarme de él.

Nuevamente siento todo extraño en mi estómago, como si quisiera vomitar todo lo que siento a pesar de no haber desayunado nada. 

—Víctor, deja te explico por favor —Otabek toma mi hombro.

—No quiero saber nada —me volteo para que no me toque.

—¡Sabía que esto terminaría así! —Seung Gil se levanta de la cama y se acerca a nosotros—. ¡Tú la has cagado porque saliste con el chico que adora tu amigo! —apunta a Otabek—. ¡Y tú por no decir que Yuuri es tu destinado! —me regaña ahora—. Y si me lo permiten les diré esto: No jueguen con fuego.

Nos ha dejado totalmente callados, en parte tiene razón, pero no tengo ganas de admitirlo. Otabek luce ofendido y no entiendo porque está molesto si él es el culpable de todo; Seung Gil está totalmente molesto y a él le doy la razón. Siento un hueco en el estómago y me duele mucho.

—¿Saben qué? ¡Al diablo con ustedes dos! —Seung Gil camina a grandes zancadas fuera de mi habitación, dejándonos solos a Otabek y a mi.

Todas mis ideas están revueltas en mi cabeza y no puedo pensar con claridad. En mi estómago todo se revuelve y siento como si algo me quemara. Volteo a ver a Otabek, quien me mira con cautela. 

—Creo que no escucharás lo que quiero decir. Será mejor que también me vaya —Otabek sale de mi habitación

Y así es como nuestra amistad se quiebra. Todo por un hombre. Me siento totalmente molesto que no quiero ni pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. 

Me lanzo hacia mi cama y abrazo las almohadas con fuerza. Comienzo a llorar del enojo que siento en estos momentos. Si todo hubiera sido más claro y decíamos las cosas, quizá no estaríamos como estamos ahora. 

Más tarde aparece Chris y trata de darme un sermón, fracasando con el intento de querer ser el hermano mayor. Mi celular ha estado totalmente silencioso y eso no me molesta mucho, por fin puedo respirar con tranquilidad.

Continuo sin presentarme a la escuela, si no quería ir antes, ahora menos con nuestra estúpida conversación. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Realmente estuve mal en discutir con ellos? 

La culpa comienza a invadir mi ser y ahora siento la necesidad de hablarles, ¿pero y si no quieren saber nada de mí? Actué con el estómago y con las estúpidas ideas que tengo en la cabeza y todo por Yuuri Katsuki. 

Es viernes y de noche, de seguro Masumi está en casa y cocinará algo delicioso, eso no me lo perderé por nada del mundo. Me doy una ducha rápida y al salir, visto de un pantalón deportivo negro y una sudadera color azul claro, como el cielo. Amarro mi cabello con una liga, sin importarme que está húmedo y salgo por primera vez en días de mi habitación, con camino a la cocina. 

El aroma es delicioso, tan rico que puedo adivinar de qué se trata esta vez: queso y tocino. Debe de ser un platillo típico de Suiza. Aparezco en la cocina y veo a mi hermano y a su pareja cocinando, compartiendo pequeños bocadillos de lo que están cocinando. 

Me siento sobre el desayunador, esperando que se den cuenta de mi presencia. 

—Me parece haber visto un fantasma —comenta Chris sin voltear.

—Uno de cabello plateado atado en una coleta, ¿no? Ya lo había visto antes —continúa Masumi.

—Sí y es dramático, ¿qué debemos hacer?

—¡Oigan! ¡Los estoy escuchando! —exclamo.

Ambos comienzan a reírse y voltean a verme con una enorme sonrisa. En seguida una malteada de fresa llena de crema batida aparece frente a mis ojos.

—El dulce alegra la vida —comenta Masumi.

Esa frase remueve algo en mi interior y siento como la depresión me quiere jalar de nuevo a su inmensa manta de oscuridad. Masumi se preocupa y me da un fuerte abrazo.

Makkachin comienza a ladrar a la puerta principal, como si alguien estuviera ahí parado. Sorprendidos y con cautela, Chris va corriendo hacia la puerta para revisar el exterior de la casa. Masumi y yo esperamos en la cocina, atentos a lo que pueda pasar. 

—¿Chris? ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Masumi caminando hacia el vestíbulo.

Me muero de curiosidad del porque se tarda tanto Chris allá afuera y Makkachin no se calma por nada del mundo. Abandono mi asiento y camino con pequeños e inseguros pasos hasta llegar a la entrada principal. 

—… Solo quiero verlo, estoy preocupado por él —escucho una voz masculina.

—¿Después de lo que le hiciste? ¿Es enserio? —Chris se escucha serio, pero no molesto.

—Ya le pedí una disculpa. 

Me incorporo a lado de Masumi, quien él está tranquilo y no borra su sonrisa. Eso significa que no es nada malo. Miro hacia la dirección de Chris y el otro sujeto que no distingo con la oscuridad.

—¡Víctor! —escucho al aludido llamarme

Confundido, parpadeo. ¿Quién ha venido a buscarme? 

—¿Quién es, Chris? —pregunta Masumi con tranquilidad.

—Es Yuri Plisetsky.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Camino con pasos inseguros, una charola en manos con algunos bocadillos y dos malteadas de fresa. ¿A qué habrá venido? Chris no quería dejarlo pasar, Masumi insistía que sería buena idea conocer las intenciones de él tras buscarme. 

Yuri está sentado sobre el sillón largo con las piernas abiertas y su pose de “Yo soy rudo”. Coloco la charola sobre la mesa de centro e invito al rubio que coma.

—Gracias por recibirme —dice Yuri tomando la malteada.

—No hay de qué —contesto—. ¿A qué has venido?

El truena los dientes antes de comenzar a jugar con el chantilly de la bebida. A decir verdad, aún me siento extraño tenerlo cerca de mí. Trato de mantenerme tranquilo y él se ha dado cuenta que estoy inquieto ante su presencia.

—No vengo hacerte nada malo, puedes estar tranquilo de ello. Estoy preocupado por ti, no te he visto en la escuela toda esta semana —eso no me lo esperaba, estoy atónito y desorientado—. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Contar con él? Es decir, él me ha acosado en estos días para que salga con él e incluso me invitó a su primera competencia. 

Las palabras de su amiga pelirroja suenan en mi cabeza: “En el fondo tiene un gran corazón”. Me muerdo el labio y trato de ordenar mis ideas en la cabeza.

Él se levanta para estar más cerca, sentándose a mi lado. Sus manos delgadas apresan una de las mías y sus esmeraldas se clavan en mis orbes.

—Puedes confiar en mí y si es necesario, golpearé a Katsuki por hacerte sufrir —dice Plisetsky con voz ronca.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo evitarlo. Alarmo a Yuri y en seguida me veo envuelto en sus brazos, como si quisiera protegerme.

—Lo voy a matar —masculla.

—No —sollozo.

Nos separamos para vernos nuevamente. Con sus manos me quita las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos. 

—Sé que no es su culpa ni tampoco la de Otabek, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. —comento.

—¿De qué hablas? 

Un gran suspiro se escapa de mis labios, abriendo la brecha que estos días me ha costado mucho trabajo. 

—Descubrí quien es mi destinado —comento, él enseguida abre demasiado los ojos—. Él me lo dijo en su estado de ebriedad y ahora no lo recuerda. Otabek no sabe que eso pasó y sin embargo aceptó la cita de Katsuki. En casa de Leroy, los encontré besándose — comienzo a sollozar un poco y mi voz se ha quebrado por completo—. Otabek sabe cuánto me gusta ese chico y no te imaginas el dolor que me ha causado verlo ahí, con él. Luego, Seung Gil se enojó con ambos por no decirnos las cosas y pelear por los malos entendidos. Me siento devastado por todo eso, sumando que tuve hace unos días mi celo y eso me puso peor.

Cubro mi rostro con mis manos para que él no me vea llorar, no me gusta hacerlo y menos en frente de alguien, pero de verdad esto me duele y mucho. Sus brazos me envuelven por completo y me pega a su cálido cuerpo. 

No dice ni una palabra, sé que él no es de esa clase de personas que les gusta hablar cursilerías y medias pero las acciones son lo que más hablan. 

Al principio sentí extraño, pero en seguida me siento tranquilidad y paz, incluso dejo de llorar. Trato de separarme de él y darle una caricia en su mejilla. El me dedica una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias, Yuri.

—Puedes decirme Yurio, no quiero que pienses en él.

Eso ha sacado una pequeña sonrisa y me gustaría darle algo por haber venido hasta aquí y escuchar mis problemas. Vuelvo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

—La cena está servida, Vitya —Masumi se acerca a la sala y se detiene de golpe, mirando que estamos abrazados—. Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo? 

—No —me separo de Yurio—. ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Veremos una película de terror esta noche. 

—¿No es una molestia? —pregunta Yurio enarcando una ceja.

—Para nada, quédate a cenar con nosotros —Masumi se acerca a Yurio y le toma de la mano para llevarlo al comedor. 

Al principio, Yurio está en una postura defensiva pero poco a poco comienza a soltarse y a convivir con nuestras platicas. Le fascina lo que Masumi preparó que hasta anda pidiendo otro plato. Chris acepta mi amistad con Yurio y eso me encanta. 

Terminando de cenar, recogemos los platos y Masumi prepara más malteadas para todos. Nos sentamos en la sala, Masumi y Chris en el sillón enorme, abrazados y uno encima del otro; Yurio y yo nos sentamos en el doble asiento con una cobija para los dos. Él me abraza por la espalda y cada vez que pasa una escena de miedo, mi cuerpo brinca involuntariamente y siento su fuerte agarre, para darme seguridad.

Por primera vez en semanas me siento completamente tranquilo, sintiendo paz después de todo el dolor que sentí. Nunca debí de juzgar a Yurio de esa manera, sólo tuvimos un mal comienzo y dicen que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes.

Mágicamente vuelvo a despertar en mi cama, estoy calmado y descansé como nunca antes. Recuerdo que estábamos viendo una película y… ¡Yurio! 

Me incorporo y busco por todos lados si está él aquí, pero me doy cuenta que no está. Encuentro mi celular arriba de la mesita de noche y una nota pegada en él.

La tomo y leo con detenimiento: 

> “Espero que hayas descansado muy bien. Si necesitas que venga a verte o salir un rato, con gusto vendré. Ya no faltes a la escuela, es como si está perdiera su brillo. Gracias por esta noche y por abrirte conmigo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. 
> 
> Yurio.
> 
> Pd. Te dejo mi numero escrito.
> 
> Sin dudarlo dos veces, agrego el número y abro la aplicación de What’s app para contestarle su nota.”

> _“Gracias a ti por haber venido. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras a mi casa. Si te gustan las películas de Harry Potter, podemos ver un gran maratón o simplemente vienes a la casa y vemos que podemos hacer._
> 
> _Víctor.”_

Personas como él llegan de la nada y hacen hasta lo imposible para hacerte sentir bien. Sin duda, son ángeles que caen del cielo.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	10. Frozen Heart

Termino de hacer drama y berrinche, y decido que lo más maduro es ir a la escuela, después de todo, papá se molestara si continuo sin ir. 

Ahora estoy atrasado toda una semana y será como si me perdí mil años de clases, en el que descubrieron la cura del cáncer, vida alienígena en la zona 51, una guerra mundial y el fin de la humanidad.

Recojo mi cabello con media coleta; porto de una camisa azul y un suéter café. El pantalón es de mezclilla y mis tenis blancos.

Bajo a desayunar con Chris, quien se sorprende de ver mi cambio radical en estos días.

—Te ves muy bien, Vitya —comenta—. ¿Ese chico que te hizo?

—¿Quién? ¿Yurio? Solo fue amable conmigo y eso me gusta. 

Chris arruga la nariz y entrecierra los ojos, como si quisiera leer algo de mí.

—¿Vas a escogerlo como tú alfa?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué cosas dices? —comienzo a reír—. Aún soy pequeño para pensar en eso. Quiero que solo biología e historia sean mis problemas.

Es cierto… Seung Gil y Otabek siguen sin hablarme tras ese día, ninguno de los tres ha hecho el intento de hablar sobre todo esto. Eso me hace sentir un tonto e inmaduro por pelear por tonterías así.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Llego a la escuela y camino a mi casillero. Me siento como el nuevo, otra vez, sus miradas no se apartan de mí para nada y eso me incomoda. Seguro es por lo de la fiesta. 

Tomo los libros de biología y me dirijo hacia el salón. Siento nervios, muchos nervios, ¿Debería hablar con los chicos? ¿Querrán volverme a hablar? Aún sigo creyendo que lo que hizo Otabek fue traición y estoy seguro que Seung Gil piensa lo mismo que yo al ver su cara de sorpresa. 

Soy de los primeros en llegar, así que me dirijo al lugar que siempre ocupamos, con suerte alguno de los dos se sentará y la clase será un lugar para charlar.

El primero en llegar es Otabek, camina hacia dónde estoy y al verme se detiene en seco. Parece que está meditando si es buena idea o no sentarse a mi lado y termina escogiendo una mesa lejos de mi. 

¡Yo debería estar enfadado y hacer eso! Quiero tomar la iniciativa y él se va lejos. 

Seung Gil aparece y se detiene en la entrada, analiza la situación y comienza a caminar hacia mi dirección. Toma asiento y no dirige su mirada hacia a mí para nada. 

El profesor entra al salón y comienza a pasar lista. Las clases vuelven a ser aburridas y sólo me dedico en pensar de qué manera puedo hablar con Seung Gil. Busco una hoja en mi carpeta, tomo un bolígrafo y escribo:

_“Hola, ¿Cómo estás?”_

La doblo y la dejo a su lado. Lo mira por unos segundos y lo toma para desdoblar y leer su contenido. Se queda nuevamente observando el mensaje, carcomiendo las ansías de si responderá o tirará la hoja. Busca su bolígrafo y escribe. Lo dobla y me lo entrega justo cuando el profesor se voltea al pizarrón. 

Lo abro con velocidad, esperando cualquier cosa, incluso diciendo que no quiera hablarme. 

_“¿Me hablas a la antigua forma? Tu muy bien”._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, sé que él no está enojado. No es de las personas que te dicen si están bien o están mal, esta es la forma de decirme que no está enfadado conmigo.

Escribo: 

_“Ya, ámame, ¿quieres? Es suficiente con la mirada fría de Otabek y su ley de hielo”_

Se la entrego y él enseguida la lee, escribe y la devuelve. No tardo ni un segundo para leer lo que dice:

_“Sólo si salimos a comer hoy en el nuevo restaurante de comida coreana y el viernes me invitas a cenar a tu casa. Amo los platillos de Masumi.”_

No puedo evitar sonreír. Le escribo:

_“Entonces, ¿con comida te puedo alegrar? De acuerdo. ¿Amigos?”_

Seung Gil toma la hoja y sonríe. En seguida escribe y me la entrega sin tener que doblarla de nuevo. 

_“Amigos… siempre y cuando ya no ocultes las cosas”_

Sonrío y escribo:

_“Prometo no hacerlo o me rapo toda la cabeza”._

Seung Gil guarda la hoja y me dedica una sonrisa agradable. Me siento feliz de que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros. 

No hablamos, más que cosas de la escuela y todo lo que vieron estas semanas. Salimos de clases y busco a Chris para avisarle que me iré con Seung Gil a caminar a una plaza. Mi hermano, como siempre, se ofrecen en llevarnos para asegurarse que vamos a estar bien y haciéndome prometer volver a casa temprano.

Llegamos al restaurante que Seung Gil quiere conocer y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas que dan hacia la plaza. Una chica con rasgos parecidos a los de Seung Gil se acerca y nos entrega la carta. 

—¿Planeas hablar con Otabek? —pregunta Seung Gil sin apartar la vista de la carta.

—Si quisiera, pero creo que él sigue molesto —contesto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que hiciste hoy?

—Porque creo que Otabek es diferente a ti o a mí.

—Buen punto.

Observo el menú y no se me ocurre que pedir, los platillos tienen nombres en coreano y abajo viene la descripción de cada uno. Pediré uno que menciona que es típico en su gastronomía: Haejangguk. * Nos toman la orden y enseguida la chica que nos atiende se dirige a la cocina. 

—Tampoco me habla. Es como si él fuera el ofendido —comenta Seung Gil un tanto serio.

—¿Ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablarte?

Niega con la cabeza.

—El día después de pelearnos, él decidió tomar distancia. Si eso es lo que quiere, le daré su espacio. 

Me duele que las cosas sean así, Otabek se ha apartado de nosotros y ahora nos evita como si tuviéramos la culpa… bueno, si un poco, pero él también.

Traen nuestras órdenes y el aroma de la comida es demasiado deliciosa, que hasta se me hace agua en la boca.

—¿Cómo te va con el chico periódico? —pregunto 

Las mejillas de Seung Gil se tiñen de rojo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus delgados labios. 

—Bueno, él es lindo conmigo y suele mandarme mensajes como de “Buenos días” o “Espero que te vaya bien este día”. Cosas de ese estilo.

—¿Y tú qué piensas al respecto? 

—Creo que es bueno ir despacio, es decir, me gusta que sea así de atento conmigo y que poco a poco nos conozcamos.

Me da gusto que a Seung Gil le vaya bien con su relación, 

—El fin de semana Yurio vino a casa —comento con una pequeña sonrisa 

—¿Plisetsky? —Seung Gil arruga la nariz

—Sí. Fue extraño e incluso Chris no quería que pasara a casa, pero fue Masumi quien nos convenció para ver qué es lo que quería.

—¿Y qué era?

—Estaba preocupado por mi ausencia en clases y estuvo un rato en casa. Al principio me sentía muy raro y quizá indefenso, pero poco a poco me fui abriendo y creo que desahogué mi depresión con él. Además —me detengo al recordar su abrazo cuando comencé a llorar—, me consoló y sentí una paz que nunca había sentido —siento la mirada de Seung Gil, como si quisiera advertirme de algo—. No me mal entiendas, a pesar de que Otabek sale con el chico de mis sueños, no voy a hacer lo mismo con Yurio.

—Sigo creyendo que es absurdo lo que hacen tanto tu como Otabek, pero a ver cuánto tiempo les dura esto.

—Sólo quiero que seamos amigos. Sí Yurio se declara, lo que poco fuimos creando se romperá. 

—Eso pensé. Y hablando del emperador de roma.

Miramos hacia la ventana y vemos a Yurio caminar con su amiga pelirroja. Su cabello está ligeramente húmedo, seguro es porque viene de nadar. Mira hacia nuestra dirección y saluda con su mano. 

—Oh no, va a entrar —masculla Seung Gil.

Si, él y su amiga entran al local, jalan unas sillas y se sientan a nuestro lado. Sólo siento la mirada fría y asesina de Seung Gil, como si quisiera decirme que esto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

—Hola chicos —saluda la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, nos han interrumpido nuestro momento y Seung Gil no dejará de molestarme para volver a venir aquí. 

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Yurio.

—Estoy bien. ¿Tú que tal? —pregunto.

—Estoy tranquilo. 

Nos quedamos callados, la chica pelirroja trata de hacerle la plática a Seung Gil, pero es imposible para ella.

—¿Qué hacen por aquí? —pregunto.

—Pues verás —se adelanta la pelirroja—. Yuri quería ver que…

—¡Cállate vieja bruja! —se levanta Yurio para callar a la chica con sus manos.

Seung Gil mueve los ojos y me mira con rostro de “¿Y si nos vamos ya?”. Asiento.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos, debemos hacer tarea —comento.

—¿De verdad? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar! —se queja Mila con un puchero.

—Sí… Chris nos debe estar esperando afuera —continuo.

Como podemos, dejamos pagado nuestra comida y salimos del restaurante. Lo que no contábamos es que ellos nos estarían siguiendo. Los codazos en mis costillas me indican que Seung Gil está molesto. 

Nos detenemos frente a una librería para ver qué hay de nuevo. Yurio y Mila insisten estar cerca de nosotros, la chica habla demasiado y Yurio se la pasa callándola todo el tiempo. 

Un codazo más fuerte me hace ver a Seung Gil con fastidio.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —exclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Él no dice nada y señala discretamente hacia mi espalda. ¿Qué más me puede sorprender esta pequeña plaza? 

Yuuri y Otabek van caminando, platicando e intercambiando pequeñas sonrisas. Parece estar muy divertidos. Si buscaba la forma de tratar de acercarme a Otabek, acaba de arruinarlo por completo.

Yurio y Mila se percatan hacia la dirección que miro y después clavan su vista en mí. Por el rostro que traigo, ellos demuestran su preocupación. Siento un nudo en la garganta y el estómago totalmente revuelto. 

Quiero desaparecer.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Los veré luego —mi voz se quiebra al hablar—. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, Seung Gil.

Él asiente. No quiere detenerme por nada del mundo y sabe cuánto deseo correr. Antes de hacerlo, no puedo evitar ver hacia ellos, ahora van muy abrazaditos. Eso fue lo que me da las fuerzas de salir huyendo. 

Salgo de la plaza y al salir a la calle, me doy cuenta que está lloviendo muy fuerte. El plan era hablarle a Chris para que viniera por mí, pero no quiero que me vea en este estado y preocuparlo. Me he quedado sin dinero para pedir un taxi, por lo que decido caminar así a casa. 

Las gotas de la lluvia duelen al caer, son como las puñaladas que Otabek continúa dándome en la espalda. Las lágrimas se funden con las gotas y mi llanto es ahogado con la fuerza que caen sobre el cielo. 

—¡Víctor! —escucho mi nombre entre esta tempestad.

Continuo mi camino sin importarme quién es el que me esté llamando. Nadie en el mundo podrá detenerme, sólo quiero que la lluvia me acompañe. 

¿Soy dramático? Sí, y eso no me importa. 

—¡Víctor! —esa voz está más cerca

Escucho el sonido de unos pasos corriendo hacia mi dirección y enseguida un cuerpo se para frente a mí, sus manos me toman por los hombros. Es más alto y trae su típica capucha. 

—¿Por qué te vas en esta lluvia así nada más? —Yurio se escucha molesto.

—Porque no tengo dinero para un taxi —contesto de mala gana.

—Puedes pedirme y con gusto pago un taxi. No quiero que te enfermes. 

—No importa. La lluvia es cómoda —trato de separarme 

Sólo quiero llegar a casa y continuar con mi depresión. 

—¡Víctor!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo? ¡Déjame ir! —exclamo ya molesto.

—Es que es eso lo que quiero que evites —sus enormes ojos se clavan en mí, como si quisiera decirme algo importante—. Ya no quiero que sufras y estoy seguro que yo te puedo dar esa calma.

No por favor, no hagas esto, por lo que más deseas. 

—Quizá prefiero ser masoquista. Déjame ir a casa.

Pero parece que le digo que no me deje ir y me retenga más tiempo bajo esta lluvia. Él toma mi mentón y no aparta la vista de mis ojos.

—Víctor, me gustas y mucho.

Sus labios rozan a los míos de manera tímida hasta fundirse, comenzando un beso. Es diferente, lo sé, ninguna persona tendrá el mismo sabor de labios y debo admitir que Yurio besa muy bien pero, esto no debe ser así. Yo… yo… yo quiero a Yuuri y estoy cansado de quererlo y esperar a que sea el tiempo necesario para ir a buscarlo. 

Este beso sólo hace que mis ideas se revuelva. Cómo puedo, me separo de Yurio y molesto por su acción, le doy un golpe en el rostro con mi puño. Él se ve sumamente molesto y a la vez confundido. Estoy que me lleva el diablo.

—¡Felicidades genio! ¡Has arruinado nuestra amistad! ¡Sabes cuales son mis sentimientos! ¡Jamás vas a poder ocupar su lugar! ¡Me gustas más como amigo que como pareja! —exclamo con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Entonces déjame en paz!

Corro con todas mis fuerzas lejos de él, retomando el camino a mi casa. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Chris comienza a regañarme, primero por la hora en que he llegado y la segunda es porque llego empapado. Masumi (como siempre está metido en casa) me lleva directo a la regadera y escucho otro sermón más de cómo me atrevo hacer esto. 

Al salir, me encuentro una bandeja de té caliente y algunos aperitivos preparados por mi cuñado. Se limitan a preguntarme porqué tengo los ojos totalmente hinchados. Masumi seca mi cabello con una secadora mientras que Chris sigue enfurecido conmigo, a veces parece más papá que hermano. Me dejan en paz cuando me niego rotundamente a contestar sus preguntas. 

Miro mi celular, que, por suerte, no le pasó nada mientras caminé bajo la lluvia. Reviso los mensajes que tengo en la bandeja de entrada.

> _“No es por quererte hacer sentir mal, pero, ellos se metieron al cine. Avísame por favor cuando llegues.”_
> 
> _**Seung Gil. 6:45 p.m.** _

> _“Nikiforov, es muy tarde para que no hayas llegado a tu casa ¿Te vas a volver a encerrar en esa depresión”_
> 
> _**Seung Gil, 7:53 p.m.** _

> _“Llámame cuando llegues a casa, por favor”._
> 
> _**Yurio, 8:17 p.m.** _

Suspiro profundo, al menos debo hablarle a Seung Gil. Los timbres de la llamada son cortos tras contestar.

—¿Dónde has estado, Nikiforov? —Seung Gil está molesto.

—Lo siento, me fui caminando desde la plaza hasta mi casa.

—¿Con esta lluvia? ¿Es enserio?

—No me regañes. Ya tengo suficiente con Chris y Masumi, no tardará en enterarse mi papá y hacer lo mismo. Tengo que contarte algo mañana. 

—De acuerdo, ve a descansar en ese caso. Gracias por llamar.

—De qué. Hasta mañana.

Cuelgo y me dejo caer sobre la cama. Creo que es hora de dejar que las emociones y mis estúpidos sentimientos los esconda o los congele de mi ser. Me duele mucho que Yuuri no se dé cuenta que tan loco estoy por él, pero ya no más.

Voy a salir de esta, seré muy fuerte. Mis sentimientos los esconderé en lo más profundo de mi ser y haré como que no me importe. 

Al diablo con todo. 

Volveré a la música.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	11. Silent My Soul

Como es de suponerse. Recibo los regaños de mi padre e incluso me ha castigado. No es como que vaya a salir en mucho tiempo, no tengo ganas de hacerlo. 

Después del sermón de papá, le comento que he tomado la decisión de volver a la música. Él se alegra mucho e incluso me pregunta si es necesario pagar las clases. Por suerte, estoy informado por las clases de música de la escuela. 

Al presentarme al aula de artes, la profesora Minako me pide hacer una demostración para ver si soy digno de sus clases.

Toco una canción en el piano, cautivando a los presentes y enseguida soy aceptado en el taller de música. Minako cree que tengo un gran talento.

La primavera se hace presente en Seattle e incluso el sol sale más seguido.

Masumi y Chris se preparan para sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad, estoy seguro que lograran quedarse en las universidades que han escogido. 

Por suerte, no tendrán que irse de aquí, aunque el tiempo como estudiante de Masumi en el Seattle College termina pronto y su estancia en el internado también. Papá le ha sugerido que viva en la casa y él acepta, uniéndose a los gastos de la casa. 

Eso significa que con Masumi en casa, no solo los viernes habrá deliciosas cenas. 

Seung Gil ha hablado con Otabek y parece que ellos solucionaron sus diferencias. El problema somos Otabek y yo.

Ya no dramatizo ver a Yuuri con Otabek, por una extraña razón, Yuuri me evita. 

Seremos destinados, pero eso no significa que deba detenerme por ello, la vida sigue.

Yurio ha vuelto ser él. Cada vez que nos encontramos entre los pasillos él suele provocar y molestar, eso es muy desesperante.

—¡Ya detente! —exclamo, después de que me ha arrebatado mi carpeta y estira su mano lejos de mí—. ¡No es gracioso! 

—Por supuesto que lo es— comenta entre risas—. Pareces un conejo saltando. 

Sin pensarlo, le doy una patada en la pantorrilla, haciendo que Yurio se Doble de dolor y suelte la carpeta—. ¡Pedazo de…! 

—¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —exclamo.

Si le gusta fastidiarme, que se aguante. Es más, me siento satisfecho de haberlo hecho. Camino lejos de él, antes de ir al salón de música quisiera pasar a comprar algún bocadillo. Escucho los pasos de Yurio ir detrás de mí, creo que es demasiado necio,

Me detengo frente a la puerta de la cafetería poniendo solo la mano sobre ella sin abrir.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—No te creas importante, también voy a la cafetería —contesta.

—Si, cla… —recibo un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciéndome caer en el suelo.

Subo mi mano para sobar el rostro, eso me duele y mucho.

—¡Lo siento! —esa voz remueve algo en mi interior, algo que he ocultado por semanas.

Lo busco con la mirada y ahí está con sus ojos preocupados mirándome como si fuera un pequeño conejo en problemas. No por favor, soy débil ante sus ojos. 

—¿Qué no te puedes fijar, Katsudon idiota? —exclama Yurio encarando a Yuuri.

La ilusión de verlo ahí mirándome se rompe en cuanto aparece Otabek a su lado. 

—¿Desde cuando tienes modales, gatita? —dice Yuuri frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no te incumbe, imbécil —la voz alfa de Yurio si que crea escalofríos.

—Aún no perdono la humillación que le has dado a este chico —la voz alfa de Yuuri es imponente e incluso mi omega interno parecía estar feliz de escucharlo y está listo para volverse un sumiso.

—Vámonos de aquí, Yuuri. No tienes la culpa —Otabek toma el brazo de Yuuri—. Después de todo, Víctor es un idiota.

Un hueco aparece en la boca del estómago y esto suma más a la lista de traición de Otabek. Me levanto del suelo y sacudo mi ropa.

—¿Disculpa? —me dirijo a Otabek—. Me parece que es una falta de respeto lo que acabas de decir.

—Es la verdad, Nikiforov. Siempre estás distraído y por eso te humillan —ataca Otabek.

—¡Y tú traicionas a tus amigos!

—¿No te mordiste la lengua, traidor? 

—Yo no ando de arrastrado como… 

—¡Ya basta! —Yurio se interpone entre Otabek y yo.

—Si, Beka. Solo hay personas desagradables en este lugar —Yuuri envuelve a Otabek con su brazo.

—Si, tienes razón. 

Ambos caminan hacia dirección contraria de nosotros, dándonos la espalda. 

Personas desagradables… Entonces, ¿soy alguien desagradable para él? Eso me duele en el alma.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Yurio tomándome de los hombros.

Se que no lo dice por el golpe, si no por las palabras que dijo Katsuki. Evito contacto visual y muerdo mi labio. 

—Si. Será mejor que me vaya —comento.

—¿No ibas a comprar algo? 

—Pensándolo bien, no. Me quedaré sin mesada y tendré que decir “bienvenidos a los juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté de su lado”. 

—Te lo compro, no te hagas del rogar. 

Niego con la cabeza. 

—Mejor me voy.

Me separo de él y corro lo más lejos que pueda. Justo hoy Seung Gil se enferma del estómago y me deja totalmente solo. 

Al llegar al salón, la profesora Minako me regaña por llegar dos minutos tarde y me pone a tocar el piano con una pieza que estamos ensayando: Stay close to me.

—Tienes que sentir la canción, Víctor. No sólo la toques por tocar. Tatúate las notas en tu piel, siente el sentimiento que transmite —me regaña Minako.

Suspiro profundo y comienzo desde el principio. Comienzo a repasar en mi mente la letra que más se ha grabado en mi cabeza. 

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

No me desagrada la pieza, es solo que con lo que acaba de pasar con Yuuri y las cosas que sucedieron en aquella fiesta. Pareciera que esta canción la he escrito

_Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_

_e inizio a prepararmi_

_Adesso fa’ silenzio_

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione_

_Questa storia che senso non ha_

_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_

_Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità_

El aroma de la sudadera que me has regalado se ha esfumado al igual que el recuerdo en tu memoria. No sabes cómo me está carcomiendo esto, Yuuri, no puedo ser lo suficiente fuerte para fingir que lo que siento por ti se ha convertido de un capricho a un enamoramiento y eso da mucho, mucho miedo. 

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andaré_

_Ho paura di perderti_

Ojalá pudieras entenderlo, Yuuri, estoy aquí y no te das cuenta que tu destinado soy yo. No tienes que buscar a nadie más. Quédate conmigo, ¿quieres? 

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro_

No dejo de pensar en aquel beso que me diste, las caricias que fueron olvidadas por ti, el recuerdo de nuestros labios rozar olvidado en aquel alcohol que tanto ingeriste ese día. 

_Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto._

¿Algún día estaremos juntos? 

Los aplausos rompen mis pensamientos, alzo la vista espantado y me percato que los chicos que están en esta aula me miran al igual que la profesora Minako. Unos tienen lágrimas en los ojos y otros no dejan de aplaudir. 

—Eso fue fantástico, Víctor. Cuando dije que sintieras la canción, lo tomaste muy enserio —Minako tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno, yo…

—Toma —me entrega un pañuelo de tela.

Sorprendido, llevo las manos a mis ojos y estos están totalmente bañados de lágrimas. No dudo en tomar el pañuelo y limpiarlo. 

—Creo que te inscribiré al concurso nacional de músicos que está próximo en venir —comenta la profesora.

—¿De verdad cree que soy capaz? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto —se acerca una chica de cabello marrón, corto y en las puntas está teñido a rubio, ojos cafés claro y un poco rasgados. Su perfume está mezclado con un poco de olor a cigarrillo. Se me hace familiar y no sé si es porque la veo muy seguido aquí. —Tienes el talento y debes de aprovecharlo.

—Gracias —sonrío—. ¿Y tu eres? 

—¡Ah sí! Soy Mari, Mari Katsuki —la chica me tiende su mano.

Ya sentía que se me hacía algo familiar, tienen mucho parecido. Mi corazón se estremece por tener cercanía a él por medio de su hermana. No me dejara en paz ese Katsuki ni cuando se trate de la música.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta la chica.

—No, nada —tiendo la mano—. Víctor Nikiforov. 

Resulta que Mari es hermana mayor de Yuuri, también está en último año y parece que ella volverá a Japón terminando sus estudios. Dice que su hermano no le habla desde hace meses, porque ella es una chica “antisocial” y se junta con los nerds. Es una extraña situación y no es que me importe, pero, no debería ser grosero. Bueno, ya. Debo seguir con esto. 

Le cuento a mi padre la idea de Minako y él acepta, incluso dice que espera poder hacerse un espacio para ir con ella y hablar sobre mi desempeño con la música. Así que un viernes en la noche, la profesora Minako aparece frente a la puerta con una botella de vino, papá no me dijo que la invitó a cenar ni tampoco el traidor de Masumi. 

—Es un gusto tenerla en nuestra humilde morada —dice papá con una sonrisa.

—Al contrario, gracias por invitarme. Traje este vino, espero que les guste —coloca la botella en medio de la mesa—. Señor Nikiforov…

—El Señor Nikiforov era mi padre, dime Derek —se apresura papá con una sonrisa.

La profesora se mira un poco confundida e incluso pestañea unos momentos. Chris y yo intercambiamos miradas, tratando de entender qué está pasando. 

Nunca hemos visto a papá con una pareja, o al menos yo no en mi estancia y creo que sería algo extraño.

—Bueno… Derek, quiero hablar sobre el desempeño de Víctor —comenta la profesora.

Y comienzan a hablar de mi “gran” habilidad en el piano e incluso le enseña algunos videos de los ensayos que hemos tenido en el salón. Papá queda impresionado al ver el video e incluso comienza a decir que comprará un piano. 

Después comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y el vino comienza a hacer sus efectos en ellos. Chris y Masumi sugieren que veamos otra película para dejarlos en paz y que hagan esas cosas de adultos.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Las vacaciones de primavera se acercan, en realidad solo nos dan dos semanas de descanso, pero llenos de muchos deberes y tareas. 

El día para los exámenes de ingreso llega, Masumi y Chris estuvieron por semanas estudiando como nunca antes y estoy seguro que les irá de maravilla. Estoy feliz por ellos y decido que les haré un pastel para recompensarlos con su arduo esfuerzo.

El calor es demasiado insoportable, estoy en shorts y una camisa demasiado holgada y fresca. La casa tiene un termostato y lo he colocado en tormenta de nieve y ni así se va el calor, incluso el pobre Makkachin prefiere estar acostado en el porche. 

JJ planea ir de campamento a wenatchee national forest. Dice que tiene unas cabañas allá que su familia ha comprado. Por supuesto que soy invitado sólo por ser el hermano de Chris y para no sentirme solo, llevaré a Seung Gil. 

El punto de encuentro será en la escuela, llevaran dos camionetas para las personas que fueron invitadas. Una de ellas la manejará Chris y eso me hace sentir tranquilo. 

Partimos de casa, papá se ha encargado de llevarnos a mí, a Chris y a Masumi a la escuela para no dejar el carro de mi hermano en el colegio por unos días. Estoy un poco emocionado, nunca pude salir mientras viví en Rusia y eso me frustraba un poco. 

Al llegar a la escuela, encontramos a muchos rostros conocidos, entre esos los chicos que conocí en la fiesta: Kenjiro, Sara, Michele y Emil. Del otro lado de una camioneta están recargados Mila y el otro chico ruso, junto con Yurio hablando. También me percato que esta Seung Gil platicando con el chico periódico cerca de la otra camioneta; al verme, Seung Gil me saluda y hace señas de que me acerque. Me acerco a ellos y en seguida recibo un saludo caluroso del chico periódico.

—Tiene mucho tiempo que no te he visto —comenta Phichit colocando su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Estoy practicando música saliendo de clases —comento con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y qué tal te va? Extraño que vayas al campo de fútbol.

—Bueno, me va bien, no me puedo quejar —trato de hacer que eso suene sincero y creo que no lo logré porque Phichit me mira fijamente, como si quisiera leer a través de mis ojos mis pensamientos—. Como sea, debemos divertirnos —sonrío antes de que me digan algo.

—Tienes razón, quiero tomar muchas fotografías así que espero que tanto Seung Gil como tú no escapen de ello —Phichit se muestra con mucho entusiasmo.

—Voy a esconderme de ti —dice Seung Gil con tanta seriedad.

—¡Phichit!

Esa voz, ¿por qué cada vez que la escucho me causa muchas emociones en mi ser? Busco a Katsuki con la mirada y lo encuentro acercándose a donde estamos nosotros. Tiene su cabello peinado hacia atrás con la frente descubierta, una chamarra azul y pantalones color café. Se ve tan perfecto así que hasta tengo que morder mi labio para evitar babear. Lo que detiene mi corazón y roba el aliento es lo que porta en el cuello: una bufanda de color azul marino… la bufanda que le he dado semanas atrás. 

Siento que algo inunda mi ser, una calidez crezca en mi pecho y el tiempo se detenga. 

—¿Por qué traes esa bufanda? —pregunta Phichit acercándose al alfa.

—Porque es de la buena suerte —contesta el aludido con una sonrisa—. Además, sigo sin entender cómo es que llego a mí —en seguida se da cuenta que lo estoy mirando y se acerca a mí—. Hola Víctor, tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Ho-hola Yuuri —saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos a los ojos. Quiero decirle que yo le he dado esa bufanda, si, debo decírselo cuanto antes o me arrepentiré. 

—Yuuri, quiero decirte algo —tomo todo el valor que existe en el mundo para decirle esto. Sus ojos están atentos a mí, esperando que algo ocurra—. Esa bufanda…

—¡Yuuri! —una persona más se acerca a donde estamos nosotros.

Cierto chico llega hacia donde estamos parados y en seguida se acerca mucho a Yuuri. ¡Maldita sea Otabek! ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? Cada vez haces que te odie más por lo que haces y eso me duele como no tienes idea. 

Mis ojos se encuentran con los Otabek. Parece que esto le divierte porque no quita la expresión de burla en su rostro.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	12. Breaking Heart

—¿Estás enojado? —es la quinta vez en todo el viaje que Seung Gil pregunta eso.

—No —contesto con un tono de voz agresivo.

—Si lo está~ —canta Masumi desde el asiento del copiloto.

Si, si estoy enojado porque no esperaba que en este viaje viniera Yuuri y Otabek, ahora ambos se dedicarán a arruinarlo todo. Y yo que quería pasar unas agradables vacaciones con Seung Gil. 

—¡No estoy enojado! —exclamo.

—¡Cuidado! —escucho a Yurio en los asientos de atrás—. Sus golpes duelen, no lo deberían provocar.

Ganas no me quedan de golpearlo, solo porque estoy adelante y tengo que quitarme el maldito cinturón para hacerlo.

En esta camioneta vamos Chris, Masumi, Seung Gil, Mila, Yurio, Georgi y yo. En la otra están JJ, Yuuri, Otabek, Sara, Michele, Emil y Phichit. Fue idea de Chris y JJ transportarnos así porque sí juntamos a los Yuris, arderá Troya, aunque en lo personal que estén en el mismo viaje no es buena idea.

Nos acercamos cada vez más a nuestro destino, siento mucho en mis huesos el frío, a pesar de estar en inicios de la primavera. Masumi nos da unos sándwiches que preparó para nosotros e incluso hizo que detuvieran la otra camioneta para que les entregara otra canasta llena de estos deliciosos bocadillos. Nadie se niega a la deliciosa comida de mi cuñado.

Después de escuchar música extraña de Chris y Masumi (se la pasaron colocando baladas románticas) y sentir que mi trasero se ha aplanado por tanto tiempo sentado, llegamos al lugar. 

Estamos rodeados de frondosos y altos árboles, montañas cubiertas de nieve y un lago con agua cristalina. Chris estaciona la camioneta frente a una gran casa de cabaña totalmente de madera y a lado llega la otra camioneta. Todos nos bajamos a estirar nuestros esqueletos y admirar el paisaje que la naturaleza nos brinda. Entramos como niños emocionados a la cabaña, explorando como si nunca hubiéramos visto algo y maravillados por la decoración. No sé porque, pero me fascina el lugar, todos los muebles son de madera y el interior es totalmente cálido. En seguida JJ nos divide para compartir habitaciones. 

—En una habitación se quedarán los rusos mayores —se refiere a Yurio y su pandilla—. En otra Phichit, Kenjiro y Katsuki —ellos asienten y chocan sus puños—. Sara, tendrás que soportar a Emil y a Michele. 

—Sería lo más prudente —sonríe la morena. 

—Masumi, Chris… tendrán que… 

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Nos quedaremos con la habitación principal para nosotros nada más —salta Chris, rodeando la cintura de Masumi con sus brazos y depositando un beso en su mejilla 

—Ni hablar —dice JJ llevándose la mano a la frente—. Y los sexys omegas menores se quedan en otra habitación.

¿Sexys Omegas? ¿Se refiere a…? Impresionado, busco la mirada a Seung Gil, quien tiene una expresión de desagrado hacia JJ por llamarlo de esa manera. Enseguida entendemos que compartiremos cabaña con Otabek. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? 

—¿Por qué les llamas sexys omegas? —se queja Phichit acercándose a JJ.

—Sí, deberías tener más respeto —dice Yuuri un tanto molesto.

—Te daría un golpe si vuelves a llamar así a Víctor —agrega Chris.

—Bueno, ya. Los más jóvenes en una cabaña —corrige JJ cruzándose de brazos.

No me gusta la idea, pero creo que no queda de otra. Subimos los tres en silencio y escucho a los demás chicos hablar y alegrarse por sus vacaciones. 

Abro la puerta y nos quedamos asombrados por la habitación. Es enorme y tiene dos camas literas dando un total de 4 camas. Las dos de abajo son más grandes que las de arriba. Incluso hay cajones para guardar la ropa y un espejo de cuerpo completo sobre la entrada del baño.

Como niño emocionado corro a una, coloco mi maleta sobre la cama de arriba y me tumbo sobre la cama de abajo, la que Seung Gil escoge. 

—De una vez les diré. No quiero pleitos —nos regaña Seung Gil sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

—Eso díselo a él —arrugo la nariz.

—Yo no soy el que se pone a discutir a lo idiota —escucho a Otabek desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Bueno ya! ¡Ya dije o los mandaré a fuera sin importarme que vengan los osos y se los coman! —exclama Seung Gil mirándonos con seriedad a los dos.

Bufo desde mi lugar y me coloco en posición fetal. Siento las caricias de Seung Gil en mi cabeza. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

La idea de venir aquí es relajarnos y estar entretenidos con la naturaleza que nos rodea y “convivir”; si mal tengo entendido, lo que Leroy quiere hacer es limar esas asperezas que tenemos unos con otros y seamos unidos, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: Todos han hecho un acto de traición. Yo no, yo he sido sincero todo este tiempo. 

Algunos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, otros se fueron al lago para contemplarlos y los únicos que se quedaron en la cabaña somos Masumi y yo para hacer la cena.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes por ese chico —comenta Masumi.

—¿De qué hablas? —interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—El chico Katsuki. Se ve que es una buena persona —continua.

Le paso a Masumi la tabla con las verduras que acabo de picar en silencio. No quiero hablar nada del tema, además, pueden entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento y escuchar nuestra conversación. 

—Sé que te gusta desde que te auxilió en aquella ocasión que Yurio te hizo bullying —continúa.

—Sí, pero creo que él no me nota o es muy ciego o no sé qué tenga en la cabeza —contesto algo molesto.

—Víctor —me llama con una cálida y tierna voz maternal—. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿lo sabes?

Asiento. 

—No sé porque siento que algo me ocultas.

Lo miro por unos segundos y se percata que me siento algo enfadado con respecto al tema. Me dirijo al refrigerador y busco una lata de refresco entre sus latas de cerveza. 

—En la primera fiesta que asistí de Leroy, Yuuri estaba borracho y una chica le bailaba de manera sensual y provocativa. Kenjiro me dijo que Yuuri no es un alfa virgen —comento, haciendo que esas palabras suenen molestas mientras abro la lata—. Y luego decidí ir al baño para alejarme más que nada de todo lo que me decía ese chico. Al salir, me encuentro a Yuuri. Él me arrincona contra la puerta del baño y pasaron cosas extrañas, me besó y aseguró que soy su omega destinado; la otra parte popular de Katsuki es que olvida todo cuando está borracho y eso me ha estado lastimando.

Comentar todo esto hace que algo me oprima en el pecho y quiera soltarme a llorar. Me muerdo el labio para evitar el derramamiento de lágrimas y ser fuerte como he sido en estos días. 

—¿Y tú crees que sea cierto? —pregunta Masumi tomándome de las mejillas.

—No lo sé… no sé qué es eso de los destinados, tampoco sé porqué estoy tan aferrado a él si ni siquiera me nota. Mi sangre hierve cada vez que Otabek está cerca de él —mis esfuerzos por llorar se van al carajo y mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear—. ¿Por qué tengo que pensar siempre en él? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué este sentimiento de tristeza me invade cada vez que pienso en él? Duele mucho, Masumi, duele mucho. 

Los brazos de Masumi me rodean por completo para sostenerme entre ellos. Rompo a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando lloré aquella vez que vi a Yuuri y a Otabek besarse. Los dedos de Masumi pasan entre mi largo cabello, dejándome disfrutar sus cariñosas caricias que reconfortan el corazón. 

—¿Sabes? El amor no es como muchos lo pintan, no es como dicen que es todo perfecto y rosa, mariposas en el estómago y corazones por todos lados. El amor duele y mucho; puede doler de muchas formas pero también atrae felicidad a las personas, es un sentimiento que puede hacerte sentir regocijo o destruirte por completo. 

—Ya no quiero sentirlo, ya no quiero quererlo —sollozo sin separarme de Masumi—. Quisiera una relación como la tuya y la de mi hermano.

Escucho la pequeña risa cantarina de Masumi y poco a poco me separo de él.

—No fue fácil. Estuve en las mismas condiciones que tú. Christophe salía con una chica, Melissa, la ex líder de las porristas y era una persona muy popular y adorada por muchos —pasa sus manos por mis mejillas para limpiar mis lágrimas—. Y yo pues, era el fantasma de la escuela, a nadie le hablaba porque me llamaban nerd y por supuesto que Melissa se burlaba de mí y cuando quería me robaba las tareas. Comencé a ir a natación para tratar de olvidar a Chris y ahí conocí a JJ, quien se percató de mi gusto hacia su mejor amigo y quiso animarme a que lo conociera. Acepté y en una de las fiestas lo saludé, pero a Melissa no le gustó la idea y discutió con Chris.

“Conocí más a tu hermano y como tú que tienes problemas con biología, yo las tuve. Chris se ofreció en ayudarme a estudiar y así fue como poco a poco se dio cuenta que la chica con la que salía solo era una persona con coeficiente bajo superficial al grado de terminarla. 

“Un día, mi celo llego en plenas clases particulares y lo que más temí es que Chris se comportara como un animal… cosa que no me hubiera molestado. Fue caballeroso conmigo y me ayudó a soportarlo con sus cuidados. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que estamos hechos uno para el otro.

—¿Y son destinados? 

—Si. Chris fue el primero en darse cuenta al decirme que soy la única persona que tiene un aroma muy dulce que le agrada. Él también lo tiene y ningún otro alfa tiene ese mismo aroma que me atraiga.

Analizo las palabras de Masumi y mi mente comienza a conectar con recuerdos de hace semanas. La ropa de Yuuri que me prestó desprendía un aroma delicioso que no me cansaba de olerla.

—Yuuri huele muy rico, me fascina su aroma.

—Entonces, él es tu destinado. Deberías decírselo. 

Mis ojos se humedecen de nuevo y pego mi rostro al pecho de Masumi.

—No puedo porque Otabek siempre está pegado a él —sollozo.

Escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y pasos venir hacia la cocina. Me separo de Masumi y limpio mis ojos con las mangas de mi sudadera. 

—¿Todo está bien aquí? —pregunta Chris llegando a la cocina.

—Si, a Víctor le tocó cortar la cebolla —Masumi me guiña un ojo.

—Ya me había asustado, creí que alguien hizo llorar a mi Vitya —Chris abraza a Masumi de la cintura y le estampa un beso en los labios.

—¿De dónde vienen ustedes? —pregunta Masumi con una sonrisa 

—De las montañas, llegamos a las faldas de una y nos regresamos porque JJ dijo que es peligroso subir.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! 

Amo el sentido maternal y protector de Masumi, siempre estará a flote en todo momento. Quizá no sustituya a mamá, pero Masumi es lo más cercano a una y él está aquí para mí, ayudándome a pasar la etapa más difícil de mi vida.

Termino de ayudar a Masumi de hacer la comida y decido salir a dar una vuelta alrededor del lugar. Camino por detrás de la cabaña, hacia el bosque, sin importarme que lo único que me alumbra es el cielo, aunque no lo suficiente porque hay grandes nubes grises cubriendo por completo las estrellas y la luna.

Un aroma comienza a llamar mi atención, no es el de Yuuri, de eso estoy seguro, pero esto no es normal. Detengo el paso para tratar de olfatear el aroma y encontrar de dónde viene; escucho el crujir de las ramas y hojas del suelo hacia lo profundo del bosque. Levanto la mirada y encuentro a Seung Gil caminando hacia dónde estoy. Lo noto extraño y su rostro está totalmente rojo.

—Víc…tor —jadea.

Se tambalea hasta llegar a mí, estando cerca su cuerpo se desmaya y alcanzo a detener la caída hacia el suelo. El dulce aroma se concentra en él, dándome a entender que algo no está bien 

—¡Oh no! —se trata de su celo. 

Debo llevarlo cuanto antes a la cabaña para ayudarlo y darle sus pastillas. Como puedo, coloco a Seung Gil a mi espalda y me dirijo hacia la casa. Camino con pasos torpes y evitando que el peso me gane, con mucho cuidado. Solo espero que ningún alfa de los presentes se comporte como una fiera.

Subo los tres escalones y abro la puerta. En seguida me reciben Chris y Yurio, alarmándose y tapándose la nariz por el aroma del celo de Seung Gil. 

—Debemos llevarlo a su habitación —dice JJ acercándose para ayudarme a cargarlo.

Me siento inseguro en dejar a Seung Gil en sus brazos, pero es Masumi quien aparece y accede a que JJ cargue a mi amigo. 

Sin dejar de vigilarlo, subo detrás de JJ y llegamos a nuestra habitación. Los alfas se mantienen alejados y dejan que los omegas se encarguen del asunto. Incluso Mila prepara un poco de té de trébol para Seung Gil.

En seguida llegan el segundo grupo que salió a explorar y se percatan del aroma de Seung Gil. El primero en subir corriendo a la habitación es Phichit y atrás de él, Otabek.

—Ni un paso más, Chulanont —advierte Mila desde afuera 

—¿E-es Phichit? —murmura Seung Gil—. De-déjenlo pasar.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Masumi 

El asiente. No sé si sea su parte Omega o él quien haya decidido esto; con duda, Masumi asiente con la cabeza y yo camino hacia la entrada para encontrarme con Otabek, Mila y Phichit. 

—Seung Gil quiere que entre —comento.

Sin ganas, Mila le da el paso a Phichit hacia la habitación. Por suerte que Masumi está adentro para revisar y analizar si es peligroso o no dejarlos solos. Nosotros tres nos quedamos afuera, esperando que algo ocurra. 

—Iré a hacer más té —anuncia Mila.

Baja con toda velocidad hacia la planta de abajo. Otabek y yo no decimos nada, sólo dejamos que el silencio haga lo suyo y nos ponemos al pendiente de lo que digan adentro. 

Un momento, ¿Seung Gil no estaba con ellos? Si eso fue así, no fue buena idea dejar que el regresara solo.

—Oye, Otabek —pronuncio, esperando que el aludido me mire y no lo hace, mantiene su vista hacia las escaleras. Sin importar eso, prosigo—. ¿Qué no estaba Seung Gil con ustedes? ¿Por qué volvió solo? 

Siento que hablo con una pared por la mirada que muestra este tipo hacia a mi. Como si yo fuera el culpable de toda esta disputa. 

—Él quiso irse porque dijo que se sentía mal —comenta Otabek.

—¿Y decidiste dejarlo ir solo?

—Él dijo que no quería causar problemas.

Es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado en toda mi vida, bueno, una de tantas. Me molesta que las personas sean así de estúpidas. 

—¡Demonios Otabek! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que pudo ser eso? 

Me mira, ofendido y molesto. Le di en el blanco. 

—¡No tenía idea de que se tratara de eso! 

—¡Usa la lógica! ¡Pero no! ¡Querías estar más tiempo con él!

—¡Ya cállate Nikiforov! ¡No sabes nada! 

—¡Sé lo suficiente! 

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes porque estás aquí como perra ladrando! 

Aprieto con fuerza mis puños, eso me ha calentado más y estoy dispuesto a mandar a la mierda la diplomacia. Estaba por dejar esta discusión al aire y entrar a la habitación de Seung Gil pero este idiota ya me harto. 

—Suficiente, arreglemos esto ya —me lanzo a Otabek a golpes, dejándolo caer con la espalda al suelo y yo encima de él.

Otabek trata de defenderse de los golpes, dándome a mí alguno que otro puñetazo sin conseguir que me aleje. El deseo de golpearlo se está cumpliendo y cobraré con creces todo lo que me ha hecho.

La adrenalina es demasiado excitante.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	13. Hold My Heart

Me siento poderoso, con la adrenalina en alto y con ganas de volar un edificio con algún explosivo, bueno, eso último no. Otabek me provocó al grado de llevar esta pelea a golpes. 

De hecho, seguimos en ello. He sentido alguno que otro puñetazo en el rostro y cuerpo, contestando a cada golpe que él me propicia. 

Siento como un par de manos me separa de Otabek y otro par hace lo mismo con él.

—¡Ya basta! —exclama el sujeto que me tiene en sus manos—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? 

No dejo de ver con enojo a Otabek, quien hace lo mismo. De su labio sale un poco de sangre al igual que de la nariz, haciéndome sentir un poco satisfecho. 

—Parece que su pelea la han llevado demasiado lejos —comenta la otra persona que tiene sujeto a Otabek por la cintura 

—Será mejor que dejen de hacer esto. No es sano —escucho al aludido que me tiene en sus brazos—. Me encargaré de él, Plisetsky. Tú encárgate de Otabek.

¿Plisetsky? Alzo la vista y veo a Yurio abrazando a Otabek de manera que no se le suelte y corra de nuevo hacia a mi como si fuera una presa. Entonces, ¿quién me sujeta? No es Chris, de eso estoy seguro ni tampoco Leroy. 

Me sujeta con los brazos y me carga para llevarme a una habitación. 

—¡Suéltame! —exclamo, molesto y pataleando para que logren dejarme en paz.

Entramos a una habitación y me lanzan a la cama, luego cierra la puerta y enciende la luz. Confundido, levanto la mirada y me encuentro con un par de orbes color caramelo. Mi corazón da un vuelco al tenerlo frente a mí.

—Yuu-Yuuri —tartamudeo.

Él no dice nada, está demasiado cerca de mi rostro examinando mis heridas con sus delicados dedos. 

—¿Te duele algo?

—Sólo el orgullo.

Katsuki abre demasiado los ojos y parpadea tres veces seguidas, confundido a lo que acabo de decir. Estoy por morderme el labio hasta que Yuuri me detiene.

—No te muerdas, tienes el labio abierto —comenta—. Voy por el botiquín para sanar tus heridas, ahora vuelvo.

Me quedo esperándolo sobre la cama, creyendo que esto no es posible. ¿Será un sueño? Mi corazón no deja de palpitar tan violento en mi pecho, que siento que explotará en algún momento.

Sonrío al verlo pasar por esa puerta y acercarse a mí. 

—Quizá esto te duela —moja un algodón con un poco de alcohol para limpiar las heridas que tengo en el rostro

Trato de ser fuerte frente a él, tanto el alcohol impregnarse en mi piel como las irresistibles ganas de abrazarlo. Me concentro en verlo más de cerca; tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, parecen como el caramelo y sus pestañas son largas y oscuras que resaltan esos orbes; su nariz es muy fina y sin ningún defecto. Sus cejas son demasiado expresivas como sus ojos; los labios son delgados y rosados, perfectos para robar un beso. Sobre su frente cae unos cuantos mechones de su cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa, interrumpiendo que continúe viendo su bello rostro. 

—Colócate este hielo —me entrega uno envuelto con una servilleta—. Es para que baje la inflamación del labio.

—Gracias —lo acepto.

Mírame, quiero que me notes. 

Me coloco el hielo sobre el labio, sintiendo uno dolor punzante en esa zona. 

No me veas con lástima.

—¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta con una amable sonrisa.

Sí, quiero que sostengas mi corazón en tus manos.

Alzo la mirada para contemplar una vez más sus hermosos ojos color caramelo. Él no deja de mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa. 

—¿Pu-puedes quedarte? 

—Por supuesto —asiente.

Él se sienta sobre la cama a mi lado, con una pequeña distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Permanecemos en total silencio, sólo se puede escuchar mi corazón palpitar dentro de mi pecho y eso me pone más nervioso y no evito tener el rostro totalmente rojo.

—Esto…

—Yuuri…

Hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos sorprendidos, riéndonos de cuan coincidente puede ser. 

—Lo siento, habla tu primero —le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

Pasa su mano sobre sus cabellos, desenredando sus hebras azabache y sin dejar de sonreír. 

—Bueno, a decir verdad, pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y que por eso dejaste de ir a visitarme a los entrenamientos y faltar a los partidos —comenta.

Si que estaba enojado, pero no solo contigo. Tengo mis razones para estarlo y sobre todo la principal.

—Sentí que Otabek era suficiente presencia para ir a animarte —mascullo.

No sé si suene celoso o que eso es lo que me molesta como para que haya decidido alejarme de él.

—Debo admitir que Otabek me gustaba —se encoge de hombros—. Pero, hay algo que me inquieta —la bufanda que trae se la quita del cuello y la dobla con mucha perfección en sus manos para después llevársela a sus fosas nasales e inhalar el aroma—. He conocido a mi destinado y no sé quién es con exactitud. No sé si es una chica o un chico. Muero de curiosidad por saber quién es y si realmente me gusta esa persona, haré mi vida a su lado. 

Siento unos fuertes golpes en mi pecho, el primero fue como apuñalada, después como si quisieran decirme que debo confesar todo.

—Yuuri… —valor Víctor, valor—. Yo…

—Lo siento por decirte esto ¿Qué es lo que tú me quieres decir?

¡No me interrumpas pedazo de…! Estoy reuniendo todo el valor del mundo para confesarme y tú me haces esto. Suspiro, y trato de buscar el valor que me ha arrebatado Yuuri.

—Bueno, esa bufanda…

—¿Te gusta? Es linda, ¿no? La etiqueta dice que está hecho en Rusia.

¿Qué de plano es un cabeza hueca? Me llevo la mano a la frente, dándome un golpe. Y dicen que yo soy el que anda distraído o en la luna. 

—¿De plano eres muy ciego o eres un tonto? —mascullo.

—¿Disculpa? —Yuuri se nota confundido y no entiende nada de lo que está pasando.

—Esa bufanda yo te la di. En la fiesta de JJ de febrero, nos encontramos y te di la bufanda para que recordaras tu promesa y yo… —busco en el bolsillo el guante que he cuidado con mucho cariño, esperando usarlo en el momento necesario para reclamarlo—. Yo tengo esto —se lo muestro.

Se queda totalmente atónito y permanece inmóvil en su lugar. No sé si hice bien en decirle todo esto y siento que me voy a arrepentir por esta confesión.

—Ay no… —murmura, tomando el guante y comienza a examinarlo.

—No es cualquier guante… lo que está escrito en japonés supongo que es tu nombre o algo —dejo caer unos mechones en mi rostro para ocultarlo.

Su rostro refleja confusión, preocupación, nervios e incluso parece que no le agrada la idea. Sé que él no es de tener una pareja por mucho tiempo o eso es lo que he escuchado. Yo no quiero tener una relación si no hay un sentimiento, no lo voy a obligar ni mucho menos atarlo a mí sólo porque es el destino el que nos ha juntado de esta manera. Una vez más, la biología es detestable.

—Víctor…

—Te diré algo Yuuri —lo interrumpo, antes de cualquier otra cosa—. Yo no quiero atarte a mí solo por estas cosas del destino. Si tú y yo llegamos a estar juntos que sea por amor —tenía que decirlo, no quiero que él malinterprete las cosas.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sólo serás el omega que satisfaga mi lado alfa? —abre demasiado los ojos.

—Así es… por eso… —suelto el hielo y me lanzo a él con fuerte abrazo, cayendo encima de él sobre la cama—. Por eso quiero que te des cuenta lo que siento por ti, pero si crees que no soy suficiente para ti, entonces me resignare. 

Los brazos de Yuuri caen sobre mi cuerpo, envolviendome con ellos. Una sonrisa sincera aparece en sus labios delgados y perfectos. ¿Qué está pensando? ¿Qué dice de mí? ¿Será que me he pasado y solo sonríe por lastima? 

—El tiempo es sabio y él nos dará las respuestas que tanto buscamos —una de sus manos pasa por mis mejillas y la acaricia—. Dejemos que él conteste por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? 

Asiento con una sonrisa rota dibujada en mis labios. Bajo del cuerpo de Yuuri y me coloco sobre el filo de la cama. No sé si lo que dijo es porque no le parece la idea o de plano yo no soy de su agrado ni nada por el estilo. 

—Espero que me visites mas seguido después de clases —comenta.

—No prometo nada, estoy practicando para el concurso nacional de pianistas —agrego.

—Oh, es una lástima —se escucha su voz triste.

Siento que he cometido el error de decirle todo esto y en vez de acércanos, siento una lejanía entre nosotros. Derrotado y terminando de abrumarme con mis ideas, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la salida de la habitación. 

—¿A dónde vas? 

—Veré si está bien Seung Gil.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

Después de esa plática, jamás volvimos a tocar el tema de los destinados. Parece que Yuuri toma su distancia y cuando está cerca de mí, no sabe que decirme. Era de esperarse que esto ocurriría y eso me contesta una sola cosa: Yo no le gusto para nada a Yuuri.

Con Seung Gil encerrado en esa habitación a lado de Phichit, nos mandaron a mí y a Otabek a dormir en la sala todo porque JJ no quiere cedernos o compartir la habitación que tiene para él solo. 

La primera noche nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos de reojo; no es por sentirme orgulloso de lo que hice, pero le he dejado un ojo morado y alguno que otro rasguño en el rostro. No dijimos nada, ni siquiera un “buenas noches”. 

En el segundo día, Chris y los demás proponen un partido de fútbol americano. Para que las cosas fueran parejas, Yuuri, Michele y Kenjiro estarían separados ya que son los que saben más. JJ se autodenomina como capitán de un equipo y deja que Yuuri sea el otro. A la hora de escoger equipos, me dejan para el último y termino jugando para el equipo de Yuuri solo porque sobro. Los equipos constan así: Yuuri, Kenjiro, Mila, Sara, Emil y yo; el otro equipo está conformado por JJ, Chris, Otabek, Yurio, Georgi y Michele.

No soy bueno en el deporte, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Para mi mala suerte, Otabek está del otro lado del equipo y cuando uno de los dos tiene el balón, nos tiramos sobre el suelo con afán de molestarnos. 

—Si siguen así, los vamos a sacar del equipo —dice Sara un tanto seria.

—¿No es así el juego? —me cruzo de brazos y alzo la ceja.

—Pero tú ya lo haces a propósito —me apunta Otabek con el dedo. 

—Como si tu no lo disfrutaras.

Y al final terminamos ganando nosotros, o así va el marcador para cuando Masumi decide interrumpirnos y ofrecernos una fresca y burbujeante naranjada para todos. 

Busco a Yuuri con la mirada y al momento que nuestros ojos se encuentran, le dedico una sonrisa. Él finge no verme y cambia la vista hacia otro lado. 

En la noche, nuevamente Otabek y yo nos quedamos en los sillones. Está escuchando música muy fuerte en unos audífonos que hasta donde estoy lo escucho. 

Me concentro en un libro que traje, esta ocasión me deleito con Percy Jackson: el último héroe del Olimpo. Es nuevo y lo compró papá cuando le dije que quería un libro nuevo. 

En el tercer día, deciden hacer una caminata en el bosque. Antes de salir, me aseguro que Seung Gil este bien. Al menos su rostro ya se ve mejor y todo esto fue gracias a los cuidados de Masumi y Phichit. Al parecer ya terminara su celo y podrá acompañarnos. 

Por lo mismo que ya va acabar su celo, Phichit y Masumi nos acompaña en esta caminata. Me quedo desde atrás y sigo en silencio a los demás, escuchando música los suficiente moderado para escuchar tanto la platica de ellos como mi música. 

He notado que Sara y Mila son muy cercanas, siempre van caminando de hombro a hombro, compartiendo muchos temas. Emil y Michele son extraños, de verdad que aún no me cabe en la cabeza que el Omega es Emil, es demasiado extrovertido y Michele es más reservado en sus emociones.

Georgi y JJ se llevan bien pero no son pareja ni nada; a lado de ellos van platicando Chris y Masumi, tomados de la mano y sonriéndose uno al otro.

Phichit, Minami, Otabek y Yuuri van platicando, parece que están demasiado animados.

—Víctor, ¿todo bien? —Yurio se acerca.

—Eso supongo— comento —Invite a Seung Gil para no estar solo y no contemplamos que el celo vendría.

—Ya espero que termine, el aroma es algo desagradable —se queja Yurio.

—No se de que te quejas, me tengo que dormir en el sillón con Otabek.

—Otabek —masculla, deteniendo el paso.

Me detengo y lo miro. El se muestra serio y sus ojos revelan confusión.

—¿Yurio? 

Truena los dientes y continúa caminando, dejándome atrás. Corro lo más que puedo para alcanzarlo.

—El otro día que tú y él pelearon, bueno yo… —se escucha un tanto inseguro—. No importa.

¿Qué habrá querido decirme? Me gustaría obligarlo a que me diga y más si se trata de Otabek. Lo busco entre los demás y me percato que Otabek va abrazando a Yuuri del brazo. Quisiera regresar a la cabaña y encerrarme en la habitación. Yurio se percata de mi sentir y me ofrece su brazo para caminar a lado de él; temeroso, lo acepto y caminamos en silencio.

—Es cierto —escucho a Phichit hablar—. ¿Dónde has dejado esa bonita bufanda azul, Yuuri?

Centro mi atención a la conversación, no me había percatado que no trae la bufanda que le regalé, tiene una de color negra ¿Por qué no la trae si siempre lo ha hecho?

—Ya me cansó traerla e incluso comienza a ser aburrido tener que usar una sola —contesta con frialdad.

Tenso los músculos al escuchar esa contestación. Entonces ¿Ya soy demasiado fastidioso? Yo no quiero eso, no buscaba que con lo que le revele fuera a tomar este tipo de acción y distancia.

—A mí me parece una bonita bufanda —continúa Phichit.

—¿La quieres? Te la regalo.

¡Ya basta! ¡No sigas haciendo eso sí voy detrás de ti! ¿Te encanta verme sufrir? No me sorprende nada de nada que tome esta actitud. Quiero volver a la cabaña de inmediato.

Al darme la vuelta para tomar camino de regreso, mi pie se atora con la raíz de un tronco y caigo sobre unas cuantas raíces. La caída y el golpe se escucha demasiado fuerte que todos voltean a verme preocupados. Y justo que quería escapar de la forma menos notoria.

—¿Estás bien, Vitya? —se acerca Chris a auxiliarme.

—Es el tobillo —mascullo.

Chris comienza a examinarme, tocando con cuidado cada parte del tobillo. Chillo un poco al contacto porque realmente duele, pero no tanto como si necesitara una venda o algo.

—Mejor regreso a la cabaña —comento.

Noto la mirada de preocupación de Yuuri y se acerca un poco para asegurarse que estoy bien. 

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunta Katsuki.

—No te preocupes, cerdo. Lo llevaré yo —dice Yurio con seriedad.

—No te metas, Plisetsky —Yuuri frunce el ceño.

—Lo haré cada vez que tú lo hieras.

Se miran con recelo y no apartan la vista de sus ojos. En verdad me agrada que ambos se ofrezcan, pero no me quiero involucrar con ellos. 

—Agradezco que ambos quieran ayudarme, puedo caminar yo sólo —ambos alfas comienzan a desesperarme por tratarme como un objeto que les pertenece

Me doy la vuelta y los dejo en el lugar. Finjo cojear y cuando creo que ya los perdí de vista, corro a toda velocidad a la cabaña.

Esta noche llueve muy fuerte y al menos ya podemos dormir en la habitación que fue asignada para nosotros. Sintiéndome aún un poco deprimido, coloco los audífonos con el volumen moderado y me pongo a leer el libro, pero para mí desgracia, no logro concentrarme en la lectura. 

Antes de dormir, amarro mi cabello con una coleta para que no se alborote mucho mientras duermo y me coloco una vieja sudadera para mantenerme en calor.

Seung Gil y Otabek suben a los minutos después. Ya estoy por acostado en posición fetal mirando hacia la pared, apunto de dormir y escucho a los dos hablar.

—¿Está dormido? —escucho a Otabek.

Siento la mano de Seung Gil acariciar mi espalda y como no hago ningún movimiento o ruido, se detiene.

—Sí, duerme como un tronco.

—Bien, debo decirte algo.

Los escucho sentarse en la cama que está debajo de la mía. 

—Katsuki me contó algo —la voz de Otabek se escucha un poco más bajo, pero lo suficiente para poder entenderlo con claridad—. Me había dicho que buscaba a su omega, cree que en una ocasión lo vio y que es por eso que tiene esa bufanda azul.

—¿Y luego? 

Seung Gil sabe la situación y estoy seguro que él no dirá ninguna palabra frente a él. Espero que pueda sacar la conversación.

—Bueno, ambos sabemos que esa bufanda azul era la de Víctor y Yuuri me lo confirmó. Se dio cuenta que es él y se siente algo asustado y quizá triste por no corresponderle sus sentimientos o incluso lastimarlo —Otabek se escucha preocupado—. Le he dicho que debería intentar salir con Víctor, que no es una mala persona. 

—¿Y qué lo detiene?

—Plisetsky. 

—Es un tonto alfa —bufa Seung Gil—. Pensé que hablarías con Víctor en estos días. 

—El propósito era en esta noche, pero se adelantó a dormir.

Si y no me voy a parar ahorita, tengo mucho frío y estoy envuelto entre tanta cobija como para bajar y hablar con ellos.

—Deberías de hacerlo cuanto antes, creo que han estado mucho tiempo sin hablarse. Ambos se necesitan.

Demasiado diría yo. Admito que si extraño a Otabek, fuera de lo que pasó, él siempre demostró ser una buena persona y también admito que exageré un poco las cosas y no le dije nada de lo que ocurría

—Me molesta que haya creado un drama por un mal entendido.

—Si yo te hubiera visto besándote con Phichit, haría lo mismo. 

Punto a mi favor. 

—¿Y qué me dices de Plisetsky? ¿No están luego muy pegaditos?

—Eso ya no me corresponde contestar. 

—Es que me desespera esa actitud que toma, se hace el indignado. 

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Creo que tiene razón, es hora de arreglar las cosas. Me muevo para indicarles que me estoy levantando y dejen de hablar. Me bajo de la cama del lado de la cabecera, uso unos tenis y salgo de la habitación así sin decirles nada. 

Camino hacia la planta baja totalmente oscura; el viento sopla demasiado fuerte y la lluvia golpea con fuerza a la casa; los truenos resuenan en todo el lugar, haciendo eco en el bosque que nos rodea. 

Salgo por aquella puerta y siento de golpe el frío y el viento golpear en mi rostro. Sin importarme mojarme, camino a grandes zancadas hasta el bosque. Me detengo en lo más profundo que mis pies permitieron llegar y detengo el paso. 

Escucho unas pisadas más acercarse al mismo ritmo que yo. 

—Sabía que vendrías hasta acá —mascullo, me volteo para encontrarme de frente con Otabek.

—Arreglemos esto, Nikiforov.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	14. Marshmallow

Las gotas heladas de la lluvia caen sobre mi piel; el frío viento sopla con fuerza, moviendo las copas de los árboles con violencia e incluso alborota mi cabello aún teniéndolo amarrado. 

Me han dicho muchas veces que soy una persona sumamente dramática y si, quizá si lo soy, sin drama no existiría la vida. 

Tengo frente a mi una persona que, muchas ocasiones me lastimó con sus actos y los malditos malos entendidos. Hace un par de días nos golpeamos y fuimos separados, eso da muchísimo coraje porque no te dejan terminar.

—¿Era necesario salir con esta lluvia? —dice Otabek frunciendo el ceño.

—Si ya sabes cómo soy —me cruzo de brazos.

—Yo ya no quiero pelear contigo y si no te importa, volvamos a la cabaña. No sabemos si hay osos o algo.

Asiento. Por suerte que no caminamos tan lejos y se pueden notar las luces de la casa. Al llegar a la cabaña, preparo dos tazas de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, Otabek me ofrece una manta y los dos nos sentamos en lo que fue nuestra cama hace unos días.

Nos quedamos en silencio, nadie se atreve a ser el primero en romperlo. Somos un par de orgullosos que esperan que el otro comience a hablar. Mi ropa no se mojó mucho como para irme a cambiar pero si siento el frío en mis huesos.

—Creo que empezaré —mascullo, los ojos de Otabek se clavan en mi y en seguida se acerca un poco más a mí—. Sí ya sé que soy un dramático y que estas semanas solo me he dedicado a ignorarte y esas cosas. Ese día debí actuar más con la cabeza que con el estómago —me detengo para formular las palabras y continuar. Abrir algo que trabaje estos días cerrándolo me es difícil—- No sabes cómo me dolió verte besándote con él. Nos habíamos besado él y yo en una de las fiestas de JJ, por desgracia no lo recuerda.

—Si, eso lo sé —masculla Otabek, mirando fijamente la taza—. Ese día él me pidió que le diera un beso para comprobar si soy su destinado pero no fue así y eso me alegró porque pensé que podría arreglarte una oportunidad de acercarte más a él —se detiene y me mira —Me ganaste y me mandaste al diablo.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que debí actuar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Tampoco me agradaba la idea que tú estuvieras muy pegado a él.

—Ni tu de Plisetsky. 

Bufo, esta parte no se lo he contado y no quisiera que él se enojara o malinterprete las cosas. Si estamos aquí, es para hablar, decir la verdad y arreglar nuestra amistad. Si en estos momentos solucionamos todo, será una prueba superada para reforzar nuestro vínculo amistoso.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho y quizá es una situación muy parecida como la tuya con Katsuki —comento, le doy un fuerte sorbo a mi chocolate y miro con seriedad a Otabek—. Él fue a buscarme en la semana que peleamos y demostró ser una buena persona, muy en el fondo. No me insinuó nada en esos momentos y la verdad es que me gustaba la idea de formar una linda amistad con él. Por desgracia, el idiota lo arruinó un día que los vi a ti y a Yuuri ir al cine. Me siguió bajo la lluvia y me robó un beso, pidiéndome una oportunidad —la mirada de Otabek está llena de tristeza e incluso de coraje, es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando peleamos—. Le dije que no, que no quería nada porque respeté hasta esos momentos que él es el que te gusta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, de nuevo. Solo se escucha el viento soplar con mayor vigor y el choque de la lluvia en el exterior. Otabek permanece inmóvil y callado, con un rostro demasiado serio, ¿está enojado? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Hice mal en decir las cosas? No, él es mi amigo y ya no quiero pelear con él.

—Creo que los dos hicimos cosas a la espalda del otro sin decir nada —por fin habla, su tono de voz es serio y no me dirige la mirada—. ¿Somos traidores? 

—Para nada —niego—. Creo que ya es hora de dejar este juego de niños y actuar como personas adultas. 

Una pequeña risa tímida se escapa de los labios de Otabek y yo me uno. 

—Entonces, ¿amigos? —extiendo mi mano.

—Amigos —estrecha su mano con la mía.

Mi alma deja de cargar con un peso y me siento aliviado, mejor e incluso con más ánimos. Quizá no era como esperaba, pero nos hemos reconciliado y eso es lo las importante. 

Por desgracia, el viaje termina y volvemos dos días antes del inicio de clases. Seung Gil nos cuenta durante el transcurso del camino que cuando estuvo en celo, Phichit estuvo a su lado sin necesidad de tener sexo y se mostró muy respetuoso con él. Parece que ellos dos comienzan a ser algo más íntimo, pues dice que ambos están destinados. 

Me alegro por ellos dos, al menos están intentando tener algo bonito. Otabek confiesa que también encontró su destinado en este viaje e incluso su alfa (Yurio) lo sabe, pero tomó la misma decisión que Yuuri: que el tiempo haga su trabajo. 

Al volver a clases, todo vuelve a la rutina. Minako me exige cada vez más en la música, hago todo lo que está en mi alcance, pero es imposible entre tareas y estudios para los exámenes finales. 

Yurio suele esperarme después de su entrenamiento, dice que le fascina estar escuchando como toco. Algunas veces Otabek y Seung Gil se quedan a observar y esperarme a que acaben las clases. 

Yuuri toma su distancia, no me habla ni me manda un mensaje, a pesar de que intercambiamos de celulares; a Otabek le pasa lo mismo, ni porque está en la clase de música esperándome los dos, no le habla.

La fecha del concurso ya está puesta, será a mediados de junio, dos semanas antes de los exámenes finales. Sólo tengo una semana para mejorar en el piano o me matara Minako. 

Papá está muy entusiasmado que incluso dice que ya pidió permiso para poder asistir en ese día tan especial e importante para mí.

Otro evento importante es el baile de fin de año, esas cosas se hacen estas escuelas donde normalmente el hombre invita a la mujer a que le acompañe en estos bailes. 

Aquí no es tanto que el hombre lo haga, es sólo perder el miedo y pedirle a esa persona que te acompañe. 

—¿Por qué no les dicen a sus alfas? —Masumi nos deja unas malteadas en la mesa mientras que Otabek, Seung Gil y yo terminamos un trabajo en equipo—. No creo que se nieguen. 

—Es que… ya lo intenté. No quiere salir conmigo porque dice que los bailes son aburridos —Otabek se muestra triste.

—¿En serio te dijo eso? ¡Lo voy a matar! —exclamo molesto.

—No, déjalo así. Quizá me quede en casa a arreglar las maletas e irme de vacaciones a visitar a mis padres.

—¿Y qué me dices tú, Vitya? —Masumi parece estar muy emocionado por esto.

—Bu-bueno, no quisiera abrumarlo —me sonrojo un poco.

—Deberías decirle, es tu alfa y tienes derecho de estar con él —dice Seung Gil serio, absorbiendo desde una pajilla su malteada.

—Sí, pero no quiero obligarlo si no me habla ni nada —no es que no quiera salir con él a ese baile ¡Lo deseo! Pero si Yuuri no quiere estar conmigo, no lo voy a obligar. 

—¿Tú irás con Phichit? —pregunta Masumi.

—Sí. Ambos acordamos ir —se sonroja.

Y toda la noche me estuvieron insistiendo en que le diga a Yuuri. De tanto meditar lo que me estuvieron diciendo, sobre “si él no me habla, que yo lo busqué”, así que antes de irme a dormir, le mando un mensaje.

> _“Hola Yuuri. Buenas noches. Quisiera hablar contigo mañana, ¿Dónde te puedo buscar?”_

Me coloco el pijama mientras espero una respuesta. Me lanzo a la cama y Makkachin cae encima de mi espalda. No hay ninguna respuesta de él, así que abrazo la almohada y cierro los ojos. Cuando siento que ya me estoy quedando dormido, el celular vibra debajo de mi almohada. Mi corazón da un vuelco al ver que es Yuuri quien me ha contestado.

> _“Hola Víctor. Por supuesto. Ven a buscarme en la cafetería en la hora del receso. Que descanses y duermas rico.”_

Comienzo a rodar sobre mi cama de lo emocionado que estoy. Abrazo a Makkachin con alegría y él solo lucha para que lo suelte porque no lo dejo respirar. 

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

En la mañana, decido amarrarme el cabello con media coleta, dejándome unos mechones sobre la frente. Dice Masumi que cuando me peino así, nadie se resistiría de mi apariencia, espero que tenga razón y logre a conquistarlo. 

Me siento algo nervioso, demasiado que casi me sacan del salón por andar pensando en otras cosas y no prestar atención. 

—Todo va a salir bien, él aceptará salir contigo —me asegura Otabek.

—Deberías invitarlo al concurso —sugiere Seung Gil.

—¿Y si dice que no? —me siento muy inseguro y sé que no debería ser así.

—Me encargaré de que él acepte —dice Otabek colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Si yo fuera tu alfa te diría que sí —me da ánimos Seung Gil.

Mi corazón da un vuelco en cuanto escucho el timbre de la escuela sonar, anunciando la hora del receso. Suspiro profundo para quitarme la sensación de mariposas en el estómago. 

Mi celular vibra en mi pantalón, indicando que es un mensaje. Lo saco y reviso que el mensaje es de Yuuri.

“Te espero en la entrada de la cafetería.”

Sonrío por el texto, no se le olvidó y eso me hace sentir alegre. Quedo de ver a ellos en la siguiente clase y camino a paso acelerado para encontrarme con él. Evito tantos alumnos y conforme me voy acercando, mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte. 

Al doblar la esquina hacia la cafetería, lo encuentro recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados. Tiene esa pose de persona sensual con esa chaqueta de cuero negro. Amo su perfil, es tan perfecto que pareciera que él fue tallado por los mismos ángeles. Sonrío y camino hacia él.

—Yuu…

Una chica de cabello castaño atado de una coleta se lanza a él con un fuerte abrazo. 

—¡Yuuri! —exclama la chica abrazándolo y pegando su cuerpo a él.

—Yu-Yukko —tartamudea nervioso.

Mis pasos se han detenido y siento que debo correr, pero otra parte de mi dice que debo permanecer en este lugar y ver la escena. Sé que él tiene una gran popularidad con las mujeres y debo ser fuerte para soportar estas cosas.

—Yuuri, te estuve buscando toda la mañana porque quiero decirte algo importante —dice ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Así? ¿Sobre qué es?

Lo peor de todo es que la chica no es nada fea, al contrario, es muy bonita. Nariz respingada, ojos cafés, cabello castaño perfectamente recogido sin ningún mechón desordenado, una figura muy bonita y tiene eso que atrae a los hombres: senos. 

—Bueno… —se separa y se nota tímida frente a él, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas—. Sé que yo soy la capitana de las porristas y tu el capitán del equipo… muchos creen que deberíamos ser pareja y bueno… —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

No… no… ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! A esto venía y ella se acerca primero. Quiero correr, pero mis pies no responden, es como si quisieran presenciar lo que Yuuri… MI Yuuri contestará. 

—Te agradezco la invitación y aprecio tu esfuerzo por venir aquí, pero, hay alguien más que llevaré al baile de fin de año. — contesta Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

Puedo ver como la ilusión se rompe a través de los ojos de la chica y se aguanta unas cuantas lágrimas para llorar. 

—Siento mucho haberte preguntado esto, no era mi intención ponerte incómodo.

—No lo hiciste, Yukko —pone su mano sobre su hombro—. Encontrarás a alguien que si quiera salir contigo esa noche. 

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Yuuri? —ella alza sus ojos hacia él, como si quisiera transmitirle un sentimiento.

—Porque eres una persona especial para mí. 

No soy lo suficiente ciego para percatarme de que ella está enamorada de él y no es un cualquier capricho, es un amor demasiado profundo. Siento un gran nudo en mi garganta y el bombeo desenfrenado de mi corazón sobre mi pecho. 

—Yukko, debo irme. Estoy esperando a esa persona que llevaré al baile.

—D-de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, Yuuri.

La chica se aleja lo más rápido que puede y Yuuri se recarga sobre la pared de nuevo. No sé si deba acercarme o esperar a que se dé cuenta de mi presencia. Pensándolo bien, si me acercaré, no quiero que alguien más se acerque a él. Camino a él y cuando se percata de mi presencia, no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. 

—Hola, Víctor —me saluda con una sonrisa grande.

—Hola, Yuuri —me detengo frente a él.

—Vamos al patio, aquí hay muchas personas —me toma de la mano y me arrastra por el pasillo.

Comenzamos a llamar la atención y eso no me sorprende. Las personas no dejan de cuchichear y murmurar. Los ojos curiosos no tardaron en notar que nuestras manos están entrelazadas; algunas miradas son de celos, otros de impresión y las más marcadas son de envidia. 

Lo que más me gusta en estos momentos es que me lleva de la mano, siento una sensación muy bonita y tranquilizante. Mi corazón bombea tan fuerte que golpea contra el pecho y quisiera salirse. 

Llegamos al patio, cerca de un árbol para cubrirnos del sol y sentarnos sobre el pasto. Yuuri recarga su espalda sobre el frondoso árbol y yo ocupo lugar a un lado.

—¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —toma mi mano y la apresa entre las suyas.

El aliento se me va, estuvimos caminando y no se me ocurrió en ningún momento pensar en cómo le diré las cosas. Luego, recuerdo hace unos momentos que Yuuri rechazó a esa chica porque irá con alguien más. Era de esperarse que sería de los primeros en ser invitados. Eso me entristece un poco.

—E-es sobre el baile —comento—, pero creo que ya invitaste a alguien más, te escuche rechazar a esa linda chica.

—¿Así que nos viste? —enarca una ceja.

—Disculpa, no lo quise hacer —repuse, nervioso.

Comienza a reírse y se coloca frente a mí. Pone su mano sobre mi palma y la acaricia un poco inseguro. 

—Estoy esperando a que llegue una linda persona a invitarme —continúa con los acaricias.

Igual no pierdo nada con decirle esto. Estoy listo para el rechazo.

—Yuuri ¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo? —comento cabizbajo.

—Si.

—No importa porque yo… ¿Qué dijiste? —estoy sorprendido por su respuesta ¿No estoy soñando?

—Dije que si voy contigo —coloca sus labios sobre mi frente—. ¿Sorprendido?

Pellizcame, dime que este no es un sueño. Recargo mi cabeza su hombro, inhalando su deliciosa loción mezclada con su aroma. 

—Demasiado sorprendido —mascullo.

—Hey —levanta mi rostro para que lo mire—. De verdad me gustas y quizá reaccioné de otra forma en el campamento, así que, hagamos las cosas como debemos salir, tener citas y así.

—¿D-de verdad? 

—Por supuesto. 

—En ese caso, quiero invitarte a que asistas al concurso de piano para que me apoyes. Es este sábado a las 7 de la noche —me siento emocionado por invitarlo.

—Seguro, sólo si tú vas en la mañana al partido.

—De acuerdo. 

De la emoción, abrazo con fuerza a Yuuri, haciendo que su espalda choque por completo con la corteza del árbol. Estoy muy feliz, demasiado feliz. No sé qué somos ahora, pero esta idea de hacerlo poco a poco lento me es emocionante. 

Destino, sorpréndeme.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	15. Sweet Heart

Mañana es el concurso y me siento sumamente emocionado, en primera porque Yuuri irá a verme; segunda yo iré a verlo jugar. 

Desde ese día que hablamos, nuestra relación se ha vuelto un poco más cercana. Convivimos juntos durante el receso y suele llevarme al salón de música antes de que él se vaya a entrenar. 

No hemos tenido otro beso como el que nos dimos en casa de JJ, quizá a esto se refiere que hagamos las cosas con calma. Me sorprende aún que Yuuri me ponga atención. 

—Deberías de invitarlo a cenar —sugiere Chris, al llegar a la escuela.

—Eso pensaba, así que cuando lo vea le diré —comento.

—Masumi nos prometió hacernos sushi.

—Con más razón lo haré.

—Hazlo de una vez, te está esperando ahí —Chris señala hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Es cierto, Yuuri está en la entrada mirando hacia nosotros, con esa sonrisa seductora. Muchas chicas lo saludan y él también sin apartar su vista.

Desciendo del carro y camino hacia él, sin evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

—Buenos días, Víctor —saluda sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Hola Yuuri —me sonrojo ante su presencia.

Se acerca para envolverme con sus brazos y darme un beso en la mejilla. Me quedo sin aliento por su acción y no evito sentir esas mariposas en mi estómago.

Nos separamos, me da la mano para entrelazarla con la mía y caminamos hacia el interior de la escuela.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto, con calma.

—Estoy bien, ¿Y tú qué tal? — e dedica una sonrisa.

—También —a veces me cuesta trabajo recordar que debo respirar cada vez que estoy cerca de él y me canso muy rápido—. ¿Qué harás esta noche?

—Realmente no tengo nada que hacer.

—En ese caso, ¿te gustaría venir a casa y cenar con nosotros?

El se detiene de golpe y me mira por unos segundos, espero que esta invitación no sea algo demasiado repentino y piense mal.

—¿Después de clases? 

—Sí, esa es la idea. Yo no tengo práctica, pero si tú la tienes, puedo esperarte.

—De acuerdo. Me esperas entonces en las gradas para irnos juntos.

—Si —le dedico una sonrisa.

Nos separamos al llegar a mi casillero con un “nos vemos más tarde”. Él es tan lindo conmigo y tan atento, no me imaginaba que las cosas serían así. Me voy a esforzar para que se enamore de mí.

Abro mi casillero para acomodar mis libros, pero este es cerrado de inmediato y no por mi. Una mano delgada detiene la puerta, impidiendo que saque mis cosas. Volteo la cabeza para encontrarme con el aludido que no me deja en paz. Yurio luce molesto, como en los primeros días que lo conocí.

—¿Estás saliendo con Katsudon? —gruñe.

—¿Te importa? Debo sacar mis libros —ignoro su pregunta.

Chasquea los dientes, se mueve y recarga su cuerpo en los casilleros de a lado con los brazos cruzados. 

—Aún no me has contestado —siento su mirada sobre mi espalda.

—¿Tienes algún problema por ello? —pregunto de mala gana, abriendo mi casillero por segunda vez para sacar mis cosas.

Nuevamente el casillero se cierra de golpe por el mismo sujeto. Lo miro con seriedad, esperando que escupa todo su veneno. 

—No es una buena persona. Te va a lastimar y no quiero que vengas a mi llorando para decirme “Tenías razón”. 

—No me hará daño y si es así, lo golpearé —frunzo el ceño.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, dándonos a entender que no estamos de acuerdo con la misma idea. Él se quita de mi casillero y se vuelve a recargar en el de a lado.

—¿Por qué piensas que será diferente?

—Porque estamos haciendo las cosas con tranquilidad, sumando que ambos nos gustamos y estamos destinados. Él tiene iniciativa de todo esto, ¿cuándo irás a conquistar a tu omega destinado? —lo fulmino con la mirada.

Evita mi mirada, poniendo los ojos blancos. Sé que no quiere hablar respecto al tema. Me concentro en sacar mis pertenencias del lugar y algo llama mi atención del otro lado del pasillo. 

Otabek y JJ están hablando muy alegres, una de las manos de Leroy está sobre el hombro de mi amigo. Parece que Otabek está un poco sonrojado del rostro y no evita la mirada de JJ. 

Sé que a ese tipo le gusta tanto a Otabek como a Seung Gil, al darse cuenta que no tiene oportunidad con el coreano, decide irse sobre el kazajo. 

—Pues si no te apuras, alguien más tomará tu lugar —me volteo hacia Yurio, quien también está viendo la escena. Su rostro muestra inconformidad y molestia.

Truena los dientes y se aleja con pasos muy rápidos. Esos son celos y no lo podrá negar. Sonrío para mis adentros y termino de guardar mis cosas. 

Camino hacia el salón y en el camino me alcanza Seung Gil, quien se ve alegre esta mañana.

—Voy a salir con Phichit el día de hoy —comenta al entrar al salón.

—Invité a cenar a Yuuri —continuo con la platica.

—¿Qué sabes de Otabek? 

Tomamos nuestros lugares y aprovecho que aún no llega Otabek plata platicarle la escena que acabo de presenciar. 

—Estaba con JJ hace unos momentos. Ambos reían y platicaban con alegría —le cuento sin borrar mi sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, no me sorprende mucho. JJ ha cortejado a Otabek en el transcurso de esta semana.

—¿Y cómo es que soy el último en enterarme? —me tiro al drama, fingiéndome ser el ofendido.

—Porque estás muy ocupado con tu Capitán.

—Ah sí, ya recordé —me recargo sobre la banca con los brazos cruzados—. Hay más. Hace unos momentos, Yurio estaba conmigo, molestandome por salir con Yuuri y vio a ellos platicar muy cómodamente, se molestó más y se fue.

—El alfa está por perder a su omega si no se pone las pilas. 

El profesor entra al salón y no tenemos señal de vida de Otabek. A lo mejor se saltará esta clase para estar con su JJ. Justo cuando el profesor comienza a pasar lista, Otabek logra entrar al salón corriendo. 

—Te has salvado por un pelo de rana calva —dice el profesor con seriedad 

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormido —jadea Otabek 

Nuestro amigo nos dedica una pequeña sonrisa y se sienta a mi lado izquierdo. Queremos que nos cuente qué está pasando, pero se niega diciendo que esos temas de historia son más interesantes que su vida amorosa. 

No nos cuenta ni en la siguiente clase, teniendo el pretexto que debemos contestar la guía para el examen final de matemáticas cuanto antes.

En el receso ni se diga. Yuuri y Phichit fueron por nosotros al salón para irnos a la cafetería juntos y al llegar al dicho lugar, Otabek fue acaparado de inmediato por Leroy. Comentan que habrá otra fiesta en casa de Leroy un día después de la graduación. Me costará trabajo no volver a ver a Chris en la escuela y ahora tendré que venir por mi cuenta, si es que papá decide llevarme.

Las clases continúan y no dejo de pensar en la hora de la salida. Ya quiero que está llegue y pueda ir a buscar a Yuuri en el entrenamiento.

—¡Ya! Dinos qué te traes con JJ —comento en la hora de biología.

—Sí, te haces mucho del rogar —agrega Seung Gil.

Nuestro amigo comienza a reírse de nosotros y deja su pluma sobre la banca, en seguida nos hace una señal para que nos acerquemos. 

—JJ me ha invitado salir hoy. Lleva todo el mes diciéndome que salgamos y hasta esta semana acepté —confiesa nuestro amigo—. Creo que no es una mala persona y podríamos intentar salir.

—¿Y qué hay de Yurio? —pregunto.

—Creo que ya hice mucho por buscarlo y él solo me ignora —se nota un poco triste—. Prefiero dejar de ser masoquista y estar abierto para otras opciones. 

—Ese maldito… ¿Quieres que hable con él? —me enfurece que Yurio sea tan estúpido 

—No, te lo agradezco, pero ya no quiero torturarme más —masculla—. Él sigue interesado en alguien más.

Ese alguien más soy yo. Yurio está molesto porque las cosas entre Yuuri y yo están mejorando, debe entender que mi corazón pertenece a Yuuri desde que él me hizo bullying. Y Otabek ya se cansó de esperar que el otro le dé una respuesta o señal de que quiere intentar algo.

—Ya nos contarás como te va con la cita de JJ —comenta Seung Gil.

Terminan las clases y nos despedimos en la entrada de la escuela, quedarnos de ver mañana en este mismo lugar para ir al partido. Camino con alegría hacia el patio trasero para alcanzar a Yuuri y esperarlo. 

Al tocar las puertas hacia el patio trasero, siento como me jalan del cabello hacia atrás y caigo sobre mis glúteos. 

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —escucho una voz femenina.

Estando sobre el suelo, levanto la vista y veo a tres chicas paradas frente a mí. Si mal me falla la memoria, estas chicas son parte del equipo de porristas de la escuela y las amigas más cercanas de Yuko. Una de ellas se llama Katie, es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes; la que está en medio de ellas se llama Lindsey, es rubia y ojos azules; por último, es otra rubia de ojos cafés y pecosa de nombre April. 

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Nikiforov? —pregunta Katie frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Irás a arrastrarte a Katsuki? —continua April.

—No es de su incumbencia —me levanto para sacudirme la ropa.

—Por supuesto que sí— me empuja Lindsey sin tirarme —Yuko y Katsuki son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, pero comenzaste seducir a nuestro Yuuri y los has separado.

—P-por supuesto que no —me está colmando la paciencia—. Yuuri y yo tenemos un lazo…

No me dejan terminar de hablar cuando de nuevo soy lanzado al suelo, Katie jala mi cabello y Lindsey coloca su pie sobre mi pecho, presionando con mucha fuerza. 

—No queremos verte cerca de Yuuri en el día del baile o despídete de esa linda cabellera —masculla Lindsey.

Como puedo, me suelto de su agarre y me levanto del suelo. Ellas fruncen el ceño y no me dejan de ver como si fuera su objeto de burla.

—No porque sean mujeres yo no me detendré en darles su merecido. Si se meten conmigo, no se lo acabarán —amenazo escuchándome molesto

—¡Uy que miedo! —canta April.

Las dejo en el pasillo y me adelanto hacia la cancha de futbol americano. Por mi mala suerte, Yuuri ya está calentando con los demás. Bueno, me iré a sentar en las gradas y leeré un libro mientras pasa el tiempo.

Me siento aún impotente, me duele todo mi trasero. Odio las personas que atacan en bola y no enfrentan a uno sin necesidad de venir con sus amigos.

Llego a las gradas y me percato que no está Phichit. Claro, no está porque salió con Seung Gil. Mejor, así me quedo más tranquilo.

De lejos veo a Yuuri saludarme y dedicarme una sonrisa mientras va corriendo a lo largo del campo. Algunos suspiros se escapan de mis labios y olvido lo que acaba de pasar. 

Para cuando acaba el entrenamiento, Yuuri me pide que lo espere en este lugar en lo que se baña y viste con la ropa que traía esta mañana. Al acercarse a mí, viene con ese chico, el nugget con catsup, quién no deja de mirarme como si fuera mala influencia para Yuuri ¿Qué les importa? Solo quiero estar a lado del chico que quiero.

Caminamos de la mano, mientras él habla con Kenjiro y con Michele para que no olviden las tácticas que tienen mañana para el partido. 

Al llegar a su motocicleta, me ofrece de nuevo su casco azul y lo coloca sobre mi cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

☆゜・。。・゜゜・。。・゜★

—¿Seguro que no se molestaran por qué venga? —pregunta Yuuri, un poco dudoso de si es buena idea o no entrar a casa.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Papá volverá hasta mañana, y Chris y Masumi se fueron al cine —comento.

—Pensaran que vengo a aprovecharme de ti.

Sonrío, subo un escalón para estar a la altura de su rostro y poder notar sus ojos color caramelo. Tiene pequeños lunares dentro del iris. 

—Se que no te vas a aprovechar de mi —murmuro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —una sonrisa coqueta aparece sobre sus labios.

Sus caricias delicadas con las llamas de los dedos sobre mis labios estremecen mi cuerpo, creando una sensación electrizante. 

—P-porque quedamos ir lentos —titubeo.

Sonríe y pega mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso rápido y pequeño. 

—Sólo porque eres un omega muy lindo, no te haré nada. 

Lo tomo de la mano para al interior de mi casa. En el momento que abro la puerta, cierto can alegre brinca sobre Yuuri, tirándolo al suelo y comienza a lamerlo en el rostro.

—Pero si es… —noto tristeza y nostalgia en sus ojos.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Esos no son tus modales! —regaño a mi perro, mientras lo separo de Yuuri. —Lo siento Yuuri. Normalmente lo hace a los miembros de la casa, quizá le agradas mucho.

Él se levanta, sacude su ropa y acaricia a Makkachin de la cabeza. A pesar de esa sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos muestran aún ese sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia. 

—Se parece a mi perrito, lo tuve desde mi infancia —comenta, sin dejar de acariciar a Makkachin—. Se llamaba Vicchan. Por desgracia, ya no está con nosotros.

Me parte el alma saber que extrañan a su difunta mascota, siento su sentimiento hacia su pequeño perrito y solo pienso en ir y abrazarlo.

—Siento mucho por lo de Vicchan —murmuro.

—Está bien, él ya no sufre —me dedica una sonrisa sincera—. Me da gusto saber que compartimos el amor por los animales. 

—Nos falta mucho por conocernos, Yuuri.

—Es cierto —se levanta del suelo—. Nos falta mucho por conocernos.

Lo llevo a mi habitación y le digo que espere ahí en lo que preparo alguna bebida y unos bocadillos para matar el hambre y pasar el rato. Al subir a mi habitación, lo encuentro sentado sobre la cama con el celular en la mano.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto 

Él asiente sin apartar la vista de su móvil. Dejo la charola sobre la mesita de noche y le ofrezco a Yuuri que tome bocadillos. 

¿Cómo les irá a mis amigos en sus respectivas citas? Me hubiera gustado salir con Yuuri, pero ahora debo estar sumamente tranquilo y preparándome para mañana. 

—Me dijiste que mañana es el concurso de pianistas, ¿verdad? Me gustaría verte tocar. 

—Ya será mañana porque no tengo piano en casa. 

—De acuerdo. 

Y como niño emocionado y feliz, hablo de todo lo que me gusta o hago en mis tiempos libres, Yuuri escucha con tanta atención que incluso me percato que también le gustan los libros pero no ha podido de terminar de leer los libros pendientes que tiene. 

Descubrimos que tenemos en común el gusto por varios géneros de música e incluso juega alguno que otro videojuego. Estoy muy alegre y feliz por estar con él en estos momentos; sé que Yuuri también porque no he visto en ningún que se aburra de todo lo que hablamos.

En un momento a otro, ambos terminamos acostados sobre la cama muy cerca, mirando videos de gatos en mi tablet, riéndonos como nunca antes. 

—Ese gato es un idiota —se burla Yuuri.

—Lo sé. No entiendo porque son tan graciosos —le sigo la risa.

En su mirada veo algo de maldad y eso me estremece, se levanta del lugar donde está y se coloca encima de mí, apoyándose con las piernas. Pasa sus frías manos por debajo de mi playera, causándome pequeños espasmos al contacto. 

—No hagas eso, me causas cosquillas —me río al sentir sus caricias sobre mi abdomen.

—No me lo hubieras dicho —su maldad puede notarse y eso me estremece demasiado.

Comienza a frotar sus manos de forma que comience a retorcerme bajo su cuerpo y la risa salga de mi boca. 

—¡Espera!… ¡No… puedo… respirar! —exclamo entre jadeos.

—Pero si aún no comienza lo bueno —dice Yuuri divertido, se detiene por unos segundos y al comprobar que he regulado la respiración, continúa con la tortura de cosquillas.

—¡Basta! ¡Yuuri! —exclamo, moviendo y pataleando para que me suelte pero el es más fuerte e incluso me a tomado ambas manos con una sola—. ¡Me voy a orinar!

Yuuri se detiene y suelta mis manos para que pueda descansar. Jalo todo el aire que puedo y no morir ahogado bajo la persona especial que quiero.

Nuestras miradas se conectan, mirándonos con tanta profundidad que siento que el aire de los pulmones se me escapa. Mi corazón se acelera en el momento que su mano la posa sobre mi mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa seductora se forma en sus labios. 

Se acerca lentamente su rostro al mío, dispuesto a darme un beso. Con la otra mano la coloca sobre mi cabello, pasando los dedos entre las hebras de este. Estando demasiado cerca, siento su aliento chocar con mis labios y el aroma de feromonas comienzan a esparcir por la habitación.

Inclina más su rostro hasta rozarse nuestros labios, cierro los ojos en espera de que el beso comience.

—¡Víctor! —la puerta de mi habitación se abre de golpe.

A los dos se nos sale el alma por unos segundos, Yuuri cae a lado de mí y dirigimos la mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Chris está parado en el marco con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el maldito lo sabía. A su lado está Masumi con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. 

—¡Christophe Nikiforov Giacometti! ¡Debes aprender a tocar las puertas! —exclamo molesto.

—En esta casa no hay puertas cerradas —hace segunda Masumi.

Me levanto de la cama de golpe y corro hacia la habitación de papá en busca de sus palos de golf. Tomo el primero que encuentro para atacar a ese par. Al regresar a mi habitación, veo a Yuuri hablando con ellos, avergonzándolo más de lo que estamos.

—¡Me las van a pagar! —exclamo con el palo en alto.

—¡Víctor! ¡Tranquilízate! —la mirada de Chris se transforma a miedo.

—Sí, solo era una broma —Masumi comienza a retroceder.

—¡Nunca! —corro a ellos, dispuesto a darles un gran golpe. 

Los dos mayores corren despavoridos hacia las escaleras y yo los sigo, pero unos brazos rodean mi cintura y me cargan de nuevo hacia a mi habitación. 

—Eso va a doler mucho y les dejarás una marca —ríe divertido Yuuri—.Pensaremos en una venganza menos dolorosa, ¿de acuerdo? —besa mi mejilla, haciendo que el coraje disminuya y me quite el bastón.

—De acuerdo —pego mis labios a su mejilla.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	16. On Melancholy Hill

La noche es tan hermosa a lado de mi Yuuri. Cenamos sushi mientras vemos una película de terror. Esta es de las japonesas y fue Yuuri quien la recomienda. Definitivamente a él le fascina estas cosas porque está inmune a lo que pasa mientras que yo me escondo en su pecho en cada escena. 

Para nuestra mala suerte, se hace más tarde y Yuuri tiene que regresar. Resulta que él es de los chicos que vive en el internado y tiene que llegar a tiempo o lo regañarán. Dice que podría quedarse si no tuviera el partido en la mañana. 

Antes de dormir, no dejamos de mandarnos mensajes y por suerte, le ha agradado mi hermano y mi cuñado. La cena ni se diga, le encantó todo e incluso sugirió que una próxima vez nos preparará un platillo que a él le fascina.

En la mañana me levanto temprano, desayuno algo rápido y aprovecho que papá está aquí para pedirle que me encamine a la escuela.

Aún no le he contado que estoy en una especie de relación con el alfa más codiciado de la escuela, aunque debe de tener sus ligeras sospechas. 

Al llegar a la escuela, papá me recuerda que debo llegar antes de las 5 para prepararme para esta noche. Asiento y me despido de él, deseándole un gran día en el hospital y recordándole que no llegué tarde.

Me encuentro a Seung Gil, Phichit y Otabek en la entrada de la escuela como quedamos. Los tres se ven sumamente alegres, lo que me da entender que ayer tuvieron un gran día en sus respectivas citas. 

Caminamos hacia el campo y buscamos los mejores lugares. Quiero que Otabek me cuente como le fue anoche, así que le he pedido que después del partido se quede conmigo antes de que Yuuri llegue.

Los chicos del fútbol comienzan a salir de los vestidores y se preparan para jugar contra el equipo visitante. 

—Mira, ahí viene tu novio —dice Phichit con una sonrisa.

Veo a Yuuri aún sin colocarse el casco y se acerca hacia las gradas donde estamos nosotros con una sonrisa seductora sin apartar la vista. Mi corazón da un vuelco y camino hacia el barandal para saludarlo. 

Al estar cerca, toma mi mano y deposita un beso en el dorso. Escucho a muchos alumnos hacer alboroto y bulla por esta escena. 

—Deséame suerte —sonríe.

—Te deseo suerte —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

El sonido del silbato del entrenador Celestino resuena en el campo, llamando a todos los jugadores. 

—Debo irme. No te puedes ir después del partido sin mí. 

—Te esperare.

Él corre hacia el centro del campo, colocándose su casco y listo para comenzar el juego. Ya había estado en otros juegos antes porque Seung Gil me pidió que lo acompañara por Phichit y sé que Yuuri juega de maravilla, a veces parece que está danzando en el juego cuando esquiva a los demás jugadores.

Escucho a las porristas gritar y alabar a todo el equipo con canciones un poco pegajosas e incluso ridículas para mi gusto y cuando pueden, sólo nombran a Yuuri, como si fuera un mesías o algo así.

El nugget con catsup, Emil y Michele juegan también muy bien, pareciera que el juego sólo es entre ellos cuatro y los demás son sólo para estorbar al equipo rival.

Volteo hacia el lugar de Otabek y lo encuentro con JJ hablando. El brazo de JJ está sobre los hombros del kazajo y lo acerca hacia su cuerpo. Parece que a Otabek le gusta mucho estar con él y si es feliz, entonces no diré nada. 

Y ni hablar de Seung Gil y Phichit, los encuentro de labio a labio, perdiéndose otro touchdown marcado por Michele. 

De vez en cuando le grito a Yuuri, quien está demasiado concentrado en el juego. El marcador va a favor a nuestra escuela por mucha ventaja, por lo que los expectores comienzan a gritar más energéticamente mientras que los del otro lado los insultos hacia nuestro equipo llueven. 

El juego termina, el equipo de Yuuri es el victorioso y todos se lo ameritan a ellos por su gran esfuerzo y desempeño que mostraron en el campo. Estoy asombrado y me da mucho gusto que Yuuri se encuentre demasiado alegre y satisfecho. Ahora es el centro de atención por todos los demás estudiantes y jugadores. 

—No te preocupes, Yuuri solo tiene ojos para ti —escucho a Phichit.

—Eso espero —sonrío levemente.

Los jugadores abandonan el campo, dirigiéndose a los vestidores; los espectadores comienzan a abandonar las gradas y retirarse de la escuela. 

—Deberías ir a buscar a Yuuri en los vestidores para felicitarlo —sugiere Phichit.

—Pero…

—Anda, ve. Nosotros te esperamos —sugiere Otabek.

Tienen razón, iré a buscarlo para darle la sorpresa y felicitarlo. Bajo de las gradas y corro a toda prisa hacia los vestidores. 

El aroma de sudor con algunos que otros olores comienzan a molestarme la nariz, es algo desagradable que incluso tengo que taparme con la manga de la camisa que traigo. 

Doblando la esquina escucho la voz de Yuuri, puedo reconocerla a donde vaya, lo que no me gusta es que está hablando con una mujer. Me recargo sobre la pared para que no me vean y pueda escuchar.

—… entonces, Yuuri. ¿Te espero en mi casa a las 7 de la noche? —es la voz de la chica del otro día: Yuko.

Siento una opresión en mi pecho y el estómago se me revuelve. Quiero ver que está sucediendo ¿Está ella encima de él? ¿Qué le dirá?

—No puedo. Tengo un compromiso más importante —contesta Yuuri.

¡Sí! ¡Eso! Rechaza a la zorra esa. 

—¿Qué es más importante que tener sexo tu y yo? —maldita ofrecida.

Yuuri se queda callado ¿Por qué? ¡Dile que yo soy más importante que cualquier otra cosa! Me muerdo el labio con fuerza y abrazo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me asomo para ver qué está pasando y porque Yuuri sigue callado. La chica se le está insinuando, enseñando un poco sus senos para provocarlo y está expidiendo feromonas de su cuerpo para engatusar a mi alfa.

—Yo sé que deseas este cuerpo —sube la pierna, recargando la rodilla sobre la pared y toma la mano de Yuuri para que le agarre de su trasero, aprovechando que trae una faldita. 

Veo que su cuerpo tiembla y sus ojos muestran algo de lujuria. ¿Por qué Yuuri? No me hagas esto. Yuko acerca sus labios a los de mi alfa, quien está sólo jadeando y mordiéndose. 

—Basta, por favor —Yuuri aparta sus manos y la mirada de la chica —Estoy saliendo con alguien más.

—¿Es ese omega de cabello color plata? Creí que lo tuyo son las mujeres.

—Víctor es diferente a las personas con las que he estado. 

—Ya veo —Yuko luce molesta—. Si no fuera por él, estaríamos ahora desnudándonos detrás de tu casillero.

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien con él, así que, por favor te pido que respetes esta decisión. 

—En ese caso, deberíamos despedirnos como se debe hacer. ¿No crees? —le acaricia el rostro

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Dejo de mirar la escena y me dejo resbalar por la pared hasta sentarme, abrazando mis piernas y ocultando mis ojos para que no me vean llorar. Quiero vomitar y salir corriendo por la entrada. No, no debo verme débil ni derrumbarme con facilidad, me levanto del suelo, limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y doblo la esquina para ver a Yuuri y a Yuko aún frente a frente hablando sin contacto físico ni nada.

—¡Víctor! —Yuuri se sorprende y da un paso hacia a mí para alejarse de la porrista.

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Si! —se acerca la chica.

—En realidad, ella ya se va —mira a Yuko con enojo—. Qué bueno que estás aquí —me envuelve con sus brazos.

Acepto su abrazo, sin importarme si está sudando o algo así. En realidad, me da un alivio estar con él de esta manera. Por encima del hombro veo que la tal Yuko se encuentra totalmente molesta y camina lejos de nosotros. 

¿Debería decirle que lo estuve escuchando? ¿Qué es lo que piensa acerca de esa propuesta? Aunque no es mi novio, siento la sangre hervir y los celos carcomer por dentro. Se separa de mí para acariciar mi rostro con delicadeza, aunque yo no muestro ninguna sonrisa ni alguna muestra de alegría o cariño.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta, preocupado.

¿Está bien ocultar esto? Me siento desesperado y quiero que me diga la verdad. ¿Me quieres? ¿De verdad soy importante para ti como para que no busques a la mujer? Quédate conmigo, por favor. 

—Si —contesto.

Coloca sus labios sobre mi frente, acaricia mi cabeza con ternura y con el otro brazo me envuelve. 

—No podré acompañarte ahora a tu casa —anuncia. Me separo para mirarlo a los ojos —Pero te veré en el auditorio. Es a las 7, ¿cierto?

—En punto. 

—¿No sabes a qué hora exactamente vas a tocar? —pregunta.

Me separo más, rompiendo nuestro abrazo. Él me mira confundido por lo que acabo de hacer. Por supuesto que estoy muy molesto por esto y de verdad que me duele mucho. 

—No, tienes que ser puntual. Estos eventos no son como un partido que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras —me escucho rudo y agresivo.

—Tienes razón —una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus labios.

No puedo decirle nada, no sé qué debo hacer. Espero que termine de vestirse para alcanzar a los chicos. Caminamos en silencio, él busca mi mano y la toma para enlazar sus dedos, la mia solo se quede ahí, recibiendo sin hacer cerrarla o entrelazar los dedos.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta, preocupado.

—Mhm —asiento con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

Se ha dado cuenta que estoy molesto, quiere arreglarlo de alguna u otra forma para que no nos quedemos así, solo que el problema es que yo estoy enojado en estos momentos para arreglar las cosas.

Llegamos con los demás chicos. Resulta que ellos irán a algún lado sin llevarnos a mí, a Seung Gil y a Otabek, cosa que me molesta más. 

—No iremos a ver bailarines exóticos —dice Phichit para que su omega esté tranquilo.

—Es cosa del deporte. Estaremos en contacto con ustedes —dice Yuuri sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Si eso es así, ¿por qué va Jean? —pregunta Otabek frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque… bueno yo… —por primera vez veo a JJ nervioso—. Voy a apoyarlos.

Es la mentira más grande que hemos escuchado. Nos separamos en el estacionamiento, ellos abordan la camioneta de JJ y se van rápido. Nosotros tomamos un taxi y llegamos a casa.

Entre nosotros hay un ambiente incómodo y no es porque nos hayamos peleado o algo. Los tres sentimos que nuestras parejas mienten.

Al llegar a mi casa, les cuento todo lo que ha sucedido en estos días: las amenazas de las porristas y el cómo se le insinuó hace un rato la principal porrista a Yuuri.

Otabek me explica que ella siempre ha sido así con él porque antes fueron pareja y terminaron por alguna razón desconocida. Ella está obsesionada con él y es capaz de hacer lo que sea para quedarse con él. 

—Me siento engañado —mascullo.

—Tranquilo, él solo la usaba para tener sexo. Te tiene ahora —Otabek trata de tranquilizarme.

—Cambiemos de tema —sugiere Seung Gil—. Esto es demasiado extraño y no quiero pensar en algo triste.

—Sí, mejor cuéntanos cómo te fue con Leroy —es un cambio repentino, pero necesito mantener la mente distraída.

Las mejillas de Otabek se tiñen y una pequeña sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

—Jean es lindo, muy romántico, aunque no deja de pensar en él en ningún momento.

—¿Pero? —preguntamos al unísono.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en Plisetsky —lo dice con un hilo de voz—. Ayer, Jean y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso en el cine. Fue una experiencia agradable y en verdad que no me molesta su compañía.

—¿Te pidió que fueran algo? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—No, pero me ha insinuado que me quiere mucho y no me dejará ir con facilidad.

Me da un poco de celos, apenas ha pasado casi una semana desde que Yuuri sugirió que debemos comportarnos como pareja, pero no me ha dicho cuánto me quiere o si sólo lo está haciendo por compromiso… no sé, estas ideas no me dejarán en paz en lo que resta del día.

La hora del evento se acerca. Mis amigos irán, por supuesto y ellos me han ayudado a arreglarme; Otabek ha trenzado dos mechones de cabello y los ha unido en la parte de atrás. Seung Gil escoge el color de la camisa y el pantalón adecuado para esta noche. 

Papá llega a las 5 de la tarde, se arregla para el evento y salimos los cuatro de la casa. Chris y Masumi irán directo al auditorio. Reviso mi celular y el último mensaje que tengo de Yuuri es el de medio día diciéndome que no esté enojado, este día debe ser especial. No supe qué contestarle más que decirle que me enojaré más si no llega puntual. Su última conexión fue a las 4 de la tarde y no fue digno de contestar mi mensaje. 

Al llegar al auditorio, Minako aparece en escena, saluda a mi padre y ambos se dedican algún que otro coqueteo antes de que la mujer me arrastre hasta llegar detrás del escenario. 

Los nervios se unen a todos los sentimientos que traigo ahora, mi estómago se siente revuelto que quisiera vomitar. Empiezan a llamar a todos para que tomen asiento en sus lugares. No puedo ir a ver si Yuuri ya está aquí y mi celular se lo tiene Masumi. No quiero llevarme la sorpresa de que él no esté aquí, moriré.

El presentador comienza a llamar uno por uno para mostrar su pieza al público. Muchos tocan muy hermoso y la mayoría son canciones alegres o de sentimientos profundos, pero ninguna causa tanta melancolía como la mía. 

—Ahora tenemos el honor de presentar a Víctor Nikiforov, un joven novato en estos eventos que nos deleitará con una hermosa pieza.

Me llaman. Escucho los aplausos detrás de esta densa cortina y la bulla al decir mi nombre. No puedo evitar esta sensación nerviosa y el estómago totalmente revuelto. Inhalo y exhalo tres veces antes de atravesar la larga cortina. 

Mis piernas se sienten débiles y los pasos son torpes. Con trabajos y evitando el contacto visual con el público, llego al banquito que está frente al piano y suspiro con profundidad para calmar mis nervios. 

Antes de comenzar, echo un vistazo al público en busca de algún rostro conocido. Estoy tan nervioso que mi vista es totalmente borrosa que no encuentro ni siquiera a mi familia.

Sin nada más que hacer, coloco mis manos sobre las teclas y le doy una vista rápida a las partituras. 

Mis manos comienzan a crear el sonido del piano, creándome una sensación electrizante en todo mi cuerpo. Debo dejarme llevar por la canción como en aquel ensayo. 

Me siento triste y dolido, no sé si él vino o está ahora mismo en los brazos de aquella omega, entregándose por completo en cuerpo. Eso estremece mi corazón y comience a sofocar las lágrimas que bajan de mis ojos.

Yuuri ¿puedes verme? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Por qué estos sentimientos me abruman por completo? 

No. Basta de ser el Omega con el corazón más sensible, debo ser alguien fuerte y capaz de soportar cualquier cosa. No me veré débil ante el mundo. 

Mírame. Soy un hombre capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por lo que quiere y conseguir lo que más desea. Esa porrista no me hará ni más ni menos, lucharé por el amor de Yuuri y demostraré que estamos hechos uno para el otro.

En cuanto termino de tocar, el auditorio se llena de muchos aplausos muy fuertes y demasiados halagos. Incluso hay personas paradas sobre sus asientos sin dejar de animarme. 

Sonrío y camino al centro del escenario para hacer una reverencia al público y agradeciendo que estén apoyándome. Reviso los asientos mientras puedo y encuentro a papá, a Chris, Masumi, Seung Gil, Phichit y Otabek. ¿Dónde está él? ¿No vino? 

No. 

El lugar donde se supone que él debe ocupar, está vacío. Un nudo ocupa mi garganta y algo oprime mi pecho. 

Él está revolcándose con esa chica. No puedo pensar con claridad y los sonidos del lugar comienzan a escucharse distorsionados, incluso no entiendo la voz del presentador.

Con el corazón destrozado camino para abandonar el escenario y llorar detrás de las cortinas. Camino a lo que son los camarotes y me encierro dentro de él. 

Tiene un espejo enorme y en él se refleja un ser totalmente destrozado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y representando la tristeza. Me acerco al reflejo y comienzo a golpearlo con desesperación. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasándome esto? —grito entre llantos.

Escucho que llaman de la puerta, la golpean una y otra vez. Me tranquilizo, limpio las lágrimas y me acerco al lugar. La abro sin ver de quién se trata y doy la espalda al aludido que acaba de llegar.

—¡Víctor! 

Mi corazón da un vuelco y con la mirada busco al ser que ha pronunciado mi nombre. Lo veo parado frente a mí, con su cabello totalmente arreglado, porta de un suéter azul y un pantalón de vestir negro. En sus manos tiene un ramo de rosas azules y un perro de peluche igual a Makkachin. 

—Yuuri —murmuro.

No sé qué rostro traiga como para que se alarme, deje las cosas en una silla y me envuelva con sus brazos. 

—Estuviste fantástico —besa mi frente.

Me voy a desmoronar frente a él por estos detalles y los pequeños besitos en mi rostro y cuello.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —le pregunto.

—Desde las 6:30 estoy en este lugar con Phichit —contesta.

Suspiro aliviado, me llevo las manos al rostro y comienzo a llorar, otra vez.

—¿Por qué lloras? 

—Porque creí que te habías ido con Yuko —sollozo.

—Nos escuchaste —se escucha serio 

Asiento. Sus brazos me apretujaron más y logro ocultar mi cara en la curvatura del cuello y hombro, para inhalar su delicioso aroma y sentirme tranquilo.

—Ni porque sea la chica más sexy de toda la escuela voy a estar con ella— me dice, acariciando mi cabeza —Tu y yo estamos saliendo y nada ni nadie va destruir lo poco que estamos construyendo.

—Pero… 

Suelta mi cuerpo y con sus manos me toma del rostro, pegando su frente con la mía. Se muestra molesto y sus ojos son demasiado penetrantes.

—No importa los rumores que escuches. Confía en mí, Víctor. No apartaré la vista de ti.

Ladea un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con mis labios, moviéndose y esperando que conteste su beso. Me cuelgo del cuello y comienzo a mover en sincronía mis labios; su sabor lo extrañaba, es demasiado rico y me encanta que no tenga ningún sabor a alcohol.

Sus manos bajan de mi rostro, pasando por mis hombros y recorriendo mis costados hasta llegar a mi cadera, aferrándose a ellas y estrujándolas. 

Mi Omega se siente feliz, pareciera que brinca de alegría y ronronea por este beso y quisiera tener más. Ambos deseábamos este beso. Yuuri gruñe un poco y rompe nuestro beso, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la curvatura de mi cuello. 

—Te quiero, Víctor.

—También te quiero, Yuuri.

Nos quedamos unos momentos más en ese abrazo. Siento el corazón de Yuuri golpear contra mi pecho y un leve ronroneo provenir de su garganta. 

Minako interrumpe nuestro abrazo para decirme que anunciaran al ganador de esta noche. Yuuri se dirige a su asiento con los demás y yo camino con los otros concursantes en la tarima del escenario para estar en presencia del público.

—Está noche presenciamos unas hermosas piezas. El jurado tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida y ha escogido a la melodía más hermosa de esta noche, una melodía que ha transmitido muchos sentimientos con solo unas cuantas notas musicales— el hombre nos dirige una mirada a todos los que estamos aquí —El ganador es… — mira hacia el público para crear un aura de tensión tardándose a propósito.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	17. Circus

La semana de exámenes finales ha comenzado y esto me está matando. Desde el domingo estudiamos como locos en mi casa, incluso mi Yuuri y Phichit se unen a nuestras sesiones de estudios. El lunes tenemos dos exámenes que más se me dificultan: Química y Biología. 

Ahora mismo Chris no puede ayudarnos porque está concentrado en sus propios exámenes. 

Por suerte, el examen viene con opción múltiple y puedo tener tres posibles respuestas. Leo una y otra vez la guía minutos del examen para aprenderme lo más que pueda. 

Eso no lo negaré, el momento de tensión frente a esa hoja con solo 30 preguntas me está matando. Siento que pude estudiar más para tener más conocimientos, el sábado me distrajo por completo y no culpo el evento, aunque no haya ganado, me di cuenta lo mucho que me quiere Yuuri. Confesó que no me acompañó a casa esa tarde porque fue a buscar el regalo con Phichit y JJ. 

Saliendo del examen de química me dirijo a la cafetería, donde quedamos que nos reuniremos. De mi grupo soy de los primeros en salir y eso me espanta un poco ¿Y si conteste mal el examen? No podré salvarlo hasta el viernes que coloquen todos los resultados. 

Me encuentro a Sara y Michele Crispino en la cafetería, parece que somos los primeros del grupo de nuestros amigos en salir. Al verme entrar, la morena me llama para sentarme con ellos en lo que llegan los demás chicos.

—¿Cómo sentiste tus exámenes? —me pregunta la alfa.

—Bien, supongo que tendré una nota que diga “supera las expectativas” —comento, desanimado.

—No creo que tengas problemas, Chris es demasiado inteligente que incluso asistió a muchos concursos de conocimientos durante el periodo —Michele me da unas pequeña palmadas en la espalda.

—¿Olvidas que no tenemos la misma mamá? —arrugo la nariz—. Quizá él haya heredado el cerebro de mi papá y yo haya heredado sólo la habilidad artística de mi mamá.

Los gemelos se ríen de mi comentario. Seguimos hablando mientras llegan uno a uno a la cafetería, ocupando su lugar. Yurio aparece en la cafetería y se acerca a mí para arrastrarme lejos de los gemelos. Llegamos fuera de la cafetería, en los pasillos que aún lucen vacíos. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto, furioso 

—Supe que no ganaste el concurso —dice con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estuve ahí.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. El rostro de Yurio luce serio y tuerce los labios al darse cuenta que me he quedado sorprendido. En seguida me entrega una flor roja y un conejito de chocolate.

—Quise acercarme a dártelo ese mismo día, pero desde que estás con el cerdo no lo hago.

—Gracias —le devuelvo una sonrisa. 

—Ten cuidado con él. No quiero que salgas lastimado —su tono de voz es sería.

—Yurio…

El aludido me envuelve en sus brazos, creándome una sensación extraña.

—Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. 

—Gracias, lo sé.

Nos separamos y su vista se alza, fijándose hacia atrás. Volteo para ver qué es lo que llama la atención y encontramos una escena donde Leroy está con Otabek, tomados de la mano y en la otra mano del kazajo tiene un ramo de rosas rojas. 

—Esos dos… —masculla con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no le dices nada? —frunzo el ceño.

—Porque no me gusta, sabes quién si. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te molesta verlos?

—Tsk —desvía la mirada—. Es repugnante que las parejas hagan eso.

—¡Víctor!

Volteo de nuevo hacia mi espalda. Yuuri aparece con el rostro sereno, caminando hacia dónde estoy. 

—Me iré a vomitar a otro lado antes de que se acerque el cerdo —escucho a Yurio.

Ya no me da tiempo de despedirme cuando los brazos de Yuuri me acorralan. Deposita un beso en mis labios y deja caer su nariz en mi cuello para inhalar el aroma que mi cuerpo desprende.

—Te dejo unos momentos y se te acercan los apestosos gatos —masculla sin despegarse.

—No tengo la culpa, soy un lindo conejo —comento, pasando mi mano libre en su cabeza. —¿Cómo te fue?

—Estoy algo estresado pero creo que me equivoqué en una pregunta y no me dejaron corregirla ya cuando entregue el examen —no se despega de mí.

Él también lleva un promedio bueno y a pesar de tener la beca deportiva en esta escuela, se esfuerza por mantener sus calificaciones altas. Se exige demasiado en eso, Cosas de japoneses. 

Cuando se despega se da cuenta de la rosa roja y el conejo, enseguida arruga la nariz y me suelta por completo. 

—¿Te lo dio él? —se escucha molesto.

—Si, dice que lo compró para mi, fue al evento.

Sus puños se tensan y no dice nada. Creo que eso lo ha molestado mucho, porque no me dirige la mirada y murmura cosas en japonés. 

—¿Yuuri? —pregunto.

—¡Yuuri! —un cuerpo femenino se cuelga del cuello de mi… de Yuuri, pegándose por completo a él.

—¡Yukko! —exclama Yuuri sorprendido.

Me hierve la sangre al ver el rostro de esa chica porrista, ni porque le dijo que está saliendo conmigo se dará por vencida. Mi alfa enseguida la separa, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la fémina para que no se acerque.

—¡Yuuri! Tuvimos el mejor sexo el sábado pasado, ¡deberíamos repetirlo! —exclama la mujer luchando para acercarse a Yuuri.

¿Qué? ¿De qué habla esta loca mujer? Yuuri estuvo en el auditorio conmigo y estuvo todo el día con Phichit. ¿O es una coartada? ¡No! 

La mujer me mira para sonreír cínicamente, haciendo que la sangre me hierva.

—No se de que hablas Yukko, no tuvimos nada de eso. Estuve con Víctor toda la noche.

—¡Ay Yuuri! ¡Estuviste fantástico! Ahora debo ir a comprar un anticonceptivo porque nudaste dentro de mi. 

No, esta mujer está loca. El único momento que no estuvimos juntos fue el sábado en la tarde.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a mi alfa, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios. 

—Querida, tu broma ha fallado. Él estuvo conmigo todo el fin de semana —comento con tono sarcástico.

—Eso es lo que tú crees ¿A dónde crees que fue antes de ir al auditorio? No estuvo solo todo el tiempo. 

—¡Ya! ¡Vámonos de aquí! —Yuuri toma mi mano y me lleva a rastras hacia la cafetería.

Todo esto me hace sentir inseguro y ninguno de los dos no dice nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Qué quiso decir con ello? ¿Por qué se aferra en hacer esto? Entramos a la cafetería y enseguida somos acaparados, él por sus amigos y yo por los míos. 

El último examen es el miércoles, por lo que todos nos esforzamos con los siguientes exámenes. Comenzando el jueves, solo recibimos las calificaciones. Yuuri y yo no hablamos de lo ocurrido, creo que ni siquiera hablamos de nada, sólo estamos ahí sentados con nuestros amigos sin soltarnos de la mano. 

No nos mandamos mensajes ni nos llamamos en las noches antes de dormir. Esto me pone peor. Así como a él le molesta que Yurio se acerque, a mi me hierve la sangre cuando está Yukko ofrecida. 

En la mañana del jueves, Chris y Masumi reciben las cartas de sus universidades, siendo aceptados por la que pidieron. Estoy orgulloso por ellos. 

Voy a la escuela para recoger mis calificaciones, que por suerte, salí bien del año. Otabek y Seung Gil salieron de maravilla en sus calificaciones. Caminamos hacia la salida y no veo por ningún lado a mi Yuuri. 

Pero si veo a ese trío de odiosas acercándose a nosotros. Como siempre de impertinentes y molestas. 

—¿No sabes dónde está ahora Yuuri? —dice Lindsey con tono sarcástico—. Yuuri y Yukko están juntos, como debe de ser.

—Vámonos Víctor. Estas personas son más venenosas que nada —dice Otabek tomándome de la mano para apresurarme.

—No podrás huir de la realidad, Víctor. No te metas más con él —dice Katie.

—Ustedes tres, váyanse al diablo— exclama Seung Gil haciéndoles una seña obscena 

Caminamos hacia la parada del autobús, ambos vienen conmigo a casa y qué mejor para que me mantengan distraído. Llegamos a casa y nos tumbamos en mi habitación, los tres callados y sin ganas de decir algo. Seung Gil está viendo videos con Otabek y yo solo estoy tumbado sobre la alfombra del suelo. 

¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Dónde estás Yuuri? 

Mi celular comienza a vibrar a mi lado, lo levanto para ver quién es y Leo en la pantalla el nombre de Yuuri. En mi pecho siento como da un vuelco mi corazón y las manos me tiemblan. En seguida presiono el botón de contestar. 

—¿Hola? —mi voz se quiebra.

—Hola mi lindo conejito ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta.

—Yo… —recuerdo las palabras de las demás chicas—. ¿Dónde tú estás? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? 

—Estoy con Kenjiro y Phichit en mi habitación desde la mañana —contesta.

—Hago lo mismo con mis amigos. 

—¿Hay algo que te molesta?

—Si. Es algo que debemos hablar tú y yo si queremos que lo nuestro funcione. 

—De acuerdo, iré mañana temprano a tu casa y hablamos.

—Te estaré esperando. 

—Bien. ¿Víctor?

—Dime. 

—Te quiero muchísimo. Nunca lo olvides. 

Eso no me lo esperaba. Mi corazón late de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. 

—También te quiero mucho.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Me siento más tranquilo con esta llamada, incluso les sugiero ver una película a mis amigos. Vimos las dos primeras de los juegos del hambre. En la noche ellos se fueron y me quedo viendo las últimas dos películas de esa misma saga.

Esta mañana despierto por un mensaje de Yuuri diciendo que vendrá a medio día hablar conmigo de lo que le tengo que decir. Miro el reloj y son apenas las 11:30, lo que me da más o menos media hora para arreglarme. 

Como puedo me levanto corriendo, me baño y cepillo mi cabello largo. Unos centímetros más y me llega a la cintura. 

Me coloco una playera negra y uso pantalón de mezclilla. Justo cuando termino de lavarme los dientes, escucho la motocicleta de Yuuri llegar. Bajo corriendo y encuentro a Yuuri quitándose el casco, su cabello no se desacomoda y eso lo hace lucir demasiado sexy que casi me provoca una hemorragia nasal. 

Abro la reja para darle paso a mi amado Yuuri y él enseguida me acapara para darme un gran beso apasionado. Sus besos son tan deliciosos que no puedo detenerlo, por desgracia, nuestros pulmones nos recuerdan que debemos respirar. 

Si el me recibe de esta manera, eso significa que no está enojado conmigo para nada. Lo llevo a mi habitación y nos encerramos ahí. 

—Creí que llegarías más tarde. No tengo ni una hora despierto —confieso.

—Me lo imagine, tu cama sigue sin arreglarse —sonríe.

Santo cielo, no se me ocurrió que se fijaría en ello. Como puedo, lo levanto y la tiendo rápido. Yuuri se ríe y me abraza por la espalda justo cuando termino. 

—No me molesta en absoluto que no la hayas arreglado —murmura en mi oído.

Eso hace que la piel me erice. Me gusta mucho que haga estos detalles. Pero no debo dejar pasar por desapercibido lo que me han estado molestando.

—Yuuri, debemos hablar —murmuro.

—Lo estamos haciendo.

—Si, pero tengo que decirte algo importante.

Yuuri me suelta y se sienta sobre el filo de la cama, tomando mi mano para sentarme a su lado. 

—Suéltalo.

Anoche estuve pensando en cómo decirle las cosas a Yuuri, incluso Seung Gil y Otabek me ayudaron para no hacerlo agresivo ni nada.

—Me molesta esa cercanía de Yukko —lo suelto, así sin rodeos ni nada—. No dudo de ti para nada, es solo que ella no me agrada. No me gusta que se la pase diciendo que se vieron o algo así. 

—¿Lo dices por lo del sábado? —Yuuri se nota serio.

—Si, no me gustó para nada lo que dijo. No quiero dudar de ti, te tengo mucha confianza. 

Yuuri saca su celular y me muestra el Instagram de Phichit. Tiene muchas fotos que se van tomando en todos lados. Me muestra las que tomaron durante la tarde y las horas que hacían tiempo. La última que me muestra es a las 6:35 p.m. en el estacionamiento del auditorio. 

—Lo hace porque está molesta. La rechacé para ir al baile y como pareja —me mira a los ojos—. Víctor, eres lo que más quiero en estos momentos.

—¿De verdad? 

—Si, te quiero mucho.

Me abraza con mucha fuerza cayendo sobre la cama. Cree que aún estoy triste porque sus manos levantan la playera y pasan por mi abdomen, son frías y comienzan a hacerme cosquillas. 

—¡No otra vez! —exclamo entre risas.

—Entonces quita esa cara larga. 

—¡Lo haré! 

Se detiene y sus labios se posan en los míos. Nos quedamos acostados dándonos besos y platicando las vacaciones. El dice que se irá a Japón a visitar a su familia unas semanas y volverá antes de iniciar clases. Yo no voy a hacer nada, me quedaré sólo porque también se irán Seung Gil y Otabek.

En la tarde Yuuri se va, diciendo que irá a vestirse y volverá por mi. También me encargo para arreglarme. Me hago una media coleta trenzada y me coloco un traje negro, una camisa azul y corbata. Casi no las utilizo porque me siento extraño, pero amerita el día. 

Yuuri llega a las 8 por mí, me regala una rosa roja y nos vamos en la motocicleta. Comienzo a acostumbrarme al vehículo. Llegamos a la escuela, la cual está totalmente decorada y con globos, letreros y la música se escucha desde afuera. 

—Espero que te diviertas mucho esta noche —dice Yuuri ayudándome a bajar del carro.

—Lo mismo espero —sonrío. 

Nos adentramos en el gimnasio y nos encontramos con casi toda la escuela. Mila y Sara se encuentran bailando con mucha energía. JJ y Otabek se están besando desde la esquina; Phichit y Seung Gil se toman muchas selfies en diferentes poses; Georgi, Kenjiro, Emil y Michele platican y ríen. El único que no encuentro en ningún lugar es Yurio. ¿Dónde está? 

Yuuri me toma de la mano y caminamos hasta llegar a la pista. Comienza a bailar y hace señas para que lo siga.

—¡Anda! ¡Baila! —exclama con alegría.

Sonrío y comienzo a seguir sus movimientos. Ambos nos reímos y sonreímos mientras bailamos, pareciera que la música nos entiende y nos movemos con mucha alegría. Nos divertimos como nunca antes e incluso robamos miradas a muchas de las parejas. 

Sara y Mila se unen a nuestros bailes y nos divertimos. Mi corazón late de alegría, nunca antes había sentido esto y realmente me siento emocionado. Phichit nos toma fotografías. 

—Iré al baño, ahora vuelvo —le dedico una sonrisa a Yuuri.

—De acuerdo, aquí estaré —besa mis labios.

Me encanta que las cosas se estén dando de esta manera. Estos casi cinco meses de mi vida han estado llenos de muchas emociones. 

Termino de hacer mis necesidades y me lavo las manos. En eso escucho que la puerta se abre y se cierra con violencia.

—Parece que tú no entiendes ¿Verdad? —esa voz odiosa. 

Volteo y encuentro a las amigas de Yukko y ella parados en la entrada del baño. ¿Por qué algo tan perfecto como hoy está arruinado? 

—Átenlo —ordena Yukko.

En cuanto se acercan las chicas, hago lo posible para que no lo hagan, incluso empujó a Lindsey a uno de los sanitarios sin importarme nada. Pero entre cuatro personas no puedo defenderme solo, es injusto este tipo de cosas. 

Estando amarrado, Yukko se acerca a mí y toma mi mentón. 

—Te advertimos. Yuuri me pertenece. Yo seré su destinada y viviremos juntos por siempre —ella se levanta y camina hacia la salida del lugar—. Me iré a coronarme con Yuuri. Hagan lo suyo chicas.

Creyendo que las cosas podrían ser lo mejor en esta noche y no es así. Ellas deciden mojarme por completo, rompiendo mi ropa e incluso me han lanzado algo que parece viseras de pollo para mancharme por completo y a mi cabello… mi orgullo es manchado de pintura roja la mayor parte. 

Me quiero morir.

—¡Oigan ustedes asquerosas sabandijas! —escucho a alguien gritar.

Las tres chicas miran asustadas hacia la persona que acaba de entrar. 

—¡Yurio Plisetsky! —exclaman espantadas.

—Largo de aquí asquerosas —se escucha sumamente molesto.

Escucho a las chicas salir corriendo. Alzo la vista y encuentro a Yurio preocupado y su rostro muestra demasiada molestia.

—Te dije que Katsuki te lastimaría ¿Por qué no me haces caso? —masculla arrodillándose frente a mi.

La puerta se abre en seguida y entra una mujer. No le miro el rostro, me siento totalmente destrozado. 

—Mari —escucho a Yurio hablarle.

—No puede ser, llegué demasiado tarde —se escucha la voz preocupada de la hermana de Yuuri.

—Debemos sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes —sugiere Yurio.

Siento una chaqueta caer sobre mi espalda y con ayuda de ambos aludidos me levantan del suelo y caminamos fuera del baño. Justo cuando llegamos a la salida del lugar, escucho a alguien llamarme una y otra vez. 

—¡Víctor! —es Yuuri el que insiste en llamar mi atención.

No me siento bien como para verlo, todo esto es causado por aquella mujer y estoy totalmente destrozado. No quiero una humillación más.

—¡Suéltalo Plisetsky!

Yuuri nos alcanza, toma a Yurio para darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Mari grita horrorizada y se dirige a Yurio para auxiliarlo. 

—¡Idiota! ¡Él acaba de salvar a Víctor de tus estúpidas porristas! ¿Dónde mierdas estabas? —Mari exclama molesta.

—Eso no les incumbe —Yuuri se acerca a mí para tomarme de las manos.

—Katsuki, suelta a Víctor —Yurio se levanta para detener a Yuuri.

—Lo llevaré a casa. 

Alzo la vista para ver a Yuuri y le veo con la corona sobre la cabeza, seguida retiro las manos. Se muestra confundido Por mis acciones y quizá por la mirada de rabia que tengo.

—¡Todo esto es por esa maldita! —exclamo molesto—. ¡No entiendo porqué no les has puesto un alto! —mis ojos comienzan a desbordar lágrimas.

—Víctor… yo… —Yuuri está totalmente confundido.

No dice nada, se que jamás le pondrá un alto a esa maldita loca y sobre todo no me dará mi lugar como su pareja.

—Al demonio con esto, no quiero saber nada de ti. 

Salgo enfadado del lugar y escucho que me llaman una y otra vez. No me importa nada de ellos, solo quiero tomar un avión y regresar a Rusia.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	18. Back to Home

Tomar esta decisión me cuesta mucho trabajo, lo medité por horas e incluso papá y yo hablamos de esto. Mamá también está enterada de esto. Voy a volver a San Petersburgo unos días para pensar si es buena idea o no continuar en esa escuela. Estoy sumamente molesto porque odio las injusticias y el abuso de poder de esa terrible y odiosa Yuko. 

Mi celular no deja de sonar y vibrar repetidas veces desde que salí del lugar. Otabek y Seung Gil también están preocupados y enseguida vinieron a verme después de que se enteraron. No soy grosero con ellos, pero les pido que me dejen solo y que después los llamaré. 

—Espero tenerte de vuelta, Vitya —papá me da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Estamos en el aeropuerto y estoy por abordar ese avión. Papá, Masumi y Chris han venido a despedirme de mi. Temen que no vuelva a este lugar.

—Así será papá, volveré en un par de semanas —contesto con una falsa sonrisa.

—En cuanto vuelvas te tendré preparado toda tu comida favorita —dice Masumi con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—De acuerdo —le doy un fuerte abrazo a Masumi.

Luego me volteo hacia mi hermano, quien está algo triste y lo oculta con esa sonrisa forzada. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo.

—De verdad volveré —mascullo.

—¿Lo juras? —su voz suena dolida.

—Te lo juro. 

Termino de despedirme de ellos diciendo que volveré en dos semanas. La verdad si quiero volver porque allá me aburro y no tengo a mis amigos. Atravieso el detector de metal y abordo el avión. 

A pesar de que compramos el boleto a última hora, alcance lugar junto a la ventana. Mi cabello fue recortado un poco, Masumi ayudó a lavarlo, pero definitivamente se arruinó por completo. Ahora lo traigo a la mitad de la espalda y tengo que usar múltiples productos para que vuelva a quedar como antes. 

El vuelo dura mucho tiempo, por lo que aprovecho para dormir y leer un poco. Si me preguntan que pienso sobre Yuuri, aún me duele que él no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando. Está ofreciéndose la otra chica y no se percata de la mirada de odio que me da, ni tampoco me da mi lugar como pareja. 

Me ha dejado un sinfín de mensajes y las llamadas son insistentes. No sé si hago bien con castigarlo o no. Quizá no es nuestro momento, quizá solo debemos cumplir con la parte de ser solo destinados. No lo sé.

Después de unas horas más, aterrizamos en San Petersburgo. Encuentro a mi mamá esperándome. Ella siempre ha sido hermosa, cabello plateado y largo, ojos azules como el cielo y sus labios son siempre rosados. Al mirarme, ella extiende sus brazos hacia a mí y no titubeo ningún segundo para correr y sentirme protegido.

—Bienvenido, Víctor —dice ella con una sonrisa.

—Estoy en casa, mamá —la voz se me quiebra al sentir su calor envolverme.

Caminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto, no paramos de hablar y mamá parece estar muy emocionada por mi visita. Dice que ahora entrena a sus patinadores y que pronto comenzará a viajar, por lo que quiere que aprovechemos sus tiempos libres. 

Llegamos a casa, donde antes vivía y siento algo extraño, es como si algo faltara en el ambiente. Como mamá no tuvo tiempo de cocinar, ordena algo para comer. 

—Me da tristeza saber lo que pasó en tu escuela —dice mamá sentándose a mi lado en la sala.

—Descuida. Yuuri es una linda persona pero es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de las cosas que están pasando —mascullo.

—¿Le hablarás en las vacaciones o esperarás?

No había pensado en ello, estoy tan metido en la rabia que siento hacia sus porristas sí. Lo extraño, en verdad quiero hablar con él, pero estoy seguro que solo diré cosas malas. 

—No tengo ganas de pensar en ello, sólo quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones.

—De acuerdo —me dedica una sonrisa.

Cenamos comida italiana y salimos a dar una vuelta por la calle hasta que el agotamiento me mata. 

Mamá y papá se conocieron hace muchos años en una cafetería, recién había fallecido la mamá de Chris. Según papá, él no estaba casado con Eleanor Giacometti; ambos trabajaban en el mismo hospital y solo eran pareja de sexo. Cuando supieron de Chris, papá decidió asumir toda responsabilidad y quiso crear el lazo con Eleanor, pero ella fue quien dijo que no. Ella enfermó y comenzó a tener muchas complicaciones en el embarazo. Para cuando nace Chris, ella muere. Quizá la falta de su mamá hace que Chris busque el calor de los omega que incluso me confesó que perdió su virginidad a los 14. 

Bueno, entonces papá fue a una conferencia de doctores aquí y conoce a mamá en esa cafetería. Igual comenzó a ser sexo casual e incluso, los sentimientos comenzaron a florecer. Cuando mamá se dio cuenta de mi existencia en su vientre, papa quiso enlazar con ella, pero tampoco quiso a menos que existiera un compromiso más fuerte que enjaretar a un niño a su vida. 

Nací y trataron de ver si podían funcionar como pareja para vivir juntos, pero las cosas no se dieron y papá se fue del país con Chris, dejando una cuenta exclusivamente para nosotros dos. 

Así es la historia de nuestra familia dividida. No es la gran cosa, además, mis padres no son destinados ni tampoco lo fue Eleanor. Ambos continúan buscando su pareja en todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente, mamá me levanta para ir a correr con ella. A medio camino me detengo porque no tengo la condición física para ejercicio. Después pasamos a una cafetería a desayunar y regresamos a casa para bañarnos.

Caminamos hacia una plaza, me fascina estar al lado de mi mamá y disfrutar esto. Sinceramente esto es lo que me hacía falta, el cariño de mi madre me re confronta. 

—Tengo que ver las telas para los trajes de mis patinadores —dice mamá—. Ve por un helado mientras, Vitya.

Me da dinero y un beso en la frente. Ella se pierde en la tienda de telas y yo camino por la plaza. Un helado no se me antoja con este frío, quizá un rico café. Entro a una cafetería y me acerco al mostrador para pedir un café. 

—¿Víctor? —escucho una voz conocida.

Volteo y encuentro a Yurio detrás de mí. Si vine acá es para evitar cualquier cosa que me recuerde a Seattle. Parece que el destino solo le gusta jugar con mis sentimientos.

—Hola, Yurio —saludo sin ganas.

—No creí encontrarte en estos rumbos, ¿cómo estás? —me dedica una tierna sonrisa.

—Olvidando lo qué pasó —murmuro, dándole la espalda para pedir mi café—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Ah —mira hacia una mesa donde hay un señor mayor con una boina puesta—. Vengo a visitar a mi abuelo, me gustaría presentártelo.

Pues realmente no tengo nada que hacer, solo esperar a mama. Asiento, pedimos nuestros cafés y nos sentamos con el hombre mayor. Tiene aspecto bondadoso y amable. 

—Abuelo, te presento a Víctor —dice Yurio al sentarse a lado del hombre.

—¿Es un amigo tuyo de la preparatoria? —pregunta, analizándome.

—Si. Un gran amigo —puedo notar que se le escapa una sonrisa.

—Hola señor, soy Víctor Nikiforov —extiendo la mano para saludar al hombre

—¡Oh! ¿Eres hijo de Derek Nikiforov? Mucho gusto hijo, soy Nikolai Plisetsky —contesta mi saludo.

Me sorprendo, no puedo creer que conozca a papá. Resulta que el abuelo de Yurio conoce a mi padre porque lo atendió hace unos años cuando me visitó aquí en Rusia. Hablamos por mucho tiempo, en realidad una gran tarde agradable hasta que llama mamá y me dice que debemos volver a casa. 

—Muchas gracias por esta agradable tarde —sonrío antes de irme—. Espero verlos de nuevo pronto. 

—Ven a cenar a nuestra casa mañana —dice el Sr. Nikolai.

—Claro. Estaré ahí.

—Yurio, acompáñalo hasta que este con su mamá —se dirige a su nieto con seriedad.

—Tsk —Yurio se levanta de la mesa.

Caminamos fuera del local en silencio. No le agradecí por salvarme de ese trío de arpías y ni tampoco le contesté las llamadas después del incidente. A decir verdad, creí que él estaría molesto conmigo por ello. 

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunta con seriedad.

—Prefiero que ahora no lo menciones, quiero tomar descanso de todo eso —frunzo el ceño.

—Haces bien —comenta.

Y ni tocamos el tema de la escuela ni de todo lo qué pasó. En cuanto encuentro a mamá, me despido de Yurio y nos vamos a casa. Al volver, le cuento que encontré a Yurio y a su abuelo, de la agradable charla y la invitación del Sr. Plisetsky.

—Es una buena idea, así te distraes un poco ¿No lo crees, Vitya? —dice mi mama con una sonrisa.

—Quizá —murmuro.

Esa noche recibo más mensajes de Yuuri, pidiendo que por favor no lo deje en visto y le conteste. Incluso me manda algunas fotografías de una bonita playa, con un mensaje.

> _“Me gustaría tenerte conmigo aquí, podríamos jugar sobre las olas del mar” o “El color del cielo me recuerdan a tus adorables ojos”._

En muchas ocasiones él me dijo que su familia tiene un onsen cerca del mar y espera algún día llevarme a conocer ese lugar.

Suspiro profundamente y ahogo algunas lágrimas con la garganta. ¿Debería escribirle? Comienzo a escribir: 

> _“Hola Yuuri. Es un lindo paisaje el que me mandas ¿Está cerca de tu casa? Yo estoy en San Petersburgo”_. 

Sin titubear, mando el mensaje. No sé qué hora sea allá pero en menos de dos minutos recibo su contestación.

> _“Mi lindo conejito, mi Víctor. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que escribas. ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho”._

El corazón se me apretuja y más lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos, no sé cómo contestar ese mensaje. En seguida entra otro más, pero no de Yuuri, si no de Yurio.

> _“Me da gusto haberte encontrado por aquí. Espero que duermas bien y mañana pasó por ti después de las 5”._

Dos alfas interesados en mí, uno es mi destinado que está encariñándose de mí y el otro está enamorado de mí. Sin ganas de contestarles, apago mi celular y me acurruco en la cama.

A quien más extraño en esos momentos es nada más y nada menos que a mi Makkachin. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Por desgracia, mamá no tiene vacaciones y hoy la acompaño a la pista. Por suerte, traigo un libro, esta vez es el de The maze runner. Me siento sobre las gradas, coloco los audífonos y pongo música especial para leer. 

—Hola, Víctor —saluda una chica desde las gradas.

Alzo la vista y veo una chica más o menos de mi edad, cabello oscuro atado a una coleta y ojos castaño. Su piel es blanca y es algo bajita.

—Hola, Evgenia —la saludo con amabilidad.

Ella es una de las chicas que son entrenadas por mamá, aspira para entrar a las competencias mundiales. El año pasado tuvo un accidente automovilístico y no logró presentarse en los nacionales. Podría decirse que es una buena amiga, aunque luego se le sube el glamour a la cabeza y se vuelve odiosa. Ella es una persona de confiar

—Te ves muy bien, ¿Ya puedes patinar? —pregunto.

—Si —se acerca a mí y se sienta—. Estuve tomando fisioterapia, decían que no volvería a patinar. Hace poco hice callar a los médicos al volver a practicar.

—Me da gusto que sea así.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sigues tocando el piano?

—Sí, participé en un concurso y no gané. Creo que me falta pulir mi técnica— una sonrisa triste se figura en mis labios 

—¿Y cómo vas con el amor? ¿Encontraste a tu Edward o a tu Jacob?

La sangre se sube en mis mejillas y evito contacto visual con ella. Juntos leímos y vivimos esa saga de vampiros. Evgenia comienza a reírse un poco y pone una mano en mi hombro.

—Tan tímido como siempre. 

—Sí, bueno… digamos que ya lo encontré. Ahora estoy enojado con Edward. 

—Uh, que lastima. Quería que me presumieras tu relación —se le figura una sonrisa en sus labios—. Mi hermano te extraña, no deja de preguntarme si se algo de ti.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar eso. Hace un par de años, el hermano de Evgenia, Sebastián, estuvo rogándome para que saliera con él y un día acepté. Fue por mí a casa y me llevó flores, salimos al cine y al final trató de besarme, pero no lo logró. Mamá salió al rescate y jamás intentó volverme a besarme. Cómo íbamos juntos a la escuela, siempre me daba pequeños detalles, pero jamás logró conquistarme. 

—Dile que espero que se encuentre bien.

—Sí, le diré eso y que ya tienes a tu alfa. 

—Eso le romperá el corazón.

—Sí, pero al menos así ya te olvidarás.

Nos reímos un poco. En seguida Evgenia vuelve a la pista, mamá la regaña por perder el tiempo y no aprovecharlo. A las 4:30 recibo la llamada de Yurio, preguntándome si estoy en casa o en la pista. Al decirle que estoy en la segunda opción, aparece a los 10 minutos. Nos vemos en la entrada y antes de cualquier cosa le digo:

—Debo presentarte con mamá.

—Si no tengo otra opción —refunfuña.

Caminamos hacia la pista y le hablo a mamá para que se acerque. Ella y Evgenia patinan hacia nosotros. 

—Mamá, él es Yurio. Va en la misma escuela que yo en Seattle —lo presento.

—Es un gusto señora…

—Llámame Minerva —se apresura mamá.

Evgenia se acerca a mí lo suficiente para murmurarme algo:

—¿Él es tu Edward?

Río levemente por su comentario. Yurio ha estado ahí para mí las veces que lo he necesitado y me ha apoyado incondicionalmente a pesar de la manera en cómo se presentó.

—No —sonrío—. Él es mi Jacob.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	19. Family Time

Llegamos a casa de Yurio después de media hora en carro; su casa es grande, de color blanco y con muchas ventanas enormes.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde casa —comenta al bajar del carro.

Bajo del carro y me quedo observando más la casa. Es algo antigua y un poco descuidada, sin quitar lo interesante que se ve para entrar a conocer los misterios de Plisetsky.

“Yurio tuvo una infancia difícil. Su padre lo abandonó tras la muerte de su mamá y quien lo ha cuidado desde entonces es su abuelo.” Resuenan las palabras de Mila en mi cabeza de aquel día en la alberca.

Yurio abre la reja para que ambos lleguemos a la puerta principal y entremos. Nunca había pasado por ese camino, a pesar de que no está demasiado lejos de casa de mamá.

Entramos a una agradable casa, el sonido de una canción de música clásica en una radio vieja y los adornos hacen que me sienta viajar a través del tiempo. 

—¡Oh Yuri! ¡Has vuelto! —su anciano abuelo sale detrás de una puerta, supongo que ese es el comedor.

—Estoy en casa abuelo —una sonrisa sincera sale de los labios de Yurio.

—Hola, Víctor —me saluda con una amable sonrisa—. Siéntate en casa. Yurio, ven a la cocina, necesito tu ayuda.

El rubio gruñe un poco y se adentra por esa habitación. Como ‘la curiosidad mata al gato’, comienzo a explorar la sala. Hay cuadros de un niño rubio sonriente por todos lados y de diferentes edades; otros cuadros de una hermosa mujer delgada, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio totalmente liso, son las mismas facciones de Yurio, sólo que las de él se ven un poco más toscas por ser un alfa. 

Me da ternura como en esa fotografía, la bella mujer sostiene a un hermoso bebé, el cual me hace pensar que es Yurio.

—Es bella, ¿no? —escucho la voz de Yurio.

—Sí, te pareces mucho a ella —no puedo dejar de ver la fotografía.

Se acerca para tomar lugar a mi lado y tomar una fotografía donde está la mamá de Yurio con un vestido totalmente blanco y sonriendo con mucha alegría

—Tengo recuerdos muy vagos sobre ella. Tenía solo 4 años cuando el cáncer me la arrebató —puedo notar que en su voz aún hay algo de rabia.

—Lamento escuchar eso —pongo mi mano sobre el hombro del aludido.

—Ella solía cantarme antes de dormir, tenía una hermosa voz —su voz comienza a quebrarse—. El que me engendró se marchó una semana después de su muerte. Jamás lo volví a ver y no es como que me importe mucho. El único padre que he tenido es mi abuelo.

En estas situaciones no sé qué hacer, con Otabek o Seung Gil tristes me es fácil abrazarlos y darles muchos dulces, pero con Yurio… es demasiado arisco y pocas veces se ha abierto conmigo de esta manera. Sin pensarlo, le tomo la mano con fuerza.

—Eso es lo más importante, que tú no te sientas solo y recuerdes a tu mamá con alegría —comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rostro de Yurio se vuelve rojo, nunca lo había visto de esta manera y me da algo de ternura. 

—Tsk, no entiendo cómo es que el cerdo te desaproveche —evita mi mirada.

—Yurio…

—Lo siento, quedamos en que no lo nombraría.

—No importa… ayer le conteste un mensaje —mascullo, mirando hacia las fotografías que están sobre la chimenea—. Pero si, cuéntame mas de ti. 

—¡Ah! ¡Te presentaré a alguien especial! 

De la mano que estamos agarrados me jala por el vestíbulo, subimos unas escaleras de madera y al llegar a la planta alta, rodeamos las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación. 

No está totalmente desordenada como suelen tenerlos algunos chicos, pero si hay alguna que otra pieza de ropa sobre la cama y algunas envolturas de papas sobre la mesita de noche. 

Sobre la cama hay una bola de pelos esponjosa de color blanco con patas, cola y orejas de color café. Yurio me suelta, camina hasta llegar a su cama, toma al gato que dormía plácidamente hace unos segundos y se acerca a mí.

—Ella es mi gran amiga, se llama Puma Tigre Escorpión, pero la puedes llamar Potya —dice animado.

El gato se me queda viendo por unos momentos con esos ojos azules demasiado penetrantes y enseguida me maulla, como si quisiera que la cargue. Yurio me la entrega en mis brazos y siento su peludo cuerpo. 

—Es muy linda —sonrío.

—Lo es. Ella es una de las mejores compañías que puedo tener, claro, después de ti.

Ese comentario me toma por desprevenido, busco su mirada y sonríe un poco. A veces no me acostumbro a esas facetas de Yurio, es amable cuando se lo compromete que hasta da miedo.

—¡Yuri! ¡Ven un segundo! —lo llama su abuelo

—¡Ya voy! —frunce el ceño—. Ahora vengo. Puedes… explorar mi habitación, pero no la desordenes más.

Yurio sale de la habitación y escucho sus pasos bajar por las escaleras. Dejo a Potya sobre la cama después de que me reclama por tenerla mucho tiempo fuera de su acogedor lugar.

En la pared tiene algunas medallas de oro que ha ganado en natación y no sólo en Seattle, si no otros diversos lugares, incluso tiene una de los juegos olímpicos. Entonces Yurio es un atleta profesional y lo que hace en Seattle no es nada a comparación de todos estos triunfos. 

Hay algo más que llama mi atención y no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere. Es una fotografía que está sobre la mesa de noche y parece ser un poco reciente; es Yurio y a su lado está nada más y nada menos que Yuuri. Ambos portan las sudaderas de la preparatoria y están abrazándose. 

Es algo escalofriante y extraño verlos juntos, después de que los he escuchado pelear. Sólo una vez fueron capaces de hacer a un lado sus diferencias y ese día fue cuando Otabek y yo peleamos a golpes.

Escucho los pasos de alguien subir a la planta alta. En seguida me alejo de esa fotografía y me acerco a Potya para acariciarla. Yurio aparece por la puerta, luce algo serio y preocupado.

—Víctor, debo ir a la farmacia por la medicina de mi abuelo. ¿Puedes hacerle compañía en lo que regreso? —dice algo agitado

—¡Claro! ¿Él está bien? —me preocupo

—Sí, sólo está algo cansado.

Ambos bajamos y caminamos hacia la cocina; es pequeña a comparación de la que tiene mi padre en su casa. El horno luce ser viejo y aún funciona; el piso es de madera y las paredes de un azulejo verde oscuro con blanco.

—Ahora vuelvo abuelo —dice Yurio 

—Aquí te esperamos —su abuelo le dedica una amable sonrisa 

Escuchamos a Yurio salir por la puerta principal, abordar el carro y salir a toda velocidad en la calle. Me volteo para ver al Sr. Plisetsky, lo noto tranquilo y sereno como para sentirse mal o algo así.

—¿Está bien señor? ¿Necesita que le ayude en algo? —me ofrezco.

—Estoy bien. Necesito que me ayudes a colocar la mesa y dejar el pastel en el centro para cuando llegue Yurio se sorprenda —dice el anciano.

Eso me deja algo desconcertado, para el rostro que Yurio tenía antes de dejar la casa era de preocupación. Del refrigerador saca un enorme pastel atigrado con un plato como base y me lo entrega en las manos.

—Su cumpleaños es el 1° de marzo y por la distancia no le puede celebrar, pero teniéndolo ahora a ti y a él, podemos celebrarlo,

—Entonces, ¿Lo sacó con el pretexto de ir por medicinas para que cuando regrese se lleve la sorpresa? —frunzo el ceño.

—Culpable —afirma con una sonrisa.

El abuelo de Yurio es una persona muy agradable, me da gusto que esté al pendiente de él y sobre todo que el cariño que le tiene sea notorio. Yurio aparece con una bolsa de farmacia y en cuanto llega al comedor, se lleva la gran sorpresa. 

Pequeñas perlas saladas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y corre a abrazar a su abuelo. 

—Una basura entro en mis ojos —refunfuña.

Después de separarse de su abuelo, me abraza muy fuerte y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. 

—Es el regalo más lindo que pudieron darme— murmura en mi oído 

—Fue tu abuelo el de la idea, solo cooperé.

Nos sentamos para comer los tradicionales piroshkys que tanto ha presumido Yurio, dice que su abuelo es experto en ellos. 

—Los hice de katsudon, como te gustan —dice el abuelo dejando el plato.

—¿Katsudon? —lo primero que pasa por mi mente es Yuuri.

—¡Si! Ese chico, el Yuuri japonés me enseñó a preparar Katsudon y se nos ocurrió agregarlo dentro de los piroshkys —dice el abuelo.

—¿Yuuri estuvo aquí? —pregunto, sorprendido.

—Sí, vino aquí hace dos años —contesta Yurio un tanto serio.

—Es un buen chico, me sorprende que no haya venido —comenta el abuelo.

Entonces él no sabe que no se hablan para nada, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho. Siento la mirada de Yurio sobre mí, como si quisiera decirme algo. 

—Sí, sé que es un buen chico —comento.

—¿Lo conoces? —pregunta el abuelo.

—Sí —mascullo.

—Víctor es el destinado de Yuuri —agrega Yurio.

—Que lastima, me gustas para ser mi yerno —dice el abuelo—. Aunque muchos suelen cambiar su destino.

Yurio deja caer un cubierto sobre el plato; siento como la sangre sube a mi rostro y quiero esconderlo en algún lado para evitar que lo vean. 

—Era una broma chicos. Disfruten de la comida —ríe el abuelo.

Tratando de olvidar aquel comentario, comemos los piroshkys que preparó el abuelo y debo decir que es demasiado delicioso, nunca había probado algo así que incluso la comida de Masumi se queda chiquito a lado de este manjar. 

El pastel atigrado es de sabor vainilla con fresas, muy rico acompañado de una taza de café. 

El abuelo continúa contando anécdotas sobre la vida de Yurio; ellos vivieron en Moscú y se cambiaron a San Petersburgo para que Yurio pudiera practicar en la alberca del deportivo que está cerca de aquí. 

Escogieron la escuela de Seattle porque le ofrecieron una beca deportiva a Yurio y con esa logrará entrar a la universidad que quiera, además que pronto se acercan los próximos juegos olímpicos y Yurio quiere participar nuevamente. 

Para regresar a casa, Yurio me lleva en la camioneta vieja de su papá y vamos cantando canciones que sintonizan en la radio. 

Al llegar a casa de mamá, Yurio aparca el carro sobre la calle. Apaga el motor, y ambos bajamos, pero ninguno de los dos quiere despedirse.

—Gracias por esta velada —le digo a Yurio.

—Gracias a ti por ser el cómplice de mi abuelo —dice Yurio con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y también por no decirle que el cerdo y yo no nos hablamos.

—No hay nada que agradecer. 

Siento su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, volteo lentamente hacia él y veo que tiene una tierna sonrisa sobre sus labios. 

Alza la mano para acariciar mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y termina descendiendo hasta la mandibula. Con la otra mano sostiene mi cintura, acercándome un poco más a él.

Coloca la palma de su mano sobre mi mentón, de modo que quedó atrapado entre sus brazos. Su rostro comienza a inclinarse hacia el mío. 

—Víctor —susurra con suavidad.

¡No! 

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Aceptar su beso? ¿Rechazarlo? ¿No sería traicionar a mi Yuuri? No somos nada, pero siento amor por él. ¿Qué siento por Yurio? Siento que no me da el tiempo suficiente para detener su acción y rechazarlo. Mi corazón comienza a sentirse confundido por no saber qué hacer. No, esto no debe ser, Yuuri detenme por favor.

El sonido de mi celular comienza a sonar dentro de mi chamarra, pareciera que mis plegarias de ayuda fueron escuchadas.

—Déjalo —masculla Yurio.

—Solo veré quién es.

Él me suelta para buscar el teléfono y reviso quién es. Otabek. En seguida me alejo de Yurio.

—¿Hola? —contesto.

—Víctor, ¿sigues en San Petersburgo? —su voz se escucha extraña.

—¿Beka? ¿Estás bien? 

No recibo una contestación, solo escucho sus sollozos. ¿Está llorando? Comienzo a preocuparme.

—¿Beka?

—M-me pelee con mi familia y tomé un avión a Ru-Rusia 

—¿Estás aquí? 

—S-sí, estoy en el aeropuerto de San Petersburgo.

—Tranquilo, Otabek. Iré enseguida a buscarte en el aeropuerto. 

—G-gracias Víctor, te estaré esperando. 

Cuelgo. Estoy muy preocupado. 

—¿Está aquí? —pregunta Yurio.

—Sí, debo ir por él.

—Te llevo.

¿Qué? Lo miro por unos segundos y veo cómo él asciende a su carro. 

—¿Vienes o no? 

—¡S-si! Deja le aviso a mi mamá.

Entro corriendo a casa para avisarle a mamá, ella enseguida comprende y me deja traer a Otabek a casa. Subo al carro de Yurio y salimos con dirección al aeropuerto.

Ahora nos quedamos callados, escuchando la música. A decir verdad, me siento un poco incómodo. Hace unos momentos estuvimos por besarnos y fue Otabek quien nos detuvo, espero que no se moleste de que estemos Yurio y yo viéndonos aquí en Rusia.

Mi mente está ocupada en Otabek, ¿qué fue lo que ha pasado? Sé que vino a Kazajistán, pero no se me ocurre nada que lo haya hecho tomar un vuelo hasta acá. 

Llegamos al aeropuerto, menos mal que Yurio accedió a traerme porque casi no hay transporte público que me deje aquí a estas altas horas de la noche. Entramos a toda prisa en busca de Otabek. 

—Es por aquí —dice Yurio señalando una dirección.

Me quedo unos segundos sorprendido y después recuerdo que Yurio y Otabek son destinados que pueden detectar su aroma aún en medio de muchas personas. Yurio comienza a caminar deprisa que comienzo a trotar para alcanzarlo, incluso muchas veces las personas me cerraban el paso. 

En cuanto llegamos a una sala, Yurio se acerca a Otabek. Está sentado sobre la banca abrazando sus piernas. Yurio se pone frente a él, enseguida el kazajo se levanta y lo abraza con fuerza. 

Puedo notar que Yurio se ha quedado congelado en cuanto siente el abrazo de Otabek y temeroso, envuelve el cuerpo. El alfa siente la necesidad de proteger al omega de cualquier forma. No quiero interrumpir su momento, así que me limito en mirarlos desde donde estoy.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	20. Friends

**  
**Durante el camino de regreso a mi casa es muy tranquilo. Yurio maneja en silencio mientras que Otabek se recuesta sobre el asiento trasero, tapándose con una de las chamarras del ruso. **  
**

Me limito a escuchar la música del radio y pensar que es lo que haya hecho a Otabek venir hasta acá, arriesgándose a si estoy o no en Rusia. Debo admitir que es muy valiente de su parte hacer este viaje con la incertidumbre si estoy o no aquí. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no estaba aquí?

Me preocupo demasiado por él y sé que Yurio también por la forma en cómo reaccionó al verlo sentado, invulnerable para su vista y correr a él para darle un fuerte abrazo. Al menos es un avance de parte de ellos y creo que ambos podrían acercarse un poco más. 

Al llegar a casa invito a pasar a Yurio para ofrecerle algo de comer, pero él se niega y decide irse mejor a casa para no preocupar a su abuelo, asegurando que mañana vendrá a vernos.

Otabek continua triste y cabizbajo; antes de entrar a casa, me envuelve con un fuerte abrazo. Le contesto el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza, como símbolo de confianza. El abrazo se rompe en cuanto escucho su estómago rugir, él se nota apenado y yo sólo le dedico una sonrisa. 

—Vayamos adentro, te prepararé algo de cenar —comento.

Él sólo asiente. Entramos a casa y enseguida escucho a mi mamá bajar deprisa las escaleras. 

—¡Víctor! ¡Qué bueno que llegan! —corre a abrazarme.

—Si mamá, ya estoy en casa —le contesto el abrazo, en seguida me separo—. Te presento a Otabek, uno de mis mejores amigos de Seattle. 

Mamá se acerca a Otabek, dándole un fuerte y caluroso abrazo. Mi amigo acepta el abrazo y al separarse, mamá me dedica una sonrisa.

—Me da gusto que tengas buenos amigos, Vitya —. comenta, después se dirige a Otabek—. Siéntate en casa, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo. 

—Mu-muchas gracias señora…

—Llámame Minerva —sonríe mi mamá. 

—Cl-claro —se ruboriza un poco.

—Le prepararé algo de cenar a Otabek, ¿deseas comer algo? —pregunto.

—No, Vitya. Sólo los esperaba para poder ir a dormir —dice ella subiendo unos cuantos escalones—. Otabek, de verdad lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Gracias —sonríe el kazajo.

Llevamos las cosas a mi habitación, lo malo es que mi cuarto no es como el de Seattle, pero creo que ambos cabemos en la misma cama. Le dejo que se ponga cómodo, bajo a la cocina para prepararle un sándwich y un poco de chocolate caliente. 

Ahora se muestra más tranquilo y al menos la bienvenida que mamá le dio lo hace sentirse cómodo en casa. Coloco dos tazas, el sándwich sobre una bandeja de metal y busco unas galletas que mamá compró solo para mí. 

Al subir a mi cuarto, escucho a Otabek hablando por teléfono. No sé con quién está conversando, pero será mejor no entrar en estos momentos e interrumpir.

—Si Jean… no te preocupes, si encontré a Víctor en San Petersburgo… Tranquilo, voy a estar bien con él… de acuerdo… espero que regresemos pronto a Seattle… de acuerdo —su voz se escucha tranquila. Eso me calma un poco, pero para cuando lo escuché hace rato me entró un poco de pánico—. Sí Jean… también te quiero.

Cuelga la llamada y escucho que se deja caer sobre la cama. En seguida entro y lo veo boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Me siento sobre el filo de la cama y coloco la charola sobre esta. 

—Gracias por dejarme estar en tu casa —Otabek se siente sobre la orilla de la cama.

—No hay de qué, eres mi amigo y aunque no hubiera estado en Rusia, hubiera venido por ti —comento—. Anda, come algo.

Mi amigo asiente. Mientras él toma la cena, voy al cuarto de baño para colocarme el pijama y atar mi cabello en una coleta para que no se revuelva al dormir y amanecer como un león. Mi celular suena de nuevo, es una llamada. Busco deprisa en la sudadera para contestar sin fijarme en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

—Hola Víctor —es la voz de Yuuri.

Nota mental, debo revisar quienes son los que me llaman antes de contestar

—Hola, Yuuri. ¿Sucede algo?

—No necesariamente tiene que suceder algo para que quiera hablar contigo.

Odio emocionarme por cosas simples, me siento como perrito faldero al que le llaman bonito y ahí está moviendo la cola. Suspiro profundo.

—Bueno, ya estamos hablando —creo que sueno algo agresivo con esas contestaciones.

—¿Te soy molesto? 

—No, es solo que estoy cansado. Tuve un día agitado y parece que Otabek tuvo problemas en casa —menos mal que el cuarto del baño está lejos de mi habitación—. Voló a San Petersburgo sin saber si seguía aquí. 

—¿Está bien? —su voz suena preocupada.

No puedo evitar sentir celos por la atención que le quiere dar a mi amigo, sabiendo el historial de ambos.

—Oye, eso no lo sé —de nuevo sueño agresivo. Suspiro profundo y pienso de qué manera corregir está metida de pata—. Le estoy dando espacio para que él se abra conmigo y me cuente todo.

—Menos mal que está contigo —suena más tranquilo—. Oye, sobre nuestra relación, debemos hablar —suena algo serio y eso no me gusta nada.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? ¿Por este medio? —sea lo que sea debo estar preparado.

—Sí, quise esperar a verte para decirte esto —hace pausa, mi respiración se acelera y busco lugar para sentarme en la tapa de la taza—. Siento mucho lo que has estado pasando las últimas semanas en la escuela, te prometo que no volverá a pasar porque no estaré cerca. 

¿Cerca? ¿De quién? ¿De mí? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto? 

—Cerca —murmuro.

—Si. El daño está hecho y no puedo revertirlo. Lamento mucho que las cosas hayan sucedido así, la verdad es que, si quería una relación bonita contigo, pero…

—No se diga más —lo interrumpo. Sabía que él me terminaría así y lo más triste es que lo está haciendo por teléfono—. Terminemos esto. 

—¡Déjame hablar! —se escucha exaltado—. No te hagas esa idea equivocada… ¡Ah!… ¿Tienes skype? Así podré decírtelo, aunque sea “de frente” en lo que pasan esos dos meses de vacaciones que tenemos. 

—¿Para verme sufrir?

—Víctor, sólo hazlo ¿Si?

Analizo sus palabras, buscando a dónde quiere llegar y porque tanta insistencia de hablarlo en esto momento. Con recelo contesto.

—Sí, ahora te lo mando por texto y me conecto enseguida.

—Gracias Víctor. Esperare tu mensaje y cuidado si me ignoras, que te estaré marcando sin importarme que aquí sean las 4 a.m.

Colgamos. ¿Debería hacerle caso? Diablos… quisiera contarle a Otabek, aunque es una mala idea ahora porque él también está peleando con sus problemas. Escribo mi correo y usuario en un texto para enviárselo enseguida a Yuuri. Enseguida me contesta, diciéndome que me conecte e iniciar una videollamada. Sea lo que sea, debo enfrentarlo y si me termina, qué más da, la vida sigue.

Obedezco y no pasa ni 10 segundos de que acepte su solicitud para que me llame. Con recelo, contesto.

—Hola, de nuevo —me saluda.

Noto su rostro diferente, normalmente lo veo con el flequillo levantado para mostrar su frente y sus ojos caramelo. Este día tiene el cabello desordenado y cubriendo su frente, y unos lentes de armazón azul sobre su rostro. Debo decir que esta versión de Yuuri lo hace ver adorable y dan ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Una vez más logra que mi interior explote algo al verlo así. Parece que está acostado sobre su cama y trae unos audífonos.

—Lo sé, nunca me había dado el lujo de que me vean así, ni siquiera Phichit —dice con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo también estoy en pijama —le devuelvo la media sonrisa.

—Te ves adorable así, siempre te ves tan abrazable.

Sonrió ante su comentario e involuntariamente paso un mechón detrás del otro.

Siento como mi pecho comienza a estrujarse, dice cosas tan adorables y me encanta todo lo que diga.

—Bueno, en lo que estábamos —se pone serio y se levanta de la cama—. Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por lo que pasó en el día del baile. No sabía hasta qué grado llegarían esas chicas hasta que Sara se enteró y me lo dijo. Entonces he tomado una decisión y quizá sea una de las más difíciles de mi vida, pero ya quiero detener todo esto y que no sufras más —toma pausa, se rasca la cabeza y acomoda sus lentes.

—Yuuri…

—Aún no acabo —me interrumpe, frunce el ceño y parece que me mira fijamente—. Quiero que tú y yo tengamos una hermosa relación y hagamos las cosas bien, como se debe de hacer —escuchar eso hace que mi corazón salte de alegría dentro de mi pecho—. Pondré un alto a esas chicas y si continúan molestándote, me saldré del equipo y me dedicaré por completo a ti.

Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿haría un sacrificio de ese grado solo por mí? Pero, sé que él ama jugar y es su pasión, no lo puedo privar. 

—Yuuri, creo que lo de salir del equipo no es necesario —una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios—. Tampoco quiero que tengas que enfrentar los problemas tú solo, esto lo haremos juntos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en su rostro y se sonroja un poco. De verdad que se ve tan adorable de esa forma que quisiera poder atravesar la pantalla y abrazarlo.

—Tienes razón, lo haremos juntos —sonríe—. Sara cree que Yuko está obsesionada en mí y le dijo a las chicas de la porra que le ayudarán a separarte de mí, cosa que no voy a permitir. 

—Tuve que cortar mi cabello, lo hicieron horrible y me bañe más de cinco veces después de que me llenaron con viseras. 

—Lamentó todo eso, pero ya no vas a sufrir el bullying, te lo prometo.

—Eso espero, que no aguantaré más cosas así. 

—Te quiero, Victor. 

—También te quiero, Yuuri —sonrío—. Debo colgar, deje a Otabek en mi habitación. 

—De acuerdo, espero dormir un poco porque no lo he hecho. 

—Hazlo, te hará falta. 

—De acuerdo, cielo. Te hablo cuando el sol aparezca.

—Que no sea dentro de las siguientes 8 horas —sonrío.

—Entonces mándame un mensaje para saber que ya estás despierto. 

—Y tú uno para saber que te irás a dormir.

—Trato hecho. 

—Hasta mañana, Yuuri.

—Hasta al rato, Víctor.

Él cuelga sin antes mandarme un beso. Me levanto y regreso a mi habitación. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que hablamos, seguro mucho tiempo porque Otabek se ha quedado dormido sobre mi cama. Sonrío y decido dejar que se quede dormido sobre la cama y descanse, así que busco unas cobijas en el armario y preparo una cama sobre el suelo. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Durante la mañana, me quejo del dolor de espalda, pero nada puede hacerme sentir mal porque me he reconciliado con Yuuri. Hago caso con lo del mensaje y solo pasaron dos minutos para recibir su contestación. 

“Buenos días mi lindo Víctor, espero que hayas dormido más tiempo que yo. Nos mandaremos mensajes en el transcurso del día. Te quiero”.

Eso me alegra mucho. En cuanto me levanto de mi cama improvisada, encuentro a Otabek en posición fetal en la otra cama, mirando hacia la pared. 

—Hasta que despiertas —dice.

Estiro los brazos.

—Si, lo siento. Estuve hablando con Yuuri.

—Me lo imagine —dice con su expresión seria—. Era eso o que te quedaste dormido en el baño. 

—Solo me quedé en el baño cuando enfermé del estómago hace un par de años. El vómito era intolerable.

Otabek ríe algo leve. 

—Ahora sí dime. ¿Qué pasó?

Él se pone serio y mira hacia la ventana. Como amigos, nos decimos las cosas como son y eso es lo importante, siempre veremos uno por el otro aún a pesar de nuestros errores. 

—Bueno yo… 

La puerta se abre con brusquedad, haciendo que tanto Beka como yo brinquemos en nuestro lugar y volteáramos. Mamá está parada en la entrada, vestida con su pantalón deportivo y una sudadera de color azul. 

—¡Víctor! Tenemos que irnos al deportivo —se escucha con prisa.

—Pero mamá…

—¡Sin excusas! ¡Tienen treinta minutos para arreglarse! —frunce el ceño y coloca una mano sobre la cintura—. ¡Anda Víctor! Desayunaran en el restaurante que está a una cuadra.

Ella sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta azotándola. Otabek y yo intercambiamos miradas.

—Siento mucho esta escena, si quieres le hablo a Yurio para que venga por ti y no tengas que ir al club.

—No, está bien. Así te puedo contar que sucedió.

Asiento. Nos apuramos en bañarnos y arreglarnos para acompañar a mi mama al trabajo, al menos esta vez no tengo que releer libros en ausencia de los que deje en Seattle. Terminamos justo antes de que mamá comenzará a apurarnos.

Ella es muy quisquillosa en cuestión del tiempo, no le gusta que se pierda y que debe aprovecharse al máximo. A pesar de ser una mujer muy amorosa y comprensiva, tiene su lado estricto e incluso a sus pobres alumnos los trata como si estuvieran en el ejército. Admiro mucho a mi mamá por eso y por criarme sola durante al menos 15 años. 

Llegamos al deportivo, le presento a Otabek mi vieja amiga Evgenia y nos dirigimos al restaurante a desayunar. Es uno de ese estilo de cafetería e incluso té manejan el desayuno americano y esas cosas. 

Otabek y yo nos sentamos en la ventana y vemos el menú. Creo que pediré unos hot cakes o algo dulce junto con un capuchino. 

—No te preocupes en los precios, mi mamá paga —comento 

—Me da pena…

—Pena robar —frunzo el ceño.

—… gracias —no le parece la idea, pero termina accediendo.

Esperamos a que el joven mesero nos atienda y anote nuestra orden, mientras tanto, reviso el celular para comprobar que haya recibido algún mensaje y sí, tengo uno de Yuuri, enseñándome una foto de un castillo, dice que ahí hay ninjas. Le contesto el mensaje y cuando alzo la vista, encuentro mi capuchino con crema batida y galletas. Lo correcto es apagar mi celular y hablar con Otabek sobre lo que ha pasado.

—Me han desterrado de mi familia —dice Otabek serio y triste.

—¿Qué? —exclamo, dejando caer la cuchara sobre la mesa—. ¿Otabek…? 

—Cuando llegué a casa, papá me dijo que debo asistir a una cena importante. Al bajar esa noche al comedor, me saludó un viejo amigo de la infancia y platicamos sobre la escuela. Él está estudiando una carrera en negocios internacionales en Harvard, yo le conté de cómo me va en Seattle y que estoy saliendo con JJ.

“Pasamos al comedor cuando nos llaman para comer, continuamos con nuestra agradable plática hasta que comienzo a sospechar de la cena. Normalmente cuando es de negocios, vienen todos los socios de papá y sólo estaban los padres de Erick y los míos. 

“En el brindis, mencionan que debemos unirnos en matrimonio Erick y yo para unir sus acciones y crear una empresa más potente. Al principio creí que era una mentira hasta que me dijo Erick que olvidara a JJ y nos casáramos en diciembre. 

“En ese momento no supe qué hacer y esperé a que la cena terminara. Enfrento a mi padre para decirle lo mucho que molesté por la propuesta y por supuesto que él no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Me dijo que no soy más que un simple Omega que no tiene el derecho de escoger su pareja y que si no acato a sus órdenes, que me olvide de mi herencia y de la familia. 

“Entonces no me quedé ahí escuchando sus palabras, por lo que antes de decirle a mi padre que se vaya a la mierda, tome todas mis cosas que pude guardar, mis ahorros y dejé unas cuantas cartas a mi madre. Bajo a la sala para enfrentarlo nuevamente y al decir que me iba a ir, me dijo que estoy muerto para él, junto con otras palabras muy dolorosas y no me dejó despedirme de mamá, echándome como un perro de la casa.

“No me siento mal por escapar, me dolió cómo se comportó mi padre, está cumpliendo la amenaza de que me olvide de los Altin. Canceló mis cuentas y no me apoyará para continuar la escuela en Seattle. Por suerte el depósito que hizo por adelantado me ayudará a mantenerme ahí, pero debo comenzar a trabajar para mantenerme.

Los ojos de Otabek se llenan de unas cuantas lágrimas, las cuales desaparecen con rapidez al pasar la manga de su ropa para quitarlas. 

No puedo creer que las personas nos traten como si fuéramos objetos, personas sin derecho de decidir lo que queremos. Estoy orgulloso de Otabek por enfrentarse a su padre de esa manera y el valor que tuvo para salir de casa. 

Me acerco a él, tomándolo de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Hiciste bien en venir aquí, podemos pensar en qué podemos hacer para que no te quedes a la deriva— le comento —No estás solo, nos tienes a mí, a Seung Gil e incluso a Yuuri. Podemos hablar con mi padre en caso de que ya no puedas permanecer en el internado.

El kazajo me dedica una sonrisa triste y oprime con fuerza mi mano. 

—Gracias Víctor, quizá esto sea más difícil de lo que me planteé en la cabeza, pero de algún modo lo lograré.

—Sé que será así porque nos tienes a nosotros. 

El aludido me da un fuerte abrazo y yo no dudo en hacerlo. Apoyaré a Otabek lo más que esté a mi alcance.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	21. Back to School

Las vacaciones en San Petersburgo continúan. Yurio nos visita seguido e incluso se queda a cenar con nosotros; siempre que es así, le mando algo de comida a su abuelo. Otras veces somos nosotros quienes vamos a su casa para prepararle la cena a Yurio y a su abuelo. 

Al menos tanto Yurio como Otabek se llevan mejor, incluso el rubio sonríe cuando el moreno le hace gestos amables. Ojalá las cosas mejoren entre ellos, aunque siento mucho por JJ. No dudo en que Leroy debe pensar que, si Otabek encuentra a su destinado, lo dejaría. No quiero pensar en eso, de hecho, solo pensamos en el ahora. Disfrutamos nuestro tiempo juntos e incluso Yuuri dice que le da envidia y se siente solo allá en Japón. 

Le enseño a Otabek y a Yurio patinar, incluso Evgenia se une a nuestros juegos. Mamá me regaña por distraerla, pero después comprende que también ella debe vivir su adolescencia y no sólo dedicarse a eso.

Por desgracia, las vacaciones en Rusia llegan a su fin para mí y por supuesto que Otabek viene conmigo. Yurio se quedará unas semanas más en compañía de su abuelo. 

La última noche en Rusia, tanto mi mamá como el Sr. Nikolai se unieron y nos prepararan una cena a los tres. Estamos en casa de Yurio y disfrutamos la convivencia de los 6, porque Evgenia se cuela a esta reunión. No la culpo, ella es agradable y se ha ganado a mis amigos, además no sé cuándo me dará un ataque así y vendré a San Petersburgo nuevamente.

—Me imagino que debes de tener más amigos agradables en Seattle —comenta Evgenia.

—Demasiados, son bastante agradables, aunque hay un chico que a veces me da celos por estar muy cerca de Yuuri —platico.

—¿Te refieres al nugget con catsup? —interviene Otabek.

Yurio escupe su bebida y comienza a reírse, mamá y el abuelo Nikolai lo regañan por hacer eso. Por suerte no le cayó a nadie sus fluidos bucales.

—¿Así le dices a Kenjiro Minami? ¡Eso es original! —continúa riéndose.

—Me da la impresión de que su peinado extraño es así —arrugo la nariz.

Continuamos con la velada hasta que pasan de las 12 y mamá decide llevarnos a casa para descansar y que no se nos haga pesado el vuelo. Mientras mamá ayuda al abuelo a limpiar la cocina, Evgenia y yo nos sentamos en la sala, esperando a que Otabek y Yurio terminen de limpiar el comedor.

—Ojalá se le haga con Yurio, Otabek es un alma noble y no merece ser rechazado— comenta Evgenia

—Eso espero, aunque se le hará difícil separarse de JJ. 

—También espero que las cosas con Yuuri funcionen, ya que no se haga el idiota y formalicen las cosas. 

Comienzo a reírme de su comentario, aunque debo admitir que tiene mucha razón. Por más que Yuuri me diga que me quiere mucho, él no dice nada al respecto a lo que somos. 

Otabek y Yurio se sientan sobre el sillón, ambos se notan diferentes y no soy un tonto para darme cuenta que algo pasó mientras estaban solos. Miro a Otabek y noto como sus mejillas se vuelven rojas y evita mis ojos al sonreír malévolamente.

Salimos de la casa de Yurio y dejamos primero a Evgenia, haciéndome prometer que mejoraré en la música y le hable más seguido. 

Al llegar a casa, preparamos las maletas ya que debemos estar en el aeropuerto temprano y no queremos dejar nada aquí. Mamá sabe de la situación de Otabek y no duda por ningún momento querer apoyarlo con un poco de dinero, quien mi amigo rechaza de manera inmediata, pero a mi mamá no se le dice que no y termina jurando que pagará cada centavo que ella le ha dado.

La despedida fue algo dura, pero ella me promete visitarme en Navidad por mi cumpleaños y que no deje de hablar con ella por nada del mundo.

Abordamos el avión, esto será un viaje algo largo y estoy listo pasar el tiempo necesario con mi amigo antes de aterrizar a Seattle. Otabek se ha puesto unos audífonos y recarga su cabeza sobre el respaldo con los ojos totalmente cerrados. Él me debe una plática y no dejaré que se haga tonto.

—Antes de que te hagas el dormido —le quito los audífonos—. ¿Qué pasó ayer? 

Sus ojos oscuros me miran confundidos, enseguida saca su celular para ponerle pausa y se acomoda sobre el respaldo para mirarme.

—Nos besamos —dice Otabek sin apartar la vista de mis ojos—. Hemos hablado mucho y ayer… —se detiene, mirando hacia el vacío y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios—. Es muy lindo cuando se lo propone y ese beso, fue de los mejores.

—Creo que fue más que un beso, ¿no?

Otabek se pone más del rostro, toma una de las cobijas y se acomoda nuevamente sobre el asiento, dándome la espalda. 

—El viaje a Seattle es largo, será mejor que descanse un poco —comenta, sin tener que voltearme a ver.

Me río bajito y hago lo mismo, colocándome mis audífonos. Yuuri me dijo que él llegará una semana antes del inicio a clases porque sus padres lo necesitan ahora que es temporada alta para atender el onsen que tienen. 

Llegamos al aeropuerto y somos recibidos por mi hermano y Masumi; papá no pudo ir porque está volando en un avión para recoger un trasplante. 

Masumi y Chris no dejan de platicarnos sobre su universidad y lo emocionados que están. Nosotros les hablamos del viaje, lo que hizo el papá de Beka y el acercamiento que tuvieron él y Yurio. 

El que se molesta mucho fue Chris, incluso le dice a Otabek que se quede en esta casa para que no pague por el internado. Mi amigo dice que no quiere causar mucha molestia. 

Esta conversación llega a oídos de mi padre y él gustoso acepta a Otabek en casa e incluso le dice que no es necesario que le pague por vivir ahí, cosa que mi amigo le dice que sí pagará. Por suerte la casa cuenta con varias habitaciones y el ático como para que puedan vivir muchas personas en el lugar. 

Seung Gil llega unos días después con algunos dulces de su país natal y con muchas cosas que platicarnos. No dudamos en hacer una pijamada para ponernos al corriente.

Nuestro amigo coreano nos cuenta que Phichit fue a su país solo para pedirle permiso a los padres de Seung Gil para que sea su novio, quienes aceptaron con algunas condiciones: cuidar de Seung Gil, ser fiel y si planean “hacerlo” deberán casarse. 

La forma en como le pidió a Seung Gil que fueran algo más estable fue muy romántico; lo llevó a un campo y por medio de peluches en forma de lobo con notas le fue dejando un mensaje. 

Oficialmente soy el chico sin una relación oficial; Otabek nos cuenta detalladamente cómo es que Yurio y él comenzaron a tener una mejor cercanía. A Yurio le molesta demasiado lo que pasó y siente que debe estar con él en todo momento para que no se siente solo, pues el rubio conoce lo que es ser traicionado por los tuyos.

Les cuento de los miles mensajes de Yuuri, la forma en cómo nos reconciliamos y lo mucho que nos extrañamos; por supuesto que no dejé pasar la oportunidad para guardar una fotografía en la ocasión que Yuuri apareció con el cabello alborotado y unas gafas puestas.

Chris y Masumi entran antes a la universidad y no verlos aquí es demasiado extraño, la casa pierde una parte esencial. Ahora Otabek y yo somos los que cocinamos, que por suerte aprendí mucho con Masumi.

Otabek consigue trabajo dos semanas antes de entrar a la escuela, trabaja en el cine de Seattle en el área de taquilla. Minako me llama para comenzar a retomar las prácticas desde casa en lo que abren las puertas de la escuela, ya que quiere que participe en el próximo concurso nacional que se elaborará entre las escuelas del estado.

Y así es como mis vacaciones pasan como agua en las manos, por lo que el lunes volvemos a la rutina y yo quiero volver, ya extraño mucho a Yuuri.

En la mañana del lunes, papá se ofrece a llevarnos, así que los tres desayunamos y salimos de casa.

La hermosa mañana de septiembre amenaza la lluvia con esas nubes grises que están sobre el cielo. El verano está a días de acabarse y eso me emociona mucho, no me gusta para nada el calor. 

Llegamos a la escuela y bajamos del carro, despidiéndonos de mi papá.

—Dudo mucho que pueda venir por ti, así que regresarás en autobús —comenta.

—No te preocupes, gracias por traernos —le dedico una sonrisa. 

Papá se arranca a toda velocidad, dejándonos a mí y a Otabek. Caminamos en silencio con espera de encontrarnos a Seung Gil. Al entrar al edificio, siento las miradas de todos en mí y algunos murmuran entre sí, señalándome como si tuviera un letrero llamativo.

—Solo dos años y al diablo con ellos —dice Otabek con seriedad—. Ignoralos.

—Seguro subieron fotos de cuando me llenaron de esas cosas —frunzo el ceño.

Llegamos a los casilleros y Seung Gil nos alcanza al lugar. Su rostro serio y frío nos dice que no quiere ser molestado, es eso o ya es así su expresión.

—Será extraño venir solo —comenta el coreano.

—Entonces únete a la fraternidad de los Nikiforov —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Quizá sea una buena idea.

No lo veo por ningún lado y comienzo a dudar si llegó o no, por lo que caminamos hacia el salón de clases. Yurio aparece, me saluda “a su manera” y al acercarse a Otabek se queda frío, como si no supiera cómo saludarlo. En seguida aparece JJ, con un fuerte abrazo de oso saluda haciendo que Yurio tome su distancia. Phichit también nos alcanza, le da unos chocolates a Seung Gil y un par de dulces a mi y a Otabek.

¿Y Yuuri? Brilla su ausencia. A decir verdad, no me ha mandado mensajes desde la semana pasada, suponiendo que tuvo mucho trabajo en el onsen de su familia y al terminar se quedaba dormido. 

Sin encontrarlo, me voy a clases en cuanto suena el timbre. Ocupamos nuestros lugares y prestamos atención a los maestros o eso es lo que finjo hacer. Abro el contacto de What’s app de Yuuri, por desgracia no puedo ver cuando fue su última conexión ni tampoco ver esas palomas azules de que haya leído mis mensajes.

Derrotado, suspiro muy profundo y dejo caer mi barbilla sobre los brazos. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Odio estas faltas de comunicación. Desesperado de todos estos pensamientos, salgo del salón con el pretexto de ir a la enfermería.

La escuela está tan vacía que da un poco de escalofríos. Sólo escucho mis pensamientos y deseo que se callen. Me preocupo mucho por Yuuri, ¿dónde estará? 

—¡No puedo creer que esté perdido! —escucho la voz de una persona.

Busco quien es el que está gritando y encuentro a un joven de cabello castaño un poco largo, piel morena y parece que está perdido. Me acerco a él para apoyarlo. 

—Hola ¿Todo bien? —le hablo.

El joven voltea a verme, me dedica una linda sonrisa y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros. 

—Estoy perdido, se supone que es mi primer día en esta escuela. ¡Soy un gran fiasco! —dice el chico un poco desesperado.

—¿Eres de primer año?

—Sí, pero cómo llegué anoche, me perdí en el recorrido que dieron la semana pasada —se queja el joven.

—Puedo darte un recorrido —sugiero.

—Es una buena idea —sonríe—. Me llamo Leo De La Iglesia —estrecha su mano.

—Víctor Nikiforov —contesto el saludo.

Resulta que Leo es un chico que vivía en California y recién se mudó a Seattle, quedándose en los dormitorios del colegio. Me agrada mucho y parece ser alguien amistoso. Le doy todo un tour por la escuela, aprovechando que todos están en clase. La campana suena para anunciar el cambio de clase.

—Bien, creo que ya no me perderé —dice con una agradable sonrisa.

—Espero que así sea, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Oh, ese alfa… 

Leo mira hacia mis espaldas y parecía que se ha encontrado a alguien; su rostro parece admirar a lo que sea que está viendo. Con curiosidad volteo para ver a mi Yuuri luciendo guapo como siempre y habla con un chico de cabello café, con rasgos orientales. 

¿Ahora quién diantres será ese joven? No me agrada la idea de que esté demasiado cerca de mi Yuuri.

—¿Quién es ese chico? —pregunta Leo sin apartar la vista.

—Se llama Katsuki Yuuri, va en último año —contesto con recelo, sin apartar la mirada.

Parece que ambos se conocen y ríen como viejos amigos. Me siento algo molesto y quisiera acercarme a él.

—¿Quién es el chico de cabello café que lo acompaña?

Yuuri es tan ciego que no se ha percatado que lo estoy mirando. Quisiera golpearlo todo por eso. 

—No sé quién sea.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	22. Bittersweet

La mente es demasiado poderosa que logra hacerte crear muchas ideas que comienzan a mortificarte. A veces pienso que soy muy impulsivo y no puedo dejar de actuar sin escuchar razones, pero estos momentos no puedo dejar de crearme muchas ideas. 

Mi alfa está hablando con un chico de cabello castaño y están muy sonrientes. ¿Por qué no me ha visto? ¿Y por qué no me ha buscado? Eso me molesta y mucho. Creí que todo había quedado bien entre nosotros y quedamos en volverlo a intentar. 

—Lo siento Leo, debo irme a… 

Comienzo a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi vientre y se siente algo caliente en ese lugar. No puede ser, no ahora… busco en mi mochila las pastillas y enseguida siento las manos de alguien tomándome por los hombros.

—Víctor. 

Alzo mis ojos y encuentro unos ojos cafés mirándome con mucha preocupación, en seguida me alza en sus brazos y corre lejos de aquí. 

Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lucho con respirar porque el aire se me escapa. Siento como si algo frío recorriera mi cuerpo y calor sobre mi rostro y vientre. 

—Te llevaré a casa. 

No puedo mirar claramente en dónde estoy, pero por el frío que golpea mi rostro significa que estamos en el exterior. Es sorprendente, en un momento andaba muriéndome de celos y ahora mi celo me está matando. Escucho que mi rescatista está hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero no presto atención, estoy tratando de aguantarme las molestias.

—La-las pastillas —tartamudeo.

El aludido se detiene de golpe y siento que se sienta sobre una banca. No me suelta por ningún momento, mientras que con el otro busca en mi mochila el frasco. Escucho como saca el pequeño bote y en seguida el aludido bebe de la botella de agua, coloca la pastilla en mis labios y pega los suyos a los míos para pasar el agua a mi boca. Con trabajos trago la pastilla antes de que se deshaga en la lengua. 

—Ahora nos iremos, le he pedido a JJ su carro prestado para llevarte a tu casa. Solo deja que aparezca el idiota —comenta mi rescatista—. Por ahora, cierra los ojos. 

No es que quiera cerrarlos u obedecer, mis ojos se cierran de manera involuntaria y entre el calor del alfa a mi lado y el calmante de las pastillas, comienzo a relajarme hasta perderme en la oscuridad.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Siento como unos brazos se aferran a mí, envolviéndome con su calor corporal y su nariz está clavada sobre mi cuello. El aroma del alfa me tranquiliza, sumando el efecto de las pastillas que me hizo tomar hace unas horas. El aludido se da cuenta que he despertado y comienza a acariciar con suavidad mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes mi Vitya? —es la voz de mi alfa.

Ahora que lo dice, me siento acalorado, un poco mojado en la entrepierna e incómodo en esta posición. Mi espalda está recargada sobre el pecho de Yuuri y por lo que creo, estamos en mi habitación.

—Quiero estirarme —mascullo.

El aludido se levanta y me ayuda a incorporarme. Siento mis piernas con mucha debilidad y trato de caminar con dificultad hacia el cuarto de baño; doy tres pasos y en el cuarto mi tobillo se tuerce por lo débil que estoy y en lugar de caer al

suelo, soy sostenido por Yuuri. 

—¿Quieres que te cargue? —sugiere.

—N-no —lucho con su agarre para poder llegar al baño.

Al llegar al baño, me recargo sobre esta, ignorando esa sensación tan dolorosa en el vientre y los escalofríos que me están poniendo la piel de gallina.

—¿Necesitas algo, Vitya? —pregunta, dando dos golpes en la puerta.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesito unos minutos.

Como puedo logro bañarme para quitarme esa sensación de pegajoso en la entrepierna y sentir el agradable calor de las gotas de agua. Siento tan agradable este momento que no quisiera que se acabe. Por desgracia, resbalo dentro de la regadera, enredándome con la cortina y me doy un gran golpe en mi coxis, sintiendo un dolor que recorre toda mi espina dorsal. La puerta se abre de golpe con un Yuuri preocupado entrando.

—¿Estás bien? —cierra las llaves de la regadera para entrar y sacarme del lugar.

—Sí, pero… —trato de cubrirme con la cortina para que no me vea, sintiendo como la sangre cubre todo mi rostro. 

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —se separa para darme espacio y se voltea—. Te doy tu toalla —la toma y trata de dármela sin tener que verme de nuevo.

La recibo y me envuelvo con ella o eso intento, el dolor es aún molesto que no me puedo levantar de la regadera.

—Uhm… ¿Yuuri? —mi voz delata lo incómodo que estoy en estos momentos—. No puedo levantarme… 

Al menos puedo cubrirme con la toalla y así Yuuri no me verá desnudo. El alfa se voltea y siento pasar sus manos por debajo de mí, para levantarme de forma nupcial. Siento su corazón acelerado y su respiración jadeante. ¿Qué le está pasando? 

Me deja caer sobre la cama con cuidado, cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi cuello y parece que está temblando.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? —trato de separarlo de mí para verle el rostro, sin embargo, pone fuerza para impedirlo—. Yuu…

Se levanta de golpe, su rostro es diferente. Me mira de manera extraña, como si fuera una presa y eso me causa estragos sobre mi vientre. El aroma de Yuuri se intensifica, lo que crea que mi cuerpo comience a llamarlo. 

Sus labios se pegan en los míos y me besa de una forma distinta. Una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla y va bajando con delicadeza por mi cuello, pasándola encima de la toalla hasta llegar a mi pierna. 

El beso pasa de apasionado a algo salvaje y eso me gusta, nunca antes había sentido estas sensaciones en mi vientre e incluso hace que me sienta húmedo de nuevo. 

Yuuri separa sus labios y comienza a dejar besos en la comisura, bajando por la barbilla y llegando a mi cuello. Siento sus dientes mordiendo levemente, creándome más sensaciones y algunos gemidos escapan de mi boca. Por más extraño que es, me está gustando.

—Yuuri —jadeo.

Él no me contesta, continúa dejándome mordidas y besos en el cuello. Se acomoda entre mis piernas sin retirar la toalla. Con una mano se aferra a mi cintura mientras que con la otra quiere abrir la toalla en la altura del pecho para poder tocar la piel. 

—Vitya… eres hermoso… —pega sus labios—. Me encantas.

Siento sus caderas moverse hacia adelante, como si quisiera encajarlas en mi entrepierna. 

—¿Qué está pasando? —mascullo—. ¿Debería sentirme mojado y estas sensaciones extrañas en mi vientre? 

Enseguida el aludido se levanta de mí y se queda pegado en la puerta de la habitación. Su respiración es demasiado jadeante. 

—L-lo siento Víctor… y-yo… —su pecho sube y baja de manera impresionante.

—¿Yuuri? —me levanto para acercarme a él.

—¡No te acerques! —grita.

No entiendo que está pasando, nunca me había gritado y me ha dejado una sensación extraña, algo parecido al miedo. El cierra con fuerza los ojos y apretuja los puños.

—L-lo siento Víctor… debo irme. 

El alfa sale corriendo de mi habitación, sin darme la oportunidad de poder detenerlo. Solo escucho como enciende su motocicleta y sale a quema llanta de aquí. 

No comprendo nada de nada, ni siquiera pude darle las gracias por traerme a casa. Me coloco ropa cómoda y me tumbo sobre la cama, buscando mi celular entre la almohada y solo encuentro el celular de Yuuri. 

Nunca lo he visto y tampoco me he percatado que su fondo de pantalla es una fotografía nuestra. Es la del día que fuimos al baile, antes de que esas malditas me arruinaran la noche por completo. Para mi mala suerte, su celular está en japonés y no puedo desbloquearlo, por lo que lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche. 

Continuo con la búsqueda del mío, el cual está dentro de mi mochila. Con un idioma que, si entiendo, me doy cuenta que pasan de las 5 de la tarde, seguro que Seung Gil debe de estar preocupado al igual que Otabek y Yurio.

Me llevo la sorpresa que no tengo mensajes de ellos ¿ya no les importo? No, seguro Yuuri les dijo que estaba en casa y que él estaría conmigo, ni de chiste se acercara Yurio, Seung Gil aún no tolera a mi alfa y Otabek está trabajando. 

No dudo en llamar primero a Seung Gil. 

—Hola Víctor, ahora no puedo atenderte —su voz suena extraña, como si se estuviera quejando de algo.

—Creí que estarías preocupado y por eso te marco… supongo que estás en algo más importante que yo —hago un puchero.

—No es momento de… ¡ah! Al rato te marco.

Y sin más, me cuelga. ¡Qué grosero!

Busco el contacto de Yurio y le marco, quien enseguida me manda a buzón. ¿Dónde están las personas el día de hoy? No puedo marcarle a Otabek porque su celular está guardado y no le permiten sacarlo.

Aburrido y con los efectos de las pastillas por terminar, me envuelvo en las cobijas y decido dormir.

Despierto después del atardecer. Tomo unas pastillas para disminuir las molestias y bajo. Está totalmente en silencio la planta baja, ni me fijé por la ventana si había llegado Chris o papá. Paso primero por la cocina y hay refresco y pizza sobre la barra, pero ningún humano. Continuo el camino y llego al comedor, sin alguna forma de vida aquí. Llego a la sala y escucho ruidos raros, como si estuvieran besando a alguien.

—¿Hola? —me anuncio.

Dos cuerpos se levantan sorprendidos del sillón más largo (no los veía porque el respaldo del sillón los ocultaba a la perfección). Son Yurio y Otabek.

Otabek tiene la camisa abierta, mostrando su pecho y Yurio tiene el cabello desarreglado. Ambos tienen el rostro sonrojado, como si tuvieran fiebre.

—¡Vi-Víctor! —exclama Otabek espantado.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —pregunta Yurio.

—¡P-pues está es mi casa! —comienzo a entender la situación—. ¿Por qué están profanando mi sillón?

Otabek empuja a Yurio para que se separen y enseguida se cubre el pecho con su camisa. El rubio solo se acomoda el cabello, amarrándolo con una liga. 

—Creímos que estarías durmiendo porque así era hace unos minutos y pues… —Otabek se muestra nervioso.

—Además, creímos que estarías con el Cerdo —agrega Yurio frunciendo el ceño —Tu celo apesta —arruga la nariz.

—Si Yuuri estuviera aquí, verían su motocicleta afuera y si, estaba dormido, pero escuche que ya había alguien en casa y… ¿Por qué estaban haciendo eso hace unos minutos? Creí que tú estabas saliendo con JJ. 

Otabek se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia dónde no estemos Yurio y yo. Se muerde el labio y pasa una mano sobre su cabello.

—Bueno… yo… 

—No importa, ¿por qué no está tu alfa contigo? —interrumpe Yurio, tratando de desviar el tema 

Suspiro profundo y me siento en el sillón individual, cruzando mis piernas. 

—Él se fue porque algo extraño pasó —comento.

Les cuento lo sucedido hace unos momentos y la manera en cómo se puso Yuuri al oler mi cuello y verme casi desnudo en la regadera. Ambos intercambian miradas un tanto preocupados. En seguida Otabek se levanta del sillón para revisar mi cuello.

—Por suerte no te marcó —comenta Otabek aliviado.

—Creo entender lo que le pasó a Yuuri —comenta Yurio un tanto preocupado—. El celo no sólo le da a los omegas, también nos da a los alfas y cuando es así, queremos mmm… —se sonroja un poco, como si lo que quiere decir fuera vergonzoso—. Bueno… esto… reproducirnos e incluso puede doler. Yuuri entró en celo gracias al olor que desprende el tuyo, entonces lo que él quería era… bueno… —mira a Otabek de manera vergonzosa, pidiendo ayuda. 

—Dudo mucho que no te hayan explicado todo el tema de sexualidad —Otabek se sonroja y suena algo molesto—. Lo que Yuuri estaba tratando de hacer era tener eh… bueno “eso” y marcarte como suyo.

Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. Quizá no ahora, ni en estos momentos pienso en ello. Mi primera vez debe ser especial y con mucho amor, no porque nuestras hormonas nos lo piden. Debo admitir que si tenía algo de miedo cuando estábamos en mi habitación.

—Ya entendí, no quiero que me den esa charla. Masumi y mamá se han encargado de dármela.

Ellos dos suspiran, aliviados. Ahora estoy preocupado por Yuuri, quisiera hablarle, pero tengo su celular y si salgo en este estado, es posible atraer a alguien y que pase lo peor.

—Tranquilo, él se encierra en su habitación y se queda ahí hasta que pase. Tiene medicina para controlarse —comenta Yurio.

A veces olvido que ambos se conocen de maravilla y es muy triste que estén separados por tonterías.

—Quisiera ir a verlo —mascullo.

—Te arriesgas mucho en ir, incluso es peligroso —agrega Otabek.

—Lo sé, él estuvo conmigo cuando comencé a sentirme mal y es frustrante no poder hacer lo mismo.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde-noche, aparecen Chris y Masumi, ambos agotados por la universidad. Tienen tanto trabajo que solo llegan a comer y se encierran en sus habitaciones.

Me pongo a leer más sobre los celos de los alfas y omegas para estar más informado, para saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer para la próxima ocasión que ocurra esto. 

Por suerte, logro silenciar el celular de Yuuri, ya que ha estado sonando múltiples veces por los mensajes que le entran.

Me frustra que tengo que estar encerrado en casa, para que nada me pueda pasar. Y me molesta que no pueda estar mensajeando con él. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	23. Ignite

Estuve encerrado en casa aguantando fiebres y dolores, baños constantes por lo mucho que sentía que me mojaba y estar acostado sobre mi cama. 

Al menos esta ocasión el celo pasa menos doloroso y tranquilo, pero esta ansiedad de querer saber algo de Yuuri me molesta. Decido ir a la escuela justo cuando el celo desaparece por completo, sé que es la primera semana de clases, no hacen nada y que ya falté tres días más y es una burla presentarme en viernes, era como para que me quedara en casa e ir el lunes.

Otabek y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela en el autobús, llegando a tiempo para reunirnos con Seung Gil en los casilleros. Otabek aún no me explica nada porque estaban él y Yurio en el sillón, cada vez que toco el tema, enseguida me lo cambia el aludido. Durante la primera hora, Seung Gil comenta lo que le dijo Phichit: Yuuri no ha salido de su habitación desde el lunes que llegó, incluso no le abre la puerta a su amigo. Eso me preocupa por completo. 

A la hora del receso, no lo encuentro con los demás chicos, incluso Minami se pone algo pesado conmigo cuando le pregunto de Yuuri. Ese chico de plano me desespera cuando se pone muy loco, idolatra mucho a mi alfa, pero no te revela información ni nada por el estilo. 

Yurio toma su distancia con Otabek cuando está JJ. Aún quiero saber qué es lo que pasa entre ese triángulo amoroso, si es qué hay amor. Rendido y pensando en que debo ayudar a Yuuri, camino hacia el salón con mis amigos a mi lado. Antes de entrar a clases, se acerca Leo, se ve totalmente energético y alegre. 

—Hola Víctor, estaba preocupado por ti —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le devuelvo la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te has perdido?

—No, todo ha mejorado estos días —comenta una sonrisa—. Por fin me pude acercar a ese alfa que acompañaba a Yuuri.

—Me da gusto —sonrío, en seguida encuentro a Yurio caminar a lo lejos—. Debo irme, cualquier cosa puedes buscarme.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego. 

Me alejo de Leo y de mis amigos para alcanzar al rubio antes de que entre a su salón. Yurio se da cuenta de mi presencia y antes de ingresar, se detiene y me mira. 

—¿Qué pasa albino? ¿Te perdiste de clases? —utiliza tono sarcástico.

—En realidad necesito tu ayuda, ¿cuál es la habitación de Yuuri? —pregunto con curiosidad 

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlo? Es algo arriesgado —Yurio tuerce los labios en señal de preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa. Debo saber que Yuuri está bien y necesito ir a verlo —comento con seriedad—- Me ayudaras, ¿sí o no?

Yurio pasa una mano por su cabello y refunfuña para sí. Termina asintiendo y camina a mi lado. Abandonamos el edificio de la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios del internado. 

—Voy a distraer al guardia de la entrada para que puedas entrar rápido. Espérame en el primer piso —dice Yurio con seriedad colocándome su sudadera de animal print sobre mí. 

—De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué debo traer esto? —me quejo. 

—Eres un omega en medio de un edificio con alfas esperando su carne— gruñe 

No digo nada y me limito a acomodarme la chamarra que me queda algo grande. Yurio se adentra al edificio y comienza a hablar con el guardia. En cuanto veo la señal que quedamos, entro al interior sin decir nada. El edificio es totalmente diferente al de los omegas, hay muchos aromas mezclados en todo el lugar. Subo las escaleras y espero justo como dijo Yurio. Al minuto sube el aludido como quedamos y me lleva a la habitación de mi alfa. 

—Como me has sacado de mi clase, no voy a poder regresar al salón. Estaré en mi habitación por cualquier cosa —dice el rubio con el ceño fruncido—. Te dejo la chamarra por si el cerdo se descontrola.

—Creo que es mala idea— me la quito y la entrego —De por si te odia y luego si huelo a ti, se pondrá peor.

—Bien pensado. Me iré a la habitación. 

Yurio sube por las escaleras, dejándome solo en este pasillo. Toco la puerta con tres golpes, esperando alguna señal de vida. 

—¿Quién es? —es la voz de Yuuri.

—Soy yo… Víctor. 

Escucho movimiento dentro de la habitación y enseguida la puerta se abre. Yuuri está totalmente despeinado y usa gafas; en sus ojos encuentro unas ojeras pequeñas y se nota algo decaído, eso me altera muchísimo. No duda ni un segundo en tomarme de la muñeca y meterme a la habitación. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice molesto, caminando hacia su cama para sentarse.

—Bueno, es que yo… quiero saber cómo estás —me siento sobre el filo de la cama lo más cerca que puedo estar.

—Es peligroso que estés aquí —masculla, alejándose de mí como si yo fuera algo malo.

—No me importa, estoy preocupado por ti.

Tiendo mi mano hacia él para alcanzar su rostro y acariciarlo con mis nudillos. Sus ojos chocolate me muestran lo arrepentido y triste que se siente; con recelo acepta mi caricia, oprimiendo mi mano con la suya sobre su mejilla. 

—Ven aquí —lo jalo hacia a mi.

No pone resistencia y me abraza por completo, acostándonos sobre la cama y él encima de mí. Acaricio su cabello rebelde con ternura.

—Lo siento tanto por lo del otro día —murmura, aún se escucha triste.

—No te preocupes, fuiste muy fuerte y estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Pude hacerte daño 

—Por fortuna no pasó eso, ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte como lo hiciste conmigo.

Da un suspiro muy profundo.

—No te merezco.

—No, pero te puedes esforzar.

Yuuri alza su rostro para verme, recargando su barbilla sobre mi pecho. Sus ojos cafés son hermosos e incluso hacen que el aliento se me vaya.

—¿Ya te dije que eres muy importante para mí? —pregunta, sin apartar su mirada.

—Quizá no lo suficiente para recordarlo.

—Eres importante para mí.

Sonrío y acaricio su rostro con mis dedos, pasando con delicadeza por sus delgados labios. 

—También lo eres para mí.

Yuuri se levanta de mi para sentarse. Eso me recuerda que le traigo algo de comer que compré en la cafetería, me levanto para buscar la mochila y darle la comida y su celular. 

—Me dijo Phichit que no has salido y me preocupa que no hayas comido —confieso al darle el plato de comida. 

—Digamos que me mantuve de la peor manera, no me gusta que me vean así y débil —toma el plato y comienza a disfrutar del alimento.

Le mando un mensaje a Yurio para decirle que las cosas están tranquilas y otro más al grupo de mis amigos para decirles que estoy bien. Yuuri termina de comer y entra al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Nunca había entrado en su habitación, está totalmente ordenada y lo que más me sorprende es que sobre la mesita de noche hay un portarretratos con la misma fotografía que Yurio tiene en su habitación. ¿Será que hay posibilidad de que ellos dos se vuelvan a llevar? 

Sé que Yuuri es más rencoroso que Yurio, pero viendo esta fotografía, es la prueba suficiente de que lo extraña.

En ese momento aparece Yuuri con el cabello totalmente húmedo y la toalla en mano. Viste de un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra. Se sienta sobre la cama y no dudo en secarle el cabello. Mi alfa me dedica una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

—Víctor, andaba pensando. ¿Y si salimos a una cita la próxima semana? No hemos tenido una y creo que hace falta una después de todo lo que hemos pasado —comenta Yuuri.

—Es una buena idea. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Será sorpresa. Debemos hacer algo muy especial para que sea nuestra primera cita.

—Entonces esperare con ansias.

—Vayamos a tu casa ahora, es peligroso que estés aquí.

—Buena idea.

Espero a que Yuuri termine de arreglarse y en cuanto acaba, nos vamos del edificio del internado. Montamos su motocicleta y nos vamos directo a casa con precaución. 

Me gusta la idea de que no haya nadie en casa, así nadie me molesta como lo hizo Masumi y Chris en una ocasión. Decidimos ordenar algo de comida china para los dos. 

Cuando estamos en mi cuarto esperando la comida, le platico lo que pasa entre Otabek y Yurio. Desde lo que pasó en Rusia hasta lo de la semana pasada.

—Quizá sería buena idea hacerlos salir y que tengan una cita para que se conozcan como pareja —comenta.

—Yuuri… no dudo en que se conozcan si ambos se andan besuqueando en el sofá.

—Bueno… puede que solo conozcan sus pieles. A decir verdad, prefiero que salga con Yurio que con JJ.

Eso me recuerda a la fotografía que está sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Debería de hacer un comentario sobre ello? ¿O mejor no digo nada?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —que mejor el tema salga así nada más.

—Porque así Yurio no estará detrás de ti y JJ es un Don Juan.

—¿Un Don Juan? ¿Peor que tú?

—¡Hey! —parece ofendido—. No soy un Don Juan, soy un alfa acosado por múltiples omegas y betas. Por suerte apareciste a mi rescate.

—Mentira, termine dentro del bullying por acaparar el alfa más codiciado de la escuela. 

Yuuri se encima en mí, dejándome a su merced sobre la cama. Pega su nariz a la mía y la mueve de un lado a otro, chocando nuestras puntas.

—Quizá sea el precio por el que debas pagar.

—Pero ya no quiero que me molesten. 

—Y no lo harán, te lo prometo. 

—¿O qué? 

—Me salgo del equipo.

—Sigo creyendo que es una mala idea. 

—¿Tienes otra mejor? 

Me acerco a sus labios con un pequeño beso de piquito y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tengo muchas ideas para otras cosas mejores. Por ahora no pensemos en ello.

Cuando llega la comida, bajamos a recibirla y pagar. Nos vamos a mi cuarto para ver una película de risa mientras comemos. Con la llegada del crepúsculo, Yuuri y yo bajamos a la cocina para preparar una malteada y nuevamente escuchamos ruidos. Intercambiamos miradas mientras ponemos atención al ruido que proviene de la sala.

—Son ellos —murmuro.

—¿Quieres que haga el papel de padre o de amigo? 

—Amigo.

Yuuri camina hacia la sala con pasos sigilosos y yo lo sigo con cuidado de no causar ruido. De nuevo están sobre el sillón largo o eso creo; Yuuri se recarga sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Chicos, hay lugares más privados donde pueden profanar en vez de usar la sala de una casa que ni es suya.

De inmediato se separan Yurio y Otabek, ambos luciendo nerviosos y rojos. Ahora es Yurio el que tiene el torso desnudo y la camisa de Otabek desabotonada. 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta Yurio molesto—. Creí que seguías en la escuela.

—Olvidas que está es mi casa y Otabek tiene su habitación para que dejen de profanar ese sillón —contesto con tranquilidad 

—No esperaba que engañaras a JJ —dice Yuuri en tono de burla para molestar a Otabek.

Enseguida Yurio se levanta y toma del cuello de la ropa a mi alfa, estampándolo contra la pared de la sala. Oh no, espero que esto no salga de control, no podríamos detenerlos entre Beka y yo.

—No irás con la noticia o tu rostro recibirá una cirugía gratis —dice entre dientes el rubio.

—¡Tranquilo! No quiero meterlos en problemas —dice Yuuri con tranquilidad alzando los brazos, mostrándose inocente.

Abro demasiado los ojos de lo sorprendido y Otabek se ha quedado boquiabierto, ninguno de los dos esperaba esto. Yuuri está reaccionando bien con Yurio a pesar de cómo ha amenazado al pelinegro.

Yurio se separa de Yuuri y se va hacia dónde está su ropa botada en uno de los sillones. 

—Debo irme —gruñe.

Sin despedirse de nadie sale por la puerta y se va de casa. Otabek se levanta del sillón para acomodarse la ropa y trata de huir a la planta alta.

—¡Alto ahí joven enamorado! —exclama Yuuri.

El menor se detiene y mira a Yuuri con seriedad. Mi alfa señala al sillón para que se siente al confesionario.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y Yurio? —pregunta Yuuri con seriedad.

El kazajo se encoge de hombros y pasa su mano sobre su cabeza como símbolo de fastidio.

—En si hay atracción y una amistad extraña. No es una relación amorosa, pero si nos procuramos más —contesta Otabek—. Dice que debemos conocernos.

—¿Conocerse es meter su lengua a tu garganta?—agrego.

Al rostro de Otabek se le sube la sangre hasta las orejas y trata de cubrirse con una de las almohadas del sillón. Toda la tarde estuvimos molestándolo y haciendo comentarios extraños sobre el asunto, provocando que Otabek se sienta avergonzado.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Me sorprende como el tiempo pasa volando; a principios de año estaba ansioso por empezar mi nueva vida en Seattle. Debo admitir que ha sido alto complicada y con llenos de retos y sucesos extraños: conocí a mis maravillosos amigos y a un gran alfa de corazón grande pero muy tonto. 

Las cosas llegan así de la nada y me gusta disfrutarlas en casa momento. La segunda semana de clases estuvo llena de sorpresas; en el lunes, en la hora del receso, Yuuri habla en frente de media escuela, diciendo que estamos saliendo y no quiere que nadie se meta en la relación y cuidadito aquel que quiera hacerme bullying. Lo que me sorprende es que Yurio hace segunda con esa advertencia, pidiendo que nadie se meta. 

El martes me presenta al chico con el que habló en el primer día de clases, se llama Guang Hong y es su primo. Me siento ridículo ante esa confesión. 

—Ya me había molestado ese día, pero pasó el celo y muchas otras cosas más —le confieso a Yuuri 

—Sí, bueno, fue mi culpa —se rasca la cabeza—Pero, ¿y qué me dices del otro chico que hablaba contigo en los pasillos? 

—¿Leo? Él es un Omega, le ayudaba a encontrar su salón.

Y así nos dimos cuenta que fuimos demasiado tontos por ese suceso. Decidimos que debemos hablar las cosas como son y no dejarlo al aire como ese pequeño mal entendido.

El miércoles volvemos a encontrarnos con Yurio y Otabek teniendo su romance, pero esta ocasión sí se encerraron en su habitación. Solo le dije que debe tener cuidado con que mi padre no los encuentre, aunque estamos seguros que papá nunca está en casa.

El jueves, Minako me presenta con una pianista muy famosa y cree que ella puede ayudarme, su nombre es Lilia y es demasiado estricta y dura en cuestión del piano. Le hago una demostración sobre la última canción que toqué en el concurso y cree que puedo mejorar más, así que a partir del lunes vuelvo a las clases de piano con esta mujer con cara de maldita.

El viernes Yuuri se queda a entrenar y nos sentamos en las gradas Seung Gil, Phichit y Sara. Platicamos sobre lo que las porristas piensan de mí relación con Yuuri y la morena cree que al menos estarán quietas por el momento. 

Al terminar, los jugadores se van a los vestidores para que después de unos minutos, Yuuri se acerca a nosotros junto con Emil, Michele y el nugget con catsup. Mi alfa tiene el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás como acostumbra; puedo notar que ha crecido bastante su cabello que podría hacerle una pequeña coleta.

—La próxima semana comienza la temporada de partidos, ¿cierto? —pregunta la morena.

—Sí, así que todos debemos estar en buena forma —comenta Yuuri sentándose a mi lado.

—De acuerdo, Capitán —dice Minami colocando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza, como si saludara a un superior.

Yuuri besa mi mejilla y pasa un mechón detrás de mi oreja con una sonrisa hermosa.

—Hola bonito, ¿Pasas muy seguido por aquí? —me dice en la oreja.

—No precisamente, vengo a ver a los chicos jugar en busca de un alfa guapo y sensual —contesto a su coqueteo.

—Entonces has venido al lugar correcto —Yuuri deposita un beso en mi mejilla con ternura.

Todos se despiden y se van a diferentes lados, mientras que Yuuri y yo caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Se ha hecho costumbre que los viernes él me acompañe a casa y se quede para ayudarme hacer la cena.

Al llegar a casa, nos quedamos acostados en el sillón, mientras platicamos hasta quedarnos dormidos, yo encima de él. Esta tranquilidad que siento con él me reconforta, hace que nada más importe que estar a su lado y disfrutar cada momento de su compañía. 

Despierto primero y me dedico a observar el rostro sereno de mi alfa, parece que está listo para recibir un beso. A pesar de que estoy encima de él, su respiración es muy profunda y siento el aire que exhala de sus pulmones chocar con mi frente. El aroma que desprende me fascina y a mi Omega le encanta sentir su cuerpo pegado a mí, es como si gritara de felicidad. Yuuri gruñe un poco antes de despertar, sus ojos cafés como el caramelo se abren lentamente y una sonrisa se ensancha.

Pega sus labios en mi frente y su nariz se queda entre mi cabello, olfateándolos como si quisiera guardar mi aroma en sus memorias. 

Para nuestra mala suerte, este momento se corta en cuanto escuchamos gritos provenientes de afuera y el ladrido de Makkachin. Nos levantamos de golpe para ver qué sucede por la puerta principal.

—… ¡Entonces vete al diablo si crees que esto es juego! —grita Otabek totalmente molesto.

—¡Bien! ¡Yo me lo ahorro y tú te lo pierdes! —grita Yurio con el ceño fruncido 

Yuuri sale de la casa, caminando hacia el rubio. Yo me acerco a Otabek para abrazarlo y consolarlo porque ha comenzado a llorar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —pregunta Yuuri con seriedad y calma.

—Yurio solo está usándome para satisfacer su lado alfa —dice Otabek muy molesto.

—¿¡Qué está haciendo qué?! —la mirada de Yuuri se transforma de furia y toma a Yurio de su sudadera con ambas manos y lo empuja contra la reja de la casa.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy haciendo! —exclama Yurio empujando a Yuuri para que lo suelte.

—¿Entonces? 

—No puedo dar el siguiente paso si él continúa su relación con el idiota de Leroy.

Técnicamente tiene razón, no pueden hacer nada si Otabek sigue con JJ… aunque estos dos han tenido muchos encuentros y el kazajo dice que no han tenido sexo. Ambos alfas están totalmente molestos e incluso despiden un aroma como para ver quién es el que domina en estos momentos. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se acerca una voz masculina.

Papá aparece en la escena y se ve sumamente enojado. Es curioso porque nunca lo había visto de esa forma y debo decir que da muchísimo miedo.

—Otabek, Víctor, entren a la casa ahora —nos ordena sin parar de mirar a los alfas.

—Pero papá…

—¡Dije ahora! —su voz alfa es más potente que incluso siento a mi omega como un cachorrito regañado.

Sin poder discutir, nos metemos a la casa y cerramos la puerta para evitar que papá se moleste aún más. Ahora tengo miedo de que les haga algo y mi Yuuri se lleve una mala apariencia de mi padre.

Me siento sobre el sillón, subiendo las piernas para colocar mi cabeza entre ellas. Otabek se acerca para tomar lugar a mi lado, recargando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Lo siento, Víctor. No esperaba que se pusieran las cosas así —masculla.

—No es tu culpa que papá haya llegado en el peor momento —murmuro.

No sé qué tanto estará pasando allá afuera, que incluso al llegar Chris y Masumi, solo entra el Omega a la casa. 

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta.

—Discutieron Yuuri y Yurio porque peleaban Otabek y el rubio —contesto.

—Mmm —Masumi se nota un tanto preocupado—. Esperemos que Chris logre calmar a tu padre. Prepararé la cena.

Y según lo haríamos Yuuri y yo, pero dadas las circunstancias jamás hicimos la cena. Me recuesto sobre las piernas de Beka y él comienza a desenredar mi cabello, como si quisiera darme ánimos. 

La puerta se abre con brusquedad, haciendo que Otabek y yo brinquemos desde nuestro lugar. Papá camina a grandes zancadas y se deja caer en el sillón, acariciándose la sien con ambas manos. Al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos ingresa a la casa, me preocupo.

—¿Qué pasó? —me atrevo a romper el hielo.

—No sé cómo es que tú y Chris conocen personas de mala influencia —dice él con seriedad.

—¿Mala influencia? —eso me sorprende mucho y a la vez me irrita—. ¡Yuuri es una buena persona muy noble y atenta y Yurio es bondadoso! —alzo la voz.

Papá clava sus ojos en mí, demostrando lo molesto que está y que estoy a punto de recibir su furia.

—Con Chris quizá haya sido diferente la educación porque él es un alfa, pero me importa el bienestar de ambos y ahora que Otabek vive bajo nuestro techo, es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo —trata de mantener la calma.

—Entiendo perfectamente esa parte, pero no tienes porqué decir que son mala influencia cuando no los conoces —me levanto del sillón.

—Víctor, no hagas esto más difícil —cierra sus puños 

Siento la mano de Otabek queriéndome jalar hacia atrás, como si quisiera decirme que me detenga o me arrepentiré.

—No, tú no hagas esto más difícil, no estás en nuestras vidas y quieres cambiar las cosas como si en verdad estuvieras al pendiente de nosotros —continúo alegando.

Por más que mi padre trata de tranquilizarse, lo estoy alterando más. Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a mí.

—Sé lo suficiente, ambos chicos te han causado problemas e incluso por uno de ellos te fuiste a Rusia en las vacaciones —frunce el ceño.

—¡Pero no los conoces! ¡No tenías que ser duro con ellos! —grito.

Y creo que eso era lo que Otabek quería darme a entender cuando me jalaba de la mano. Ahora sí me he pasado de la raya.

—¡Suficiente! ¡No se juntaran con esos chicos y no los quiero ver en la casa! —exclama mi papá con tono autoritario.

—¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Ellos son nuestros destinados! —exclamo, sin importar que lo estoy retando más de la cuenta.

—¡Víctor Nikiforov! ¡Estás castigado por el resto del año! —grita mi padre furioso.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	24. Ethereal

Bien hecho Víctor, has logrado la peor estupidez de tu vida. Me subo corriendo a mi habitación y Otabek va detrás de mí. Cree que puede castigarme y decirme cosas, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que pasa en mi vida. 

Otabek entra en mi habitación, se nota preocupado y culpable por lo que ha pasado.

—Siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto —masculla.

—Tranquilo, ya se le olvidará.

Que iluso soy. No tardó en venir a quitarme mi celular y eso me molesta más. Por suerte a Otabek no le hace eso, pero si le pide por favor que no vea a Yurio o a Yuuri. Como si en verdad pudiera evitarlo, ambos estamos en la misma escuela

—Me siento mal contigo. ¿Mañana tienes tu cita? —dice Otabek dejándose caer sobre la cama.

¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Mierda… y ahora que estoy sin el teléfono para hablar con Yuuri. Quiero llorar. 

—Si mañana es. 

—Entonces toma —me entrega su celular para marcarle a Yuuri.

Sonrío y le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi amigo. Me arrepiento mucho de lo que le he hecho y como le llamé en el pasado. Me entrega su celular y busco el teléfono de Yuuri. Al sonar el primer timbre, él contesta.

—¿Hola? —se escucha preocupado.

Mi corazón da un vuelco y trato de contener las ganas de romperme en llanto.

—H-hola Yuuri, soy Víctor —tartamudeo, haciendo lo mejor para no romper a llorar.

—Mi Vitya —su voz cambia, como si estuviera triste y eso me hace sentir peor—. ¿Estas bien?

—Si mi Yuuri, estoy bien —siento como la voz se me ahoga en la garganta—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Si bebé, ya mañana te contaré las cosas. ¿No te castigó?

—Es algo que te contaré mañana. ¿Te veo en la escuela? 

—Pensaba ir por ti…

—¡No! —exclamo, preocupado por todo lo que me dijo—. Es decir, iré allá. Siempre vienes por mí y no quiero molestarte con ello

—No es molestia que vaya.

—Es parte de lo que te tengo que contar. Mañana llego a la escuela a las 12 sin falta.

—Bien, mañana hablamos. Te quiero Víctor y nada nos va separar.

Me alegra escuchar eso, me hace sentir más tranquilo. No evito que me salgan unas cuantas lágrimas.

—También te quiero Yuuri —mi voz se quiebra por completo.

—Víctor, ¿Todo bien? —su voz también se quiebra y pareciera que va a llorar

—S-sí. Mañana hablamos.

Cuelgo. No quiero que me escuche llorar porque sólo lo voy a preocupar más. En seguida siento los brazos de Otabek dándome un fuerte abrazo y yo rompo a llorar. 

No sé cómo le haré, pero mañana iré temprano a la escuela para ver a Yuuri y pedirle una disculpa de cómo se comportó mi padre.

En la cena, decido no bajar a acompañarlos y por fortuna, Masumi no nos insiste y nos sube la cena tanto a mi como a Otabek, quien no se ha querido despegar de mí.

—Me dijo Chris más o menos la situación —comenta Masumi un tanto preocupado sentándose en el filo de la cama—. Lo que a tu padre le molesto es que se pelearan frente a ustedes y en una casa ajena. 

—Creo que he actuado mal al haberme alterado, pero es que…

—Siempre protegerás a tu alfa a toda costa y de eso estoy orgulloso —Masumi deposita una caricia sobre mi cabeza—. Si mal recuerdo, mañana tienes una cita con él, ¿no es así?

—Si— murmuro, cabizbajo 

Si le digo a Masumi que saldré, se lo contará a Chris y mi hermano no me dejará salir. Así que me pongo triste y dolido porque “no saldré mañana”.

—Yo puedo cubrirte en caso de que venga tu papá, dice que mañana tendrá que irse temprano porque tiene tres operaciones programadas —Masumi me dedica una sonrisa 

Desconcertado, miro a mi cuñado. Él es capaz de entender mis sentimientos y todo lo que suele pasar por mi cabeza tonta, y eso me pone muy feliz. Incluso Otabek se sorprende de lo comprensivo que puede ser Masumi. Abrazo con fuerza a mi cuñado, quien me recibe con sus calurosos brazos.

—¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor? —le digo con mucha alegría.

—No, pero podrías hacerlo más seguido— dice entre risas —Chris también aprueba esa salida, lo discutimos ahora que tu papá se fue a dormir.

Debo ahorrar mucho para darles un gran regalo de navidad, realmente se han comportado muy lindos conmigo que hacen todo lo posible para que siempre me salga con la mía.

Me he topado con las mejores personas que pueden existir en mi vida y debo conservar su amistad. 

Esta mañana me levanto gracias al despertador que Otabek me dejó anoche. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y mis ojos me arden un poco porque me quede llorando hasta dormir. Corro hacia la ventana para asomarme si el carro de papá no está y me doy cuenta que Masumi tiene razón: él se fue a trabajar.

Un poco animado, busco ropa cómoda y algo abrigadora que parece que hará mucho frío. Saco del cajón una playera de franjas con manga larga, pantalón de mezclilla junto con la ropa interior y unos calcetines, y me dirijo al cuarto del baño. 

Voy a ver a mi Yuuri y eso me emociona mucho, también estoy algo ansioso por salir de casa sin importar el castigo que me ha dado papá. Nunca he desobedecido o algo así, pero la ocasión lo amerita. 

Al bajar al comedor, me encuentro con Otabek y Masumi colocando las cosas para el desayuno. El desayuno es tranquilo con ellos y mi hermano, al acabar, Chris se ofrece para llevarme a la escuela y mientras el conduce sugiere una idea para evitarme problemas sugiere ponerme un límite de horario para llegar a casa.

—Sabes que no me gusta la idea de que tenga que poner un horario pero no quiero que llegues tarde —dice.

—Jamás me había castigado mama de esta forma —mascullo, sin ánimos.

—Que yo recuerde siempre olvida los castigos. Se le olvidará como todas las cosas.

Eso no me anima del todo. Al llegar a la escuela, Chris me presta un reloj de mano para no tener la excusa de que llegue más tarde de la hora acordada. Me despido de mi hermano sin antes decirme.

—Recuerda que aún no quiero sobrinos —y se arranca.

Siento como la cara me hierve de la pena con lo que me acaba de decir. Suspiro con profundidad para evitar el nerviosismo que me ha provocado aquel disque suizo de ojos verdes y camino hacia el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar, veo que cierta arpía no se da por vencida y está tratando de coquetearle a Yuuri. Para mi mala suerte, viene con otra chica de cabello negro y ojos grisáceos, casi a un tono azul. 

Esta vez no me importa caminar hacia Yuuri para saludarlo y correr a las dos chicas. Estando cerca, Yuuri ignora a las chicas y corre a mi para darme un gran abrazo y levantarme en el aire, dando vueltas con mucha emoción.

—Mi Vitya~ ¿Cómo estás? —me deposita un beso en los labios.

—Mi Yuuri, estoy bien. ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Estoy feliz porque ya estás aquí.

—¡Yuuri! —la ofrecida de Yukko le llama a mi alfa—. ¡Estoy hablando contigo! ¡Es de mala educación interrumpir las pláticas, tonto Omega!

Me deposita con cuidado sobre el suelo y con su brazo me acerca más a él. 

—Estoy hablando con mi chico, así que no nos interrumpas —dice Yuuri molesto—. Es de mala educación interrumpir pláticas. 

La cara que acaba de poner Yukko no tiene precio, mientras que yo solo pienso “¡Ja! ¡En tu cara bitch!” La otra chica parece divertirse con la escena y le da unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a la otra chica.

—Vámonos Vitya —mi Yuuri me arrastra lejos de esas mujeres.

Llegamos al estacionamiento para subirnos a la motocicleta, me coloca un casco azul aqua y me ayuda a subir al vehículo. Él se coloca su casco azul oscuro y antes de abordar, pasa su mano por el hueco del casco para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Haremos la primera parada en un parque —dice con su maravillosa sonrisa. 

Me siento embobado cuando me sonríe así y solo pude asentir, evitando que la baba resbale por la comisura de los labios. 

Salimos de la escuela, tomando camino por la avenida principal e incorporándonos con los demás carros. Yuuri no me quiere decir a donde iremos pero estoy seguro que me sorprenderá. 

Llegamos a un parque con árboles, un puente para observar el lago qué pasa por el lugar e incluso hay varias mesas y bancas para hacer picnic. A pesar de ser medio día, hay niños ya jugando sobre el lugar y algunos patinan en la pista que está en el otro extremo del lugar. 

Yuuri me quita el casco y me enseña una pañoleta bonita de color azul con figuras negras. 

—Esto es parte de tu sorpresa, así que…—lo coloca sobre mi rostro para que no pueda ver —No te lo quites.

—¿Uh? Pero no me tires —me llena de curiosidad a dónde me quiere llevar.

—No, confía en mí. 

Se asegura que no vea ni tenga visión por algún pequeño espacio y toma mis manos. 

—Te guiaré por el lugar y quiero que te lo quites cuando lo diga ¿De acuerdo? 

—D-de acuerdo, si tú lo dices.

Siento sus suaves manos tomando las mías y me jala hacia él con cuidado para no caerme. El suave viento mueve mis cabellos, acaricia la piel, creando una suave sensación. El sonido de los demás disfrutando, riendo y jugando lo percibo más, es como si me concentrara más en el sentido del oído, percibo todo sonido a mi alrededor.

—¿Yuuri? ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunto, sintiéndome más desconfiado.

—Tu confía en mí, te va a encantar la sorpresa.

Cada vez escucho más lejos las voces de los visitantes, es más notorio el silencio conforme avanzamos. ¿Qué es lo que planea? 

—Espera aquí —me suelta.

—¿Yuuri?

—Tranquilo, solo dame un momento.

Escucho sus pasos al crujir sobre las hojas que comienzan a secarse, camina de un lado a otro, va y viene. Me estoy impacientando y quiero quitarme la venda.

—¿Ya? 

—Aún no.

Me cruzo de brazos, las ansias ya me dominan y no puedo hacer nada para calmarlas. Sus manos me toman por el rostro y pega sus labios, dándome un tierno beso. Sigo su beso mientras él me quita la pañoleta con cuidado. 

—Espero que te guste esta pequeña sorpresa —dice con una sonrisa.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces porque mi vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad y me cuesta enfocar. Veo a Yuuri frente a mí con su sonrisa, se aparta para que pueda ver un letrero grande pintado con muchos colores y una frase que he estado esperando estos días.

“Vitya, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?” 

Y sobre el pasto hay un peluche de un conejo blanco con ojos azules y un corazón en manos.

—Yuuri —me llevo las manos al rostro, ahogando mi llanto. 

—Se que he sido un tonto por como te he tratado y por las lágrimas y sufrimientos que han sido causadas por mi persona, pero como te dije aquella vez en la videollamada, quiero tener una hermosa relación a tu lado —se acerca a mi, rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos—. Quiero saber lo que es el amor a tu lado, quiero aprender a amarte y recorrer el mundo a tu lado, que me enseñes como debo amarte y quererte. 

No puedo retener mis lágrimas y abrazo con fuerza a mi Yuuri, aferrándome a él como si me lo fueran a quitar.

—Comienzo a sentir una calidez en mi pecho cada vez que estoy contigo; mi corazón se acelera cuando te veo; cuando no estoy contigo, siento un vacío enorme en el pecho y no dejo de pensar en tus lindos ojos azules como el cielo. Víctor, me estoy enamorando de ti y quiero permanecer a tu lado el tiempo que tú me permitas estar.

Con tantas palabras tan hermosas, no puedo decir ninguna. Me aferro a él y con sus brazos me apretuja hacia su cuerpo. 

—Yu-Yuuri —tartamudeo—. Si quiero ser tu novio.

Yuuri me separa de su cuerpo para verme a los ojos, los cuales brillan de alegría y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en sus labios. Pequeñas gotas saladas caen de sus orbes, haciéndolo ver muy tierno.

—Me haces muy feliz —me apretuja contra él.

Nos quedamos unos minutos más abrazados, sintiéndonos únicos en la faz de la tierra que puedan sentir la felicidad. Soy el conejo más feliz del mundo, regocijo la felicidad que me provoca este chico apuesto. 

El conejo que me ha dado tiene su fragancia, podré dormir con él para recordar el aroma de mi querido Yuuri y más ahora como están las cosas en casa.

Decidimos ir por una malteada en una cafetería cerca del lugar que da vista hacia el parque, del lado donde está el lago. Es común como en todas las historias que la mesera este coqueteando a la pareja de menor, y en este caso no se salva. 

La mujer de cabello negro con mechones morados no deja de coquetearle a mi novio. 

—No le hagas caso, solo tengo ojos para ti —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya veremos si dices lo mismo si alguien me coquetea —frunzo el ceño.

Se ríe, divirtiéndose del rostro que traigo y justo cuando llega la mesera, me da un gran beso que hasta siento como la sangre sube haciéndome sentir avergonzado por estar en un lugar público. Después de eso, la chica ya no intenta coquetear.

Hablamos de lo que sucedió en la tarde noche con mi papá. El dice que les dio una charla sobre cómo comportarse frente a los omegas y que esa no es la manera de arreglar las cosas, por lo que no quiere verlos pelear. Me siento como un idiota después de retar a mi padre después de escuchar esto.

Le cuento que me ha castigado porque le empece a gritar y me ha quitado el celular por prohibirnos verlos.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿Que te has saltado tu castigo? —pregunta Yuuri preocupado.

—Sí, pero tenía que venir. Esta cita la hemos planeado desde la semana pasada y no te iba a plantar por las estupideces de mi papá.

—Sólo espero que no tengas problemas con tu padre más adelante.

—Tranquilo, Masumi y Chris me están cubriendo.

Y creo que contarle esto es mala idea, pues se torna muy serio el ambiente. Yuuri se queda mirando por la ventana, viendo a la nada, golpeando la mesa con los dedos.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Todo bien?

Parpadea unas cuantas veces, da un suspiro muy largo y clava su vista en mí, mostrándome lo serio y quizá preocupado por la situación.

—Vamos, no es nada malo. Mi padre no se enterara que salí, debo volver antes de las 8 según papá Chris.

—No quisiera que tu padre me odie por hacer esto —por fin habla.

—No lo hará. No arruines este día tan especial— tomo su mano y la oprimo ligeramente 

Me dedica una sonrisa pequeña y comenzamos a hablar sobre el próximo partido, de mis clases de piano, que por cierto comenzarán a exigirme para el próximo concurso musical. 

Salimos de la cafetería y nuestra siguiente parada es en un mirador que muestra toda la ciudad de Seattle. La puesta de sol es tan hermosa y el aire comienza a sentirse muy frío.

—Desearía que este momento se congele —dice Yuuri con una hermosa sonrisa.

—También yo, quiero estar a tu lado siempre —dejo caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Nos mantenemos abrazados, yo aferrado de su cintura y él envolviendome con sus largos brazos. La verdad no habíamos tenido esta paz y me siento muy tranquilo, espero que nada ni nadie nos arrebate nuestro momento.

—No quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo —mascullo.

—Debo llevarlo a casa, cenicienta —dice entre risas.

Busco sus labios para pegar los míos, tomando su labio inferior para apresarlo con los míos. Nos movemos con sincronía, sintiendo el sabor del otro cuando nuestras lenguas se tocan y luchan entre sí. Sus manos se aferran a mis caderas y nuestras respiraciones se aceleran un poco. Nuestro beso es cortado antes de que las cosas suban de tono.

—Vámonos —me dedica una sonrisa 

—De acuerdo.

Nos vamos del lugar y nos dirigimos en la motocicleta a mi casa. Definitivamente el aire es más helado que se cuela en los pequeños hoyitos de mi sudadera y chocan con mi piel. 

No quiero que me tenga que separar de Yuuri, si por mi fuera, que se quede a dormir, pero las cosas con mi padre no son nada seguras ahora que me ha castigado. 

Por suerte, no ha llegado, pero no quiero tener problemas con él, así que me despido de mi Yuuri. Siento un pequeño nudo en mi garganta, a pesar de que sé que lo voy a ver el lunes. 

—Buenas noches, Vitya —me da un beso en mis labios.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

Y desde la entrada veo cómo se aleja mi alfa a quema llanta. No puedo evitar sentir esa sensación de que lo extraño, quisiera tenerlo conmigo en todo momento. Entro a casa y encuentro todo tranquilo, silencioso y las luces de la sala, comedor y cocina apagadas. Será mejor cambiarme de ropa lo más rápido posible para que papá no detecte el aroma de Yuuri impregnado en mi ropa.

Durante el resto del fin de semana, siento ansiedad por no tener mi celular y poder hablar con Yuuri por What’s app y él casi no usa el Facebook porque siente que le quita mucho tiempo. 

Ni hablar, solo debo esperar a que mi padre me devuelva mi celular. 

El lunes que asistimos a clases, el rumor de nuestro noviazgo se esparce en toda la escuela gracias a nuestro querido periodista Phichit Chulanont. Al principio es algo vergonzoso, poco a poco muchos me saludan como si fuera alguien famoso. 

La que no le parece para nada la noticia es a Yuko y estoy seguro que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, algo va a tramar y no descansaré hasta saber que es.

Lo que más me encanta es que Yuuri es demasiado tierno y cariñoso, incluso descubro que se encela con facilidad. El otro día nos escapamos de su entrenador y de mi maestra de piano para ir por un helado. El chico que atiende es un alfa y me coquetea al pedir los helados de ambos. Enseguida Yuuri se pone serio y le dice al chico que tenga cuidado en decirme algún coqueteo o algo así porque se las verá con él y no le gustará nada. 

—¿No que no eres celoso? —le molesto.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

Antes de salir de la heladería, tomo a Yuuri del rostro, aprovechando que él tiene ambos helados en sus manos y atrapo sus labios con los míos, comenzando un gran beso enorme frente al chico que me coqueteaba hace unos momentos.

—No le hagas caso, solo tengo ojos para ti —le murmuro en el oído.

Y bueno, nuestros helados se han caído de las manos de Yuuri porque apretó el cono demasiado fuerte. Me río de la situación y decido pagar los nuevos helados.

—No es justo, no me puedo resistir a tus encantos —se cruza de brazos mi alfa.

—Yo ya puedo controlarme cuando estas cerca de mí.

Pase lo que pase, quiero que estos momentos a su lado nunca terminen. Quiero disfrutar un largo noviazgo con mi Yuuri.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	25. Cursed  |  1

¿Nunca has sentido que el tiempo pasa cada vez más rápido? Me sorprende la velocidad de este y más cuando te encuentras haciendo diversas actividades. Parece que ayer aún vivía con mi mamá. 

Aunque con un castigo en el que sólo me permiten ir a la escuela y las prácticas de piano, hacen que las cosas sean lentas. Yuuri y yo solo nos vemos en el receso, cuando me lleva las clases de piano y entre clases. 

Aún no me devuelven mi celular, pero Phichit me ha prestado uno en el que puedo hablar con Yuuri y Seung Gil. 

Ahora que Otabek vive en casa, nuestro amigo coreano se siente solo y pasa el mayor tiempo con nosotros aquí cuando Phichit no lo “secuestra”. Papá no ha mencionado nada sobre que nos visiten Yuuri o Yurio, pero si deja que venga el odioso de JJ a visitar a Otabek.

Durante lo que resta del mes de septiembre y parte de octubre, no se deja de hablar de dos cosas: la primera evaluación y la fiesta de Halloween que se hará en el colegio y una más en casa de JJ por el cumpleaños de Otabek.

Desde aquel incidente fuera de mi casa, Yurio y Otabek no se hablan, ni tampoco a mí y lo poco que comenzaban a hablar entre él y Yuuri se esfumó.

A mitad de octubre, el aire se vuelve más frío y yo que soy muy friolento, ando cargando con todas mis chamarras, ojalá tuviera las que compré en Rusia. 

Esta mañana, nos dan una triste noticia Masumi y Chris, algo que creí que se tardarían en hacerlo: se mudarán en enero. 

Deciden qué es lo mejor, porque su universidad les queda un poco lejos y rentarán un departamento cerca de su escuela. Me harán muchísima falta para cuando me ponga a hacer rabietas o sobre todo la comida de Masumi y sus cuidados.

Al menos no estaré solo, Otabek seguirá aquí conmigo. Tampoco se ha reconciliado con su familia, pero sí es un hecho que lo han dejado de apoyar. A lado de lo que le han hecho, mi castigo no es nada.

Esta mañana me acerco a papá, él se encuentra arreglándose para ir a trabajar en su habitación. 

—Papá, buenos días —lo saludo desde el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días, Vitya. ¿Qué sucede?— pregunta mi papá sin voltearme a ver.

—Uhm… bueno, es que quiero pedirte permiso para ir a la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela y al cumpleaños de Otabek en casa de JJ —titubeo un poco.

Me voltea a ver con el ceño fruncido, creo que sigue aun considerando lo de mi castigo.

—¿Dos eventos sociales? Te daría a escoger uno, no tienes el lujo de andar afuera de tu casa como si te mandaras solo —se muestra serio.

Debe de estar bromeando ¡No es justo! No debo alterarme por nada del mundo.

—¿Qué? ¡No me hagas esto! —exclamo, molesto.

—Te estoy dando permiso para ir a uno, si mal recuerdo, el castigo consiste en que no salgas de casa y no recibas visitas de los alfas.

Me siento sobre el filo de la cama con los brazos cruzados. 

—Soy bueno en la escuela, práctico música como tú deseabas que lo hiciera, apoyo en la casa y obedezco a todo lo que me has pedido. ¿No crees que tengo el derecho de ir a ambas fiestas? —trato de no escucharme agresivo.

Papá camina hacia la puerta del baño y antes de encerrarse, se voltea a verme con el rostro molesto.

—Víctor, por última vez diré: Sólo irás a un evento.

Maldita sea. La verdad si quiero ir a ambos eventos, en el primero toda la escuela irá disfrazada y en el segundo es el cumpleaños de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Otabek y yo vamos a la escuela en el autobús, callados y sin ganas de hablar, o al menos de mi parte. 

Al llegar, soy acaparado por mi novio llenándome muchos besos en las mejillas y labios. Me entrega una rosa de color azul junto con un conejo de chocolate.

—¿A qué se debe estos regalos? —pregunto, sintiéndome sorprendido.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? —la sonrisa de Yuuri se esfuma.

Trato de recordar porque es importante para él este día, sé que su cumpleaños es el mes que viene y no es el mío.

—¿23 de octubre?

—Exacto —se muestra serio.

Algo anda mal, estupida memoria que se le ocurre fallar en estos momentos y más porque estoy enojado con papá.

—¡Mierda! —me llevó las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Es hoy?

Yuuri asiente, aún sin quitar ese rostro serio. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? ¡Y ayer justamente pensaba en que le puedo regalar! ¿Qué le podría regalar si mi papá no me deja ni ir a la esquina? 

—Diablos, Yuuri. He olvidado el día de hoy —confieso, cabizbajo—. Esta mañana tuve una pelea con papá para que me deje ir a la fiesta de la escuela y a la de JJ, además de que no pude preparar nada por el mismo castigo.

—Si, por lo que veo has olvidado nuestro primer aniversario de mes de novios —frunce el ceño—. Será mejor que vaya a clases.

Y Yuuri se va sin darme un beso o algo, ahora si la cagué bien y bonito. Tanto amor siento por Yuuri para que haga estas cosas. Felicidades Víctor, te llevarás el trofeo por ser la persona más estúpida de la faz de la tierra.

Me siento mal y culpable por todo esto, no debería ser así. Les cuento a Seung Gil y a Otabek lo que ha pasado en solo está mañana, recibiendo regaños de su parte por ser tan… ¡Ah! ¡Ya llévame dios!

—¿Qué le puedo hacer? Él va a estar enojado por mucho tiempo —les pido su ayuda en clase de química.

—Puedes hacerle una carta o algo —sugiere Seung Gil.

—No, Yuuri va a querer algo más que eso —me siento derrotado.

—Puedes hacerle chocolates, a él le fascinan. Saliendo de trabajar te compro el material —dice Otabek con seriedad.

Por eso aprecio tanto a mis amigos, son los mejores que pueden existir en el mundo. Los abrazo con fuerza a cada uno, Seung Gil se ha quedado paralizado por mi acción y Otabek solo me da pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

Y como era de esperarse, en el receso Yuuri me evita. ¡Perfecto! Y en la salida solo se despide de mí como si fuera un amigo. Me entristece mucho que por mis tonterías le haga esto a mi Yuuri. Ni siquiera me manda un mensaje en el transcurso del día, solo hasta la noche me pone “Que descanses, Víctor”. 

¡Ah! Soy una mala persona que no merece el amor de Yuuri. Aunque si hacemos una balanza, él me ha lastimado más que yo a él y no tiene derecho de hacerse el indignado.

—Tranquilo, se le va a pasar rápido —dice Phichit, en una ocasión en la que fue a recoger a Seung Gil a mi casa

Haré caso a lo que me dice el tailandés. Al día siguiente las cosas siguen igual de frías, al menos hace presencia en recogerme en la hora de la entrada y estar conmigo en el receso, pero en silencio y totalmente callado. 

Antes de llevarme al salón de música, me detengo en el pasillo y él se da cuenta, mirándome como si esperara algo de mí.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —me atrevo a decirlo, sabiendo que la respuesta es obvia.

No dice nada, sólo se queda ahí esperando a que avance, mirándome a los ojos como si me dijera “Es obvio”. Eso hace que sienta un gran vacío en el estómago, prometí hacerle chocolates, pero la tarea de Geometría no se iba a hacer sola.

—Vamos, Víctor. Se hace tarde para los dos —deja de mirarme.

Lo sabía, sabía que seguiría así. Me siento peor por hacer esa pregunta y sobre todo porque casi no me llama “Víctor”. Antes de entrar al salón, me detengo a ver a Yuuri. Espero que él me diga algo, anda dime algo, no te vayas así por favor. Él sólo me besa en la mejilla y se retira sin decirme nada. 

Esta tarde si o si haré esos chocolates y una nota de disculpas por olvidar esta fecha importante. Aprovecho que nadie está en casa para colocar música y dedicarme a hacer chocolates. En uno de los cajones encuentro el cortador en forma de conejo que quería hacerle en San Valentin, creo que es momento de usarlo. 

Hice muchos, creo que Otabek exageró un poco al traerme más de un kilo de chocolate, le guardaré unos a él por ayudarme a traer las cosas. Al acabar, los guardo en una bolsa de celofán azul adornado con un moño de color blanco.

Ahora, limpio la cocina y guardo toda evidencia de chocolate en mi habitación. Me falta la carta, así que será mejor buscar algún diseño original para dársela a Yuuri. Busco tutoriales de tarjetas originales y encuentro una en forma de conejo, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos, sumando que me dice de cariño conejo.

Otabek llega en la noche y se sienta en mi cama a acompañarme y comer los chocolates que le doy.

—Ahora pon en el calendario que fechas son las especiales para que no lo olvides —sugiere.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —me volteo a verlo—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sentir mal?

Solo se limita a encogerse los hombros. Continuo con la tarjeta, al menos quedo bien y ahora solo debo escribirle algo lindo.

> _“Mi Yuuri._
> 
> _Suelo ser una persona muy despistada y no se luego ni en qué día vivo._
> 
> _Pero quiero decirte esto y lo mantengas en tu mente. Has llegado a mi vida y no hay momento en que deje de pensar en ti, eres la luz que me ilumina cada noche. Encontré el tesoro más preciado en el brillo de tus ojos, cada vez que me pierdo en ellos, encuentro el camino hacia tu corazón._
> 
> _Te quiero Yuuri.”_

Creo que me he sentido algo inspirado y me gustaría escribir más pero no me alcanza la tarjeta. Bueno, estoy seguro que le encantará.

Al llegar a la escuela, no encuentro a Yuuri en donde siempre me espera, así que busco a mi alfa entre los pasillos y lo encuentro platicando con Phichit. Corro con velocidad para alcanzarlo. 

—¡Yuuri! —exclamo con felicidad.

Ellos se detienen al verme y el que me saluda con una sonrisa es el chico periódico. 

—Hola Víctor —dice sin ánimos Yuuri.

—Yuuri, debo hablar contigo —junto las palmas de mis manos en forma de súplica.

—Los dejo solos, te veo en clases —dice Phichit alejándose de su amigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, le tomo la mano para salir del edificio y llevarlo al jardín. Nos sentamos bajo el árbol donde él me dijo que intentaramos salir él y yo. 

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —dice mi alfa, aún está enojado.

De mi mochila saco la tarjeta y la bolsa de chocolates. Se las dejo sobre su mano y antes de que él diga algo, lo cayo con mi dedo.

—Soy mala persona por olvidar nuestro aniversario de novios, debo decirte que soy muy olvidadizo que incluso Otabek y Seung Gil son los que me recuerdan las fechas de entregas y exámenes —inhalo y exhalo para recuperar el aliento—. Ese día había peleado con mi papá por lo de las fiestas que se vienen y no podré ir a una. Discúlpame por ser tan despistado, olvidadizo y tonto.

Por el rostro que tiene, lo he dejado sin palabras y enseguida esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Su mano alcanza mi mejilla y la acaricia con ternura. 

—Gracias mi lindo Vitya —me acerca a él para abrazarlo—. Me gusta que seas sincero y no quieras escudarte con pretextos.

—Soy humano y también cometo errores. Prometo que no olvidaré nuestros aniversarios, me lo tatuare en el brazo o en algún otro lado para que no pase de nuevo.

—Te entiendo, creí que dejarías pasar este momento. Me molesté porque pensé que no te importaba lo nuestro.

—Tonto, claro que me importas y mucho. Te quiero muchísimo como para que deje pasar esto. 

Y decidimos faltar a las clases e irnos a pasear a algún lado donde solo estamos él y yo. Primero desayunamos en una pequeña cafetería que está por el centro y después nos vamos al cine. Si, como es aún muy temprano, no hay mucha gente y aprovechamos que no hay nadie para escoger los mejores lugares, estirar los pies sobre los demás asientos y disfrutamos de la película.

Le encantan los chocolates que les he dado y la tarjeta también. Dice que soy un hermoso conejo blanco con ojos azules y él un oso, aunque a veces a mi me da la impresión de que parece un cerdito.

Por desgracia, por mi castigo y la falta de tiempo nuestra cita termina. Yuuri me regresa a casa y antes de irse, le doy un gran beso apasionado en sus labios.

—Gracias por este aniversario de novios —sonrío

—Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado, aún nos faltan muchos aniversarios.

—Ya estoy pensando en que regalarte en el próximo.

Lo veo irse de la casa. Sonrío con alegría y entro a casa; en el momento que paso por la sala, escucho de nuevo los besuqueos y gemidos de Otabek. Nuevamente está haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

—Beka, ¿qué hemos dicho de besuquearte con Yurio en mi sillón? —me anuncio en la sala.

Los cuerpos se levantan del sillón, ambos orbes me miran, los azules grisáceos están totalmente sorprendido y los oscuros muestran pánico. 

—¿Víctor? —es Leroy quién está encima de Otabek.

Creo que he metido la pata.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	26. Cursed   |  2

—¿Yurio? —se levanta Leroy del sillón totalmente molesto—. ¿Acabas de decir Yurio?

Siento la mirada del chico totalmente furioso que incluso me causa escalofríos. Veo los ojos de preocupación de Otabek, definitivamente he abierto la boca en el peor momento.

—Y-yo, no quise decir eso… n-nunca dije Yurio —trato de corregir mi error, por desgracia, balbuceo

—¿Quieres verme la cara de estúpido? —Leroy se dirige a Otabek.

—No sé de qué diablos habla Víctor, sé que está loco —dice el kazajo con el ceño fruncido.

Leroy camina hacia la salida de la casa echando humos, Otabek me dirige una mirada desaprobadora y corre detrás de él. ¿Qué he hecho?

Me siento en las escaleras, colocando mi cabeza entre las rodillas. ¡Yo y mi bocota! Quisiera tener mi celular en estos momentos y hablarle a Yuuri o a Seung Gil para contarles lo que ha pasado. 

Espero que no haya causado ningún problema a Otabek. ¡Ah! No puedo dejar de preocuparme ¿Debería hacer algo? No, creo que es suficiente el daño que he hecho. 

Estoy tan preocupado y nervioso, que comienzo a morderme las uñas por la ansiedad que siento. Espero que tampoco mi amigo se enoje conmigo.

La puerta se abre, haciendo que mi corazón dé un vuelco. Otabek la cierra y se recarga sobre ella, dando un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Beka? ¿Todo bien?

El aludido clava sus ojos en mí, pero no sé si está serio o no, siempre tiene esa misma cara.

—Las cosas salieron bien, logré calmarlo y se creyó el cuento de que tu no dijiste nada —comenta.

Suspiro profundamente ¡Hasta mi alma descansa! Creo que estos minutos han sido los más largos de mi vida.

—Siento mucho por meterte en problemas —me acerco a Otabek y le coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tranquilo, lo bueno es que las cosas se arreglaron —me dedica una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? Nadie vendrá esta noche, yo invito.

Diablos, suena tentativo, pero hay un pequeño problema.

—Uhm, pero ¿Y mi castigo? 

—Tu padre no vendrá hoy a dormir. Descubrí que tiene un calendario en su habitación con sus cirugías programadas.

—Oye, eres malévolo. ¿Lo sabías?

Otabek ríe bajito y me toma la mano.

—Sólo soy frío y calculador.

Lo de invitarme a cenar es para presumir la motocicleta que le ha regalado Leroy de cumpleaños “adelantado”. Vamos a un restaurante de comida italiana y pedimos una lassagna, la cual está deliciosa. Me siento mal porque Otabek pagará, pues él trabaja para mantener su escuela, a pesar de que mi padre le dijo que lo apoyaría en lo que él necesite, pero el kazajo se niega.

Regresamos a casa y como lo dijo, no hay nadie. Me dirijo a la cama, he estado todo el día fuera de casa y me siento muy cansado.

Como las cosas entre Otabek y JJ siguen bien, la fiesta no se cancela. Me da envidia escuchar lo que dicen los demás sobre lo divertido que será la fiesta y los disfraces que usarán, incluso Otabek dice que compró dos disfraces, uno para la fiesta de Halloween en casa de JJ y el otro para la escuela. 

Durante la cena, todos los miembros de esta casa estamos reunidos en el comedor. Una vez más, Masumi nos deleita con sus deliciosos platillos.

—Este viernes todos se irán, ¿cierto? —pregunta papá.

—Sí, Masumi y yo tenemos una fiesta con los de la universidad —contesta Chris tomando la mano de su pareja para depositarle un beso en el dorso.

—¿Y tú Otabek? ¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween? —papá se dirige al kazajo.

—Sí, vendrá Jean por mí y también me traerá —contesta mi amigo.

Suspiro con profundidad y clavo la vista sobre el plato de sopa.

—¿Qué harás Víctor? Yo me quedaré en casa —comienzo a remedar a mi padre—. Te quedaras en casa hasta que tengas 30 años. Es una excelente idea padre, así perderé mi vida social.

—Deja de ser tan dramático Víctor —ríe papá—. No todo será malo, el viernes salgo temprano del trabajo y podremos hacer algo tú y yo. 

Hasta eso no suena una mala idea, me gusta. Hace mucho que papá y yo no compartimos momentos juntos. 

—Bien, ¿cuál es el plan? —pregunto.

—Noche de películas de terror, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo. ¿Te parece una gran idea? 

Asiento sin ganas. No es que quiera arruinar la ilusión de papá, pero las películas de terror las vemos casi todos los viernes y eso sería como un día cualquiera para mí. 

El viernes en la mañana comienzo a sentirme peor porque seré el único que no va a ir a la estúpida fiesta de Halloween. Todos están emocionados que no dejan de hablar de eso, incluso Yuuri. La decoración es perfecta, hay muchos adornos en forma de murciélagos, telarañas… de todo. 

Incluso algunos profesores se disfrazan, el de historia es una momia egipcia y el de matemáticas es Batman. Me siento tan triste y desesperado que estoy pensando fingir dolor de estómago, quedarme en mi habitación y escapar.

—Mañana es la fiesta de JJ, será más divertida que la de hoy —dice Yuuri con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que así será? —frunzo el ceño.

—Que estarás tú.

—También pudo ser divertida la de esta noche. 

Yuuri se da cuenta que me siento desesperado y me envuelve con sus brazos hasta apretujarme.

—Portarte bien, ¿quieres? Las zorras andan en todo y creo que saben que no iré a la fiesta —mascullo

—Tranquilo mi Vitya, soy sólo tuyo.

Me despido de mi novio para regresar a casa. Ojalá me hicieran compañía, me siento solo ahora que todos tienen sus planes y yo me tengo que quedar aquí.

Otabek llega temprano a casa a vestirse y arreglarse, hoy él es un diablo sensual. 

—Volverás locos a todos —le digo mientras me siento al filo de su cama.

—¿A quién quieres engañar? Me estoy esforzando para que el disfraz no sea tan ridículo.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama mirando el techo hacia la nada. Quiero ir con ellos, es el último Halloween que pasaría con Yuuri, Phichit y los demás por ser de último año.

—JJ ya vendrá por mí. ¿De verdad no quieres que me quede? —pregunta Otabek mirándome.

Niego con la cabeza. 

—Contéstame algo —me levanto de la cama para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Tú y JJ lo han hecho?

—¿Qué? ¿Tener sexo? —la cara de Beka se colorea por completo de rojo—. A decir verdad, no. Me gustaría esperarme un poco. ¿Y ustedes?

—No hemos hablado del asunto, no lo veo necesario ahora. Yuuri y yo estamos bien por ahora —comento.

—Es cuando digo que no debemos apresurarnos. Las cosas a su tiempo —me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

El celular comienza a sonar. Si, papá ya me regresó mi celular hace unas horas por si surge cambio de planes. Y hablando del emperador de Roma.

—Hola papá. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto 

—Hola Vitya, surgió una emergencia en el hospital y debo abrir una cabeza para operar —explica mi padre—. Llegaré más tarde de lo previsto, espero que no te duermas temprano.

—¿A qué hora llegarás? 

—Si todo va bien, a las 12.

—Tranquilo papá, te esperare lo más que pueda.

—Gracias Vitya, te veré más tarde.

Cuelgo. Otabek y yo nos miramos unos segundos, como si nuestras mentes se acaban de conectar para pensar en lo mismo.

Algo que debo admitir es que cada vez que rompo las reglas, siento un gran éxtasis de adrenalina por no ser descubierto, siento que hasta las cosas se disfrutan más sintiendo los nervios de punta. 

Por suerte compre dos disfraces desde antes y hoy visto de bruja, así nadie se dará cuenta que estoy aquí si me pongo un disfraz para omegas, además, puedo aprovechar usar el cabello suelto y que mi cuerpo aún es delgado. 

—Definitivamente te ves muy diferente, Victor —dice JJ desde el asiento del piloto.

—Espero que nadie se dé cuenta de mi presencia más que ustedes y Yuuri —sonrió.

—Fue una gran idea que compraras un disfraz para omegas, sé cuánto detestas ese tipo de ropa —agrega Otabek.

—Admito que no pensaba usarlo, pero es la ocasión perfecta. 

Llegamos a la escuela, el sonido está al máximo que van a quebrar los cristales. No esperaba ver los arreglos de noche, pero la verdad es que estoy totalmente impresionado, me fascina ver la idea de las luces moradas y naranjas, calabazas con los rostros de los chicos del americano y natación. 

Aún no le he avisado a Yuuri que estoy aquí, quiero que sea una enorme sorpresa. Los tres caminamos hacia el gimnasio, donde se realizará dicho evento de baile, seguro que ahí están los demás. 

En otros salones han creado casas de terror y en algunos incluso metieron ofrendas tradicionales mexicanas. 

Entramos al lugar donde se hace la fiesta y realmente se ve de lo mejor, ¿cómo va esa canción de Mecano? 

Allí me colé y en tu fiesta me planté, 

Coca-cola para todos y algo de comer 

Mucha niña mona, pero ninguna sola

luces de colores por todas partes…

Algo así, en realidad así me siento emocionado por las luces, la decoración, incluso sobre la mesa de bocadillos son referentes al Halloween. Nadie puede decirme que esta festividad es solo para gringos, estoy en su país y lo disfrutaré lo máximo que pueda.

Ahí está, tan guapo como siempre riendo y platicando con nuestros amigos, ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Un demonio con cuernos? No lo sé, pero se ve sumamente apuesto y eso me fascina. Alrededor están Sara, Mila, Michele, Emil, Minami, Phichit, Seung Gil, incluso Georgi y Yurio están con ellos. El mundo va a explotar.

Nos acercamos y espero que al menos ellos se den cuenta de mi presencia. Y es de esperarse, al saludar a los demás todos me miran perplejos, excepto mi Yuuri, quien en seguida me abraza por atrás y restriega su nariz sobre mi cuello. 

—Al menos ya te percatas de mi presencia —murmuro

—Siempre sabré que eres tú, el aroma que desprende tu cuerpo es inigualable. 

—¿Yuuri? —pregunta Minami confundido—. Creí que le eres fiel a Víctor.

—Exacto, si le haces daño a Víctor, te las verás conmigo —amenaza Seung Gil 

Yuuri y yo intercambiamos miradas y comenzamos a reírnos, dejando a todos confundidos. 

—Por supuesto que lo será o lo mato —sonrío de oreja a oreja.

Nuevamente todos se quedan callados y nosotros comenzamos a reír. Después de tantas amenazas y risas, se dan cuenta que soy yo. Es tan divertido que hasta incluso hacemos algunas bromas.

—Sé que Yuuri era un don Juan, pero ahora se porta muy bien —río.

—¡Hey! No te burles de mi pasado —Yuuri me da una pequeña mordida en mi mejilla.

Bailamos un rato y entre bailes le explico lo que pasó y que estoy aquí sin permiso. Es posible que me castiguen para el próximo año si me descubren, pero nuevamente soy Cenicienta. Nos detenemos para ir por un poco de refresco.

—Siento que es una mala idea que estés aquí —dice Yuuri un poco inseguro—. No me mal entiendas, me fascina que estés conmigo, pero me preocupa que tu padre vaya a tomar represalias si se da cuenta que estás aquí.

—Tranquilo, tengo que salir a las 12 de la noche para llegar —comento mientras busco mi celular para revisar la hora—. Son apenas las 11, me iré de aquí a las 11:45 ¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno, eso espero.

Acerca sus labios a los míos y apresarlos con un dulce beso que me hace sentir una sensación de calor en mi pecho. Amo mucho esta calidez que siento cada vez que estoy con él. ¿Será que estoy enamorado por completo de él? Sí, no hay duda de que comience a amarlo, pero me da pena decirle que lo amo ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? Eso me va a matar por completo.

—¿Quieres seguir bailando? —pregunta Yuuri con una sonrisa

—De acuerdo.

Y no todo puede ser perfecto cuando estoy haciendo cosas “prohibidas”, cierta chica de cabello castaño con disfraz de policía seductora se acerca a nosotros.

—Katsuki Yuuri, queda arrestado —le inmoviliza las manos unas esposas de peluche—. Ahora tendrá que acompañarme a la cárcel a pagar su sentencia.

—Yuko,¿qué estás haciendo? —Yuuri se molesta por la acción de esta chica.

—Si querías engañar a Víctor, debiste hacerlo conmigo, no con cualquier piruja que te encontrarás.

Eso me molesta mucho. ¿Qué le pasa a esa cabeza hueca? 

—¡Oye tú…! —estoy a punto de aventarme ella pero Yuuri alcanza a atraparme para no lanzarme a golpes.

—Es algo que no te importa si engaño o no a Víctor, déjame en paz que quiero disfrutar esta velada con esta maravillosa compañía —Yuuri trata de zafarse de las esposas—. Oye… quítame esta porquería.

—No —señala la pequeña llave y la mete entre sus senos—. Tendrás que quitármela.

Yuuri se molesta más por la acción de esta mujer y lo entiendo. No voy a dejar que Yuko arruine esta noche tan divertida que disfruto. Yuuri me suelta y sin dudarlo dos veces, me lanzo a Yuko y aprovecho mi apariencia de mujer para meter la mano y no verme mal ante los ojos de todos.

—¡Eres una atrevida! —exclama Yuko al quitarle la llave de sus senos.

Para no delatarme, sólo sonrío en forma de victoriosa y camino hacia Yuuri, quien él se ha quedado boquiabierto por mi acción. Le desato las manos y le lanzo a Yuko su “porquería”.

—Déjanos en paz —dice Yuuri antes de jalarme.

Sonrío antes de que la perdamos de vista de nuevo y no dudo en hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Yuuri sigue sin entender lo que pasa.

—Haré lo que sea por ti, aún si tengo que volver a meter mi mano ahí.

—Preferiría que no fuera así.

—También yo, por fortuna nadie vio nada y…

Mi celular comienza a vibrar dentro de mi bolsillo. Con el corazón saliéndose veo la pantalla de mi celular. 

—Mierda, es papá.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	27. Night |  1

Mi corazón se exalta mucho cuando veo el nombre de papá en la pantalla. ¿Qué debo hacer? Si no contesto se enojara. ¿Y si me dice que ya está en casa? Diablos… pero quería venir a la fiesta, ¿no? 

Veo la expresión de mi novio, también se siente nervioso y quizá ya esté preparando las llaves de su motocicleta para llevarme a casa.

Sin más que pensar, contesto el teléfono. 

—¿Hola? 

—Víctor, mi paciente falleció en la mesa de operación así que iré a casa… ¿Por qué escucho música muy fuerte?

—¡Ah! Es que… —debo ser creativo—. Estoy limpiando mi habitación y aprovecho que no hay nadie en casa.

—Ah entiendo. Traigo pizza para cenar, llego en 10 minutos. 

—Está bien papá, no hay necesidad de que te apures, no me moveré.

Cuelgo. Ahora traigo el corazón acelerado y seguro que estoy más pálido de lo normal por los nervios. 

—Llegará en 10 minutos —comento.

—¡Entonces vámonos! —exclama, tomándome de la mano para arrastrarme por todo el gimnasio.

Corremos lo más que podemos, ni siquiera pude avisarle a Otabek o a los demás de que me tengo que ir. Por suerte que la motocicleta de Yuuri siempre está cerca de nosotros y la abordamos. 

No me gusta que maneje como loco, pero si no morimos estrellados, moriremos por la furia de mi padre. Sólo estoy pensando de qué forma quiero ser castigado por mi progenitor en caso de que no lleguemos antes. 

Mi corazón da un vuelco cada vez que Yuuri se pasa un semáforo o acelera demasiado. Voy a morir esta noche.

—¿Quieres ir más tranquilo? —le grito.

—¿Quieres salvar tu pellejo?

—Sólo no nos mates.

—No lo haré.

Es inevitable sentir todo esto. No puedo dejar de pensar de que algo nos pueda pasar, estoy a punto de rezar a todo lo que conozco para que lleguemos sanos y salvos.

Continuamos con el camino, pensando en que llegaremos a tiempo. Se me han hecho los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida. 

Veo mi casa y en la reja no está el carro de papá, siento que la suerte está de mi lado y que siga así. Me despido rápido de Yuuri, dándole un beso más y entro corriendo a casa para cambiarme de ropa. 

Por suerte que soy algo ordenado y tengo el pijama en un lugar dónde sé que está seguro. Me desacomodo el cabello y el disfraz lo lanzo bajo a la cama para que no haya rastro de él. 

Justo cuando me coloco la ropa para dormir, la puerta principal se abre. 

Justo a tiempo.

—¿Vitya? ¡Ya estoy en casa! —es la voz de mi padre.

Reviso el celular para comprobar el tiempo de llamada y se ha hecho 20 minutos para llegar a casa. Bajo corriendo para saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Tardaste un poco más de lo acordado.

—Si bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Vi un accidente, a un chico que venía en motocicleta lo han atropellado y llamé a la ambulancia.

¿Chico en motocicleta? ¡No!

—¿Él cómo está? —pregunto, preocupado.

—Bueno, digamos que… —se queda pensando por unos segundos, rascándose la barbilla—, dudo mucho que él esté en buenas condiciones. Se pasó el semáforo y un carro lo atrapó.

No, no, no, esto no puede pasar. Enseguida le marco a Yuuri a su celular, pero no me contesta. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse y no dejo de pensar en lo peor. Me tomo con la cabeza ambas manos y me siento sobre las frías escaleras. Mi padre me mira y ladea un poco la cabeza, confundido por mi sentir. 

—¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma —se sienta a mi lado.

Asiento. Mi estómago siente una especie de vacío que incluso me dificulta la respiración, mis pulmones no pueden retener el aire y las manos me tiemblan.

—¿De verdad, Víctor? —pregunta.

Quiero llorar, de nuevo intento marcarle a Yuuri pero no logro mantenerme tranquilo e incluso mis piernas tiemblan.

—¿Crees que el chico morirá? —mi voz se quiebra.

—Bueno, eventualmente todos morimos. Sólo que nunca sabremos de qué modo.

Eso no me ayuda en nada. Las lágrimas comienzan a descender de mis ojos que alarmo más a mi padre. 

—Tranquilo Vitya. Está en buenas manos, no tienes porque llorar.

Mi padre se levanta de las escaleras y se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Lo único que pienso es que, si ese chico en verdad es Yuuri, no me gustaría que tenga daños graves. Es mi culpa que le pase algo por mi capricho. Mi celular comienza a sonar con la canción de zombie, creándome escalofríos y aparece el nombre de Yuuri en la pantalla y no dudo en contestarlo de inmediato.

—¿H-hola? 

—Vitya, ¿Estás bien? —es la voz de mi Yuuri—. No pude contestarte porque venía manejando.

Esa sensación de alivio hace que mi cuerpo se relaje por completo hasta que la cabeza comienza a dolerme y corra algo frío en mis venas.

—Santo cielo, Yuuri —mascullo—. No sabes qué alivio siento que escucho tu voz.

—¿Vitya? ¿Todo bien? 

—Dime dónde estás, por favor.

—Estoy llegando a mi habitación, pero tú te escuchas mal, bebé.

Siento que me voy a desmayar y por tratar de contener mis lágrimas, comienzo a llorar mucho.

—Sí, es sólo que mi papá me comenta que vio como atropellaron a un chico y lo único que pensé es que fuiste tú.

Escucho un suspiro de alivio del otro lado junto con una pequeña risa. No es que esté exagerando, pero esta sensación de que pasó peligro me hace pensar en lo peor. 

—No es para reírse, pudiste ser tú —me molesto por su risa.

—Tranquilo, sé que pude ser yo, pero me fui manejando tranquilo, ahora estoy en mi cama.

—Discúlpame por ser paranoico, no contestabas tu celular y mi mente comenzó a volar muy rápido. 

—Bueno, prometo no preocuparte si tú no vuelves a escapar de un castigo de tu padre.

—De acuerdo, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verte. 

—Y yo también bonito, pero es mejor vernos con tiempo y sin prisas de regresar a casa como Cenicienta. Ahora ve a disfrutar tu noche con tu papá. 

—Si mi Yuuri, gracias.

Colgamos. De verdad que me quedé muy impactado por lo que me dio mi padre. Ojalá el chico que fue atropellado se recupere. Papá baja de su habitación con su ropa de dormir puesta y ambos vamos a la sala, esto parece una pijamada. 

Comemos la pizza y bebemos refrescos mientras vemos películas, comenzando con las de Silent Hill, esa cosa me causara pesadillas y las enfermeras todas extrañas… santo cielo. 

—No me molestaría trabajar con sensuales enfermeras que gimen de esa forma —ríe papá.

—Ya te quiero ver con enfermeras sensuales y con ese rostro tan horrible —le rompo la ilusión.

Papá se ríe a carcajadas que casi tira su copa de vino. Y para el colmo, quiere ver Resident Evil, no me molesta, pero los zombies me causan terror.

Nuestro maratón termina a las 4 de la mañana, Beka no ha llegado y me preocupa un poco. 

—Dos de mis hijos me avisaron que se quedarán en casa del organizador de la fiesta, el más pequeño está en casa y me falta uno de Kazajistán —mi papá se cruza de brazos en el sillón—. ¿No te ha dicho nada?

—No he revisado el celular —ya se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Beka.

Busco mi teléfono para marcarle y al encontrarlo, veo un mensaje de él.

> _“Me quedaré en casa de JJ, avísale a tu papá para que no se quede preocupado”._

Enseguida se lo enseño a mi papá quien hace una mueca de desagrado.

—Este muchacho, me preocupa esa relación —papá se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

—Ya sé que JJ es mala influencia —hago un intento de arremedo—, pero ha cuidado de Beka muchísimo y lo trata como si fuera un rey, debo reconocer eso de “Yei Yei”.

Papá comienza a reírse por mi mala imitación, recogemos la sala y llevamos los platos, vasos y el cartón de pizza a la cocina. 

—Por cierto —le hablo—. No olvides que al rato es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Beka, iré con mi novio.

—¿Novio? —se detiene en seco.

Diablos, creo que he hablado de más. Papá no quería que Yuuri y yo estuviéramos juntos por el incidente qué pasó. Asiento, temeroso de que me quite el permiso de ir a la fiesta. 

—Me gustaría que un día lo traigas a casa y lo presentes como debe ser para olvidar esa mala imagen que tenemos de ambos, ¿no lo crees?

Esto si que me toma desprevenido. Siento una sonrisa de oreja a oreja crecer en mi rostro y los ojos se me iluminarán tan maravillosa petición que pide papá.

—Solo dime que noches estás libre para comentarle —sugiero.

—De acuerdo, pero ahora vámonos a dormir, espero que no me llamen dentro de las próximas ocho horas. 

Desde que llegue hasta el día de hoy, hicimos una actividad mi papá y yo, juntos y sin interrupciones del hospital. Fue una grandiosa experiencia con él y sobre todo por sus comentarios sarcásticos en cada escena. 

Esta noche estuvo llena de emociones.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Despierto hasta el mediodía y eso es porque Makkachin me cae encima para que le de comer y lo saque a pasear.

—Estás muy pesado, Makkachin —jadeo al tratar de separar el can de mi cuerpo 

Parece que le divierte hacer esto cada vez que ve la oportunidad. 

Si mi papá sigue en casa, podría hacer algo delicioso de desayunar-almorzar. Coloco mis pies sobre las pantuflas y camino hacia la habitación de papá para asegurarme que sigue en casa.

Al abrir la puerta solo encuentro las sábanas desacomodadas, que triste y yo que quería hacer algo rico. Eso significa que estoy solo aún. 

Corro al estéreo para colocar algo de música a volumen alto. Nunca he hecho esto en esta casa y es el momento de creerme rockstar mientras canto.

La condición de salir el día de hoy es hacer la limpieza de la casa y nada es más placentero que hacerlo con música. Makkachin solo se dedica a observarme desde la cama que tiene en la sala, debe pensar que estoy muy loco o algo. 

—¡Víctor! —escucho que alguien me llama.

Volteo hacia la entrada de la sala y veo a Otabek con los brazos cruzados, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta. 

—¡Beka! —corro al estéreo para bajarle a mi ruido—. Bienvenido a casa. 

—Te he estado llamando desde que llegué pero parece que Queen no te dejaba escucharme. 

Sonrío de nervios. Nunca lo escuche llegar, el volumen era demasiado alto para escuchar hasta los ladridos de Makkachin. Otabek se deja caer sobre el sillón, parece estar cansado.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Tú y Jean lo hicieron? —pregunto, sentándome a su lado.

—No, solo me llevo a casa y me dio una habitación para dormir tranquilo —comenta Otabek—. Es extraño pero, parece que Jean es virgen. 

Si estuviera bebiendo algo, ya hubiera escupido todo. Trato de contener la risa para no enfurecer a mi amigo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —pregunto.

—Llevamos 4 meses saliendo y no lo hemos hecho. Solo nos besamos y aumentamos la intensidad, pero parece que no quiere hacerlo aún.

—Quizá cree que es muy poco tiempo, además solo salen, ¿no? Creí que solo estabas con él para enfurecer a Yurio.

Un gran suspiro sale de su boca y abraza una almohada con fuerza.

—Yura —murmura.

Ahora estoy confundido. ¿No era esa la idea?

—No me mal entiendas pero, me gusta Jean y lo quiero. Es la clase de chico que te respeta, te cuida y te quiere a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca. Y luego está Yura, el chico que siempre me ha gustado y quizá estoy enamorado de él, pero no me da ninguna señal de que él también lo esté. Solo nos vemos para besarnos y ya, casi no platicamos y creo que eso no es una relación. ¿Me entiendes? 

Asiento lentamente. Debo agradecer que tengo una buena comunicación con Yuuri y que lo nuestro si sea amor. Debe sentirse muy confundido mi amigo con esos dos chicos. 

—Sigo creyendo que Yurio quiere estar contigo y no conmigo —los ojos de Otabek se vuelven llorosos.

No dudo en levantarme y darle un gran abrazo reconfortante. Se lo que siente, lo pase por meses con Yuuri y quizá hasta peor porque Otabek y yo peleábamos por tonterías. 

—No me ha dicho nada, es más, no me habla mucho. Beka, si quieres estar con Yurio creo que deberías de terminar tus salidas con Leroy. Solo haz las cosas correctas, sin dañarte a ti o a terceros.

—Ya suenas como Seung Gil —ríe.

—Y hablando de cierto coreano, estoy molesto con él porque ya no nos visita, solo piensa en su tailandés. 

—Y tú con tu japonés —escucho una tercera voz entrando a la sala.

Me levanto del sillón, veo a Seung Gil cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué hora llegó? Miro a Otabek quien solo se encoge de hombros. 

—Queen no te deja escuchar quién entra y quién sale —dice Seung Gil con tono serio—. Llegué con Beka hace unos momentos, solo me encontraba preparando algo en la cocina.

—Ya no se puede hablar a las espaldas de uno en mi propia casa —me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Seung Gil toma una almohada del sillón y me la lanza al rostro.

—Cien puntos por darle en la cara —ríe Otabek.

Le lanzo la misma almohada a Otabek, quién enseguida se levanta y se prepara para atacar. Corro detrás de Seung Gil para usarlo como escudo humano y el golpe cae en su rostro.

Y en medio de la sala comenzamos a crear una guerra de almohadas. Sigo creyendo que ellos son los mejores amigos que puedo tener en toda mi vida. Siempre voy a atesorar cada momento que pase con ellos y viviré día a día, como si fuera el último de mi existencia. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	28. Night | 2

¿Crees que las cosas son perfectas cuando hay felicidad? Yo sí, creo que es un punto en el que sientes que estás encima de todo y que nada te puede dañar. En ese punto me siento en estos momentos.

Este día es especial para mi mejor amigo, aunque no sea el día exacto será una gran celebración. Otabek es una persona especial, tiene su carácter serio y a veces es frío, pero cuando demuestra cuánto le importas es capaz de meter las manos al fuego por ti. 

Y Seung Gil es más serio, siempre nos dice las cosas directamente sin tocarse el corazón y no importa si lo que dice duele o no. Esa es su forma de demostrar cuánto le importas. 

Son los mejores amigos con los que siempre voy a contar y espero que nuestra amistad prevalezca por toda la vida. 

En la tarde, JJ manda a recoger a Otabek junto con nosotros dos para estar desde antes en casa del canadiense, ya que el festejado debe estar ahí desde que comienza la fiesta.

Nos arreglamos para la fiesta con temática de Halloween en una de las habitaciones que nos presta Leroy. Este día no me vestiré como bruja, fue divertido molestar a Yuko, el disfraz de esta noche es de incubo. No, no iré provocando a las personas y vistiéndome como tal. En realidad, es una camisa con holanes en el cuello y muñecas, junto con un pantalón negro que tiene una cola de diablo del mismo color. El cabello lo dejo completamente suelto y me coloco una diadema con cuernos. 

Seung Gil se coloca un disfraz de Zombie, su disfraz es tan real que me causa un poco de recelo. 

—Espero que Phichit no llegue tarde o lo voy a matar —dice Seung Gil mirándose al espejo mientras se coloca unos pupilentes con ojos blancos.

—Creí que él es el alfa —alzo una ceja.

—Así es, pero yo soy quien manda.

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba de Seung Gil, me compadezco del pobre Phichit. Terminamos de arreglarnos y dejamos las mochilas en la habitación. Ya se escucha que han llegado personas y comienzan a colocar música en el lugar.

Al llegar a la sala principal, nos encontramos a algunos de los alumnos de la escuela comenzando a entablar conversaciones y otros ya comienzan a beber. 

Otabek se acerca a nosotros, parece que viene vestido de Caperucita Roja. 

—Hace juego con el disfraz de Jean —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se te ve muy bien —sonrío.

Unos brazos me apresan por completo, besando desde mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. 

—Está noche tu sangre me pertenecerá, Víctor Nikiforov —me murmura al oído.

Giro dentro del abrazo para toparme con mi Yuuri, ahora viene vestido de vampiro, una vez más a punto de crearme una hemorragia nasal.

—Yuuri, te ves totalmente espectacular, eres el vampiro más sexy y apuesto que puede existir —no dudo en abrazarlo por completo 

—Me halagas, mi querido Vitya. 

Poco a poco comienzan a llegar nuestros amigos y Beka recibe todo tipo de felicitaciones y regalos. Más tarde aparecen Chris y Masumi, haciendo juego con su disfraz.

La fiesta comienza a ponerse emocionante cuando todo nuestro grupo de amigos deciden jugar, a petición de Phichit y Chris, verdad o reto. En caso de que te niegues a hacer algo, tienes que tomar un shot. Colocamos en medio una botella sobre la mesa redonda del comedor de JJ y todos estamos alrededor de ella. El fondo es quien reta y la boca de la botella es “el castigado”. 

La gira Phichit, se detiene y esta señala a Chris y a Mila. Chris es quien pone el reto y parece ser que está muy alegre.

—Veamos —sonríe muy divertido mi hermano—. ¿Has tenido o participado en tríos? 

El rostro de Mila se pone totalmente roja y en seguida se toma un shot, evitándose la pregunta, aunque debo decir que sus acciones hablan más. Todos comenzamos a reír y volvemos a girar la botella. Esta vez apunta a Yuuri y Phichit es quien le pone el reto.

—Reto, sube una selfie estando desnudo —lo reta Phichit.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? —ríe Yuuri.

—¡Oye no! —me cruzo de brazos.

—Tranquilo, es broma —me abraza y deposita un beso en mi cabeza.

Yuuri toma un shot y vuelven a girar la botella. Esta vez apunta a Otabek y Sara es quien pone el reto.

—Esto se pondrá interesante —la chica frota sus manos con emoción—. Te reto a que beses de labio a labio, con todo y lengua al que está a tu lado izquierdo.

¿Qué? Oye, yo soy quien está a su lado izquierdo. Miro a mi amigo, esperando que él se niegue y tome un shot. Pero no es así. Otabek toma mi mentón y acerca sus labios, por inercia abro la boca y permito la intromisión de su lengua a mi boca. No besa nada mal, pero creo que esto es muy raro.

—Diablos, eso es demasiado sexy —dice Georgi.

Nos separamos y siento el rostro totalmente rojo; miro a mi novio, quien está un poco rojo del rostro y los ojos totalmente abiertos, como si no comprendiera lo que acaba de pasar.

Nuevamente giramos la botella, esta vez yo ordeno a Seung Gil. ¿Qué será bueno para él? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!

—Hazle un baile privado a tu pareja, él estando sentado sobre una silla y sin que te toque o a los dos les toca shot.

Por un momento creí que se negaría y tomará el shot, pero no es así. Tanto él como Phichit se levantan para comenzar con su show. El tailandés se sienta sobre la silla y Seung Gil se coloca muy cerca de él, seduciendolo con un baile de caderas demasiado sensual, que el pobre moreno se muerde los labios para evitar tomarlo. Definitivamente disfruta el baile privado, todos le aplaudimos por hacerlo. 

Ambos chicos se sientan de nuevo y volvemos a girar la botella. Esta vez Masumi ordena a Yurio. Tanto mi hermano como mi cuñado son de mentes despiadadas y viles, seguro que le pedirá algo pesado.

—Besa al chico que te gusta, sin importar si tiene pareja o no —lo reta Masumi teniendo una sonrisa totalmente tranquila que da miedo.

Todos volteamos a ver a Yurio, quien pone cara de pocos amigos y sus manos comienzan a temblar. Puedo ver que mira a Otabek y se levanta para darle un beso apasionado, sin importarle que JJ está a su lado. 

Una vez más me sorprendo porque Yurio no se niega a cumplir el reto de Masumi, ahora corre riesgo de que Leroy le diga algo. Busco al canadiense y parece que está algo molesto por la situación, tiene el ceño totalmente fruncido e incluso se levanta. 

Todos miramos hacia él, quien solo dice:

—Iré a revisar si hay suficientes cervezas frías. Continúen jugando.

Y se aleja sin más ni menos. Yurio no tiene rostro de arrepentimiento y Otabek solo oculta el suyo con la capa de su disfraz para evitar que lo miren sonrojado. Continuamos jugando, la botella apunta hacia a mí y solo veo el rostro de Seung Gil pensando en una venganza. 

—Te voy a retar a que bailes pole dance —dice Seung Gil.

—¿Y de dónde voy a sacar un tubo pole dance ahora? —frunzo el ceño.

Señalan un tubo que está en medio de la habitación, no me había percatado de que lo colocaron. ¿Podré hacerlo? Espero no caerme y hacer el ridículo en frente de todos. ¿O mejor el shot? Todos comienzan a aplaudirme para animarme, hasta Yurio. 

Me levanto de la silla y camino hacia el tubo. He visto videos, pero jamás en mi vida lo he intentado. Yuuri se acerca a mí por si caigo y me lastimo.

—¿Estás seguro, Vitya? —pregunta 

—Lo voy a hacer. 

Tomo el tubo y me cuelgo como mono ¿y ahora qué debo hacer? Ah sí, imaginaré que estoy seduciendo a mi alfa. Enrollo mis piernas con el tubo y me suelto para dar una vuelta; creí que esto sería difícil y me caería de rostro como acostumbro. Estando con la cabeza volteada, veo a mi novio totalmente sonrojado y con la boca entreabierta, sin apartar la vista. Tomo su rostro y lo jalo hacia a mí para darle un beso al estilo “Spiderman”.

Volvemos a la mesa de juegos, algunos retos o verdades eran mejor ocultarlos con shots. En un momento, Minami es retado por Georgi, diciéndole que bese a mi Yuuri y que, si se negaba, ambos beberían un shot. Mila reta a que se desnude Chris y eso no le importa, termina en paños menores. 

Después de que salgo totalmente ileso del alcohol, le pido a Yuuri que me acompañe al baño, no vaya a ser que me vuelva a pasar lo del bullying de las otras chicas.

Creo que Yuuri ya está algo ebrio por lo sonrojado que se encuentra y de repente se tambalea al subir las escaleras. Le pido que me espere afuera, no me gustaría que me vea hacer mis necesidades. Creí que me diría algo por lo del beso con Otabek, pero no, está tranquilo. 

Salgo del baño y enseguida me apresa los brazos de Yuuri, al igual que sus labios. Sus tiernas caricias bajan de mis mejillas, pasan por el cuello y descienden por mi pecho hasta tomar mis caderas. El restriega su pelvis en mi vientre y escucho que jadea en cada beso. 

Sin romper el beso, caminamos hacia una habitación que solo tiene una cama, lámparas y un tocador, parece que nadie duerme aquí porque está muy solo el lugar.

Yuuri me lanza hacia la cama y se encima sobre mi cuerpo, besando lentamente mi cuello. Comienza a desabotonar la camisa que traigo puesta para lamer mi pecho, es una sensación inexplicable y me gusta el contacto de sus manos en él.

—¿Te he dicho que eres hermoso? ¡Me vuelves loco! —gruñe Yuuri.

Él se quita la capa y se desabrocha la camisa, dejándose desnudo por completo del torso. Deja caer de nuevo su cuerpo sobre el mío, sintiendo su cálida piel que me causa una sensación electrizante, me gusta y no dudo en comenzar a tocar sus omoplatos con delicadeza.

Los besos comienzan a subir de tono y nuestras respiraciones se vuelven jadeantes. Esto me gusta demasiado, siento una especie de corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo.

Teniendo su cuerpo encima del mío, siento un gran bulto entre sus piernas. ¿Será su miembro? Por alguna extraña razón, me siento mojado y algo entre mis piernas comienza a sentirse aprisionado por el pantalón.

—Deseo sentirte Vítya, quiero hacerte mío —sus labios vuelven a apresarme por completo.

¿Hacerme suyo? Eso suena muy romántico, pero hay un problema: Yuuri está borracho y estoy seguro que olvidará esto. Quiero que mi primera vez sea de una manera totalmente tierna y especial, algo inolvidable.

Yuuri está dispuesto a retirarme los pantalones.

—Yuuri, detente por favor —le llamo.

El no hace caso y continúa con la idea de querer quitarme la ropa que me queda. Tomo sus manos con firmeza para detenerlo.

—Por favor Yuuri, entiende que no.

El alfa alza la vista y sus ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria hacen que mi lado omega quiera dominarme y mandar todo al diablo para que Yuuri pueda penetrarme.

—Estás borracho, Yuuri, y quiero que lo nuestro sea especial. ¿Entiendes?

Mi alfa se levanta de mí, permitiendo que haga lo mismo y me coloqué la ropa que está sobre el suelo. Él permanece inmóvil, sentado sobre el filo de la cama. No sé si esto lo ha molestado o lo haya tomado mal. Le doy la espalda para colocarme la camisa.

—No me mal entiendas, también te deseo, pero esta no es la ocasión especial que ambos queremos. ¿De acuerdo?

No escucho nada, ni un sonido más que su respiración. Comienzo a abrochar mi camisa y en eso mi cuerpo es empujado contra la puerta, una mano toma las mías hacia arriba, impidiendo que las mueva.

Yuuri me tiene preso contra la puerta y su cuerpo, comienza a lamer mi cuello donde debe ir dicha mordida que nos uniría. Su lengua causa escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo y siento la necesidad de ser amado por él.

—Yuuri, por favor, entiéndeme —le digo tratando de soltarme de su amarre, pero es obvio que el alfa tiene más fuerza que yo.

—Víctor, eres mío.

Siento sus dientes rozar esa zona, causándome esta vez mucho miedo. Yuuri se descontrola por completo en este estado de ebriedad.

—¡Basta Yuuri! ¡Me estás lastimando! —chillo.

Una mano acaricia mi cuerpo, pasando desde mi cuello hasta colocarlo en mi vientre. 

—No puedes negarte, tú también quieres hacerlo. Esta parte está totalmente caliente —acerca sus labios a mi oreja—. Aquí resguardarás mis cachorros.

Ya no sé qué pensar, en verdad si quiero hacerlo, pero no aquí y no en este momento. Como puedo, golpeo a Yuuri con mi cabeza para que me suelte, logrando darle un gran golpe en el rostro.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —me acerco a él, viendo que le he provocado una hemorragia nasal—. No me dabas opción para detenerte.

Puedo jurar que al menos se le ha pasado un poco lo borracho por el dolor. Le paso un poco de papel higiénico para que le pare la sangre, pero no es así. Ahora estoy más asustado. ¿Y si le hice mucho daño? 

Salgo deprisa de la habitación para buscar a Masumi y a Chris para que lo auxilien. Enseguida mi hermano y cuñado corren al auxilio.

Con cuidado examinan la nariz que no para de sangrar. Me siento culpable por haberlo herido de esta forma.

—¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado? —pregunta Chris. 

—Víctor me golpeó la nariz con su cabeza —dice con seriedad.

—¡Víctor! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? 

Si les digo que el trato de obligarme a tener sexo con él, por supuesto que lo van a mandar al diablo y no me dejarán acercar a él.

—Bueno yo… 

—Resbalé y le he pegado sin querer —me apresuro antes de que Yuuri diga lo que pasó hace unos momentos.

Los ojos de Yuuri se clavan en mí, sorprendido por mentirle a los demás. De esto hablaremos cuando esté más sobrio.

—Lo bueno es que no te rompió la nariz, solo es cuestión de desinflamar la vena —doctor Chris ha dado su diagnóstico-

—Colócale este hielo en la nariz, cariño —Masumi le entrega una toalla con unos cuantos hielos. 

—A veces creo que eres muy atolondrado y salvaje, Víctor —toma los hielos.

—Sí, claro… salvaje.

Por fin la hemorragia se detiene y le limpian el rostro. Creí que se le quitó la ebriedad, pero estoy equivocado, sigue aún en ese estado que se ha quedado dormido.

—Será mejor que se quede aquí a dormir —sugiere Masumi—. Podría ponerse peor.

—Sí, le avisaré a JJ que Yuuri se queda para que no se sorprenda —Chris se levanta de la cama y sale—. Víctor, nosotros nos vamos.

Me acerco a acariciar el rostro de mi novio, parece un ángel durmiendo de esa forma y no lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Beso con ternura sus labios y me levanto de la cama. 

—Dulces sueños, Yuuri.

Me han contado que los que viven en el orfanato, se quedan en casa de JJ cuando hay fiestas por el horario de cierre en los edificios. Al menos son nuestros amigos y no cualquier gente.

Busco a Otabek por todos lados, pero solo encuentro a Mila y Sara sentadas en el sillón besándose desbordando tanta lujuria, sin pena de estar en un lugar público. Tampoco está Seung Gil y Phichit en el lugar. 

Encontramos a JJ hablando con Chris y asiente al escuchar que Yuuri se queda a dormir al igual que Otabek.

—Yo tampoco he visto a Otabek, estoy algo molesto por lo que pasó —dice el canadiense con el ceño fruncido.

—Era solo un juego —Chris le da una palmada.

—Si tú lo dices —se encoge de hombros.

Salimos de la fiesta y nos dirigimos a casa. Me quedo pensando en lo que pasó. ¿No debería haberlo rechazado? ¿Por qué se ha puesto de esa forma? Mi corazón tiene muchas dudas y quisiera ponerme a llorar. Ya hablaré con él cuando esté en óptimas condiciones.

Al llegar a casa, solo pienso en irme a quitar el disfraz y dormir. Esta noche ha sido la más rara. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	29. Sweet Dreams

Por Otabek

Desde que salgo con Leroy, jamás había recibido tanta atención. Suele ser romántico, llevándome flores o chocolates algunas ocasiones; en otras me invita a salir y sus dulces palabras me hacen sentirme amado, incluso él me respeta y me da mi lugar. 

Ojalá estuviera enamorado de él como él dice estarlo de mí. Claro que me gusta y siento un gran cariño por él, pero no es el mismo que siento por Yuri Plisetsky. Desde que regresamos de Rusia, mi relación con el alfa de cabellos dorados ha mejorado un poco, pero no hacemos más que besarnos cada vez que nos vemos. Quiero una historia con él de forma romántica y segura como la que tienen Víctor y Yuuri.

Hace unos momentos jugábamos botella con los demás sobre la mesa del comedor y Masumi retó a Yuri para besarme. Pensé que se negaría porque estaba Jean, pero no se detuvo y cumplió con el reto. 

Jean se levantó molesto de la mesa con el pretexto de revisar si había suficientes cervezas y desde entonces no ha vuelto.

Víctor y Yuuri se levantan de la mesa y salen por la entrada del comedor. Espero que no tengan más dramas como pareja, Víctor ha sufrido mucho por Yuuri y no debe de ser así, mi mejor amigo es un gran ser muy dulce y amable que merece toda la felicidad.

—Pues parece que este juego ha terminado, ¿jugamos póker de prendas? —sugiere Sara con una sonrisa.

—Gran idea— dice Mila 

—Jueguen ustedes, voy a buscar a Jean —me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salida de la habitación.

En realidad quiero estar solo, apartado de todos los demás para aclarar mis pensamientos. Camino por los pasillos y subo las escaleras en busca de la habitación que Jean me presta cuando me quedo en su casa.

Me encierro en el lugar y me acuesto sobre la cama boca abajo tapando la cabeza con una de las almohadas para ahogar mi llanto.

A pesar de que todo esto es para mí, siento un gran vacío en el corazón. Aún me duele como me echaron de casa, nunca me imaginé que la familia puede traicionarte cuando decides perseguir tus sueños. Ojalá fuera una pesadilla, pero estoy completamente seguro de que no lo es, es una triste realidad y jamás cambiará.

Siento una mano en mi espalda y enseguida salgo de mi escondite, brincando por lo sorprendido. Yuri está sentado en el filo de la cama con el rostro preocupado.

—Otabek, ¿todo bien? —pregunta.

Me llevo las manos para limpiar mis ojos, pero las manos ajenas se han adelantado para limpiarme. Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, a veces no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza y que es lo que espera él de mi.

—Estoy bien, solo que me siento un poco triste por lo que pasó con los de mi familia.

Los brazos largos de Yuuri me envuelven por completo, dándome alguna que otra palmada sobre la espalda. Él también sabe lo que es ser traicionado por los tuyos y me comprende. 

—No tienes que sentirte triste, tienes a tus amigos que te quieren y el padre de Víctor te ha adoptado como si fueras su hijo.

Es cierto, desde que el padre de Víctor se enteró de lo que pasó, de inmediato me dijo que me fuera a vivir con él, que no me preocupara por nada porque me cuidara como uno de sus hijos. Esos actos hablan más de una persona y puedo darme cuenta el enorme corazón que tiene.

—También tienes a JJ, quien te adora con locura y hasta te prepara fiestas. Y yo… 

Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos, sus hermosos Esmeralda siempre me han cautivado y puedo contemplarlos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y tú?

Cierra los puños con fuerza y frunce el ceño. 

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso decirlo si estás con él.

Yuri se levanta de la cama y se dispone a irse.

—¡Espera!

Se detiene sin mirarme, aún con los puños cerrados.

—Dímelo. Creo que no hay secretos entre nosotros— me levanto de la cama para acercarme 

Se voltea para verme y me toma por ambos hombros.

—Te amo, Otabek —sus orbes se clavan en mi.

Escuchar esa frase hace que mi corazón dé un vuelco en el pecho y sienta como el aire de mis pulmones se escapa. Esa frase la he esperado casi todo mi ciclo escolar en Seattle, no sabe lo feliz que me hace escucharla. Me aferro a su cuello y él rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándonos más uno al otro. 

—Te amo, Yuri.

Mis labios buscan el contacto de los otros y los ajenos aceptan los míos, apresándolos con ternura. Poco a poco comenzamos a jadear por falta de aire. Mis labios bajan por su cuello y me detengo ahí para comenzar a besarlo. Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura con fuerza y suelta alguno que otro suspiro con mi nombre en sus labios. Nos dirigimos a la cama, me deja caer en ella y se quita la ropa para dejar su torso desnudo, mientras que yo me quito ese tonto disfraz que solo es un vestido, dejándome únicamente el liguero y la ropa interior.

Los ojos de Yuri demuestran lo fascinado que está al verme de esta forma y comienza a pasar sus delgadas y frías manos por mi pecho.

—Otabek, me encantas —besa mis labios, dejando alguna que otra mordida. 

Lo empujo para separarme de él y lo invito a que se quede él sobre la cama. Me coloco encima de él, sintiendo que hay un enorme bulto en el pantalón. Lo beso en los labios, pegando nuestras pieles para sentir nuestro calor y poco a poco comienzo a descender, pasando mis labios y lengua sobre su blanca piel, dejando mordidas en el cuello y pecho. Me abraza por completo y giramos sobre la cama, quedando yo abajo de él. 

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunta.

—N-no, me está gustando esto —lo miro a los ojos.

—También a mi me está gustando, es solo que… nunca lo he hecho —se ruboriza el alfa.

—Tampoco yo. Me gustaría perder mi virginidad con alguien que amo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Beka.

Pareciera que esto es una especie de trato que sellamos con un gran beso. Comienza a descender por mi cuerpo, besando con ternura hasta llegar a mi abdomen. Sus caricias crean espasmos en mi cuerpo y cada vez va más abajo. Se levanta de mi y toma una de mis piernas para retirar el calzado que traigo, hace lo mismo con la otra y deposita un beso en mi muslo. 

Siento calor, mucho calor en el vientre y cada caricia que me propicia, hace que me de demasiado placer. Lentamente comienza a retirar la ropa interior junto con el liguero, dejándome por completo desnudo y a su merced. Lo jaló hacia a mi para besar nuevamente sus labios mientras me concentro en retirarle el pantalón que trae puesto junto con sus bóxer de animal print. Yuri se levanta una vez más para retirarse sus zapatos, calcetas y lo que le acabo de bajar por las piernas. 

Se echa en mí y puedo sentir su miembro rozar con el mío, el calor que emana y su cuerpo sudoroso. Levanta mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas. Comienzo a perder la cabeza con el dulce aroma que desprende su ser y cada vez más siento totalmente humeda mi entrada y caliente todo el abdomen… mi lado Omega está saliendo a flote.

—Beka —murmura entre jadeos—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Acabas de entrar en celo en estos momentos. 

Hasta para eso se puede dar cuenta cómo reacciona mi cuerpo en presencia de él, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que entre en mí.

—Completamente seguro —contesto.

—Bien, entonces continuaré.

Sus labios se posan sobre los míos, su lengua se adentra de la boca, encontrándose con la mía y comenzar una pelea entre ellas. Sus manos acarician con mucha delicadeza mi sexo, bajando lentamente hasta mi entrada. Sin dificultad alguna, mete dos dedos, creando una sensación electrizante en mi interior. Escucho como entran y salen sus dedos por el sonido de mis fluidos, eso significa que…

—Con tú lubricación, podré entrar con facilidad —me dice con tanta seriedad—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

—¿Por qué siento qué dudas?

—No estoy dudando… es solo que…

—¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Frunce el ceño y se posiciona para entrar en mí; siento como roza la punta y comienza a resbalar por mi interior lentamente. Duele un poco, pero siento una enorme satisfacción al sentir como invade mis entrañas. 

Su rostro muestra demasiado placer satisfactorio. Ambos hacemos una especie de gemido justo cuando entra por completo en mí. 

—Diablos… Beka, me estás succionando y eso hará que me corra más rápido —Me murmura al oído 

Comienza a mover su pelvis poco a poco, se siente muy bien mi interior que cada vez el entra más al fondo. Enredo mis piernas a su cuerpo y acaricio su formada espalda con la punta de mis dedos. Sus manos están sobre mi cadera, sosteniéndome para tener mejor movilidad.

—Yu-Yura, esto me gu-gusta mucho —jadeo—. Te amo.

—Ta-también te amo, Beka.

Cada vez se intensifican sus embestidas, creando que de mi garganta salgan sonidos extraños, pero placenteros para Yuri, quien tampoco deja gemir, jadear y suspirar.

Por suerte que hay música alta en la planta baja, nuestros gemidos y el sonido del choque de caderas de Yuri a mis nalgas son lo único que se escucha en esta habitación de manera sorprendente. Estoy totalmente mojado que escucho como el chapoteo de nuestros fluidos cada vez que golpea mi interior. 

El placer nubla mi mente y el lado omega que poseo me domina por completo, anhelo que él termine dentro de mí y me marque como suyo.

—Estoy cerca Beka, voy a venirme.

—Hagámoslo juntos.

Muerdo su cuello sin importarme que le estoy dejando una marca enorme. Siento como algo se acumula en mi ser y que quisiera explotar, una sensación de escalofríos agradable. Siento como mi interior se llena y como poco a poco su miembro comienza a ensancharse para nudar dentro de mí. Gozando esto, también eyaculo entre nosotros. 

—Esto ha sido…

—… Hermoso —lo interrumpo con una sonrisa.

Yuri me dedica una hermosa sonrisa antes de besar mis labios y abrazarme muy fuerte. A pesar de que comienza mi celo, aún estoy totalmente consciente de lo que pasa…

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

La luz solar se cuela entre las ventanas de la habitación para despertarme. Siento una sensación agradable en todo mi cuerpo, otro ajeno envolviendome con sus brazos. 

Estamos juntos desde anoche y dormimos después de varias veces hacerlo. Mi primera vez ha sido con el amor de mi vida y debo decir que no me arrepiento de nada. 

Siento unos labios posarse sobre mi espalda, dando pequeños besos tiernos. Sonrío como bobo y giro dentro de su abrazo para verle a los ojos, unos orbes verdes hermosos que brillan al verme, junto con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto, dedicándomela completamente a mí.

—Buenos días —dice con voz ronca.

—Buenos días. 

Posa sus labios sobre los míos. Esta sensación de despertar a lado de quien más amas, es algo que no había sentido nunca y no cambiaré por nada del mundo.

Ojalá el tiempo lo pueda congelar y dejarme aprovechar este momento a lado de él. Decidimos ducharnos en el cuarto de baño que hay en esta habitación y una vez más lo hacemos, como si fuera el de despedida. 

Nos secamos el cabello mutuamente como si fuéramos una pareja de casados y nos miramos de reojo cuando el otro se está vistiendo. 

En ese momento, tocan la puerta, haciendo que nuestros corazones se detengan dentro de las cajas torácicas y tengamos el rostro lleno de pánico.

—¿Beka? ¿Estás aquí? —es la voz de Jean, quien insiste en tocar la puerta

Si no contesto, querrá adentrarse en la habitación y nos descubrirá a mí y a Yuri.

—S-sí. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo pasar? Debemos hablar de lo que pasó anoche.

Si supieras que no solo fue más que un beso. Debo agradecer que él sea un Beta y no un alfa para darse cuenta del aroma de nuestras feromonas esparcidas y mezcladas en el lugar.

—Dame un momento que estoy por meterme a bañar —contesto.

—De acuerdo, te espero abajo.

Escucho como se aleja Jean de la puerta. Doy un suspiro muy largo de alivio y comienzo a pensar en cómo terminar con él porque estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por Yuri.

—¿Por qué le contestaste? —Yuri se nota molesto.

—Porque si no, él iba a entrar y vernos —contesto con seriedad caminando hacia el cuarto del baño para mirarme al espejo.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? Tú me amas y yo te amo —Yuri me sigue, parándose en el marco de la puerta.

No contesto nada y me concentro en peinarme, tengo demasiadas mordidas pequeñas alrededor del cuello. 

—De todos modos no puedes evitar que seamos algo tu y yo. Te he marcado.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exclamo, consternado con lo que acaba de decir.

Llevo mis manos a la parte de atrás de mi cuello y enseguida noto el dolor punzante en él que a la vez estremece mi cuerpo. Mierda, mierda, mierda… esto no debe de estar pasando. 

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué has hecho? —me siento sumamente impotente que hasta las manos me tiemblan.

—Pero si tú me lo pediste en la tercera ocasión que lo hacíamos.

No es que me moleste esto, pero no lo hizo con mi consentimiento o estando totalmente de acuerdo. Después de la primera vez, me dejé llevar por mi instinto omega y eso no cuenta. 

—Bueno, de todos modos, debo terminar con JJ —frunzo el ceño.

No quiero ser obvio y decirle que terminamos porque llevo meses teniendo una relación extraña con Yuri. Busco una bufanda en mi mochila y me cubro con ella para que no se vea la mordida de Yuri. 

—Esto debiste preguntármelo —frunzo el ceño antes de salir de la habitación—. Que nadie te vea salir dentro de 5 minutos.

Ahora quiero castigar a “mi” alfa por hacerme esto. Salgo de la habitación y camino por las escaleras, dirigiéndome hacia el comedor, dónde está Jean sentado con una taza de café humeante y vestido con una bata de color rojo.

—Siéntate —me señala un lugar cerca de él.

Obedezco y me siento a su lado. Se muestra serio y quizá un poco triste, creo que ya debe de darse cuenta de las cosas. Suelta un gran suspiro y deja caer sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Discúlpame por la actitud que he tomado desde anoche. No debí ignorarte cuando está fiesta era para ti —busca mis manos para tomarlas—. No soy un idiota para darme cuenta que Yuri te ama, siempre nos ve con tanta repugnancia entre los pasillos y ayer solo termino de afirmarme esa sospecha.

—Jean… yo…

—Espera, aún no termino. Quiero que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti y me muero si alguien te aparta de mi lado. Lo de ayer me hace entender que debo formalizar las cosas si no quiero que alguien más gane tu corazón.

No me esperaba esto, ahora sí estoy totalmente confundido ¿Que debo hacer? Solo pienso en que soy la peor persona por jugar con fuego todo este tiempo, hasta de seguro deben decirme que “soy la zorra”. 

—¿Qué dices? ¿Otabek? —los ojos de Jean tratan de leer mi mente.

Mi corazón se acelera, no sé qué contestar. Agradezco que el sea un Beta y no un alfa para que note que mi aroma ha cambiado y le pertenezco a un alfa más.

—Yo… creo que podemos intentarlo.

Solo siento un gran dolor en mi corazón al contestar esto y quizá las adelante me arrepienta por lo que acabo de hacer. Siento el enojo de mi alfa a través del lazo, incluso siento que lo estoy traicionando.

Jean me envuelve con sus brazos y deposita besos en mis mejillas. Soy la peor escoria que existe en el mundo.

—Si no te importa, quiero volver a casa —comento con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?— pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. 

—Descansa, también lo necesitas.

Me despido de Jean y salgo de su casa con la mochila de ropa en el hombro, sin despedirme de los que se han quedado en casa. Me iré caminando hasta la parada, así puedo sufrir un poco con todo el error que he cometido en este día. 

Siempre espere que Yuri me dijera algo con respecto a nosotros dos e incluso esperaba que me aceptara como su omega. Ahora que lo soy, lo estoy lastimando al igual que a Jean con ocultar todo y a mi corazón por tratar de engañarme. Unas cuantas lágrimas comienzan a caer de mis ojos y comienzo a sollozar.

—Creí que acabarías con él —escucho una voz detrás de mí 

Volteo lentamente y miro a Yuri parado con el ceño fruncido. Ahora siento como mi corazón se estruja y hay un gran vacío en mi estómago.

—No pude hacerlo, me apena mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por mi y yo… 

El alfa frunce el ceño y me mira con seriedad. Su mirada es fría y penetrante, puedo sentir sus emociones a través del lazo que ahora tenemos.

—Entonces no me amas lo suficiente. 

Se da la vuelta y camina a dirección contraria de la mía. A esto me refería, siempre estoy haciendo mal las cosas. Paro un taxi y lo abordo para llegar deprisa a mi hogar. 

Estando frente a la casa donde me están permitiendo vivir me da otro sentimiento que no sé que debo hacer. Se darán cuenta de la situación porque la casa está llena de omegas y alfas. Sin más remedio, decido entrar. 

Víctor está sentado en pijama viendo la película de “Entrenando a tu dragón”*, con un tazón enorme de fideos chinos. 

—Hola Beka, ¿Cómo estás? —me saluda sin apartar la vista.

Suspiro profundo y me dejo caer sobre el sillón, estando algo lejos de él. No le contesto y él se pierde de nuevo en la película.

—Todos volvieron a salir, hay comida china en la mesa que ordené.

Menos mal que no hay nadie, pero estoy seguro que me van a regañar los demás cuando se percaten.

—Víctor, tengo que confesarte algo.

El aludido aparta la vista de la televisión, incluso le pone pausa a su película y voltea a verme. Ya se ha dado cuenta por el rostro de sorpresa que tiene.

—¿Qué has hecho, Otabek?

—Víctor, la he cagado por completo.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	30. Dying in the Cold

Algo es totalmente diferente en él, Otabek luce devastado e incluso se ve deprimido. ¿Le habrán hecho daño o algo? No, su aroma es diferente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —pregunto, exaltado.

—Víctor, la he cagado por completo.

Antes de que alguien más entre por esa puerta, arrastro a Otabek por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación y sentarnos a hablar con calma. 

Mi amigo se sienta sobre el filo de la cama y se retira la bufanda que tiene en el cuello. Abro los ojos totalmente sorprendido, tiene marcas de pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, como si fueran moretones.

—Beka, tú… 

—Lo hicimos, Yura y yo hicimos el amor anoche.

Diablos, esto sí que no lo esperé. Mi amigo comienza a llorar en silencio abrazando su almohada ¿Fue muy malo para que esté así? ¿Por qué dice que la ha cagado? Pareciera que la respuesta se ilumina dentro de mi mente, no dudo en revisarle el cuello y ahí está… una mordida pequeña, pero lo suficiente para que Otabek esté enlazado con Yurio, ese el porqué es distinto su aroma.

—¿Qué has hecho Otabek? 

Y me explica cómo fue todo, los besos, las confesiones, el celo y como todo llevo una cosa a otra. También explica lo que hablo con Yurio y con JJ. Definitivamente la ha cagado muy bien. Antes de que el celo lo vuelva a atacar, le doy un calmante para que duerma el resto de la tarde, le hará falta.

Tienen la suerte de que JJ sea Beta, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa Yurio con esta situación. 

El que no me ha contestado en todo el día ha sido Yuuri ¿Seguirá dormido? ¿Perdió su celular? Me preocupa. Me quedo cuidando a Beka todo el día, incluso le hago algo rico de comer. 

¿Por qué aceptó estar con JJ? ¿Por lo de la fiesta? ¿Se sintió obligado? Ni yo sé que pensar. 

Al día siguiente, me quedo también en casa para cuidar a Otabek y su fiebre interminable. Pobre, entiendo lo que es estar en ese estado. Continúo tratando de marcarle a Yuuri y nada, incluso le mando mensajes al What’s app y parece que no le llegan. 

Seung Gil aparece en la tarde con todos nuestros deberes y prepara algo de comer para los tres. Platicamos nuevamente de lo que pasó el sábado con nuestros respectivos alfas. Cuando les digo lo que hizo Yuuri, se quedan pensando que quizá el alcohol es el culpable de todo; lo que pasó con Otabek y Yurio fue el celo; y Seung Gil también perdió su virginidad ese día, solo que él no fue marcado.

Espero que después de esto no tenga problemas con JJ o con Yurio, no sé qué pensar de Otabek, me perturba que esto salga muy mal. 

Al día siguiente voy a clases solo, Otabek me pide que vaya porque no quiere que me atrase, además de que Seung Gil continúa dándonos apuntes en coreano y así no se puede poner uno al corriente.

La mañana es más fría, no puedo ni siquiera quitarme los guantes para escribir, pero estos son demasiado estorbosos. Durante el receso busco a Yuuri, quien no lo encuentro por ningún lado. ¿Se estará escondiendo de mí?

—Te noto muy distraído, Nikiforov —dice Seung Gil en clase de geometría.

Suspiro con profundidad y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa. 

—Lo estoy. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pienso en lo que hizo Otabek y por qué no me contesta Yuuri.

—Ahora que lo dices, tampoco lo he visto —dice Seung Gil con seriedad.

Eso no me da buena espina, quizá lo encuentre entrenando. El día pasa volando y cuando menos me lo espero, es la hora de la salida. Corro con todas mis fuerzas en busca de Yuuri y no lo encuentro por el pasillo, tampoco lo encuentro en el salón donde tenía su última clase. Intento marcar nuevamente y no logro que me conteste. 

Llego al campo de fútbol y cabeza de nugget con catsup me dice que no ha venido al entrenamiento desde el viernes. Eso me hace entender que quizá esté en celo y no salga de su habitación. 

De regreso a los pasillos, me encuentro a JJ caminando hacia mi dirección. 

—Hola Vitya, ¿cómo están tú y Otabek? —me dice.

—Hola JJ, ambos estamos bien, Otabek descansa mientras pasa su celo. 

Se rasca la cabeza y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

—Con razón no me contesta el teléfono, espero que mejore pronto.

Me encojo de hombros, casi nunca tenemos una buena conversación y si la hay, es muy corta. 

—¿Sabes algo de Yuuri? —pregunto, sé que también son compañeros de clase y espero que él sepa algo.

—Sólo sé que no ha venido a la escuela.

Lo mismo que me dijo el nugget con catsup, esto no me agrada, debo buscarlo cuanto antes. Me despido con el pretexto de que debo ir a clases de música, cuando mi objetivo es ir a la habitación de Yuuri y hablar con él. 

Para mi mala suerte, encuentro a Lilia en los pasillos y soy arrastrado por ella hasta el salón de música.

—El tiempo se nos viene encima —me regaña, lanzándome contra el piano—. ¿Tienes algo pensado?

—Algo así, es algo que comencé a escribir —contesto.

Durante este tiempo castigado, comencé a escribir una canción inspirado en el amor de Yuuri. El próximo evento será a principios de diciembre y Lilia espera lo mejor de mi o me matará.

—Enséñame las partituras —dice con seriedad.

Asiento y le entrego las hojas dónde he comenzado a escribir las notas musicales. Siento algo de nervios, espero que le guste esa canción, ya que si no le gusta tendré que escoger otra melodía para presentarlo en ese evento. 

—Mmm —se lleva una mano a la barbilla—. Demuéstrame como suena.

Temeroso, tomo las partituras y las coloco sobre el piano. No es lo mismo tocarlo en el violín que en el piano, no sé cómo sonará aquí.

Suspiro con profundidad y comienzo a tocar las teclas con suavidad. Debo decir que suena mucho mejor, me causa una sensación de escalofríos muy agradable y lo único que tengo en mente es la sonrisa de Yuuri que me dedica cada vez que nos vemos, sus abrazos reconfortantes y ahora estoy preocupado por él. 

¿Le habrá pasado algo? Le hubiera preguntado algo a JJ o mejor aún, a Phichit, él es su mejor amigo y debe saber qué es lo que ocurre.

Termino de tocar el piano y volteo a ver a mi maestra, quien muestra una enorme seriedad y tiene los ojos cerrados. ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿O es que es demasiado suave? 

—Creo que podemos mejorar esas partituras cambiando algunos tonos —dice ella sin borrar su expresión seria—. Vas a tener que trabajar arduamente en estas semanas e incluso saldrás un poco más tarde.

—¿Qué? —exclamo.

—¡Sin peros! —me golpea con el cuaderno de las partituras—. Bien, volvamos a empezar desde cero.

Y cumple con su venganza, salgo a las 6 de la tarde, incluso papá me regaña por no avisarle que las horas de clase de piano se extenderán. 

Llegando a casa, encuentro a Otabek más lúcido y más tranquilo, eso me quita un peso de encima. Trabajamos juntos con los deberes de la escuela y cuando menos nos damos cuenta, nos dan las 11 de la noche.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Espero tener suerte en este día y encontrar a Yuuri en clases o tendré que saltarme las últimas dos horas para ir con él y hablar. Otabek asiste a clases junto conmigo y Seung Gil, pero se escabulle de JJ e incluso trae un ridículo gorro negro para cubrirse de él. 

En el receso no lo encuentro como esperé, pero si a Phichit, quien sólo me dice que tampoco sabe nada. Esto comienza a preocuparme mucho más, ¿le habrá pasado algo? 

Camino hacia la salida justo cuando me toca la penúltima clase. En la entrada de la escuela encuentro a Yurio mirando el cielo con cierta nostalgia. Es gracioso verlo con lentes de armazón negro. Me acerco sigilosamente para darle un buen susto.

—Ya sé que eres tú —dice él sin voltearme a ver.

Misión fallida. Me incorporo a su lado, trae una bufanda de color azul oscuro y un gorro negro… como el que trae Otabek.

—Hola, Yurio. ¿No tienes clases? —pregunto.

—No, los del último año nos quitan materias de relleno. 

Eso es increíble, ojalá ya no tenga que ver más historia o biología para el próximo año escolar. Miro con curiosidad a Yurio, quien sigue sin apartar la vista del cielo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto.

Niega con la cabeza sin despegar la vista y un suspiro enorme abandona su cuerpo. 

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que hablemos? —coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es… algo complicado, pero creo que ya sabes todo, Otabek y tu son muy buenos amigos.

¿Se refiere a lo que pasó el sábado? ¿O la pelea del domingo? Sea como sea, me preocupa las cosas.

—Pero no soy el único que está disperso —me mira con curiosidad—. ¿O me equivoco?

—No, tienes mucha razón. 

Le cuento lo que pasó en esa misma fiesta entre Yuuri y yo. Yurio escucha hasta el final y puedo ver como tensa los puños de coraje.

—Ese Katsudon, lo voy a…

—Tranquilo, sé que fue el alcohol el que lo puso actuar así, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no se ha aparecido a la escuela.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a buscarlo a su habitación?

—¿Harías eso por mí? 

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Caminamos en silencio al interior del edificio y así como la otra vez que me ayudó, distrae al guardia de la entrada para que yo pase corriendo. Esta vez sé dónde es la habitación de mi novio y me voy directo a él. 

Toco la puerta, en espera de alguna respuesta. En seguida escucho que alguien se levanta de la cama para abrir la habitación. Yuuri está completamente diferente a como suele verse normalmente. 

Sus ojos están totalmente hinchados, como si hubiera llorado todo este tiempo; su cabello está en total desorden e incluso trae esas gafas azules. De ropa trae una sudadera negra y un pantalón azul marino con cuadros, como de un pijama.

—Hola, Víctor —me saluda con voz ronca y sin ánimos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no has ido a clases o contestado mis llamadas? Yuuri…

En seguida soy jalado hacia el interior de su habitación, las cortinas están totalmente cerradas y huele como cuando cierras un cuarto con las ventanas cerradas y nada de luz entra en el lugar, mezclado con el aroma que él desprende. Él ha estado en celo.

Yuuri se sienta sobre la cama, pegando su espalda con el respaldo, lo más apartado de mi como si yo fuera a hacerle daño.

—Yuuri… ¿todo bien? —rompo el silencio.

El niega con la cabeza, haciendo que sienta un vacío extraño en mi estómago y mi respiración se acelere un poco.

—¿Q-qué está pasando? —me acerco un poco a él.

Enseguida se cubre con ambas manos su rostro y comienza a gimotear, entonces ha estado llorando más de lo que creí. Me preocupo demasiado, jamás lo vi en este estado.

—¿Yuuri? Háblame, por favor. Me preocupas, cariño.

Trato de acercarme a él para tocar su mejilla y él enseguida retira mi mano con un el manotazo, haciendo que brinque y estar completamente confundido. Su mirada representa la misma tristeza, me parte el corazón verlo así y que rechace mi cercanía.

—Será mejor que te vayas… no quiero que pase lo mismo del sábado —refunfuña.

—Quiero ayudarte, por favor. Me preocupa verte así —trato de acercarme nuevamente, pero él sólo se oculta entre las cobijas como niño pequeño—. Vamos Yuuri, sé que estás en celo, pero confío en que no me harás nada. 

—Es que ese no es el problema —masculla debajo de las cobijas.

—¿Entonces?

Sale de su escondite y de sus ojos desbordan perlas saladas; jamás lo he visto llorar, mi corazón se estruja dentro de mi pecho y siento la necesidad de acercarme para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo. Yuuri continúa rechazando mis brazos, levantándose de la cama y camina hacia la silla del escritorio.

—No te merezco, Víctor, soy la peor persona que puedes tener en tu vida.

No, esto no está pintando anda bien. ¿Por qué tiene esa actitud? Comienzo a sentir un nudo en mi garganta y desesperación por no poder entender la situación.

—Eso es mentira, Yuuri. Tu y yo nos queremos y eso es lo que importa, lo que pasó el sábado no es nada.

Se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y se deja caer sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño, comenzando a llorar a mares. Corro para abrazarlo y consolarlo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos

—No, Víctor. Debes irte, no tengo cara para verte a los ojos por un error que cometí.

—Es que no me molesta eso, Yuuri. 

—No es lo que tú piensas —solloza.

—¿Entonces? 

Sus ojos caramelo me miran fijamente, mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente y mi respiración se entrecorta.

—Desperté con Yuko en la cama, Víctor.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	31. I can't be with you

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca me rompen por completo. La persona que más quiero y te pide que confíes en él, me traiciona de la peor manera: acostándose con la perra que tanto odio.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? Lo dices para que me aleje —no puedo creer aun lo que está diciendo. 

Yuuri niega con la cabeza y comienza a hipar de tanto que ha llorado en estos momentos. Me separo lentamente de él, sentándome sobre la silla de escritorio y llevándome las manos al rostro para contener mi llanto.

—Recuerdo que me quedé dormido aquella vez, de-después de que curaron mi hemorragia y… —solloza, abrazando sus piernas—. Y cuando despierto… la veo abrazada a mi cuerpo y… y… ella me dice que tuvimos sexo… Lo siento mucho… Víctor, perdón. Prometí no hacerte daño.

—¡Basta! —exclamo, llevando mis manos a la cabeza—. No puedo escucharte más. 

—Por eso te pido que te alejes de mí, soy la peor persona que puede existir en tu vida… doy asco

No tengo palabras para decirle lo hipócrita que es y lo desdichado que me siento al escuchar esas oraciones provenir de su boca. Soy un idiota, creí fielmente en la palabra de Yuuri cuando dijo que las cosas saldrían mejor entre nosotros. 

Ahora soy yo quien no puede ver a Yuuri al rostro. En la habitación se escucha los sollozos de ambos y el terrible olor que nuestras feromonas expiden en estos momentos. 

—Decías que me querías y que estarás conmigo… —rompo el silencio. 

—Lo sé y te he fallado una vez más. 

—No puedo decir que te odio, porque sería mentira, lo que si es que me das asco Yuuri, no puedo creer que por una maldita bebida pierdas el control y quieras cumplir tu papel como un alfa patán.

Comienza a llorar nuevamente, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen herido, quizá sí, pero es la verdad y tengo mucho por decirle.

—Te dije que esa mujer no se cansará y hará lo posible para que vuelvas a ella. Si es cierto que lo hicieron, probablemente ella debe estar esperando un hijo tuyo.

Él no puede decir nada, solo llora desde su lugar, ocultando su rostro. Me muerdo el labio para no romper en lágrimas frente a él, debo ser fuerte y no ser débil.

—Creo que este es el verdadero final —me levanto de la silla—. No quiero verte nunca más —me detengo frente a la puerta, asegurando que él me mire—. Me das asco, Katsuki.

Salgo corriendo del edificio para evitar que él me siga, si es que en verdad lo hace. No me importa nuevamente caminar bajo la lluvia, es mejor así para ocultar mis lágrimas.

Sólo pienso en él y el dolor que me ha causado. No tengo deseos de nada, ni tocar música ni ver películas, solo quiero volver a mi casa y quedarme encerrado en el lugar. 

Llego a mi hogar después de muchos minutos. Por suerte todos están fuera de casa y la tengo totalmente para mí. 

Corro a mi habitación para lanzar mi mochila y entrar al cuarto del baño; dentro del lugar, me miro por el espejo y lo que veo es un rostro totalmente destrozado, así como mis ilusiones, tengo una gran tormenta dentro de mi corazón.

Mi cabello largo y atado a una coleta que cae sobre la espalda, está totalmente empapado que incluso siento que ya no luce. Busco en el cajón unas tijeras y corto donde termina la liga que amarra el cabello, sin importarme que el corte es irregular. Ahora mi cabello está a la altura de mi hombro. 

Veo mi reflejo una vez más y comienzo a llorar como desesperado, mis lágrimas se funden con las gotas de la lluvia que tengo sobre el rostro. Lanzo mi celular al espejo, quebrando ambas cosas. 

Me siento sobre el suelo de la regadera, dejándome caer el agua caliente y continúo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando me maltrataron en el día del baile.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Otabek me habla fuera del cuarto del baño, golpeando la puerta de manera insistente.

—Dame un minuto, ahora salgo —contesto sin ganas. 

Cierro la llave de la regadera y me coloco una bata. Si vieran lo que ha pasado en el baño, todo mundo diría que he enloquecido.

Al abrir la puerta, veo a mis dos mejores amigos, sentados en la cama y al verme, ambos se quedan boquiabiertos por mi aspecto.

—Víctor ¿Tu cabello…? ¿Qué has hecho? — Seung Gil se acerca para revisarlo. 

Otabek se levanta de la cama y entra al cuarto de baño, no recogí el desorden, por lo que seguro verá los cristales rotos sobre el lavabo y mi celular completamente roto.

—¿Qué sucede Víctor? —se acerca el kazajo para abrazarme. 

Comienzo a llorar. Mi garganta está totalmente reseca al igual, sin embargo, lloro como nunca antes. Mis mejores amigos están aquí y no necesito a nadie más que a ellos.

No insisten en que les cuente todo lo que pasó, sólo se dedican a dejarme llorar mientras que me abrazan con fuerza. 

Estando más tranquilo, comienzo a contarles con detalle lo que pasó este día y la manera en que las cosas fluyeron entre Yuuri y yo.

—Jamás terminó de convencerme —dice Seung Gil con seriedad—. Aunque Phichit tratara de decirme que no es mala persona, jamás creí en él.

—No, esto es imposible —lo defiende Otabek—. Debe de haber una explicación y estoy seguro que la encontraré.

No digo nada, estoy cansado de llorar tanto que me duelen mis ojos. Seung Gil arregla mi cabello para que no se vea totalmente disparejo.

—Parece que apoyas a Katsuki, Beka —refunfuña Seung Gil. 

—No, pero cuando estaba cerca de Yuuri, me di cuenta que esa mujer era completamente una desquiciada, ni porque le han dicho que se tranquilice y sigue insistiendo para tratar de separar a ellos dos.

—Y lo logró.

Suspiro con profundidad, sea o no real lo que diga Otabek, las cosas están hechas. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Concentrarme en otras cosas. 

—No quiero volverlo a ver —murmuro. 

Ambos se quedan callados. Tratan de animarme, platicando cualquier tontería e incluso Seung Gil comienza a molestar de nuevo a Otabek por la tontería que hizo en su fiesta.

Cuando Masumi y Chris llegan, ambos se sienten tan impotentes por lo que les cuento y a la vez hacen un gran esfuerzo para animarme, todos sus intentos son en vano. 

Mi papá no dice nada al verme deprimido, solo me da unas caricias y promete comprarme un celular para mañana.

Se quedan a dormir en mi habitación, en la misma cama, al fin que es sumamente enorme. Durante la noche me levanto para llorar y enseguida era calmado por ellos dos, dándome apapachos y abrazos que reconfortan el corazón. 

Al día siguiente, ellos me insisten que vaya a la escuela. No, no tengo ánimos para hacerlo, me quedo sobre la cama aun derramando lágrimas. Quería dejar de hacerlo este día, pero me es imposible.

Prometiendo que no haré ninguna tontería más que quedarme en casa, se van todos a la escuela. Duermo todo el tiempo y casi no ingiero nada de lo que me han dejado y para evitarme problemas, se lo doy a Makkachin, quien tampoco me quiere dejar solo.

Dicen que los omegas suelen enfermarse cuando sus alfas cometen traición y duele en el pecho; no estamos enlazados… aún así me duele mucho. 

Otabek no va a trabajar y se trae a Seung Gil para volverme a animar e incluso preparan mi platillo favorito para la hora de la comida, sin embargo, aún estoy sin apetito. 

Ponen películas de las que me gustan y cuando ponen Luna Nueva, me pongo a llorar en la parte en que Edward termina con Bella. 

—Te dije que era mejor poner Harry Potter —alega Seung Gil. 

—Yo no escogí la película, quería poner algo de risa —refunfuña Otabek. 

—Yo la puse —confieso. 

—Masoquista —dicen al unísono. 

No me siento con ánimos de escuchar sus regaños. Sí, soy todo un masoquista, pero prefiero distraerme con este tipo de cosas que estar torturándome con mis propios pensamientos.

—Me iré a dormir —me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Papá aparece en la noche con un celular nuevo, es de los que son de la marca de la manzana mordida, uno que deseé por las lindas carcasas que venden para ese modelo y ahora no me importa. 

El viernes también me rehúso en ir a la escuela, por lo que me quedo acostado envuelto en mis cobijas como oruga. Este día les pido a mis amigos que me dejen solo, necesito estar tranquilo y que no me obliguen a hacer cosas que no me dan ánimo en estos momentos.

A mediodía, tocan el timbre. Sea quien sea, no me importa quién será, si es alguien importante, volverá. Tocan cada vez más insistente y Makkachin se pone a ladrar como loco. Se irán, en algún momento será así, se cansarán de tocar como locos.

Por desgracia, mi paciencia tiene límites, me bajo de la cama y camino sin ganas hasta la puerta principal. La luz solar me da directo en los ojos y por unos segundos me deslumbra por completo. Poco a poco comienzo a recuperar la visión y veo una silueta parada desde afuera.

En la reja esta Yurio, usando un gorro negro y sus lentes, con ese aspecto se ve tierno, pero no estoy con ganas de recibir visitas.

—Hola, Víctor —me saluda con seriedad. 

—Yurio, te agradezco de que hayas venido hasta aquí para verme… pero quiero estar solo, por favor —le pido de manera amable. 

—No vine a preguntarte si quieres verme o no —refunfuña—. Vístete, tenemos que salir.

—¿Disculpa? —¿Qué no escucha que quiero estar solo?—. No voy a salir, no quiero.

—No es una sugerencia, hazlo.

—¿Y si me rehúso por completo a hacerte caso?

—Yo mismo te meteré a la regadera, te vestiré y arrastraré tu trasero para que salgas.

Suspiro con resignación, dejo que entre y se quede en la sala en lo que me doy una ducha. Al salir, veo mi reflejo en el espejo, desde ese día que llegué a casa no lo había hecho y hasta me sorprendo por lo mucho que he cambiado desde el corte de cabello que me hice, las ojeras totalmente grandes bajo mis ojos y esa mirada decaída que ahora me caracteriza.

Me coloco un suéter gris, junto con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis cómodos. No quiero esforzarme en lucir bien el día de hoy. Tomo una bufanda negra y mis guantes y salgo de la habitación.

Yurio está parado junto a la puerta de mi habitación. ¿Desde a qué hora está ahí?

—Solo estoy aquí para asegurarme que hicieras lo que te dije —dice con tono serio—. Ahora, vámonos.

Ahora resulta que todo mundo tiene motocicletas; Yurio me presta un casco negro y me secuestra de mi casa. Maneja por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una especie de deportivo. 

Bajamos y me arrastra dentro del lugar; es una pista de patinaje, no tan grande como en la que mi mamá trabaja, pero lo suficiente para poder dar muchas vueltas dentro del lugar.

—Hiciste bien en traer guantes y bufanda —lo noto serio. 

—Yurio, no quiero patinar. ¿Sí? No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

—No es que no quieras, quiero que me enseñes de nuevo esos movimientos que hiciste en Rusia —me entrega unos patines. 

Sin ganas, obedezco. Me coloco los patines y entro a la pista, dejando a Yurio en las bancas peleándose con las agujetas. 

Me deslizo con facilidad sobre el hielo, es como si estuviera hecho para estar en este lugar. Hay días que me imagino y comienzo a crear historias, que en alguna otra vida yo soy un patinador profesional y que gané 5 medallas, convirtiéndome en la leyenda viviente. ¡Qué iluso soy! Eso sería imposible. 

De lejos veo a Yurio tratando de patinar sin caerse, sonrío al verlo luchar para deslizarse con torpeza. Patino hacia él y le tomo la mano.

—Primero tienes que tener confianza para no caer —le tomo las dos manos y patino hacia atrás. 

—No hagas eso, te vas a caer —se nota nervioso Yurio. 

—Tranquilo, no hay nada que se compare con el dolor emocional —frunzo el ceño—. Mira mis pies. 

Y poco a poco Yurio pierde el miedo de caerse, incluso comienza a patinar mucho mejor sin necesidad de recargarse sobre el barandal. Recuerdo mucho cuando patinaba con Evgenia y la imitaba, incluso los saltos y giros que tenía en sus programas. 

Ojalá ella estuviera cerca, la necesito tanto en estos momentos.

Yurio y yo patinamos juntos, tomados de la mano y divirtiéndonos, algo que a ambos nos hace falta. 

—El corte te asienta, ya no pareces tanto a una niña gruñona —ríe Yurio. 

—¿Eso crees? Siento que fue un error cortarlo.

—De verdad, te lo digo por algo. 

Nos detenemos y nos miramos a los ojos. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa sincera dibujada en sus labios. 

—Gracias, eres una buena persona —le devuelvo la sonrisa. 

Acerca su rostro al mío poco a poco, como si quisiera besarme. Pero parece que el destino sabe quiénes deben estar juntos y quiénes no. Un pequeño niño choca con nosotros y nos tira al hielo. 

Reímos y ayudamos al pequeño niño a levantarse. Quizá Yurio no es para mí, pero una vez más logra hacerme sentir mejor. 

Agradezco tenerlo a mi lado, a pesar de su mal genio, creo que con su amistad puedo salir de esta depresión.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	32. Where is the love?

Volvemos a casa justo cuando el sol comienza a ocultarse y antes de que mi padre llegue porque sigo con mi castigo. Debo decir que la pase muy bien a lado de Yurio, por unos momentos olvidé a Yuuri y el dolor que siento en el pecho.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —pregunto.

—¿Debería?

—Me sacaste de mi cueva, me llevaste a patinar y nos divertimos mucho, por supuesto que debes.

Yurio se acomoda su mechón y me sonríe. Le tomo de la mano y entramos a la casa. Masumi ya está en casa, reconozco el aroma de su deliciosa comida y Chris cantándole mientras cocina. En la sala se escucha que la televisión está prendida y la luz apagada, Otabek está viendo una película. 

—Creo que será mejor que venga otro día —dice Yurio con seriedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ponen pausa a la película y veo que del sillón se voltean Otabek y JJ, ambos mirando a nuestra dirección. 

—No debo darte explicaciones —gruñe Yurio a un tono de voz considerable.

—Hola Víctor —saluda Otabek con el ceño fruncido.

Diablos, olvide que hay un fuerte problema entre ellos. Otabek usa un suéter de cuello de tortuga para cubrir su marca y JJ no deja de ver con arrogancia a Yurio.

—Hola chicos, me sorprende verlos juntos —dice en tono burlón Leroy—. Se ven muy bien, aunque creí que a Víctor le gustan más los japoneses. 

¿Por qué me está atacando de esa forma? Nunca le he hecho nada, es más, le doy por su lado por lo arrogante que es. 

—Preocúpate por tus asuntos, Leroy —dice Yurio con el ceño fruncido.

—Creí que esperarías un tiempo después de tu ruptura —le hace segunda Otabek.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Otra vez Otabek atacandome? Suspiro con profundidad y tomo la mano de Yurio.

—Vayamos a la cocina, donde no hay cabezas huecas atacandonos —lo arrastro a la cocina.

Me sorprende que esté haciendo ese juego de nuevo, creí que quedo en claro que Yurio no me gusta para nada. Entramos a la cocina y nos encontramos a Masumi y Chris en un beso de labio a labio. Aclaro mi garganta para hacer mi presencia.

—¡Victor! ¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Chris tomándome de los hombros, tratando de tomar su papel como padre.

—Salí con Yurio, necesitaba distraerme un poco.

—Gracias al cielo que logró a hacerlo —dice Masumi con una sonrisa maternal—. Parece que hoy cenaremos en el comedor, somos muchos para cenar.

—Preferiría hacerlo en la cocina, Otabek y Leroy están insoportables y no quiero sentirme incómodo.

Pero el omega mayor no me escucha y sirve toda la comida en el comedor, invitándonos a todos a comer, por suerte, mi padre no llegará esta noche, le toca hacer guardia.

Tratamos de no hacer ningún pleito, sin embargo, JJ y Otabek se empeñan en atacar. Más tarde yo atacaré a el kazajo por hacer este tipo de cosas.

—¡¡Víctor!!

Todos nos quedamos callados al escuchar ese grito, proviene de la calle. ¿Será una locura? 

—¡¡Víctor!! 

Me levanto por inercia para ver quién es el que me llama por la ventana. Es Yuuri. Mi corazón comienza a acelerarse e incluso siento algo extraño recorrer todo el cuerpo.

—No salgas —advierte Chris.

En seguida sale mi hermano y Yurio para ver qué se trae en manos Yuuri. JJ también se acerca a los tres alfas, queriendo asumir el papel de uno como uno de ellos. Quiero ver que está sucediendo afuera y sin importarme lo que me diga mi hermano, atravieso la puerta. La escena es demasiado extraña y jamás esperé que vería algo así.

—Víctor —Yuuri arrastra las palabras—. Víctor, quiero hablar contigo.

Se ve completamente desarreglado, su cabello sin peinar, pero no trae sus gafas azules, su rostro se ve totalmente sonrojado y estoy seguro que no es por vergüenza o algo. Desde esta distancia puedo oler que está totalmente alcoholizado.

Yurio lo toma del cuello de la ropa y luce totalmente molesto, incluso escucho que le está diciendo groserías y no sé qué más. 

—Yuu-Yuuri —balbuceo.

Yuuri lucha para acercarse a mí, pero Chris y Leroy se interponen para que no se acerque lo suficiente. 

—Sólo quiero hablar con él —lucha con Yurio para que lo suelte, pero sus movimientos se ven débiles—. Víctor, perdóname… te necesito. Quiero hablar contigo.

¿Por qué viene en este estado a tratar de solucionar las cosas? No, así no deben de ser, además, lo que hizo no tiene ni el perdón de nadie más. Si me gustaría que me dijera algo así, pero cuando esté sobrio y no en esta situación.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, reúno el suficiente valor para rechazarlo.

—Yuuri, vete de aquí —le doy la espalda.

—Lo siento Víctor, yo… yo… te amo.

Escuchar eso me parte el alma ¿Por qué insistes en hacer esto? Volteo a ver al hombre que yo también amo. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? Te amo Yuuri, pero me amo más a mi como para seguir cayendo en el mismo hoyo.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Katsuki. Vete a casa. 

Regreso a casa con el corazón destrozado. Me siento en las escaleras a cubrirme los oídos para no oír los gritos de súplica de Yuuri, ya no sé qué hacer al respecto. Comienzo a llorar con desesperación y enseguida Otabek me envuelve en sus brazos.

Mi corazón duele, cada vez se va quebrando por cada tontería de Yuuri. Leroy es quién entra primero y al verme destrozado, me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a mi habitación junto con Otabek.

—Llevaré a Yuuri al internado, está totalmente borrachos y dice incoherencias —anuncia el Canadiense—. Te hablaré más tarde, Beka —besa su frente—. Víctor, espero que te mejores y disculpa por la escena de hace un momento.

Lo ignoro, echándome boca abajo sobre la cama. Ojalá Yuuri no hubiera venido, solo hace que me preocupe más por estar en ese estado, verlo destrozado igual que yo y diciéndome cosas que ablandan mi corazón. 

Esta noche será la última que le llore como ahora.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Otabek me explica que, para quitarse a JJ encima con sus celos, le dijo que Yurio y yo somos más que una pareja. Menos mal que no se molesta que Yurio me haya venido a buscar y no a él.

A través del lazo que tiene con él, puede sentir que su alfa está feliz por haberme visitado. Creo que no es correcto que Yurio siga aun intentando estar conmigo o besarme si ya ha marcado a otro Omega. Nunca entenderé el problema de amor qué hay entre Yurio, Otabek y JJ. A mí no me metan ¿Qué no ven que ya sufro con los míos?

El lunes soy arrastrado por mi padre a la escuela, diciéndome que no va a permitir que siga faltando más y gastando su dinero en vano. Sin más remedio que aceptar las cosas, entro a clases y los profesores me dejan muchos trabajos para recuperarme. 

Lo veo en el receso, en la mesa en donde todos nos sentamos. Decido esta vez tomar mi distancia y dirigirme mejor a la biblioteca. Cuando voy a clases con Lilia, ella me regaña demasiado por haber faltado tanto tiempo y después me pregunta por qué lo hice. Le cuento todo y ella solo me dice que para la próxima que falte, mejor que le llame.

Y así, la rutina comienza en estos días, soy como una especie de zombie que va caminando solo por inercia en toda la escuela; estoy físicamente en clases, pero mi mente está en otro lado. 

Cuando veo a Yuuri, nuestras miradas se cruzan y parece que nos comunicamos a través de ellas. Mi corazón se estruja dentro de mi pecho y me da una sensación de sentirme solo y vacío. 

Lo que no soporto, es que esa maldita Yuko se la pasa pegada a él como muégano y cuando puede, me lanza miradas de que haga ganado la victoria. 

—Es una maldita zorra sin cerebro —dice Yurio cuando me acompaña a la cafetería por algo de comer.

—Lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, logró cometer lo que tanto deseo —mascullo.

—Aun cuando Yuuri y yo éramos muy amigos, recuerdo que su relación fue muy tóxica y Yuuri se hartó que comenzó a salir con más omegas. Lo que, si recuerdo, es que ella también saboteaba las relaciones de él y por eso Yuuri se volvió todo un galán entre los omegas.

—Eso no justifica lo que hizo, el prometió ya no hacer mal las cosas y lo vuelve hacer.

Pedimos nuestro almuerzo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres, lejos de todos los demás. Yurio y yo comenzamos a hablar de algunas materias que me están complicando la existencia y él se ha ofrecido en ayudarme. Antes de salir de la cafetería, Yuuri se acerca a mí. 

—Hola, Víctor. ¿Podemos hablar? —dice con voz tímida.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, la verdad es que si lo extraño y me duele que no podamos volver a estar juntos. 

—¿Qué necesitas? —trato de ser lo más frío posible con él, no quiero caer en sus encantos.

—Bueno, yo… 

—¡Yuuri! —se le lanza la maldita zorra loca. 

Ruedo los ojos y le doy la espalda para salir del lugar. Yurio rodea mi cintura y me acerca a él, como si quisiera demostrar que soy suyo y de nadie más.

Para el colmo, las demás porristas se burlan de que perdí a Yuuri y que soy un idiota por no haber visto antes que ellos son tal para cual. Si, bola de oxigenadas sin cerebro, ojalá la justicia pueda cobrarles por todo lo que me hacen.

A una semana de nuestra salida, me quedo en casa solo mientras hago toda la tarea que me han dejado, así me concentro con más facilidad.

Otabek llega en la noche, solo y parece estar algo extraño y cansado. Se deja caer sobre mi cama, colocándose en posición fetal y abrazando una de mis almohadas. 

—Estoy molesto contigo, Nikiforov —dice.

No lo volteo a ver. 

—¿Por qué? 

Escucho un gran suspiro escapar de sus labios y se vuelve a acomodar sobre mi cama.

—Estás muy cerca de mi Yura. 

Es ilógico y quizá algo hipócrita de su parte, pero tiene razón, es su alfa y están enlazados. Cansado del tema de que, si Yurio y yo somos pareja, doy un fuerte suspiro y volteo a ver a mi amigo.

—Es para darle celos a Yuuri —confieso—. En realidad solo somos amigos, el me ayuda con los temas que me atrasé la semana pasada y con algunos deberes. 

Él se queda pensando y enseguida unas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos. Alarmado, me siento a su lado, colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza. 

—Es que… siento una sensación de tristeza en mi pecho cada vez que los veo juntos, nunca antes me había pasado y la verdad es que duele muchísimo —solloza.

—Tranquilo, Yurio está consciente de que están enlazados y no buscará la manera de dañarte. Por más doloroso que sea verte en los brazos de alguien más, no te lastimara.

—Soy un tonto, no uso la cabeza para razonar. A pesar de que el tipo que siempre me ha gustado ahora me hace caso, hago estas estupideces. No merezco a Yura.

—Entonces. ¿Por qué no haces algo para mejorar las cosas entre tú y él? 

—¿Y qué le digo a Jean? ¿Qué terminamos porque me acosté con Yura y estoy enamorado de él?

—Pues… —me detengo y tomo mi barbilla—. Eso es la verdad, pero creo que esa es una manera no apropiada para decir que terminan.

—¿Estas insinuando que soy “una puta” por hacer eso?

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso!

—¡Vete de aquí! —me lanza una almohada al rostro.

Antes de que se altere más, salgo de la habitación. Un momento… esa es MI habitación, así que regreso al lugar, sin importarme que Otabek vuelva a lanzarme algo.

—Esta es mi habitación, no debes de correrme —me cruzo de brazos y recargo mi cuerpo sobre el marco.

—Cierto. Puedes quedarte —dice, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

—¿Qué? Pero… 

—¿Qué cenaremos? Tengo muchísima hambre.

¿Qué clase de bipolaridad fue esa? Definitivamente Otabek también vive un montón de sentimientos al mismo tiempo, ojalá pudiera recuperarme, así como él de rápido. Bajamos a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

—¿Te parece si hacemos curry con arroz? —sugiero.

—No, mejor hagamos algo más delicioso. Tengo ganas de lassagna —se niega rotundamente a mi idea.

—Pero, si eso comimos el miércoles pasado.

—Sí, pero quiero más.

Nunca se ha puesto de esa forma, me extraña que venga muy caprichoso. Preparamos la cena juntos, cumpliendo el capricho de Beka. 

Sólo diré que, en estas fechas, pasan muchas cosas demasiado raras. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	33. Hurts

A mediados del mes de noviembre, los exámenes nos amenazan. Menos mal que estuve estudiando como nunca antes en mi vida y no me siento inseguro de lo que contesté. Incluso el profesor de biología me felicita por haberme esforzado como debe de ser. 

En el examen de geometría, soy el primero en salir. Me siento orgulloso por mi maravilloso desempeño. Camino con alegría para reunirme con Yurio en la biblioteca, pero parece que al destino le gusta jugar conmigo. 

Lo encuentro recargado sobre la pared a un lado de la biblioteca, con esa pose demasiado sensual que me hace suspirar. Su perfecto cabello peinado hacia atrás para lucir su frente y ojos color caramelo. Trae puesta la bufanda azul que le regalé hace meses y su chaqueta de cuero negra, abierta para mostrar la playera blanca totalmente lisa para mostrar su bello pecho. De pantalón trae unos de mezclilla, ligeramente rotos de las rodillas y sus botas negras de cuero. Sus manos yacen dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sobre el hombro izquierdo se ve la correa de su morral. 

Al verme cerca de él, sus ojos se alumbran como si fuera lo más preciado y valioso de su vida. Se acerca lentamente a mí sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos. Mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente viéndolo con el rostro serio y dolido, arrepintiéndose de todos sus errores que ha cometido en nuestra relación.

—Hola, Víctor —hace días que no escuchaba su voz.

No quiero doblegarme frente a él, sé que soy fuerte y que sea lo que me pida, debo negarme.

—Hola, Yuuri —contesto con frialdad.

—Por fin que te encuentro separado de Yurio —dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Al menos ya no estas ebrio para venir a buscarme. 

Frunce el ceño como si lo hubiera ofendido, a veces olvido que él no se acuerda de nada bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Como sea, quiero hablar contigo.

Por más que trate de arreglar las cosas, el daño ya está causado y no hay manera de borrarlo y volver a comenzar las cosas.

—Yuuri, lo que me tengas que decir ya no es válido. Cualquier argumento que quieras decirme, no me hará cambiar de decisión.

—Sí, pero Victor, tienes que escucharme. Te lo pido por favor —suena más a una súplica que a una petición.

—Lo siento Yuuri. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Una lágrima amenaza en salir de sus ojos, no, no puedo doblegarme. No ahora. Aprieto los puños y oculto mi corazón para que no pueda sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo y perdonarlo.

—Por favor, Víctor.

Un poco más y él se inclina frente a mí, trato de quitármelo de encima, pero sus brazos me atrapan impidiendo que me separe de él. Yuuri comienza a sollozar en mi oído. Me muerdo el labio para no llorar frente a él. 

—Víctor… Te… te necesito, perdóname por haberte causado tanto daño… yo… no quiero separarme de ti.

Si sigue así me va a convencer por completo y caeré en sus redes nuevamente. No Vitya, ya no puedo hacer esto. Mi corazón está completamente roto y no hay quien lo pueda sanar, ni siquiera yo mismo. Tomo valor para tomarlo de los hombros y separarlo de mí de inmediato.

—Lo nuestro se terminó, entiende. Tú la escogiste sobre mí y es ahora con quien debes de estar. ¿No es así?

—No Víctor. Yo te amo. 

Me levanto del suelo, sacudiendo mi pantalón. Yuuri permanece arrodillado frente a mí y enseguida toma una de mis manos. 

—Por favor.

—Levántate Yuuri, ten un poco de dignidad. 

—Si Yuuri, levántate. No vale la pena rogarle a un tonto omega común y corriente —dice una tercera voz.

Buscamos al aludido, un chico de espaldas anchas y con aspecto de buscapleito. Tiene mejillas regordetas y las cejas muy pronunciadas. En cuanto Yuuri lo ve, se levanta del suelo y cambia su semblante a seriedad. 

—No es de tu incumbencia, Nishigori —gruñe Yuuri.

—Tranquilo, solo vengo a decirte que tu novia te busca —sonríe el aludido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y decido separarme de la escena. Yuuri me mira, queriendo decirme algo con la mirada, niego con la cabeza y entro a la biblioteca. 

Busco un rincón en el que me pueda esconder y llorar en silencio, al fin que la biblioteca está totalmente vacía, como de costumbre. Al encontrar el lugar perfecto, me recargo sobre la pared, resbalandome para poder abrazar mis piernas y comienzo a sollozar. 

Me duele muchísimo. Negarme a Yuuri es lo más difícil que he hecho, ni siquiera entiendo porque tiene que ser así, si él me ama y yo lo amo ¿Por qué debemos sufrir de esta manera? ¿Qué hicimos en nuestras antiguas vidas para merecer esto?

Prometí no llorar más por él, juré que escondería mis sentimientos y no dejaría que provoquen estragos en mi ser, pero he fallado una vez más. Verlo así me doblega y mi lado omega pide a gritos consolarlo y perdonarlo, puesto que lo amo con locura y también lo necesito. 

Se siente como si te faltara el aire y no pudieras respirar, algo te oprime en el pecho y sientes que todas tus fuerzas se van de tu cuerpo. 

Siento una mano colocarse sobre mi hombro y enseguida alzo el rostro para encontrarme con el de un Yurio preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

Mis ojos brotan más lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza, aferrándome a sus brazos para que consuele mi estúpido corazón. 

—Ya no puedo Yurio, ya no puedo estar como si nada y verlo ahí, acercándose a mí y pedirme perdón. Ya no puedo ser fuerte, me duele mucho. 

—Víctor…

—Te extraño Yuuri, te extraño —comienzo a llorar a mares.

Las manos delgadas de Yurio alzan mi rostro, haciendo que mi corazón dé un vuelco. Se muestra totalmente serio y parece que está decidido a algo.

—¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? —susurra con suavidad.

Eso no lo esperaba, me deja totalmente helado, sin posibilidad de poderle decir algo. 

—Déjame reemplazarlo.

Por más que parezca un rayo de luz para mí, no puedo aceptarlo. Él está enlazado con su omega destinado, sería traicionar a mi mejor amigo y eso no está bien.

—Te agradezco tu propuesta, pero… no puedo aceptarte… yo…

Una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios, consternándome más de lo que estoy. 

—Sólo era una tonta idea… hay alguien más en mi corazón. Por más que me haga daño… no podré hacer lo mismo. 

Se refiere a Otabek. Escuchar eso me alegra por completo, al menos ya está enfocado en él y no en mí.

—Gracias por entenderme, Yurio.

Besa mi frente y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. En seguida vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero rompemos el abrazo cuando suena la campana, anunciando la hora de salida. 

Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, Yurio me acompaña al salón de música antes de ir a nadar. Hacemos una escala al pasar a la cafetería y comprar una botella de agua para cada quien, pero es un gran error hacer esto. Cierta asquerosa zorra está con Yuuri, colgada en él del cuello, al verme, trata de llamar mi atención.

—Esa maldita —gruño.

—No le hagas caso, lo hace para hacerte enojar.

Nos damos la vuelta y esperamos a que nos atiendan. En seguida alguien ajena toma mi mano.

—Víctor. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! —exclama Yuko arrastrándome hacia la mesa de personas que no son nuestros amigos, incluyendo al tipo de hace un momento. 

—¡Suéltame! —la empujo.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado Nikiforov! —salta una de las porristas.

—Si, no toques a Yuko —dice en forma burlona Lindsey. 

Ruedo los ojos y me separo de todos ellos, en busca de Yurio. De nuevo me arrastran hacia esa mesa.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —exclamo molesto.

—Tranquilo, sólo quería agradecerte por dejarme estar con Yuuri por fin —dice Yuko con una malévola sonrisa.

—Disfrútalo, no tienes nada que agradecer. Te has ganado el premio de ser la mujer más patética que he conocido —frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se hace la ofendida.

—Lo que escuchaste, zorra. 

—Me lastimas, Víctor. ¡Yuuri! ¡Haz algo! 

Busco al mencionado con la mirada y lo encuentro parado cerca de nosotros. Clava sus ojos a los míos, la misma mirada que me dio hace unos momentos. Mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente, quisiera brincar a sus brazos y decirle que todo está bien, las cosas mejorarán y saldremos adelante. 

Pero es demasiado tarde.

—Víctor, vámonos —me toma de la mano Yurio.

En seguida los ojos de Yuuri muestran lo dolido que está. 

—No estoy aquí para escuchar tus estupideces —le doy la espalda.

Salgo antes de que la muy imbécil me vuelva a arrastrar con toda la bola de sus retrasados amigos. 

Son tantas emociones para mi estómago que comienza a dolerme demasiado, incluso le digo a Lilia que me deje ir antes de terminar la práctica. Llegando a casa, Masumi me da un calmante para mi pobre estómago junto con un té. Al menos eso calma el dolor y pueda descansar. A Otabek también le dan uno para el estrés, entre trabajo y estudios lo mantienen en constante estrés. 

El transcurso de esta semana fluye demasiado lento que incluso comienzo a desesperarme por completo. No hay día en que comience a molestarme Yuko y Yuuri solo la ignora cuándo trata de molestarme. Un día, para callarla, Yurio me toma de la cintura y deja caer su cabello sobre mi rostro para fingir que nos dimos un beso.

Solo veo como su corazón se rompe a través de sus ojos, mientras que la otra loca comenzaba a gritar junto con los demás por el beso fingido. Por suerte Otabek no está en este lugar.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

El jueves de la penúltima semana de noviembre, Otabek y yo nos quedamos solos para cenar y vemos una película de Marvel, a mi amigo le gusta mucho Iron Man y Thor.

—Mañana no iré a la escuela —dice el aludido.

—¿Por qué me vas a abandonar? —hago un puchero.

—Porque tengo cita en el doctor para pedir más supresores —comenta.

—Eso me recuerda que debo recordarle a papá que debe de llevarme con su colega a pedir más.

El viernes me voy solo a la escuela, estando con Seung Gil en clases y cuando me dirijo a guardar mis libros, aparece una nota en mi casillero pidiendo que vea a la persona en el gimnasio de la escuela al terminar mi práctica. Parece muy sospechoso, Seung Gil cree que puede ser una trampa e incluso Yurio dice que nos acompañará por cualquier cosa.

Me dirijo al salón de música, donde Lilia ya me espera para regañarme por llegar tarde.

—Empieza desde cero Víctor, necesitamos pulir esa técnica —esa mujer sin expresión me va a volver loco.

La canción suena diferente a cuando se la mostré, le dio algunos arreglos y cambio algunas notas, respetando lo más esencial: representa el amor que siento por Yuuri. Si, por más estupido que sea, amo con locura a Yuuri.

Repito la canción un par de veces más y Lilia me deja ir temprano porque se irá con el entrenador de natación. 

Encuentro a Yurio y a Seung Gil para acudir a la cita fuera del salón de música y nos encaminamos.

—¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? —pregunta Seung Gil.

—Venimos los tres juntos. Nadie te puede hacer algo porque eres el novio del chico periódico y Yurio tiene el mismo título que Yuuri en la escuela —contesto.

Llegamos al lugar citado y no encontramos a nadie. ¿Debía haber estado solo? No, no creo que eso sea necesario. 

—Víctor Nikiforov —escucho una voz ajena en el lugar.

Buscamos por todo el gimnasio y encontramos a una chica sentada en las gradas. Si mal recuerdo, es una porrista y se llama Isabella. Ella se levanta y camina hacia nosotros.

—Trajiste guardaespaldas. Tú muy bien —dice Isabella con una sonrisa.

Nos causa algo de desconfianza, pero verla completamente sola nos deja mucho que pensar.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? —pregunto con seriedad.

—Tengo algo que decirte y es de suma importancia. Me da gusto que Yurio y Seung Gil vengan acompañándote —dice la chica con tanta seguridad que me hace recordar a JJ—. Pero antes, quiero presentarte a un amigo.

De la puerta que da hacia el jardín, se abre y se acerca el chico que molestaba a Yuuri la otra vez. Esto no me gusta nada de nada, pareciera que nos han tendido una trampa.

—Tranquilos, yo los apoyo. No les haré daño —anuncia el que acaba de llegar, incorporándose al lado de la joven porrista—- Me llamo Takeshi Nishigori.

—En realidad nos agradan y hacemos esto por un bien —anuncia Isabella.

Ambos sacan sus celulares y parece que buscan algo en él. Yurio se cruza de brazos impacientemente mientras que Seung Gil mueve un pie.

—Yuko les ha engañado, a todos —dice Isabella sin apartar la vista de su celular—. Yuuri y ella no se han acostado.

Muestra unos mensajes de una conversación, parece el grupo de las porristas donde solo están las tres odiosas, Yuko e Isabella. Yuko habla, dos días antes de que planea tender una trampa para apartarnos de nosotros y que sabe que no me quedaría con Yuuri esa noche.

“… no me acostaré con él, solo le dejaré la fotografía en su celular fingiendo que si lo hicimos. Así El Niño tonto de Víctor lo dejara y será para mi…” 

Entre otras más, diciendo que será el mejor plan que jamás habían elaborado. Después de esas conversaciones, aparece una foto de Yuko tomándose una selfie y Yuuri atrás totalmente dormido y desnudo del torso. Luego aparece otra foto donde ella está dentro de la cama y sonríe malévolamente con el texto abajo “duerme como una gran roca, no puedo moverlo para tomarle una foto desnudo”

—Esa noche, Yuko y yo estuvimos juntos —agrega Takeshi con una pequeña mueca—. Víctor, Yuuri y Yuko jamás estuvieron juntos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué ese día tú me insultaste? —aún recuerdo su ofensa.

—Para guardar apariencias. Lo siento si te herí —el chico cachetón hace una reverencia.

La disculpa es sincera e incluso me sube un poco los ánimos. No entiendo aún a dónde quieren llegar y cuál es el truco para revelarnos todo esto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren a cambio? —dice Seung Gil con seriedad—. Porque para revelar esta información seguro querrán algo de nosotros tres. 

Isabella y Takeshi intercambian miradas y sonríen. Algo en manos deben de traer.

—En realidad, queremos pertenecer en su grupo de amistades —dice la chica con una sonrisa—. Ser porrista es una etiqueta que siempre cargare por estar con Yuko.

—Debiste acercarte con Sara, ella es nuestra amiga y pertenece a las porristas —dice Yurio.

—Lo se, pero necesitaba algo para acercarme a ustedes. Y Takeshi… —mira al chico.

—Por desgracia, estoy enamorado de Yuko y he caído en sus redes con trampas y engaños —explica el chico.

Eso sí que es demasiado cruel. Parece que me han quitado una venda en los ojos y puedo ver con más claridad las cosas. Estoy totalmente agradecido por lo que ha hecho por nosotros, mi alma puede descansar tranquilamente.

—Oye, ¿Yuuri lo sabe? —pregunto.

—No, esa parte te la dejo a ti.

Ya veo, esto se pondrá interesante, solo debemos idear un plan. Miro al coreano, quien tiene la mirada siniestra. Algo le pasó por la mente y está a punto de compartirlo.

—Bien, tengo una idea y necesito que ustedes dos cooperen. También necesitaremos ayuda de Phichit y Otabek —concluye Seung Gil.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	34. Happy Birthday, Yuuri

Me siento renovado, como si renaciera de las cenizas como un fénix, listo para volver a volar y emprender una nueva aventura. Estamos en la mesa de la cocina de casa comiendo pizza e ideando un grandioso plan, bueno, todo es idea de Seung Gil y la verdad es muy fantástico. 

El día perfecto es el 29 de noviembre, el cumpleaños de Yuuri. Estoy demasiado emocionado para esperar que llegue ese día. 

—Entonces quedamos así —dice Phichit con una sonrisa—. Todo esto me emociona, no he hecho algo así desde hace tiempo.

—Esto es sumamente emocionante —sonrío.

—Trata de no ser tan obvio, Víctor. Es más, evita a Yuuri en estos días —Seung Gil frunce el ceño.

—De eso me encargo —dice Yurio con una sonrisa segura.

Phichit revisa su teléfono y le dedica una sonrisa a su pareja. 

—Debemos irnos, hoy había inspección en nuestras habitaciones y la hemos saltado —dice el tailandés levantándose de la silla.

—Quería esperar a Otabek, pero no ha llegado. Víctor, lo pones al corriente —Seung Gil también se levanta.

—Es cierto, debemos irnos —concluye Yurio.

Los acompaño a la salida de la casa y los despido, viendo cómo se alejan en sus respectivos vehículos. Todos tienen motocicleta, excepto yo.

Ahora que recuerdo, Otabek dijo que solo irá al doctor ya que pidió permiso para faltar al trabajo y no está aquí. ¿Dónde estará?

Este día Chris y Masumi no llegarán, se quedarán en casa de sus nuevos amigos de la universidad. Un día le pregunté a papá porque le daba más permisos a Chris que a mí y él me dijo: “Porque él es un alfa”. Se me hizo tan patética esa contestación ¿Debo tener un miembro de alfa para que me dejen salir? 

Sumando que aún debo estar en casa porque sigo con el castigo. Decido que es momento de ver Piratas del Caribe, toca maratón de esa saga. 

Cuando comienza la tercera película, Otabek abre la puerta y comienza a discutir con alguien.

—… ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar solo! —grita.

—Pero Beka… —es la voz de JJ.

—¡Dije adiós! —cierra con un portazo.

Me levanto del sillón para acercarme a él, por desgracia el sube corriendo a su habitación. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo y dedicarme a hacer la cena. Papá quiere borsch y por fortuna Masumi me ha enseñado a prepararlo. 

Justo cuando termino de preparar la cena, Otabek aparece en la cocina, se nota totalmente decaído y ha llorado mucho, me alarma verlo así y lo abrazo.

—¿Qué sucede, Beka?

El niega con la cabeza y acepta mi abrazo. Detecto un ligero aroma suave de Beka, no suele oler así. Si mal recuerdo, está por entrar en celo y es por eso que tenía que ir a recoger sus supresores. 

—Acabo de hablar con Seung Gil, me dijo que tienen un plan para que tú y Yuuri regresen. 

—¡Ah sí! ¡Debo contarte todo! —me separo de él y lo tomo de los hombros con emoción 

Le cuento todo con detalle, desde la nota, las fotografías y el plan de Seung Gil. Otabek acepta apoyarnos para que las cosas salgan bien. 

Aún siento que Beka oculta algo y eso me pone más ansioso, así que durante la cena decido hacerle la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Peleaste con JJ?

Sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear, dándome a entender que es así. Pero, creí que él no siente tanto cariño como el amor que siente por Yurio.

—Tuve un mal día. Quiero ir a dormir —termina de cenar y se dirige a su habitación. 

Sin poder hablar más con él, termino de limpiar la mesa y lavo los trastes para continuar con mi maratón. Quisiera ser como Barbosa, muy maldito y sabio, es más, si en otra vida fui pirata, de seguro fui despiadado.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

El fin de semana pasa demasiado lento y me la paso solo, leyendo Harry Potter y la orden del fénix por décima vez. Al menos así me mantengo distraído y olvido lo ansioso que me siento porque llegue el día especial.

El domingo, Otabek no sale para nada de su habitación, diciendo que tiene una gran migraña que no lo deja ni ver la luz de su celular. De nuevo estoy solo, por lo que decido dar un paseo con Makkachin, uno muy largo como para cansarnos y llegar a casa a dormir. 

El lunes nos entregan todas las calificaciones y nuevamente soy felicitado por mi gran desempeño, así que se siente de esta forma cuando eres el nerd y te alaban por tus resultados.

Debo pedir permiso a Lilia y a Minako para utilizar el salón de música ese día. Espero tener la suerte necesaria, así que hoy trataré de mantener contenta a Lilia.

—Bien Víctor, quiero lo mejor de ti este día. Imagínate que estás en el escenario —dice la mujer inexpresiva.

Todo lo mejor será esforzarme, como si me estuviera viendo la persona que más amo en estos momentos. Si, estoy tan feliz de que podré decirle cuanto lo amo. Incluso me siento más inspirado de lo que estoy, después de todo, está canción la escribí para el amor de mi vida.

Me dejo llevar por los sonidos que mis manos producen al tocar las teclas. Siento una sensación parecida a los escalofríos que recorren todo mi cuerpo e incluso eriza mi piel. Son esas sensaciones que me mantienen feliz.

Al terminar, escucho los aplausos de Lilia y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, lo he logrado.

—Tocas conforme tengas las emociones, hace unas semanas sentía tristeza dentro de esa melodía, pero hoy has tocado como necesito que lo hagas en el evento.

—Lo haré —le dedico una sonrisa.

—Necesito que la vuelvas a practicar, sin errores. 

Y lo vuelvo hacer cuantas veces me lo pida, manteniendo el ritmo que ella quiere que dé. Terminando las clases, me acerco a ella.

—Miss Lilia, necesito pedirle un enorme favor ya que la miss Minako no está —trato de no sentirme nervioso por la inexpresiva cara de Lilia. Ella me dedica su fría mirada, estremeciéndose un poco—. Necesito usar el piano el miércoles, por lo que sí es posible mantener este lugar solo.

Ella lo medita por unos segundos, por su rostro estoy completamente seguro que pondrá algún pero o de que no le hagamos nada a los instrumentos.

—Con la condición de que todo esté en orden. 

Lo sabía.

—Por supuesto, estoy en contra de la violencia hacia los instrumentos.

Salgo del salón emocionado, escribiendo en el chat de nuestros amigos que el lugar ya está apartado. 

En la tarde del martes termino los detalles para el día especial de mañana. No puedo esperar más a que sea mañana. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

Hoy es el gran día. Terminaremos con esto y los resultados serán los mejores. De eso estoy seguro. Estoy con todos los ánimos al cien que nada me hará sentir mal, ni siquiera biología o historia son capaces de apagar esas emociones. 

Seung Gil me recuerda a detalle el plan en clase de matemáticas, aunque no tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Sólo debo colocar lo esencial antes de que Phichit lleve a Yuuri al salón e Isabella lleve a la loca. 

Las clases acaban, corro a todo lo que puedo al salón y por suerte que Lilia ha puesto un letrero de que el salón será ocupado en tales horas y que no habrá clases. Yurio me ayudará a acomodar las cosas. 

—Espero que el cerdo ahora si capte las cosas, me dará mucha rabia si no es así —escucho a Yurio desde el otro del salón,

—¿Has pensado en reconciliarte con él?

Solo lo escucho tronar los dientes, como si dijera algo malo. Sé que en el fondo si quisiera, pero Yurio es una cabeza hueca. 

Otabek está vigilando en los pasillos para avisar cuando se acerquen los chicos. Cada vez se acerca la hora, estoy emocionado, incluso me he puesto la mejor ropa que tengo y peine mi cabello. Sigo creyendo que fue mala idea cortarlo. 

La puerta se abre, haciendo que mi corazón de un vuelco y mire hacia los aludidos que acaba de llegar.

—Tomaré mi posición. Phichit me pidió que grabara todo —Seung Gil enseña una cámara.

—De acuerdo, hazlo de prisa —comento.

Él y Takeshi se esconden detrás de la gran cortina del lugar. El telón está puesto y la función está por comenzar en cuanto lleguen los protagonistas.

Mi celular comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo, no dudo en contestarlo.

—Ya van en camino los cuatro, primero entrarán Yuuri y Phichit —explica Otabek.

—Bien, aquí ya estamos listos.

Mis piernas comienzan a temblar, estoy sumamente emocionado. 

Es una suerte que el salón de música parezca un pequeño auditorio, donde hay sillas para los espectadores a los que tocan los instrumentos. Me escondo junto con Yurio detrás de las cortinas y esperamos a que lleguen los demás. Las luces están totalmente apagadas y nadie ve lo que hay detrás de la gran cortina roja.

La puerta se abre nuevamente, Phichit ha logrado con su parte, ahora debo hacer lo que sigue. 

—Vamos Yuuri, será divertido —escuchamos a Phichit hablar con Yuuri.

—No lo sé, estoy muy cansado y este lugar me hace recordarlo —se escucha sin ánimos Yuuri.

Tranquilo, pronto podremos estar juntos, tan solo aguanta. 

Phichit lleva a rastras a Yuuri hasta del otro lado de la cortina, por suerte que el lugar es demasiado grande como para que nos vean. 

Nuevamente se abre la puerta y es cerrada de inmediato. Otabek se incorpora a nuestro lado.

—Ya vienen —murmura.

Todos prestamos atención a que lleguen las últimas dos invitadas y eso no tarda en nada. La puerta se abre y escuchamos a Yuko refunfuñar.

—Es una mala idea estar aquí —dice Yuko.

—Será la mejor broma, estoy segura que Lilia se irá en contra de sus estudiantes de música si dañamos los instrumentos —comenta Isabella

—Es cierto, además está ese perdedor de Nikiforov en este grupo. Eres malévola, tienes todo lo que necesitas para ser del grupo de mis amigos —ríe Yuko.

Seung Gil da la señal para que aparezca en el escenario. Camino y al estar en el centro, una luz me ilumina. Puedo ver el rostro de sorpresa de Yuko.

—Y hablando de perdedores —se burla la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Yuko. Es un honor tenerte en este día, la función está por comenzar —comento, repasé el diálogo tantas veces que pude y estoy seguro que no me equivocaré

—¿Función? ¿De qué hablas Perdeforov? —se cruza de brazos.

—Sube al escenario, eres la protagonista de esta obra —la invito a que haga tal cosa.

Ella, aún confundida, hace caso y sube. En seguida otra luz aparece para iluminarla. La primera cortina se abre para mostrar las fotos y conversaciones que nos han mandado en unos carteles que hice junto con Isabella y Seung Gil. 

Hasta parece que a la chica se le han caído los calzones al ver todo eso. Sin embargo, su sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro.

—Parece que lo has descubierto demasiado tarde. Yuuri y yo somos pareja ahora y nada ni nadie nos va a detener —coloca sus manos en la cintura—. Admítelo Víctor, no eres suficiente omega para Yuuri. Él y yo estaremos juntos por siempre.

—La verdad es que creo que necesitas que te abran los ojos, mi querida Yuko. Estas tan obsesionada por todo lo que has hecho.

—Sí, quizá estoy loca de amor por Yuuri que he sido capaz de hacer que todas las chicas que se han acercado a él alejarlas. Incluso arruine su relación con ese gato… Plisetsky.

Esa no me la esperaba, no tenía idea de que ella tenga que ver con esa lejanía que tienen ambos Yuris.

—¿Qué tu qué? —pregunto, espero que ella me diga algo más.

—Lo que oíste. Estaba harta de que sólo se la pasaba con Yurio y no hacía nada más que jugar videojuegos, platicar… eran uña y mugre. Si no fuera porque ambos son alfas, pensaría en otra cosa. Abuse del poder que tengo como porrista, creando esos problemas donde ambos se culpaban y se mandaron al diablo. Nadie sabe de mi participación, no sabes cuánto disfruté al ver como se peleaban, sabiendo que eran los mejores amigos. No contaba con que llegara el asqueroso omega que corresponde el destino de Yuuri y parece que no tiene dignidad de tanta humillación que le he creado.

Me he quedado helado con esa confesión, parece que con esto obtendremos más de lo que esperaba. Sonrío satisfecho con toda esta información revelada.

—Demasiados crímenes para una sola persona —coloco mis manos sobre la cintura—. Será una pena que salgan a la luz.

—Jamás pasará eso porque me encargaré de que te quedes callado y si dices algo, eres hombre muerto, Nikiforov. Ya corrí a una chica gracias a que Yuuri la humilló, todo eso fue un perfecto plan y puedo volverlo hacer.

—Ojalá pudiera cumplir tu capricho.

—¡Sólo déjanos a mí y a Yuuri en paz! —se acerca mí con deseos de golpearme—. Él me ama y yo a él. ¿Entiendes estúpido omega de cuarta?

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —se escucha la voz de Yuuri en el lugar.

Ahora sí parece que ha visto un fantasma por el rostro que pone Yuko. La cortina se abre y aparece Yuuri, siendo alumbrado por una de las luces del reflector. Luce totalmente furioso e incluso sus puños están totalmente cerrados.

—¿Me has engañado para hacernos daño a mí y a Víctor? — la voz de alfa de Yuuri no me la esperaba y siempre me causa escalofríos cuando la escucho.

—Pu-puedo explicarlo Yuuri… yo… 

—Lárgate maldita bastarda de mierda. No mereces el perdón de nadie —dice Yuuri demasiado molesto—. Todos estos problemas han sido causados por tu culpa y yo lamentándose tanto tiempo por lo que ha pasado. 

Ahora si el miedo se refleja en sus ojos, no puede creer lo que está pasando. Sonrío satisfactoriamente al ver como la mujer comienza a retroceder, alejándose de Yuuri.

—Me encargaré de que te corran de esta escuela, asquerosa zorra. No quiero volver a ver tu rostro jamás —amo como Yuuri la está poniendo en su lugar—. Y si vuelves a tocar a Víctor, te juro que eres historia. ¿Me entendiste?

Llena de lágrimas en los ojos y con ambas manos sobre la altura de su rostro ella comienza a asentir y enseguida sale corriendo del lugar. 

La respiración de Yuuri es demasiado violenta, no estoy seguro si debo acercarme a él o esperar o comenzar con la siguiente función. 

—Víctor… —su espalda parece estar arqueada como la de un lobo.

—Yuuri —murmuro. 

Uno de los reflectores apunta hacia el piano negro que me ha acompañado en estos meses, en el que he expresado todos mis sentimientos. Entiendo, debo de continuar con el plan y hacer calmar a Yuuri con todo lo que debo continuar.

—Yuuri, quiero que no apartes la vista de mí. Escúchame con atención y espero que el mensaje llegue a tu corazón.

Me siento sobre el banco del piano y coloco mis manos sobre las teclas. Comienzo a tocar esa canción que he ensayado en tanto tiempo, la melodía del amor que siento hacia Yuuri. Sé que él ama tanto verme tocar y que de alguna manera esto lo calmara. 

Dejan caer uno de los carteles que yo escribí para este momento y repaso las palabras en mi cabeza.

“Yuuri, con esta melodía quiero que comprendas cuanto te amo, quizá no soy de muchas palabras, pero esta es la mejor forma de decirte esto: Te amo, te amo con locura. 

Hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, creo que estos problemas son parte de la vida, pruebas que nos ponen para superar juntos y madurar como persona, como pareja. 

Estoy dispuesto a continuar estando a tu lado, pasando más momentos inolvidables, dónde tu y yo crecemos y aprendemos lo que es vivir esta vida, amándonos, cuidando y cultivando nuestro amor. 

Discúlpame por todas esas cosas horribles que te dije, estaba muy molesto y ahora estoy arrepentido.

Espero que aceptes este corazón que estoy entregando en tus manos y no permitas que nadie más le haga daño, sólo tú sabes cómo hacerlo sentir bien, hazlo feliz porque es el único corazón que tengo. 

Tu y yo lucharemos para salir adelante y si el mundo entero se pone en nuestra contra, no dejaremos de seguir hacia el camino de la vida, pues lo más importante es que estaremos juntos. 

Te amo con todos tus errores, porque eres humano como yo y esas imperfecciones te hacen perfecto. Siempre juntos por toda la eternidad. 

Por siempre y para siempre.

Con amor… Víctor.”

Noto unas lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro. En cuanto termino de tocar las últimas notas, él corre a abrazarme con fuerza, ambos cayendo al suelo y llenar mi rostro con muchos besos. 

Con un gran beso apasionado y fugaz cerramos esta obra de teatro con broche de oro. Comienzo a llorar de alegría con él, abrazándonos y diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos. 

A partir de ahora, las cosas serán perfectamente para mí y para él.

**⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹**

**Continuará.**


	35. No Way

Por Otabek.

Al menos la semana de tempestad en la casa de Víctor ya es más tranquila. ya no anda como muerto por toda la casa y comienza a hacer las cosas para sentirse mejor. 

Lo único que detesto es que Yurio esté con él. Sí ya sé que quise castigarlo, pero ahora es él quien me castiga. Esto de estar jugando al amor no es divertido, saldremos lastimados y debo hacer las cosas bien. 

Anoche le pido a Víctor que me pase todos los apuntes que hagan el día de hoy porque tengo cita con el doctor. Tengo que pedir mis supresores porque ya estoy cerca del celo. Lo que ahora tengo que decir es que estoy enlazado con un alfa y eso altera mucho mis pastillas.

—Otabek Altin —me llama la enfermera.

Preparándome mentalmente para las preguntas que vengan, sigo a la enfermera. Por suerte, el papá de Víctor trabaja en este hospital y pude venir con él. Nos encontramos con algunos colegas y el aludido dice que soy su hijo adoptivo, me hace sentir feliz que él quiera asumir la parte paterna que en estos días me hace falta. 

Llegamos al consultorio del especialista en omegas, al menos ella ya me conoce desde que estoy aquí. La familia Nikiforov ha hecho mucho por mí desde que vivo en Seattle y siempre estaré agradecido con ellos. 

La doctora Graves siempre será amable, son de las pocas personas que no denigran o discriminan a los omegas, solo que es muy seria en cuestión de trabajo.

—Hola, Otabek. Me alegra verte por aquí —me dedica una sonrisa al sentarme frente a ella.

—Hola, doctora Graves. Es un gusto verla.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va con tu celo?

Esa es la pregunta que inicia todo un interrogatorio. Ya lo esperaba, pero confío en ella.

—Bueno… hace unas semanas, tuve mi primera vez —trato de no sonrojarme—. Fue extraño porque estando con él, me provocó mi celo y aún me faltan semanas para que llegue este.

—Ya veo, el alfa con el que estuviste es tu destinado y fue capaz de activar tu lado omega y tú celo sin necesidad de cumplir con el periodo.

Asiento. Debo decirle lo más importante.

—Dado a eso, él… —me quito la bufanda para enseñarle la mordida que Yura me dejó—. Estoy enlazado con él.

Ella se levanta de su escritorio y se coloca detrás de mí. Comienza a examinar mi cuello con detenimiento, tocando con sus helados dedos.

—Es pequeña, pero lo suficiente para estar enlazado —dice ella con seriedad—. Bueno, como fue tu primera vez, necesito revisarte por completo. 

Antes de pasar a la camilla, ella saca una muestra de sangre para que el laboratorio pueda preparar mis supresores. La doctora Graves me da una bata para quitarme mi ropa y usar solo eso. Nunca me han hecho una revisión así, sin embargo, es necesario que me revisen. 

Me recuesto sobre la camilla especial, colocando mis piernas en donde se dejan reposar. La mesa de trabajo tiene demasiados instrumentos e incluso no entiendo cómo es que hay una pantalla a mi lado.

Siento sus manos palpando cada parte de mi sexo, examinando cada rincón y en cuanto menos me lo espero, una cosa de metal se instruye en mi ano. Me estremezco al sentir el objeto helado invadiendo. 

—Relájate, es solo una revisión. No te voy a extirpar ni nada.

Asiento y comienzo a hacer respiraciones para calmarme. Permito que la mujer haga su trabajo, sintiendo cómo utiliza diversos instrumentos para revisar mi cavidad. 

—Esto no es normal… —la escucho murmurar.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Que no es normal? ¿Alguna enfermedad? ¿Embarazo? No, Yura me juró que yo también fui su primera vez, así que dudo que sea así.

Siento aún los instrumentos tocarme desde adentro, incluso comienza a usar los dedos cubiertos de sus guantes para tocar las paredes. 

Todo es retirado así sin avisar, dejándome una extraña sensación en mi interior. 

—Necesito hacer unas pruebas más en lo que me entregan los análisis de tu sangre. Vístete mientras. 

Eso no me gusta nada de nada, la doctora se muestra seria y eso me da muchísimo miedo. Algo malo está por pasar y debo estar preparado. Al vestir por completo, me acerco al escritorio de la doctora y veo una caja de prueba de embarazo.

—Es solo para descartar, tardarán en darme tus resultados —dice ella.

Tomo la caja y me lleva a la pequeña habitación contigua que hay en este lugar. Es un pequeño baño. Sigo las instrucciones de dicha prueba, no puedo entender las instrucciones, las leo una y otra vez y no logro entender nada. Los nervios me carcomen y no me deja pensar bien.

Sigo el instructivo y dejo la prueba encima de la caja. Estos minutos serán los más eternos que he sentido. 

Mis manos tiemblan y mis piernas parecen perder sus fuerzas. Solo comienzo a hacerme muchas ideas, miedos e incluso el rechazo de Yura en caso de que esa cosa de positivo.

—Otabek —tocan la puerta del baño—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí doctora, en un momento salgo. 

El tiempo pasa, es momento de ver que es lo que dice la prueba. Con la respiración entrecortada, tomo la prueba y veo lo que marca. 

Da positivo.

No puede estarme pasando esto, no ahora, no en estos momentos. Seguro esto es un error, no pasará nada. Las pruebas no son completamente seguras, no son certeras. 

Coloco la prueba dentro de la caja y me lavo las manos. Salgo del cuarto y me siento frente a la doctora, quien está escribiendo algunas cosas en una Tablet. 

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunta.

—Dio positivo —le entrego la prueba.

Ella se muestra seria al revisar la prueba. Anota eso en lo que es mi expediente. Trato de tranquilizarme, pero por más que lo piense, no puedo. Estoy demasiado preocupado, no recuerdo mucho después de mi celo, solo sé que lo hicimos sin condón y… ¡Ay no! El nudó dentro de mí en todas las ocasiones.

Entra una enfermera al consultorio con unos papeles en mano para entregárselo a la doctora. Esa seriedad en su rostro no deja de intranquilizarme. En seguida los baja y revisa una vez más la prueba.

—Otabek, no podemos darte supresores —anuncia.

Mi corazón da un vuelco dentro de mi pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —me exalto, aun sabiendo que es demasiado obvio—. ¿Hay algo malo en mi?

Ella niega con la cabeza y deja caer los papeles para entrelazar sus dedos y colocar sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Estás encinta. 

No puedo respirar bien, me duele demasiado el pecho que comienzo a exaltarme más.

—Debe de ser un error… eso no puede… —me tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Lo siento Beka, la prueba de embarazo es 99% certera, analizar tu sangre nos arroja este resultado. Creo que no es necesario decir que en los análisis son completamente certeros y…

La vista comienza a ser borrosa por las lágrimas que comienzan a resbalar de mis ojos. Por instinto, me llevo una mano a al vientre y abrazo con fuerza.

Escucho que la doctora me habla, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice, es como si un fuerte zumbido no me permitiera escucharla. Ella se percata y no duda en venir a abrazarme con fuerza para consolarme. No puedo sentir alegría como normalmente es en estos momentos, siempre quise tener hijos justo cuando acabara la carrera. 

La doctora me entrega una hoja con todas las nuevas indicaciones, recordándome que debo tomar vitaminas desde ahora para que mi pequeño cachorro crezca sano. 

Tomo un taxi para ir a ver a Jean, quién debe de estar en su casa. No sé qué haré ahora con este problema, ¿cómo lo tomará Yura? No quisiera que me pida que lo aborte, no resistiría perder a mi pequeño.

Al llegar, toco la puerta y espero que Jean me abra. No tarda 1 minuto para que una de las trabajadoras me habrá la puerta. Me conduce por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la sala, donde debo esperar por Jean.

—¡Hola Beka! —se acerca con los brazos extendidos mi novio 

Me envuelve por completo, quedando atrapado en sus brazos y sin posibilidad de escape. Inhalo un poco su aroma y enseguida comienza a provocarme nauseas que enseguida lo alejo.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunta con preocupación.

—Tu perfume es demasiado fuerte —comento, tapándome la nariz.

—Pero si es el que me regalaste. 

—Cambie de decisión. 

Jean se muestra confundido de la decisión y enseguida insiste en abrazarme. El aroma revuelve por completo mi estómago y me separo de él enseguida, con dirección al baño.

No esperaba que los síntomas fueran así de rápido, no tiene ni tres horas que me acabo de enterar de mi embarazo y pasa esto. 

—¿Todo bien? —toca la puerta.

—Si, todo bien —contesto.

No soportaré otro abrazo más de él, le vomitaré encima. Salgo del baño y mantengo la distancia hacia JJ. Se muestra totalmente preocupado

—¿De verdad estás bien? —pregunta—. Puedo llevarte al doctor.

—En casa hay tres doctores, creo que será mejor que me vaya allá.

—¿Estás seguro?

Asiento. 

—Iré a casa, hoy no me estoy sintiendo bien.

—Te llevo.

Eso me ayudará a ahorrar un poco. Acepto su sugerencia y nos vamos en el último carro que le acaban de regalar sus padres. 

Al abordar, enseguida enciende un cigarro. Lo miro con desprecio y él se da cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Apágalo.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo y ya ¿Es mucho pedir?

Desconcertado, Jean apaga el cigarrillo y refunfuña para sí. No quiero dar explicaciones ni tampoco hablar, es más, ni sé porque he venido a buscarlo. No hablamos durante el camino, para nada, el ambiente es demasiado tenso como para hacerlo.

Al llegar, se aparca frente a la casa. Nos quedamos unos segundos dentro del vehículo, solo escuchamos las respiraciones de ambos. Aún estoy totalmente triste y devastado que lo único que quiero es quedarme en mi cama todo el tiempo.

—Gracias por traerme, no era mi intención arruinarte la tarde.

O tu vida.

—No hay nada que agradecer —su tono de voz es sería—. Por cierto, ¿Por que te molesta que Víctor y Yurio estén muy juntitos? 

Lo que me faltaba. Desciendo del carro y camino hacia la entrada. Escucho que la otra puerta se abre y cierra, Jean me sigue hasta la entrada.

—Me siento muy mal, quiero irme a dormir —comento

—Espera, no te molestes,

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero estar solo! —grito al abrir la puerta.

—Pero Beka…

—¡Dije Adiós! —cierro la puerta con fuerza.

Subo a grandes zancadas a mi habitación, ni siquiera saludo a Víctor. Espero que él sí entienda que quiero estar solo. Me encierro y me lanzo a mi cama. 

En cuanto toco el colchón, me envuelvo con las cobijas por completo y comienzo a llorar. 

Son demasiadas cosas que estoy pasando en estos momentos, no tengo una estabilidad emocional desde verano. Si mis padres se enteraran, me volverían a matar y me obligarían a abortar.

¿Será buena idea hacerlo? 

Mi celular corta mis pensamientos con el sonido de una llamada. Veo en la pantalla el nombre de Seung Gil, debo contestar o insistirá.

—¿Hola? —mi voz suena ronca.

—Hola Beka ¿Estabas dormido? 

No quiero aún decir las cosas, necesito estar seguro de mis decisiones. 

—Si, tuve un día pesado en el hospital. ¿Qué sucede?

—Espero que todo haya salido bien —ojalá fuera cierto lo que dice mi amigo—. Pasaron muchas cosas el día de hoy, resulta que la tal Yuko es toda una farsante y estamos elaborando un plan para que vuelvan Yuuri y Victor.

—Se escucha interesante, le diré a Víctor que me cuente todo.

—De acuerdo, porque necesitamos de tu ayuda.

—Cuenten conmigo.

Cuelga. Así que esto es lo que ahora mantendrá ocupado la mente de Víctor. No puedo llegar y decirle que estoy en espera, no ahora, solo arruinaré las cosas y no pensará con claridad para el plan que elaboran. Esperaré en un par de semanas, espero que todo salga bien.

Esperar, eso suena como si estuviera aceptando a mi cachorro. Mío y de Yura… 

Yura, no sé cómo le diré las cosas, estoy completamente seguro que esto lo pondrá muy mal. Tampoco sé cómo terminar a Jean y que no se de cuenta del embarazo, sólo sé que si la escuela se entera, me mataran las críticas y burlas. 

Seré el omega más señalado en estos meses que se encaminan.

Al día siguiente, en el cine mi jefe me cambia el puesto a dulcería, creo que después de ese día no podré volver a poner un pie en el cine pues el olor de palomitas acarameladas y nachos me provocaron vómito constante. Espero poder mantenerme en taquilla y conservar este trabajo o pensaré en entrar en una cafetería.

El domingo me quedo acostado, necesito aún pensar en esto de mi embarazo, debo estar completamente decidido en qué es lo que voy a hacer.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo. Veo mi reflejo, tengo los ojos sumamente hinchados de tanto que he llorado estos días y quizá me falten más.

Me levanto la sudadera del pijama y bajo un poco el pantalón para mostrar mi vientre plano. En unas semanas comenzará a crecer. Llevo una mano y comienzo a acariciar con ternura. 

—Creo que vienes en camino por alguna razón, quizá es muy temprana edad para mi, pero estoy completamente seguro que ya te amo y estoy muy impaciente para conocerte. 

Mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear una vez más, quizá por esto mismo mi comportamiento era raro hace unos días y Víctor me lo dijo.

—Será un gran honor ser tu mami y prometo que te cuidare y nada te hará falta, mi querido retoño.

Leo los papeles y las indicaciones que me ha dado la doctora Graves al pie de la letra, me ha prohibido usar muchas cosas en estos primeros meses porque puedo tener un aborto espontáneo y no, no me quiero arriesgar.

Debo evitar algunos alimentos y demás cosas para llevar una dieta saludable. No quiero ser de esas personas que tengan demasiados antojos.

El lunes en la mañana aparece Jean con unas flores pidiéndome disculpas. Me siento muy mal por lo que ha pasado, no es mi intención hacerlo sentir mal. 

Ahora el aroma de la cafetería es un infierno para mi, todo el olor de comida frita me marea mucho.

Por suerte, en el trabajo me devuelven mi puesto en las taquillas, así no me llega tanto el olor de la dulcería. Tomo al pie de la letra las vitaminas que me han mandado y he sustituido el refresco por agua natural.

El miércoles es el día especial para Víctor, entonces debo mostrar toda mi actitud para ayudarles de acuerdo con el plan. Siguiendo las instrucciones, me coloco detrás del telón para ver todas las cosas desde este ángulo.

Esa chica es toda una demente, por fortuna nunca trato de hacerme algo. Quizá se dio cuenta que solo éramos amigos y ya. Estoy contento de que las cosas terminen con un final feliz.

Se acerca un aroma muy peculiar que calma mis sentidos, algo dulce que inunda mis fosas nasales y… ¡mierda! 

Yura está a unos escasos pasos de mi, creo que se está percatando de… sus ojos se clavan en mi, frunce el ceño y se acerca a grandes zancadas. Me toma de la muñeca y me saca a rastras del lugar.

—¡Me lastimas! —exclamo

Me acorrala contra la pared y acerca su nariz a la curvatura de mi cuello para exhalar. Enseguida se separa y muestra su rostro totalmente molesto. 

Los alfas son capaces de pervivir los cambios de aromas en sus omegas, si están en espera el aroma se vuelve más dulce.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —gruñe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! 

Por suerte, no hay ya nadie por estos pasillos para que llamemos la atención. Suspiro con profundidad y lo miro a los ojos, listo para enfrentarlo.

—Desde el viernes, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis amigos.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Sentí que este fin de semana estabas sumamente triste, pero no me imaginé que sería por esto.

—Esto es un alguien y si pensaba decírtelo, pero esperaba que pasara un par de semanas. La decisión está tomada y no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Tomas una decisión para este tipo de cosas sin mi consentimiento? —cada vez se está molestando más y más—. ¿Planeas abortarlo sin decírmelo?

—¿Que? ¡No! —llevo mis manos a mi vientre, como si quisiera protegerlo—. Voy a tener al cachorro y lo cuidaré.

El semblante de Yura cambia por completo, se lleva ambas manos para ocultar su rostro y escucho pequeños sollozos provenir de él. Me dedica una mirada, muestra alegría y a la vez miedo, la misma que tenía el domingo frente al espejo.

—Voy a ser papá —solloza.

No lo puedo creer, él acepta tener el bebé. Mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear e incluso eso alarma a Yuri, quien enseguida me toma de las manos.

—Pero, tengo miedo a que las cosas salgan mal. No quiero fallar como mamá… o que le pase algo— sollozo 

—No será así, porque no estarás solo —besa mis labios con ternura—. Estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Ahora esto me hace sentir más confundido con las cosas, amo a Yura, pero también está Jean, quien me ha apoyado estos meses y le tengo un cariño especial.

—Otabek —escucho la voz de Jean.

Cierto, él me está esperando para irnos. Quito mis manos de las de Yuri y volteo a ver a Jean, quien luce algo serio. 

—¿Qué haces con el gatito mojado? —se nota molesto—. Te he estado llamando y no contestas para nada. 

—Estamos hablando de algo importante, Otabek y yo…

—¡Me ayudará con Geometría! —me adelanto, no quiero que Yura diga algo que no es debido.

—Creí que lo hacía Víctor —se cruza de brazos.

—Si, pero tiene que concentrarse en el próximo evento de piano. 

No sé si él me cree por el rostro serio que tiene, incluso el ambiente se vuelve tenso entre nosotros tres. 

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo y te regañen —me toma de la mano para llevarme a rastras.

—¡Espera! —dice Yura, trata de detenernos.

—Hablamos más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo en lo de las clases.

Esta clase de cosas hacen que me sienta mal, me duele ver el rostro entristecido de Yura y el coraje que siente Jean porque alguien más me coquetea. 

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, Jean me lleva a mi trabajo y dejo que Víctor regrese con la motocicleta. 

En el camino a la plaza solo escuchamos la música de la radio, no tengo ánimos de hablar. Acaricio una y otra vez mi vientre, sintiendo una sensación inexplicable al pensar en mi pequeño.

—No tienes que trabajar, yo puedo mantenerte. Ven a mi casa a vivir y nada te faltará — sugiere.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil, dejar las cosas y mudarme con Jean. Incluso puedo intentar acostarme con él y decirle que es su hijo… si no fuera porque amo a Yura y aprecio la familia Nikiforov, me tiendo a negar a esta idea.

—No puedo, mi papá Derek no me dejará ir —comento, sin ganas—. Además, necesito el dinero para unos gastos próximos.

—Puedo ayudarte en lo que sea. 

—Creo que es un bonito gesto de tu parte, pero debo valerme por mí mismo.

—Lo hago porque me importas, no quiero que nada te falte. 

—Y no será así, vamos a estar bien…

Mierda, hable por mi y por mi pequeño. Espero que no se de cuenta.

—La oferta estará en pie.

Tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, pero no puedo doblegarme a lo que pase. Estoy listo para lo que venga. 

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	36. Holidays

Las vacaciones han llegado por fin, este día es el último día de clases, todo ha sido de maravilla y solo queda el evento de música. Al recibir mi boleta, papá ha decidido quitarme el castigo, además de que nos lleva a mí y a Otabek a cenar en un restaurante especialista en alitas, algo que no he probado. 

También invitamos a Seung Gil y a Yuuri. A Yurio no lo invitamos porque dice que encontró un trabajo en las noches en un bar y Jean se fue a Canadá esta misma tarde.

—Por fin es un gusto conocer al famoso Yuuri —comenta papá mientras revisa la carta.

—Es un placer conocerlo y gracias por invitarme a cenar con ustedes —dice mi novio un tanto apenado.

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando lo conocí en aquella cafetería, nunca me imaginé que seríamos novios. Tampoco imaginé tener los mejores amigos que pueden existir.

—Gracias Señor Derek por invitarnos —dice Seung Gil de manera respetuosa.

—Pidan lo que quieran. Yo pagaré todo, es más pueden beber cerveza por este día —sugiere mi papá de manera alegre.

—¡Es una gran idea! ¿No lo crees, Beka? —sonrío con alegría.

Mi amigo se muestra serio y se soba una y otra vez su vientre, como si quisiera contener el vómito. 

—N-No puedo tomar cerveza —dice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás tomando algún antibiótico? —pregunta papá.

El aludido asiente 

—Es para la migraña. 

Últimamente Otabek se ha comportado de manera extraña, en las mañanas lo he notado demasiado pálido y con constantes náuseas. Él dice que es su constante migraña lo que no lo deja en paz. 

—Me preocupa que sigas con ese problema, puedo hacerte una resonancia— comenta papá 

—No es necesario, sólo necesitaba que las clases acabaran y pudiera descansar las mañanas —agrega Otabek—. Víctor, ¿no quieres pedir este platillo? 

Me señala unas alitas con hot sauce, eso se ve delicioso, pero yo quiero probar las que vienen con salsa BBQ.

—¿Por qué no las pides tú? Yo quiero probar estas —arrugo la nariz.

—Es que… quiero pedir esto —señala otro tipo de platillo diferente a las alitas—. Tengo antojo de esto.

—¿Antojo? Creo que te has vuelto muy caprichoso.

—Un poco, me gusta que me consientan. 

—Se te está volviendo costumbre —me cruzo de brazos.

—Mira, si no me quieres, sólo tienes que decirlo.

Y ahí está otro de sus berrinches, no lo entiendo de verdad. Termino accediendo a pedir lo que él quiere probar y no lo que yo quiero.

Tenemos como plan juntarnos en casa y ver películas después de cenar, o esa era la idea hasta que Otabek comienza a sentirse mareado con el olor de un platillo que pidió Seung Gil. 

Regresamos a casa, yo con el antojo de esas alitas con salsa BBQ y Otabek con asco de muchos aromas fuertes. Eso me deja mucho que pensar. ¿Será que si tiene que tomarse esa tomografía?

Por fortuna para nosotros y por desgracia para él que lo necesita, papá se va de la casa por una emergencia en el hospital y nos deja a nosotros cuatro.

Chris y Masumi no estarán esta noche porque están arreglando lo de su departamento. Otabek se adueña del sillón más grande y nos manda a mí y a Yuuri a acostarnos en el mediano y a Seung Gil en el pequeño.

Seung Gil se queda dormido al igual que Beka; Yuuri y yo nos levantamos del sillón y nos vamos a mi cuarto para tener un poco de privacidad. 

Nos colocamos el pijama, yo desde el cuarto de baño y él desde la habitación, no me siento confiado para poder hacerlo frente a él, me apena que vea mi cuerpo; es un cambio totalmente radical, trae ahora sus lentes azules y su cabello totalmente desordenado. Su pijama consiste en un pantalón gris y una playera de manga larga un poco holgada.

—¿Te he dicho que cambias del alfa seductor a un tierno alfa? —comento.

—Lo has dicho cada vez que me ves en pijama.

—Y no me cansaré de decirlo. 

Sé que papá no me dejaría hacer esto y estoy seguro que les habrá dicho algo a Otabek y a Seung Gil para que no pase esto, pero será la primera noche en que Yuuri y yo dormiremos juntos. 

Nos metemos en las heladas sábanas y mis dientes comienzan a castañear. Yuuri me envuelve en sus brazos para darme algo de calor y enlazamos nuestras piernas.

—Pareces un pollito —ríe.

—Y tu un cerdito.

Besa mi frente con delicadeza y me acerca más a él, dejando su nariz sobre mi cabeza para inhalarlo. Aun teniendo a Yuuri pegado a mí, siento aún demasiado frío, mis manos y pies están completamente helados, aun teniendo calcetines siento como se cuela el aire.

El cuerpo de Yuuri desprende demasiado calor, que no dudo colar mis manos por debajo de su playera y colocarlas sobre la piel de su abdomen. En el momento que lo toco, él contrae su cuerpo.

—¡Estás muy helado! —exclama Yuuri tratando de apartarse de mis manos.

—Me estoy muriendo de frío ¿Seattle es así de frío? —pregunto.

—Algo así, mi querido Vitya. 

Poco a poco comienzo a sentir un poco de calor gracias a que prendieron la calefacción de la casa, ya sea Otabek o Seung Gil.

—Yuuri, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Todas las que quieras.

Esta pregunta la he tenido desde hace muchos meses en la cabeza, pero no me atrevía a decirle por miedo a que se enoje.

—¿Qué fue lo que le viste en Yuko?

Su rostro se torna un poco serio y solo deja caer su cabeza sobre mi cuello, sintiendo como su nariz acaricia la piel. 

—Bueno, es que ella fue una vieja amiga de la infancia. Un día ella me hizo prometerle que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos más grandes. Con el tiempo, ella se enamoró de mí y yo dije, ¿por qué no lo intento? Creo que ese fue el peor error, se obsesionó tanto de mí que todo el tiempo quería que estuviera con ella. ¡Incluso quería que entrara con ella al baño! Terminé hartandome y comencé a conocer a más chicas u omegas que fueran interesantes. Yo no creía en eso de los destinados, creo que es un cuento de amor absurdo, o eso es lo que decía hasta que comencé a tenerte más cariño.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberla tratado, así como ese día en el salón de música?

—No, porque si siguiera aquí, haría cualquier cosa para lastimarte. Por suerte, vamos a descansar de ella.

Alza la cabeza y noto sus ojos cafés demostrando cuánto me quiere, junto con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. 

—Yuuri, después de enterarte quien fue la culpable de sabotear tu amistad con Yurio, ¿Harás algo para solucionar las cosas con él? 

La sonrisa desaparece e incluso agacha la cabeza, como si quisiera ocultarse. Creo que es un tema sumamente delicado y no debo tocarlo así a la deriva.

—No todo lo que pasó fue por ella, muchas veces también lo herí y él a mí, no sé si es capaz de perdonarme.

Recuerdo que le hice la misma pregunta a Yurio hace unos días y él solo tronó los dientes, cosa que me deja con la misma duda. 

Poco a poco comenzamos a sentirnos somnolientos y nuestras conversaciones se quedan a medias hasta quedarnos dormidos. Yuuri me abraza por la cintura, impidiendo que escape de sus brazos, puedo observar su rostro hermoso, pareciera que está listo para recibir un beso en los labios.

Despertamos sobresaltados en cuanto escuchamos el golpe de llamada a mi puerta. Doy un salto de la cama hasta la entrada, nublando la vista por levantarme rápido. Abro y me encuentro con Seung Gil.

—Buenos días —dice el aludido—. Creo que Beka está enfermo, está vomitando desde hace rato.

Me llevo la mano a la cara para poder tallarme los ojos, la poca luz que hay en el pasillo me deslumbra por completo. Ya han sido varias ocasiones y no me está gustando esto. 

Me acerco a la puerta del baño y antes de tocar, escucho a Otabek quejarse al vomitar. 

—Otabek —le llamo desde afuera, golpeando levemente la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

No recibo ninguna respuesta, solo escucho el sonido del agua correr dentro de la taza y del grifo. La puerta se abre y sale Otabek totalmente pálido, limpiándose con un pedazo de papel en la altura de la boca. 

—Estoy bien, solo se me revolvió el estómago —se aleja de mí para encaminarse en su habitación.

Otabek se va a trabajar temprano, ya que es la temporada navideña y lo requieren más. Durante el desayuno hablamos de nuestra preocupación por él.

—Estoy seguro que está preñado —dice Seung Gil con seriedad.

—Eso es imposible, siento que debemos hablar con él —comento.

—Piénsalo Víctor, ayer tenía esos ascos que no pudimos permanecer más tiempo en el restaurante y has dicho que en todas las mañanas ha estado vomitando.

Me cuesta trabajo pensar en eso, no lo puedo creer por nada del mundo. Miro a mi novio, quien también está preocupado, solo que él no sabe que Otabek y Yurio están enlazados.

Seung Gil se va a medio día porque Phichit viene por él y Yuuri se queda hasta después de la hora de la comida.

Quizá ya estamos de vacaciones, pero Lilia me hace ir a la escuela para continuar con las prácticas de música, dicho evento se acerca y quiero dar lo mejor. Estoy seguro que así será. 

Después de las prácticas, paso las tardes con Yuuri, nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque junto con Makkachin. Mi novio adora a mi mascota que incluso se ponen a jugar a lanzarse la pelota mientras que yo me limito a verlos, sentado en la banca mientras escribo mis pensamientos sobre un cuaderno.

De vez en cuando Yuuri me llama la atención para enseñarme que trucos le ha enseñado a mi mascota. 

La nieve comienza a cubrir los árboles y suelo, el viento es más helado y se pueden percibir pequeños copitos de nieve caer, como si fuera una ligera lluvia. 

Yuuri decide quedarse esta navidad en Seattle, no quiere pasar en casa porque lo pondrán a trabajar y lo que menos quiere es estresarse. Me alegra que se quede y así podemos vernos más tiempo. También se quedará Yurio, me gustaría idear un plan para que ambos alfas se vuelvan a hablar. 

Los demás chicos se han tenido que ir, incluyendo a Seung Gil y Phichit. Ambos chicos se irán a sus respectivos países y después Seung Gil visitará a su pareja en Tailandia en año nuevo.

Estamos a una semana del concurso y eso comienza a ponerme nervioso, incluso no sé qué pasará en caso de que me equivoque. Lilia cree que, si gano, seré reconocido y quizá hasta pueda comenzar a crear música.

Papá acepta a Yuuri como mi pareja y de vez en cuando me deja que se quede en casa, pero que se duerma en la habitación de Otabek y mi amigo se queda conmigo. No entiendo porque, si hay otra habitación extra para los huéspedes y Chris y Masumi ya están desalojando la suya. 

Tres días antes de dicho evento, Yuuri y yo nos quedamos viendo Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, mientras bebemos un poco de chocolate caliente y galletas que yo mismo preparé. Ambos nos tapamos con una cobija y tenemos a Makkachin en nuestros pies. 

—¿Te imaginas que fueran así nuestros fines de semana después de una larga jornada de trabajo? —pregunta Yuuri con un leve murmuro.

—Tener nuestra casa con nuestro Makkachin y disfrutar de la compañía de los tres —continuo.

—Quizá es muy pronto para pensarlo, pero me gustaría tener uno o dos cachorros.

—¡Qué lástima! yo no quisiera tenerlos —frunzo el ceño—. Es decir, quizá no sea buena influencia para ellos, soy caprichoso, dramático y a veces me desespera tener que lidiar con ellos.

Yuuri ríe levemente y apresa mis labios con los suyos. Es verdad que no quiero tener hijos, no me imagino estando encinta o cosas así.

—Por eso digo que es muy pronto, aún somos muy jóvenes para pensar en ello. Ahora lo que importa es disfrutar el presente ¿No lo crees, Vitenka?

Nunca me han llamado así, incluso el corazón se me acelera dentro del pecho y siento como si quisiera salirse de la emoción.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —abro demasiado los ojos, sorprendido.

Mi alfa sonríe y acerca sus labios a mi oído.

—Te amo, Vitenka —susurra.

Esa sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez se siente una delicia cuando hace eso. Pego mis labios a los suyos, encimándome sobre su regazo. Las caricias con suavidad sobre nuestras pieles crean regocijantes sensaciones, aumentando la intensidad de nuestros labios. 

Cuelo mis manos por debajo de su perfecto pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y encontrándome con sus pezones. Es extraño tocarlo, pues… nunca antes había hecho esto, no sé si me veo torpe con las caricias o no, pero me fascina las que él me propicia en la espalda. Sus manos descienden hasta llegar a mis nalgas y comienza a apretujarlos con suavidad. Se siente demasiado raro que alguien más toque tu cuerpo, es una sensación indescriptible. 

—Yuu-Yuuri —murmuro con inseguridad.

Yuuri vuelve a subir las manos, colocándolas en mis hombros y me separa lentamente de él para jalar una bocanada de aire.

—No quiero obligarte si tu no quieres o estás preparado. Puedo esperar cuando tú te sientas listo —me mira a los ojos—.Esa noche me descontrolé por completo y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte y gracias por entenderme. 

En ese momento tocan la puerta, Yuuri y yo brincamos sobresaltados, por suerte no hicimos nada más allá y todo fue con la ropa puesta. Me levanto de un brinco del sillón hasta llegar a la puerta y la abro. En seguida soy atacado por los abrazos de dos mujeres.

—¡Vitya! —exclama la menor.

—¡Vitya! ¡Has crecido mucho! —me llena de besos la mayor.

Me separo como puedo y me quedo sorprendido al ver a las dos bellas mujeres dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa. Es mamá y Evgenia.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


	37. Allegrissimo

Mamá había dicho que vendría a visitarme a navidad, pero no me pasó por la mente que traería a Evgenia y vendrían días antes. Papá y ella han planeado esto desde hace meses y me han sorprendido por completo. Yuuri se incorpora a mi lado para ver qué es lo que está pasando. **  
**

—Lo siento Vitya, si te decía huirías —dice Evgenia con una sonrisa.

—La cara de sorpresa que has puesto no tiene precio —ríe mamá.

Papá entra detrás de ellas, dejando caer unas enormes maletas sobre el suelo. Al menos me hubieran dicho algo, estoy en pijama con mi novio, viendo películas en una fría tarde.

—Entre tú y Yuuri suban las maletas de estas hermosas damas, yo prepararé algo para la cena —dice papá.

Mi novio y yo intercambiamos miradas, sorprendidos por todo lo que está pasando.

—Así que él es el famoso Yuuri —dice Evgenia acercándose a Yuuri para mirarlo de cerca.

—Cierto —me colocó a lado de mi novio—. Mamá, Evgenia, él es Yuuri, mi novio.

—Es un placer ponerle rostro a ese nombre —dice mi amiga —Víctor me ha contado mucho sobre ti. 

—Llámame Minerva, querido Yuuri —Mamá se acerca a él y lo toma con ambas manos —Tiene un rostro muy parecido, ojos muy lindos y piel perfecta, definitivamente me va a dar nietos muy guapos, lo apruebo.

Quisiera que la tierra me coma por ponernos tan nerviosos a ambos. Parece que serán unas largas vacaciones, adiós tardes libres. 

Durante la cena, nos centramos en el gran comedor los cinco, disfrutando los platillos que papá nos cocinó. 

—Ahora que lo pienso, me falta otro hijo —dice mamá.

—¿Te refieres a nuestro Beka? —pregunta papá, mamá asiente—. Está trabajando y por la temporada le piden hacer horas extras.

—Creí que lo apoyarías como te dije.

—El chico es muy responsable, le dije que no le cobraría ni un centavo, pero insiste en que debe trabajar y ahorrar para su futuro.

Siento un codazo en mis costillas de parte de Evgenia, enseguida se acerca a mí para murmurar al oído.

—Tus papás se llevan muy bien, jamás creí que los vería juntos.

—Son muy buenos amigos y se llevan de maravilla.

Yuuri decide que será mejor que se vaya al internado para que disfrute de la noche con mi mejor amiga y platicar con ella. Pasando de las 11 de la noche, aparece Otabek con rostro de cansancio. En el momento que es visto, mamá y Evgenia lo acaparan con grandes abrazos. 

En la noche cada quien se va a su habitación a dormir; se ha hecho la costumbre de que Otabek se quede a dormir conmigo, no me quejo, al contrario, así no tengo mucho frío. En cuanto toca la cama se queda dormido el pobre, trabaja muy duro y lo único que puedo hacer por él es dejarlo descansar.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

El día del evento llega, este se llevará a cabo a las 8 p.m. en el mismo teatro. La familia, Evgenia y Yuuri están sentados como expectantes en las sillas del auditorio; Yurio y Otabek están juntos, bajo la fila de los demás.

Esta vez mamá se encarga de trenzar mi cabello antes de salir.

—Es una pena que te hayas tenido que cortar el cabello —dice un poco triste.

—Fue por un bien, mi cabello necesita sanar —contesto, obviamente no le he contado lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas.

Antes de que ella se vaya, besa mi frente y me da un fuerte abrazo. Me hacía falta sentir su calor protector, esto me fortalece demasiado e incluso me siento con mucha confianza para salir al escenario.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —acaricia mi mejilla—. Sea cual sea el resultado, estaré feliz.

—Gracias, mamá. 

Ella me deja solo dentro de la habitación para terminar de prepararme. Recuerdo que hace unos meses, Yuuri vino a buscarme para darme un regalo, aquí fue nuestro primero beso real, eso calmó mi llanto y nervios. 

Lilia aparece detrás de esa puerta y me jala con brusquedad, llevándome a la parte de atrás de la cortina del lugar.

—Da lo mejor de ti y piensa en ese muchacho japonés mientras tocas el piano. ¿Quieres? —Eso suena más como advertencia que sugerencia.

Asiento. Los nervios comienzan a carcomer con todo esto y soy el próximo en salir. Valor, Víctor, demostrarás el amor que sientes por Yuuri en ese piano y pensaré que lo tengo frente a mí.

—Nuestro siguiente concursante es Víctor Nikiforov —llama la persona encargada de dirigir el evento.

Todo el teatro se llena de aplausos en cuanto salgo detrás de las cortinas y el reflector me apunta. Saludo con una mano y camino al piano.

Me acomodo sobre él y comienzo a tocar. Estoy aquí porque mi familia y amigos me apoyan, aunque no estén algunos presentes y, sobre todo, mi novio. Este tipo de apoyos hacen que uno se sienta con el corazón lleno de regocijo y decir que vale la pena este esfuerzo, el amor de ellos puedo sentirlo a la manera de cada uno. 

El amor que siento hacia Yuuri crece cada momento que pasamos juntos, quizá no tiene límites y estoy feliz porque él me ama. Nuestras bajas han sido por situaciones que superamos juntos y así será en el futuro. 

Viviré la vida como yo quiera, ya no es tanto como seguir los pasos de mis padres o cumplir un rol en esta vida, sino que lo más importante es que mi alma sea feliz. Estoy en lo alto de la montaña rusa y espero que la siguiente curva no sea tan dolorosa.

Termino de tocar nuestra melodía, mía y de Yuuri, y el auditorio se llena de aplausos y halagos, incluso muchos se han levantado del asiento para demostrar el gran apoyo que tienen hacia a mí.

Hago una reverencia y salgo del escenario para ser halagado por Lilia, quien tiene una pequeña lágrima en el rostro. 

—Lo has hecho de maravilla, siempre logras sorprenderme —me da unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

—Todo es gracias a usted y sus enseñanzas —le dedico una sonrisa.

El jurado toma la decisión, todos los pianistas esperamos dentro de las cortinas para que anuncien el ganador. 

—Estos jóvenes que han participado demuestran tener el talento necesario para ser impulsados en la carrera de músico, por mí los escojo a todos, por desgracia tengo que anunciar el ganador —dice el maestro de ceremonias—. Y el ganador es… ¡Víctor Nikiforov!

¿Qué? ¿Dijo mi nombre? ¡No lo puedo creer! En seguida Lilia me dice que salga al escenario para recibir muchos aplausos, el hombre me entrega una figura de plata con un pianista y un reconocimiento. Estoy que no me cabe ni toda la felicidad por haber ganado.

—Víctor, muchas felicidades —me da un abrazo el hombre, dándome unas palmadas en el hombro—. Nos gustaría que nos contaras sobre la canción que tocaste, fue muy hermosa y encantadora.

Busco con la mirada a Yuuri, quien no deja de sonreír y mostrarse orgulloso de tener un novio talentoso.

—Bueno, esta canción la escribí y mi maestra, Lilia, me ayudó a perfeccionarla. La melodía habla sobre mis sentimientos hacia la persona que más amo en esta vida y espero que haya logrado transmitirlo

—Es interesante Víctor. Dinos, ¿Cómo la has llamado? 

Por una extraña razón, esta canción me recuerda a los días recientes qué pasamos en el parque, jugando en el lago congelado y patinando sobre hielo mi novio y yo.

—Yuri On Ice.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

En la noche de navidad hacen una cena enorme, papá cocina un pavo relleno de algo con ciruelas, mamá hace sus deliciosas costillas y Masumi nos prepara un lomo en salsa de tamarindo, todo un manjar. Otabek prepara un delicioso y adictivo ponche, mientras que mi Yuuri nos prepara una ensalada de manzana con nuez y otras frutas. 

A Yurio, Evegenia y a mí nos mantienen fuera de la cocina, sin posibilidad de poder apoyarlos. Los aromas que escapan de la cocina son totalmente deliciosos que despiertan mi apetito, ya quiero comer.

Mientras esperamos, decoramos la casa con adornos bonitos navideños y hasta colocamos un árbol para llenarlo de esferas y luces. Chris se dedica a decorar el exterior de la casa con luces y algunos muñecos navideños.

Seung Gil nos manda un mensaje deseándonos feliz navidad a mí y a Beka, ojalá se hubiera quedado aquí, lo extraño.

Nos llaman para cenar casi a medianoche, invitándonos a pasar al comedor. Es hermoso tener a la familia y a los amigos reunidos en una sola mesa. A decir verdad, nunca he tenido una navidad tan hermosa como la que presenciamos.

—Espero que todo sea de su agrado, nos hemos esforzado mucho y te tenemos una gran sorpresa, Vitya —sonríe mamá.

—Bon Appetit —dice Masumi, dándonos el permiso de comer.

Todo está delicioso, me gusta cada platillo que han preparado incluso no puedo dejar de beber el ponche. Me pondré gordo pero estos días valdrá la pena, ya después le diré a Otabek que salgamos a correr, él también ha subido mucho de peso.

—Ya faltan 5 minutos para la media noche —dice papá levantándose de la mesa con copa en mano—. Como es imposible estar juntos en Año Nuevo, me gustaría proponer un brindis.

Otabek sirve en unas copas vino tinto y me doy cuenta que la suya no le coloca la bebida sino jugo de uva. 

—Yo también quiero jugo —dice Yuuri acercando su copa.

Hace bien, no quiero que se ponga borracho frente a mi familia. Yurio también pide jugo de uva y yo no me quedo atrás porque no me gusta el sabor del vino. Todos con copa en mano, nos levantamos de la mesa para iniciar con el brindis.

—Primero, quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por estar reunidos en mi humilde morada y espero que se repite dentro del próximo año —papá alza la copa—. Gracias linda familia.

—Debo agradecer la invitación a ti Derek, por aceptarnos en tu casa. — dice mamá con una sonrisa 

Últimamente han estado muy juntitos, no me sorprendería que tuvieran algún encuentro o algo así. Con un “feliz navidad”, alzamos las copas y bebemos.

—¡Salud!

El reloj enorme que yace por el vestíbulo, comienza a sonar, marcando que ya son las 12 a.m. del 25 de diciembre. Enseguida los abrazos me llueven, incluso mi celular suena por la videollamada de Seung Gil. Tampoco llegué a tener un cumpleaños tan cálido y agradable como este. 

Terminamos de cenar y pasamos a la sala para abrir los regalos. Esta es la mala suerte de cumplir en un día tan festivo como este, no me toca doble regalo.

—Primero será Víctor el que reciba sus regalos por su cumpleaños —dice Evgenia tomando una caja envuelta en papel azul navideño con moño rojo y enseguida se acerca a mí para entregarlo—. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Abrazo a mi amiga y dejo el regalo sobre el sillón, me gustaría verlos con calma en mi habitación.

Después Chris y Masumi me entregan dos cajas medianas forradas de verde con moños blancos, uno es de navidad y otro es de cumpleaños. Otabek también me entrega dos regalos, uno está dentro de una bolsa y otro es un conejo de peluche. Yurio me entrega una bolsa de regalo, agregando que dentro viene el regalo que su abuelo me manda. 

Al final se acerca mi novio con una caja forrada de rojo con moño verde y una caja de chocolates suizos. Me siento mal al recibir tanto regalo y yo solo les estoy dando unas pequeñas bolsas de chocolate hechas por mí. 

—Víctor, te tenemos otra sorpresa fuera de casa —dice papá abrazando a mamá.

—Ven con nosotros, hijo— me tiende la mano mamá.

Acepto y sigo a papá y mamá al exterior de la casa. Me llevo una gran sorpresa, una motoneta de color azul estacionada a lado de la motocicleta de Yuuri. Tiene un moño enorme de color azul y parece ser estilo retro. Coloco mis manos sobre el rostro y corro emocionado a abrazar a mis padres. Y creía que sería demasiado extraño tener a todos en casa.

Después de gritar como loco de la emoción, le rogamos a mis padres para que Yuuri y yo salgamos a dar una vuelta para estrenar la motoneta. Ellos dicen que si, después de partir el pastel que me han preparado y terminar de dar todos los regalos.

El pastel es de chocolate con cerezas y no empalaga, definitivamente es delicioso. Veo que Otabek pide una rebanada extra y Yurio le regaña.

—Déjalo comer lo que quiera —molesto a Yurio—. Yo también quiero otra rebanada.

—Pero se pondrán a hacer ejercicio a partir de la próxima semana —nos advierte Evgenia.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —la ignoro al recibir mi segunda rebanada de pastel.

Termino dándole la mitad a Yuuri de mi pastel, pues le comparto porque me sentí lleno. Después del postre, Otabek y mis papás se encierran en la cocina para hablar, junto con Yurio, eso es extraño. Evgenia se va a dormir porque su vuelo sale muy temprano y debe ir a entrenar para su siguiente competencia. 

—Vayamos en la motoneta, solo un momento. ¿De acuerdo? —sugiero.

—Es muy tarde, pero podemos ir afuera —comenta Yuuri tomándome de mi mentón—. Cuando el sol esté en alto, nos vamos a dar una vuelta.

Es razonable su sugerencia. Tomados de la mano y con una taza de ponche en manos nos sentamos en el columpio que está en el porche. La noche es maravillosa, podemos ver la luna con algunas nubes; cae un poco de nieve, pero es aguantable para apreciar cómo Chris ha decorado la casa y jardín. 

Me siento sobre el regazo de Yuuri, sosteniéndome con un brazo y con el otro toma su taza.

—Es la primera vez que paso lejos de casa y me la he pasado muy bien —comenta Yuuri con tanta tranquilidad.

Espero que no se arrepienta por quedarse aquí y no ir con su familia, aunque debo decir que me da gusto que esté conmigo y no solo. 

—También me la he pasado bien, puedo decir que en muchos años es la primera vez qué pasó una gran velada con todos —pego mi cabeza sobre su pecho para sentir su calor y escuchar sus latidos que tanto me tranquilizan.

—Gracias por invitarme, espero que se repita.

Sonrío, levanto un poco la cabeza y busco sus labios para depositar un pequeño beso.

—A ti por estar en mi cumpleaños. 

—Que por cierto, tenemos todo un día. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? 

Es una excelente pregunta, hay tantas cosas en las que quiero hacer a lado de Yuuri, como ir a acampar, ir a patinar, ir al cine, entre otras más.

—Pues tengo toda una lista, pero hay algo en particular que quiero hacer. 

—Dime que es y si es posible, trataré de cumplirlo.

Dejo la taza a un lado y coloco mis manos sobre su rostro, acercándome lentamente al suyo. Mis labios se funden con los ajenos, comenzando un beso pasional y tierno. Nos separamos para vernos a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios le digo:

—Estoy listo.

⊹⊱•••━━━━━━《 ✮ 》━━━━━━•••⊰⊹

**Continuará.**


End file.
